


Finding Home

by KryHeart_Ardy



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Faunus Qrow Branwen, Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), Genderfluid Ozpin, Gladiators, Multi, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 118,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Being born a Faunus was never going to easy. Being born with silver eyes didn't help those matters. Growing and forming bonds with the likes of Qrow Branwen and Ozpin Valen, well now things were getting ridiculous. Still that's what happens when you fall in love in a world of magic and prejudice.





	1. To Have Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mysty_Sinclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysty_Sinclair/gifts).

> Ardy: So heads up right now, I am going to avoid tagging everything off the bat, as this stories tags and rating will mature as time goes on. The only reason I'm putting it as an M now is because this story will deal with the topic of slavery. Your are forewarned. Also be prepared for an Summer Rose like you haven't seen before, just don't shoot the messenger eh.

Qrow Branwen didn’t have many things in life. No team, no coterie, hardly any real friends to speak of, even family if he could call them that he had cut out of his life. Though not all of this was his fault, he found his Semblance which he simply decided to call Luck, only acted in tune with his emotions. When he was anything other then positive it was bad luck, but when he was content to happy it was good luck. So that wasn’t the biggest detractors when it came to forming relationships. No, in the Kingdom of Vale it was the act of being a faunus. Not even one that could really easily hide it. He had a mantle of black feathers that covered his shoulders and most of his back. His claws often did him in, black and too thick that they could pass for just painted nails.

Now he had raced for Beacon as soon as he hit seventeen, his sister following with considerably less vigor. For the city-state of Beacon within Vale was one of the few places outside of Vacuo and Vritra where it was accepted, even welcomed to be faunus. Given how it was one of four city states that were independent from the Kingdoms they resided in. Beacon, Atlas, Shade and Haven were all welcoming of faunus to various levels. Just the same way they were all militarist to various levels. This was a requirement as not only did these city-states train the best Huntsmen to be found. They also had if small, some of the best standing armies on the planet. Something that none of the cities were afraid to flaunt when the monarchy of their respective Kingdom got pushy.

So Qrow only had his Huntsmen license and a room at Beacon to his name but he didn’t mind. It left him free to travel the world and today he was going to Patch. Taiyang had texted him a message. :Come and meet the newest addition to my coterie.:

Now Qrow and Taiyang were not quite friends but they weren’t acquaintances either. Instead lingering in some awkward grey area in between but when one called the other came. So a summons from Tai peaked Qrow’s curiosity. As he approached the wooden log house his niece was sitting on the doorstep at the tender age of two. Qrow felt a spike of jealousy upon seeing her, his older twin had been the lucky one. Somehow able to dodge getting any faunus genes while he’d be delivered a double dose.

“What are you doing here?” The blonde girl asked upon noticing the dark haired man. “Momma doesn’t like you.”

Qrow put on a smile, it seemed Summer hadn’t changed and was teaching her daughter the same things she’d learned in Mantle. “Hey kiddo, is your dad in?”

“He’s upstairs with mom and _ it. _” She made a disgusted face as she spat the last word.

Again Qrow controlled his features. “Thanks kiddo.” He patted her hair as he walked into the house, a quick listen with his sharp ears directed him up the stairs to the master bedroom. He paused listening to the conversation beyond.

“We can’t keep it! If it got back to my family that I gave birth to one of it’s kind I’d be disowned!”

“Summer, she’s our daughter. I understand where you are coming from but you can’t just abandon her for your reputation.”

Qrow knocked on the door, he listened to the stomping before the pretty pale visage of Summer Rose opened it. Like Yang she sneered. “What are you doing here?”

“I invited him Summer, let him in.”

The faunus could see that every inch of Summer wanted to fight back but she was just traditional enough to obey her husband. She settled out of the doorway and let Qrow into the bedroom. It was a nice enough room but it was the crib in the corner that drew Qrow’s attention. Remembering the message he walked over and the sight within took his breath away.

It was a baby girl in a diaper, only she didn’t have human ears instead in their place were furry red wolf ears and she had a little thin wolf tail showing from between her legs. She had plenty of baby fat and was a chubby adorable creature in every way. Qrow felt his heart melt turning into goo. “Daww, she’s adorable.” He reached down and tickled her tummy.

The infant chortled as she woke up, her big silver eyes were luminescent. Qrow found himself smiling as he felt her grab his thumb and pinky. “What a strong grip you have. What’s her name?”

“Ruby, we haven’t decided on a last name yet. Summer doesn’t want to use hers for obvious reasons.” Taiyang said with a secret smile, seeing Qrow happy was a rare treat. It was worth the flaming fight he knew would be coming when Qrow left.

“Can I hold her?”

“Do you know how?” Taiyang asked.

“Yeah.” Qrow reached into the crib and lifted the little wolf faunus from her crib. He supported her the same way he would do a puppy against his chest and she giggled happily those chubby hands finding their way under the collar of his shirt to his black feathers.

“That’s not-.” Summer started but she could see that Qrow’s hold was indeed very firm and safe. Listening to her baby giggle, faunus or not made that maternal part of her happy. She let her arms drop to her side as her little girl pulled gently at Qrow’s feathers.

“She likes your feathers.” Tai walked over to keep an eye on his daughter.

“Kids usually do.” Qrow said watching Ruby as she yawned and fell back asleep her big head dropping onto his chest. “Thanks for inviting me Tai.”

“Well to be honest neither Summer or I have any experience with faunus so asking you to come over seemed like a good idea.”

“She’s just a wolf pup, it’s not likely you’ll have to look out for anything different than a human kid. The only thing she might do is accidental shape shifting given that she’s got two traits. Even then dealing with a pup is not any different than a kid.” Qrow turned his ear scratches to more of a pet. “You’ll have to teach her to brush her tail, but the ears shouldn’t need much attention. Short of getting an ear infection any illness or infections should be the same as a human.” He glanced over to Summer. “If she does get an ear problem and you don’t want to take her to a doctor you can always give me a call.” Qrow put Ruby carefully back down in her crib and pulled the blankets up to tuck her in tight.

“Thanks Qrow.” 

“You should go now.” Summer said glaring at him.

“Yeah yeah fine, you know you can always contact me if you need help.”

“We’ll do that, it’s a shame you never found a coterie of your own. Something tells me you’d be a great parent if given the chance.” Taiyang clapped Qrow on a shoulder.

“Hey so long as they are someone else’s kids.” Qrow left before Summer could ruin the moment. He didn’t know that this would be the last time he would see Ruby for a decade.

* * *

It had started with a text. :I need you to come back to Patch. Summer is getting worse.: As requested Qrow had returned at long last to Patch and again was stopped at the front door. Only this time it was not Yang.

“I didn’t ask to give birth to some freak!”

Qrow paused as he lifted his hand to knock on the front door. It seemed like Summer was having one of her Mantlite moments. Well he would definitely not be welcome right now. As he stepped away, the front door flew open and a maybe ten year old child flew past him and raced for the forest. “Ruby!” He called out and racing after her.

He closed on her quickly but just as he was about to reach for her hand. She was gone and in her place racing away considerably faster was a little red wolf pup. Ruby raced through the branken and Qrow was forced to take to the air to keep up. She was very nimble considering her paws were too big for her legs. He dodged and weaved through the trees following her till she shot under the roots of a tree and vanished.

Qrow transformed and landed at the tree, he knelt peered inside and found a cozy little hole with a red wolf that appeared to be sniffling in it. “Ruby, it’s Qrow. I’m a friend of your dad, come out please.” The tiny wolf just coiled up tighter, it’s fluffy tail moving to hide her face.

The crow faunus huffed and transformed back into a bird. He hopped down into the hole to find that it was quite roomy for a wolf pup and crow. He walked over to Ruby’s fluffy head and started to groom her fur with his beak. The comforting action seemed to penetrate through to her that Qrow was not looking to harm her and it took several minutes but she eventually uncurled herself so he could groom her head.

“Ruby! RUBY!” Tai’s voice carried through the forest.

Qrow hopped out of the hole and transformed again, sighing as his hair and shirt dampened from the drizzling rain that had begun. “Come on Ruby, I’ll keep you safe. I promise and give your mom a tongue lashing she won’t forget.”

The little red pup slowly looked up at this strange man she didn’t remember ever meeting before. Something about him sent waves of reassurance through her, her instincts telling her this was someone to trust and came out from her hiding place, her tail tucked tight between her legs. She didn’t look up at him again as she quivered on the spot. Qrow sighed and bent down, she let him pick her up under her shoulders. He put the little pup firmly on his chest so she had all her paws on it and tucked a hand under her butt to support her. “I got her Tai!”

Taiyang came crashing through the bush, twigs and leafs stuck in his hair and clothes. His relief was palpable at the sight of his daughter. “She shifted…” He came up to them and held Ruby’s back.

Ruby hid her face against Qrow’s neck as Tai pet her back. Tai spoke softly. “Summer is in a mood, would you take Ruby someplace?”

“I can do that… Tai I think maybe I should come around more.” He lifted Ruby slightly for emphasis.

“Yeah probably a good idea. Not sure how I’ll get it past Summer but she needs… someone like you.”

Qrow hummed but nodded, the small bundle against his chest shivered slightly in the cool air, her dark fur soaking up the water that rained upon them. He cradled her tighter to him one hand coming up to stroke her head. The furry ears twitched in response but since she made no move to jump away Qrow figured it was comforting to her and continued.

“Do you mind if I take her into town? What kind of things does she like to eat?” Qrow asked.

“Strawberries are her favourite fruit and venison her favourite meat. Though she goes for a large array of seafood as well, you might try fish and chips first. Halibut.” Taiyang stepped away. “I’ve got to go and talk to Summer, she’s rubbing off on Yang a bit too much and I don’t want Yang hearing about this.” He turned on his heel and raced back towards the house.

Qrow looked down at the puppy as she sniffled and started to shiver. “Guess you’re too little to have an overcoat yet. Right then, let’s find you someplace warm.”

Thankfully Tai could be a bit of a bulldozer at times so Qrow follow the path the other man had made out of the bracken filled forest and headed back the way he had come. Patch was several minutes away and by the time they got to the small fishing village Qrow was just as soaked to the bone as the wolf pup. He shoved the door to a small but warm and cheery inn, the pup in his arms gathered attention as it wasn’t every day a man just carried a wolf puppy into a public building. Undaunted Qrow called out the innkeeper. “Hey you got a towel or two I can borrow?”  
He didn’t hear the grumbling from the old man as he took Ruby over to a huge hearth with a roaring fire. Qrow tried to pry the pup off his chest only to find that she had buried her claws into his shirt. “Ruby, come on you need to shift back.”

Ruby shook her little head as Qrow went to each paw and pulled the claws carefully out of his shirt. He set her down on the nice warm stone. A waitress, a big woman with a kind face walked over and gave him two towels. “Is she your daughter?”

Qrow shook his head as he took the smaller towel of the two and started rubbing Ruby’s head down firmly to get the water out but still gently. “No, her mom isn’t happy to have her so her dad asked me to take care of her while her mom cools down.”

“What a shame, it’s such a tried and true response from human mothers.”

Qrow looked at her again and found that under her bonnet was a pair of folded cat ears. “Yeah well, she doesn’t want to shift back.” He turned his attention back to drying the puppy out.

“Well how old is she?”

“... Ten, I think. I’m not often welcome at her household.” Qrow got more rigorous in his drying as he moved down her shivering body.

“Well she might not know how yet. I’ll get her something to eat, if she is relaxed she’s more likely to turn back. Get her dry and settled.” The portly woman looked Qrow up and down quickly spotting the feathers and claws.

“Thanks. Before you go.” Qrow pulled out his wallet and offered her a pair of gold coins. “A room and whatever you think would help her.”

The folded cat ear woman happily took the coins. “Thank you dear.” She walked off with a quick stride.

Qrow finished drying off Ruby’s body and returned the towel to her cheeks rubbing them thoroughly. “See the nice lady is going to help us.” He stepped away and pulled off his cape and shirt. He saw Ruby perk up at the sight of the feathers over his shoulders. The red eyed man wrung his shirt out a small puddle falling to the floor. He turned his back to her showing off the feathers that covered his back in a wide V down to his tailbone. He rubbed himself down as roughly as he dried, his trousers, pants and socks were still soaked but he did as best he could.

The woman returned with a medium wooden bowl, the smell made Qrow’s mouth water. “Here you are dear.” She set the bowl down before the red puppy. “Venison gently roasted, soaking in milk and honey with oatmeal.” She reached up and pet Ruby’s head. “Perfect for a pup your age.” She turned her attention to the soggy Qrow. “I’ll get you another towel to wear, then we can hang your clothes.”

“Thank you.” Qrow sat as Ruby sniffed the food and slowly started to tuck in. He couldn’t help but smile watching her, he had that dish as well as a child. It was a go to household faunus meal for a child having a bad day. In no time at all Ruby was tucking into the food her tail occasionally swishing back and forth.

The faunus return with another towel. Qrow got up. “Thank you, what’s your name?”

“Geal. What will you be having for dinner?” She asked as Qrow tied the towel around his waist.

“Umm, two piece fish and chips halibut please.” Qrow shucked his clothes off under the towel. A quick glance around found a drying rack to the left where he hung all of his clothes and the other towels up on it. It was a bit embarrassing to have nothing but a towel in an inn. On the other hand though there was only a handful of people to see his feathers.

Ruby by now had slowed down, the bowl mostly empty she ate with dogged determination. Several minutes later Qrow’s meal arrived and Ruby was finished the bowl. The faunus woman took it away and Qrow put his food between them. Ruby had flopped onto her side and was exposing her fully belly towards the fire.

Qrow nibbled on the fish slowly, if there was one thing he remembered about being a kid it was that he would eat anything not nailed down. Sure enough as he finished one piece of the fish and was working on some of the chip. A little black nose started to sniff his basket dish. Qrow broke off a moderate chunk of halibut as he had a feeling she was still very full. He offered it to her on his fingers.

Big silver eyes watched him very closely and she daintily took the piece of battered fish from him. She ate it in one go and then sniffed his dish more enthusiastically. 

“You’re welcome to it.” Qrow pushed it over to her and the puppy finished the fish but left the chips. Qrow rolled his eyes and finished the chips for her. He got up and checked his clothes to find them still sopping wet. He walked over to the innkeeper. “Do you have any rooms with two beds?”

All he got was a gruff nod and a worn key tossed at him. Qrow hung it over the chain around his neck the little silver spear upon the chain caught the key. He walked back to Ruby who had flopped back onto her side and looked like she had fallen asleep. “Aww you big puppy.” Even though she was small.

Very gently he picked her cradling her in the crook of his arm. It was a little strange how easily she fit, as quietly as he could he walked up the creaking steps and found their room. It was clean and small with two single beds. He drew the covers of one back and set her down, tucking it around her shoulders.

A sudden vision of doing that very thing all those years ago came to mind. Qrow sighed deeply and sat on the edge of the bed, he reached up and pet her head. “Should have just offered to take you back then. So what if I don’t have a coterie, I would have managed.”

As he pet there was a soft shift of magic beneath his hand and the wolf gradually faded away to a little girl sleeping peacefully. Qrow smiled and continued petting her hair which was just as soft as her fur. Regret plagued his heart but was past was just that, past. Taiyang asked him to help now and he’d do his best.

* * *

Qrow flew in over the treeline of Patch as fast as his wings could carry him. That dreaded sound hit his ears.

The school bell.

He came soaring down just as Ruby stood at the gate alone. Yang was a few steps away chatting with her friends, not even sparing her half sister a look. Qrow snapped into his human form with speed that only years of practice could achieve, he landed with style and Ruby flew at him to clobber him in a hug tossing her arms around his neck. “QROW!” Her eleven year old voice was still cute and squeaky.

Yang took notice of her uncle and smiled. She walked over with an extra swing in her step. “Hey uncle, mom asked me to tell you to come over for dinner.”

Red warning signs blazed in Qrow’s head. “Yeah right… sure she did. You don’t fool me that easily Yang. What’s really up?”

Yang’s smiled fell. “I just thought it would be cool to hang out together.”

More warning bells, as a Huntsman Qrow had to travel to work so he wasn’t around much and was often missing from Ruby for months at a time. Being a faunus he couldn’t even apply for a job in Taiga, much less one on Patch. Well a job that didn’t involve manual labor and piss poor wages. Qrow looked down to Ruby studying her for a second, he could see the interior of an ear and it looked a bit red and sore. He tried to study the rest of her but with how close she was and her long dress that also had long sleeves he couldn’t. “Maybe another time Yang, I promised to… teach Ruby about some Grimm. I don’t think you want to sit in on that.”

Yang paled and shook her head her head, Grimm were way too scary for her. Qrow heard a woman’s steps coming down the road and quickly set off the other way. Ruby held onto him and hid her face when her mother came around the bend to pick up Yang. Qrow took Ruby to the inn, it was their hidey hole when he was in Patch.

Rather then stopping at a table he carried Ruby upstairs and put her on one of the single beds. Having long since learned to get a double room when he visited. A frown set deep into his lips as he looked her up and down. “Ruby can I look at your ears?”

He saw the tears gather in her eyes as she nodded once. Qrow took a quick detour to his backpack and pulled out his medical kit and a small flashlight. Carefully he held one of her ears and shined the light down, definitely red and inflamed though it didn’t look cut or bruised. “Hmm.” He set the flashlight aside and opened the little soft bag, he pulled out a petri dish and a small bottle of aloe vera. He pulled out a q tip and covered the end in the green viscous goo.

Ruby went stock still as he gently applied the crushed plant to the inside of her ear. It felt cool and nice and the hurt in her ear quickly faded away. She managed to stop the tears as he did her other ear and offered a napkin to wash her face. Qrow tossed the q tip in the garbage and sat on the bed across from Ruby. “Ruby can you tell me what happened to your ears?”

The little wolf faunus started to sniffle again. “Some of the other kids at school like to pull them and my tail. On recess a few tried to shove sticks into my ears. The teacher stopped them but she didn’t look at my ears.”

Qrow fought not to glare as he racked his brain. “Isn’t school over for the summer?” Ruby’s confusion was plain. “Why don’t we go ask your dad, if I can take you to Beacon?”

Ruby’s face burst into a smile as she launched herself him again to clobber him in a hug. “Oh could we please! I’ve been reading books about Beacon and Grimm and co-ter-ies.” She sounded the word out.

The adult faunus chuckled. “Well as happy as I am to hear you’re reading, do me a favour and don’t mention coteries around your mom. They aren’t a Mantle thing and she’d get very angry if she knew you were learning about them.”

“Why? They are…” She paused and then recited the dictionary definition she had looked up. “An intimate and often exclusive group of persons with a unif-ying common interest or purpose.”

“That’s a conversation we’ll save for when you’re older. Heck I might pawn that one off on your dad.” Qrow couldn’t help but smile, clearly she didn’t understand subtext yet. Which in his book was a good thing right now.

“Qrow.” She sat back in his lap so she could see him better. “Do you have a coter-ie?”

“No, never found the right people.”

“That’s sad, you must be lonely when you work. Hey! Maybe I’ll learn to be a Huntress and then we can make a coterie! I’ll keep you company and we’ll kick Grimm butt together!” Ruby bounced on her lap making little fists with her hands like she was pretending to punch something.

Qrow laughed deeply, then reached out to pet the top of her head. “Maybe you’ll reconsider after you learn what coteries often are but I would not object to just your company. Come on, lets go ask Tai if I can take you to Beacon.”

“YEAH!” Ruby bounced off his lap and about the room as he gathered up his stuff.

As they walked back to Ruby’s house she was bounding around him for the whole trip. When the house came into view she raced on head and yelled. “DAD!!!”

Sure enough the door opened and Taiyang stepped out with Summer and Yang staying past the eve. Ruby jumped at him and hugged him around the middle. She spoke at lightning speed. “Qrow wants to ask you if you will let him take me to Beacon!” She vibrated on the spot. “Can I, can I, can I, can I, can I, can I, CAN I?!”

Taiyang had rarely seen his second child so excited. He could feel Summer’s eyes burning into his back and looked up to Qrow who had shoved his hands into his pockets. “Well, school is out and the other teachers told me you have maintained perfect scores on all your tests. I think going on a field trip with Qrow would be a good reward for doing so well in school.”

“WOOHOO!” Ruby let him go with a squeal and clasped her hands together, her tail was wagging at mach one. “I’ll go pack!” She raced past her dad, under her mom’s hand before she could grab her and up the stairs.

Qrow walked up and pointed into the house. “You better go supervise that, it’s only Beacon, try to make sure she doesn’t bring anything she’ll object to carry for a long period oh and I take it she has passport?” He shrugged. “I know I can just flash my license and that will help but having a passport would be better.”

“Yeah, good ideas. I’ll go help her out. Thanks for this Qrow, I think getting out of Patch will be good for her.” Tai headed into the house.

Qrow didn’t follow, he knew he wasn’t welcome within the wooden walls. Summer however came out into the porch with Yang. She smiled sweetly and Qrow remembered a time he had found her pretty. That was long gone, she had killed any attraction he might have had to her when she opened her high Mantlite mouth.

“How long do you plan on taking her? You don’t know anything about looking after a child.”

Qrow could hear the veiled malice, the insult. He could feel his feathers raise against his shirt. “I may not have found a coterie but I can and have still learned about how to live in one. So what if I don’t have children of my own, I can still try and apply what I’ve learned.”

Summer sneered at the word coterie. “Right those polygamous bands of filth, you’ve no have no idea how long it took me to get Tai to stop using the word.”

“They are for family and community, a child of a member of the coterie is a child for the whole coterie. They don’t have neglect issues.” Qrow aimed his barb.

Summer only smiled. “Such animalism, the idea of pack like you describe is just sickening.”

Qrow bit his tongue to take a moment to maneuver. “Better than your little families that die so easily to Grimm.”

It was then that Ruby raced out of the door a small backpack on with Tai chasing after her. He stopped before Qrow and held out a little leather bound book. “Her passport. When do you think you'll be back?”

“I don’t know, Beacon is a big place with plenty to explore. If you need her back you can always text me.” Qrow took it and put it in an inner pocket of his shirt.

“That will work, school starts the first of September so be back before then.” Taiyang knelt and pulled Ruby into a hug. “Now you be good for Qrow, it's a big treat to go on an adventure like this.”

“I will be I promise.” Ruby hugged her dad tightly and then let go. “Bye bye!”

“Call if you need us.” Qrow waved and followed Ruby who was bouncing back down the lane.

They headed through the little fishing village and were fortunate enough to catch a ferry to Taiga without having to wait. They stood on the upper deck as salt water was sprayed up into it. Ruby quickly decided watching the bow waves was the coolest thing ever! “Look at them Qrow, how fast you do you think we are going?”

“Probably around fifty knots.” Qrow stood close beside her, her determination to look at the waves was making him nervous. He kept a hand on the white railing and used the other to keep her boxed in.

“... How fast is that?”

“Around ninety kilometers an hour.”

“Why is it called a knot then?”

“Well before we had computers to help us measure speed sailors would tie knots in a long rope, equal distances apart. They would then drop this rope into the water, over the course of an hour they’d count how many knots would go into the water and then would apply that number as a unit of speed.” Qrow tried to simplify it without sounding like an idiot.

“That’s so cool!” The ferry crested a wave and they came down hard, salt water splashed into the deck. “Ahh! Water in my ears!”

Qrow was too busy holding onto her and the boat to respond, it rocked under his feet before stabilizing. Only then did he breathe easy. “Let’s go inside, I’ll help you wash your ears and we’ll get something to eat.”

“That sounds good I’m hungry and washing my ears by myself is hard.”

They arrived in Taiga, the capital city of Vale about half an hour later and Qrow could feel the stares start. He rushed Ruby along even as she wanted to explore the enormous train station. Qrow kept her with him as he stood in line to buy tickets, he didn’t trust the people of Taiga as far as he could throw them.

The pair of faunus ended up in the second class section of the train, they were not given the luxury of a proper berth instead they had a booth with just leather couches and a rack above to put their bags on. Ruby had jumped onto the second couch to better stare out the window, only that didn’t last. In no time at all she was sleeping curled up on her side. Qrow stood up and pulled his cape off, he used it as a makeshift blanket for her as he doubted an attendant would help him.

He returned to his couch and looked outside, the sun had set and there would be a layover at Beacon’s great wall. He figured they’d get there at midnight, taking after the puppy he laid down squishing his tall lanky form into the couch to try and sleep.

The sound of the train horn blasting woke him up he shot upright to see they had arrived at the great wall of Beacon. He jumped up and grabbed their bags and scoop Ruby up before she had even fully woken up. She had just enough lucidity to grab onto him, she blinked with blurry eyes trying to take in the harsh white light and dusty grey stone around them.

Qrow managed to outpace most everyone else to customs and only had to wait for two people before coming up to the window. He pulled his Scroll up and booted it up to his Huntsman’s licence and dropped it onto the counter. “Qrow Branwen Huntsman of Beacon, crow faunus.” He pulled out Ruby’s passport and flipped it open seeing how her name was written. “Ruby of Patch, wolf faunus. I’m a friend of her father Taiyang Xaio Long and we are going to Beacon for the summer holiday.”

The attendant took Ruby’s passport and looked it over. “Her parents are…?”

“Both human, partly why she's with me.” Qrow said hoping it would give the right subtext.

It did. The attendant called out to the sleeping child. “Little Miss can you tell me who this man is to you?”

Ruby came around enough to focus on the new person. “He’s Qrow, he’s super nice and my dad said I could go to Beacon with him as a reward for doing so good in school!”

That seemed to satisfy the attendant, he stamped Ruby's passport and made a note of Qrow’s license. “What class of tickets would you like?”

“Second with berths please." Qrow fished out his wallet and produced a bank card. He preferred hard currency but sometimes it was just hard to get around the digital necessity. Plus that much hard currency was stupid to carry around unprotected. A couple minutes later he was carrying Ruby who had fallen back asleep into another train. Part of him was sad she wouldn’t see the great wall but she’d get to wake up at Beacon and that would make up for it. The berth had four beds so Qrow picked out one side and put Ruby on the bottom bed tucking her in tight to make sure she didn’t roll around with the train.

As he kicked off his shoes and jumped up into the berth above the door opened again and a human couple came in. They took one look at Ruby’s ears and sneered but decided against making a fuss. Qrow watched them discreetly to make sure they didn’t come over to his side of the booth. Only when both had settled down for the night did Qrow relax but he didn’t sleep this time. Only closed his eyes and meditated. They had taught to do so in such a way as it let the body rest but for awareness to be maintained.

So when the train rolled into the station he didn’t wake with a start. He jumped lightly down from the bed and gathered up Ruby and their things. Making tracks out of the train before the humans woke up. Beacon was a city state that was more than big enough to make Taiga nervous. It was ringed with several walls before the proper city, each armed to the teeth with weapons traded from Atlas and Huntsmen that manned them twenty four seven.

Qrow didn’t have a place at Beacon per-say but as a Huntsmen and a traveling one at that. He did have rights to a room at Beacon Castle also known as Labyrinth. It was very well named as the castle was a bit of a maze that all but the most seasoned students quickly got lost in. Still he was an old hat at it, even at six in the morning.

The city was built half into the mountains it’s great tower shining a red light down over it’s territories. The train station was situated part way into the city proper, within the innermost ring. Qrow walked out into a commercial area, all privately owned stores crammed into tight neat rows in a half ring that stretched from one side of the upper city to the other. It was named the ribbon road. With the smiths road, the silk road and the commons in that order descending down the mountainside.

Beyond this point was the castle, high wings cupped the city out of it like fingers. Each ‘bone’ tower was armed with anti-air cannons. Even now Qrow would see Huntsmen on the battlements ready for even the hint of a Nevermore or worse. Qrow walked past the innermost tower taking note of the banner that was hanging. A white crown on a purple background, a smile pulled at his lips. Seemed Glynda had been voted in again.

As Qrow traveled up the cobbled street he passed through a massive gate and the major wall of the castle. Beyond it gave way into courtyard, lush green grass and beautiful ornate walkways of granite. At the center was a statue of the founders of Beacon, three warriors; an archer with fox ears, a warrior short stout with two curved swords. Lastly above the two was a man in a long cloak his features blank, forgotten by time. His hands were spread as wide was possible stylized Dust crystals of blue and orange on either side wrapped around his hands. 

Qrow always liked that one best, magic. A curse, a blessing and a force of pure chaos capable of making _ almost _ anything possible. As he walked up the long rode the sun peaking the horizon and filled the courtyard with an orange glow. The main gates were huge things of steel, iron and titanium decorated in depictions of battle. Against Gimm and against the armies of the Kingdom of Vale. These massive gates swung open to greet the sun and a woman stood between them.

She had blonde hair done up in a bun, a riding crop in one hand. The white pleated top and black pencil skirt gave her away. Qrow swallowed as he was forced to approach Glynda Goodwhich. She regarded him with a cool gaze through her glasses. “Customs called ahead. I’m supposed to hunt you down and take the girl from you if you didn’t show.”

“Oh Gods, I didn’t think I left that bad of an impression.”

At the sound of his voice and the light in her eyes Ruby woke up with a yawn stretching against his chest making little paws with her fists. “Yaww~n. Huhh.” Ruby snuggled back down before noticing she was not on the train anymore. She shot up so fast that Qrow had to move his free had to support her. “WE’RE HERE!”

Qrow chuckled. “I wanted to get you to a proper bed before you woke up.”

“But, but, but, but WE’RE HERE!” Her stomach growled. “Qrow~ I’m hungry.”

Glynda could watched the smile grow over Qrow’s features. It was nice to see, when they had gone to this very school together he never really had that same honest look of happiness. “Well the kitchens are open, I am sure there is something ready for you. Shall I escort you?”

“You don’t have to do that Glynda, I’m sure you have things to do.” Qrow said.

“It’s six in the morning Qrow, it’s one of the few times I do have time.” Glynda turned on her heel and Qrow could only sigh and follow. 

The great hall left Ruby speechless, it seemed like it was made of a white stone she didn’t know. Tiny little stars seemed to gleam in the new light. It was almost as big as the courtyard outside, huge marble pillars holding up the ceiling like the great doors it was painted and carved in scenes of battle. At the end of the hall was a throne, huge and it appeared to be made of solid gold. It was the basic shape of a half moon, with three layered arcs reaching up towards the ceiling. The seat of the throne was more of a bench of leather. On either side was another throne, these ones carved of marble, unlike the middle one the arcs were an inverse of a moon, three layers all merged into the floor.

Only then they passed into a short hall and Ruby’s jaw hit the floor. The cavern had to have been a considerable part of the mountain. Light from outside was reflecting off of gems and mirrors, setting the entire space aglow. It was so bright even at this hour that an interior courtyard was present. Statues of Dust depicted many battles dotted evenly apart through a space that was about a kilometer squared. Large green grass fields filled the space and running through it like veins in the body was a river of clear crystal water. It flowed off the sides of the courtyard down into catch basins that sent water through the mountain. Below this courtyard were a large network of paths that led to all corners of the mountain. Above it were crystals of clear white, that floated around the cavern.

“Waaa.” Ruby’s jaw dropped as her ears flicked forward. If the need to eat and sleep again hadn’t been so strong she would have demanded to be put down so she could go explore.

They walked down one path apart from the main courtyard and Ruby could see a huge purple Dust deposit forming the base of the courtyard. They passed through another set of huge doors almost as sturdy as the ones outside. The following room was near as large as the great hall only it was filled from one of the length to the next with wooden tables. Students already eating as several of them. At the end was a long table ladened with food.

“OOO!” Ruby squirmed and Qrow put her down letting her charge ahead to the long table at the end.

When Ruby was out of ear short Glynda said. “I’m surprised to see you acting as babysitter. Has Summer allowed you into Tai’s coterie?”

Qrow snorted. “Hell no, she refuses to even use that word. No she has done her best to keep her shameful faunus daughter a secret. I think Taiyang has been trying to push Ruby at me because he’s ashamed of not being able to counter Summer more. She’s a good kid.”

Ruby had gathered up a big bowl of strawberries and was munching with enthusiasm getting the juice all over her chin. Glynda smiled, a pursed action. “I can see that. I take it you brought her here because it’s a place she won’t be stared at for being a faunus?”

“Pretty much, plus I’ve a place to sleep, I don’t have to pay for. Win win.” Qrow shrugged.

“Well good luck Qrow.” Glynda said. “I’ve got to go. And good luck with your babysitting… oh Ozpin was here the other day. He looked, unwell. Keep an eye out for me will you, he didn’t linger long enough for me to question him.”

“Will do, I haven’t seen Ozpin since school.” Qrow wondered why Ozpin would have even come back.

“He’s … different and not in a good way.” Glynda waved as she went down a side route.

Qrow hummed thinking back on that, Ozpin had always been an odd one. Not in a bad way, just in one that took some getting used to. He came to Ruby who had disappeared in a spray of fruit. “Do I need to tell you that you can’t live on fruit alone?”

Ruby pouted. “I know, but there is so much and I don’t have to share with Yang!”

Qrow wasn’t sure what to do with that. The first thing that came to mind was to remind her that Yang was her sister and she should share with her. However he didn’t really have much of an idea what her home life was like. Beyond that Summer was ignoring her. “Well, just don’t make yourself sick. You don’t want to spend your first day at Beacon with an upset stomach.”

That made Ruby stop, she looked down at her still partly filled bowl. She held it up to him with sticky fingers. “Help me?”

“Sure.” Qrow sat down beside her and helped her finish off the fruit. He managed to coax her into having some yogurt before taking her to his little room to sleep again.

* * *

After the Beacon field trip Qrow didn’t see Ruby for another two years. This wasn’t either of their faults though, for the call had gone out. It was something every Huntsmen dreaded. The call to Mount Glenn.

The campaign lasted two years, two years that burned into Qrow’s mind. Two years bathed in blood, two years against the Grimm. Now hunting Grimm was Qrow’s profession, he was by no means afraid of them. However there was a difference between the Grimm that roamed the land, trickling out from around Darmsta and the Grimm that seethed and grew like a cancer in Mount Glenn. That horde that for centuries had resist being routed. For two years, Qrow knew nothing but combat, Grimm and blood.

When it was over Qrow didn’t know where to go and yet his tired wings took him to Patch. The heat blistered him as transformed to a stumbling stop outside of the Xaio Long residence. He sagged against the wooden door, the memories sapping his strength. Only help did not come from within but from behind him. A hand rested on his shoulder and he looked over to see Taiyang. Taiyang too had been called but only forced to serve for a year because of his family. Qrow would never forget the look that Taiyang gave him. Tai knew.

He brought Qrow inside and sat him on the couch. Sat down in one corner and pulled Qrow to him so that Qrow could relax into his side and listen to his heart beat. Red eyes shut and for the first time since he had been released from duty he didn’t see Grimm. Instead he could focus on the soothing beat of Taiyang’s heart. He didn’t notice Summer come down.

Taiyang looked to his wife, she was aging with grace he knew was magical in nature even if she would deny it with every fibre in her body.

“It’s over then.” Her gaze was dispassionate. “I’ll make tea.”

“Thank you.” Taiyang reached up and slide a hand under the collar of Qrow’s shirt. He noticed over the years that the feathers had spread down to cover the uppermost part of Qrow’s chest framing his clavicle. He decided it was really quite tasteful.

Two pairs of eyes were peeking around the corner, lilac eyes waited for a signal from her mother while as soon as the silver eyes understood just who it was. Well the owner fired across the room over the couch to clobber her fellow faunus.

“Qrow!” She bounced then paused when she saw how dead his eyes looked when he turned them upon her. The joy fled her body as she went still. “Are you okay?”

“I will be.” He reached up and rubbed behind one of her big fuzzy red ears. “Just a rough mission.” Qrow frowned trying to remember the date. “Hey isn’t school out for summer?”

“Yeah! Can we go on another adventure?” Ruby grinned at the thought.

“Sure.” Qrow sat up thanking Tai with a smile. “Where do you want to go?”

“Darmsta!”

There was the sound of a cup hitting the countertop, harshly enough to crack the innocent kitchenware. “I THINK NOT!” Summer stormed from the kitchen rage burning in her eyes.

Taiyang was the one to get between Summer and Qrow. “Calm down Summer, she probably just read about it in a book.”

“It’s a place of magic filth!”

“It’s one of the most prosperous cities in the world.” Tai said raising his hands slightly. “She’s just a kid who loves stories of course she’d want to go to Darmsta.”

Qrow noticed that Summer was fixed on her husband, he whispered barely moving his lips knowing that Ruby’s ears would hear. “Go pack.”

Ruby sneaked off the couch and up the stairs. Yang didn’t stop her too busy watching her mom and dad. Qrow stood up and brushed his shirt down fixing the collar to hide his feathers better. “Look at it like this Summer. You get her out of her hair till school starts up again, heck I’ll sweeten the deal. I’ll cover her school supplies.”

”Oh shut up Qrow! You need to keep your filthy faunus nose out of my family’s business. Gods! You infuriate me! The way you just waltz in here and do whatever you please. How great it must be to be you. Qrow Branwen! Best Huntsmen Beacon Academy ever trained, nothing holding you back, no spouse, no children! Is that why you’ve leached yourself onto mine? Because you have none of your own. Well I’m not allowing it.” All during Summer’s rant Qrow could see Tai pulling at his hair in frustration while Yang propped her head onto her hand looking bored from her seat on the stairs.

“What do you even care? You NEVER wanted her, I remember what you called her when Taiyang first invited me to see her. I’m getting her out of YOUR house, something that you I figured would be happy with.” Qrow glared right back at her.

The light overhead flickered ominously. Summer glanced up at it and sneered. “Oh how like you, setting your Semblance out when someone opposes you. As for _ Ruby,” _The venom in her voice was practically poisoning the air around them. “As you said she is ‘my’ daughter whether I want her or not and I will decide on what should be done with her. You need to keep your slimy tail feathers away.”

“ENOUGH.” Taiyang cut in before Qrow could respond. Ruby had appeared at the bottom of the stairs backpack ready to go and tears in her eyes. He forced out a calm breath. “Qrow take Ruby, please.”

Qrow made for the door flicking his fingers, Ruby raced across the room. Summer reached out and grabbed Ruby’s arm. Qrow caught her wrist his claws unsheathed stabbed into her flesh. “Don’t you dare.” He hissed. “You’ve neglected her from day one, you’ve made yourself clear as to what you believe. I bet you were even brought up to abandon a child like her on the tundra. I won’t let you ruin this for her and you better be damn grateful I haven’t told _ Maria _ what you have done.”

There was little in Remnant that could rattle Summer. The name of the Silver eyed woman who was not only one of the best Huntresses of all time but one of the few people who could control a power she herself denied made her uneasy. While it wasn’t unheard of to discriminate against someone who could perform magic, to outright abuse one was criminal and Summer despaired of having her family discover Ruby’s existence. Maria if she found out would not only swoop in to take the child from her but would let everyone know of the neglect she had been put through. 

Her fist clenched, a twinge of pain passing over her face as she felt the drip of her blood seeping from around Qrow’s claws. No she didn’t want Maria knowing of Ruby. “Fine, take her.”

Qrow let her go and flicked the blood of his claws before sheathing them. Ruby put one of her hands in his trouser pocket as they walked out. Qrow closed the door behind them and remembered something. “You’ve got your passport right?”

Ruby pulled off her bag, opened it up and Qrow quickly noticed that a hidden pocket had been sewn in. She opened it and pulled out the little leather book. “Dad made it a hidy place.”

Qrow smirked and took it from her. “Tai’s the clever type, come on. Ferries to Darmsta are a lot less common than ones to… well just about anywhere else.

* * *

The ship they found was not a passenger carrier, instead it was a mix freight and passenger. Qrow found it by looking for ships of Darmsta make, which was rather easy and fresh off of the Mount Glenn campaign he had gold to burn. So he had treated himself and Ruby to a nice second class room, with a table and eating space to boot. He was leaning against a Grimm bone rail as Ruby raced about the passenger deck.

Now while ships of Vale make were powered by Dust and made of metal. Ships from Darmsta were made of Grimm bone and wood. The bow, hull, yardarm, basically every part that was a major fixture was made of the white bone. The places in between were wood, it was smaller then a Vale vessel but it did have three massive sails. Qrow had even spotted three wind mages on the quarter deck casting into the sails. He suspected they were going at a very good speed.

They weren’t the only passengers, he spotted a family of human nobles. Probably returning to Darmsta, other humans milling around the deck. Faunus of several types, he studied all of them. A few were watching Ruby with smiles at the innocent joy and wonder of a child. However it was a group of three humans that caught his attention. They were being much more fleeting in watching but always came back to her and it made Qrow nervous. “Ruby! Come on it’s getting late.”

Ruby came over with a pout. “But it’s HOT inside.”

“I don’t want to have to carry you around tomorrow because you’re tired and hot.”

“I’m thirteen! I don’t need you to carry me.”

“Sure right, go a day without asking for a piggy back ride and I’ll believe you.” Qrow smirked, he had a feeling that would be thing till she got too big. If that ever happened, he had a feeling she wouldn’t get very tall.

“Okay.” Ruby pouted but let Qrow shepard her inside.

The ship was quieter than a metal freighter, they could hear the ocean outside from their cabin. It was small but the added table was nice and it had proper beds. Qrow stood guard outside of the public restroom while Ruby got ready and he made Ruby stand with a wolf faunus sailor while he got ready for bed. Qrow mused on how awkward it was but the sailor didn’t mind they had worked out this routine over a week ago. It wouldn’t be too much longer now till they reached the shores of Vritra and the great port of Darmsta.

Ruby sat on her bed in her nightgown swinging her legs back and forth. Qrow laid down and stared at the black ceiling. He didn’t have to tuck her in anymore so he just figured she didn’t want to sleep yet.

“Qrow… who’s Maria?”

Qrow winced, he hadn’t been sure how much Ruby heard from his confrontation with Summer and looked over to her. “Who, Maria? She’s the Grimm Reaper. There are many stories about her.”

“Ohhh.” Ruby’s silver eyes went wide. “How do you know her?”

“She taught me to use a scythe, last I heard she’s a teacher a Beacon. On the council, she taught your mom too.”

“What’s she like?”

“Uhh, well she’s maybe a foot shorter than me. Dark skin, black hair, I think she’s like a hundred and ten but she’s a Silver Eyed Warrior and they live just as long as us faunus so she looks like she’s in her late twenties.” Qrow looked back up to the ceiling. “She’s strict but funny, when she chews you out you know you’ve earned it.”

“Did she teach Mom too?”

“Yeah, you’ll never hear your mom say it but she’s a Silver Eyed Warrior too. Maria tried to each her to use her magic but your mom is Mantlite to her core and to this day I don’t think she ever has used her magic.” Qrow’s eyes flicked down as he took a deep breath and told another truth. “Look, Ruby. Silver Eyed Warriors.” He got up out of bed and walked over to her kneeling before her and taking her hands. “Look you, people like you, like your mom, like Maria. Your magic will eventually draw Grimm to you. It’s something Maria tested and figured out.” He saw the fear overtake her, the tears started to well up. “Hey now, none of that. I’ll keep you safe.”

Ruby flung herself into his arms, knocking him onto the floor as she held him as tight as she could. Qrow wrapped his arms around her and pet her head. “Don’t worry about it kiddo, it just didn’t seem right not to tell you. You’re mom and dad are good Hunters and I’m no slouch, you’re safe.”

The little girl started to cry in earnest as words that she held inside for so long spilled out. “I hate this! I hate being a faunus, I hate being a Silver Eyed Warrior. Why can’t I just be normal!? Why does my mom have to hate me?”

Qrow held the smaller body to him, his hands absently petting her hair, ears and back. The cries started to slow, quieten before he spoke again. “Hey now, it will be okay. How about a story? About the faunus? One a bet you haven’t heard in school.”

Ruby turned her head to rest on his chest, she could feel his feathers tickling her cheek. “Does it have a happy ending?”

“Sorta. It’s about how faunus came to be.”

“Okay.”

“Well once upon a time the two brother gods made humans and Grimm. For many eons they watched over their creations and grew to love humans. So they came down from their vigil and made families and had many children. The children of the older brother were the silver eyed ones, like you.” He reached up and booped her nose making her giggle. “The children of the younger brother all possess a wild magic and were the first mages. Now the brother gods are just one tiny part of a huge family of gods. One day one of their brothers came from beyond the stars. He too fell in love with humans and had many children with them. Those children were the faunus.” Qrow sat his back to his bed and pulled her away so he could see her better. “You see you’re extra special because you’re a descendant of not just one god but two. So whenever someone calls you a bad name or hurts your feelings you just say right back to them. I’m a descendant of two gods, beat that!”

Ruby burst into giggles and hugged him again. “Thank you, that does make me feel better. Though I’m confused, my science class says that people of the same family shouldn’t have kids with even distant cousins. How does that work with the Gods?”

“Well given that Gods can be whatever they want to be, I don’t think they are bound by the same rules of DNA as we are. So I think you and every other faunus couple out there is fine, if we weren’t I am sure we would have noticed by now.” Qrow smirking knowing that Ruby loved history. “There would be way more mad King Pelagius's otherwise.”

“In school they said he tried to marry his sister, yuck!” Ruby stuck her tongue out.

“Yeah yuck.” Qrow laughed and reached up petting her head. “Feel better now? Don’t let your mom get to you. She’s just acting how she was raised to, it’s not all her fault.”

“I’ll try, just because you are the one who asked.” Ruby yawned the emotional outburst having sapped her energy. “Okay bed time, night night Qrow.”

“Goodnight Ruby.” Qrow climbed back up onto his bed and turned in for the night.

The night grew long and Qrow slept peacefully till a scream pierced his ears. His eyes snapped open just as something was stabbed into his shoulder. He kicked out blindly hitting someone and punched out clocking whoever had just been over him away. He heard a clicking clatter to the floor and looked down to see a used needle. His brain felt sluggish immediately as he pulled is gaze up to see Ruby punching and kicking uselessly at a third man. He didn’t see the fist that smashed into his face sending him back towards his bed.

The man he had kicked grabbed his leg and pulled him off the bed. He fell heavily to the ground and the first pounced on him, a metal band snapped around Qrow’s neck. The alien weight made it all click together in his drug addled mind.

Slavers.

Adrenaline surged and Qrow roared lashing out with claws extended. Another scream this time from the man as he stumbled away holding his face. Qrow grabbed the edge of the bed and surged to his feet tossing himself at Ruby’s attacker. Another punch fell heavy into his guts but Qrow reached up and grabbed what he felt was the man's shoulder and stuck out with his claws.

Ruby screamed as blood splattered her as Qrow tore the man's throat out. The Huntsman dropped him only for electricity to shock through him, he didn’t recognize the sound that came out of his throat as he fell to his knees. His eyes were messed up by the drug but he could just make out two people by the door, clearly him killing their companion had scared them away from Ruby for the moment. He had no Aura, but with a target in sight and a fight for freedom on the line he found the strength to fire forward and slam into the two with all his weight and considerable strength.

Wood shattered into hundreds of pieces as the three men burst into the hall. Qrow fell atop one of the men and in the torchlight he could see a face under him. Without warning he grabbed the man’s throat and raggedly tore it apart. The shock of electricity burned through him again.

“Give up you animal!”

“Halt!”

“Drop the remote!”

Qrow’s vision swam as he saw guards aiming guns at the last slaver. His head hit the floor and the last thing he heard was a scream. “QROW!”

* * *

Someone was touching his throat, Qrow’s eyes snapped open and he lashed out. Only for the person to jump away. “Wow there! You’re good, you’re good!”

“Qrow stop!” Ruby flung herself at him grabbing his arm. “He’s just trying to get the collar off.”

Qrow sat up his heart racing. He glanced around with all the speed of his namesake. The room was big, nice, warm and had a couple people in it. “The slavers?” He croaked, the drug had made his throat dry.

“You killed two of them, the last is in the brig. He’ll be turned over to Dramsta guards when we arrive.” The man that had touched him came back. He had big round glasses and blonde hair. “Now sit still, he hasn’t given up the code to this and I don’t think you want to die by electrocution.”

Qrow felt the spindly man turn the metal band that was around his neck. He heard a little click and went every still as the man peered at the inner workings of the collar.

“I’ve seen better ones, just enough here to lock down Aura and give you a nasty shock. This will just take a moment.” He pulled out a couple small tools from a work box.

After a minute of working on the collar it came apart with a little click. Qrow reached up and caught the band of metal that could have ended his life. Both literally and figuratively. It was the most innocent looking thing, silver, light only one now dull red light gave away it’s true purpose. He dropped it like it burned it. Bile rose up in his throat. “Bathroom?”

The man beside him pointed across the room and Qrow fired across the room and emptied his stomach into the toilet. He couldn’t tell if it was the drugs or the fact that if he hadn’t woken up he would be a slave right now. Ruby would be as well. Oh fucking Gods. Qrow threw up till he dry heaved.

He tried to catch his breath and hauled himself to his feet up to the sink. Turning it on and scrubbing at his hands, the blood washed away quickly. He paused only for a moment to dry his hands, he stared at his claws. He had never killed anyone with them before. Qrow could only stare as his started to shake.

Little pale perfect hands took hold of his. “Hey, shh it’s okay.”

Qrow’s gaze shot up to meet Ruby’s. “That’s my line.” He croaked.

Qrow let Ruby guide him back to the bed and sat down with him never letting his hands go. Qrow eventually spoke up. “I feel like I should ask something but I don’t know what.”

“Well it’s a good thing that kid there has a good set of lungs.” The captain by the band on his chest said. “Had she not screamed you two would be in a world of trouble.”

“Sorry I should have yelled, I only woke up after they drugged me.” Qrow rubbed his eyes. “If Ruby hadn’t screamed I probably wouldn’t have woken up at all.”

“I guess I should practice my screaming, it seemed it did good.”

Ruby's line made everyone laugh.

“Yeah you did good kid.” The captain a middle aged man handed Ruby an orange.

“Oo yum!”

Qrow was starting to get the impression that Ruby didn’t totally get what had almost happened. Or she understood the what, but not where it could have led. Qrow tried to put the night together. “What about our room?”

“You can have this one, it’s our fault they got as close as they did. As an apology I had hoped first class for the rest of the trip would be a step in the right direction.”

“That’s more then enough thank you. I think I need to go for a walk.” Qrow got up again.

Ruby took his hand. “I’ll make sure he stays out of trouble.”

“Alright little miss, we’ll hold you to that.”

The sailors left, then Qrow and Ruby walked back out onto the passenger deck. The moon was full and the sea gentle. Qrow looked up to the whole moon finally his heart stopped racing. Red eyes looked down to the girl who hadn’t let go of his hand, even to eat her orange. “Hey are you okay kiddo? I mean that was some scary stuff.”

“You said you would keep me safe, I wasn’t worried.” Ruby lifted her nose like she was saying the most obvious thing in the world.

Qrow barked laugh, he reached over and scratched behind one of her big red ears. “Thanks for the faith.”

“All I did was scream after all. I knew everything would be okay, I was more worried about you then me.” Ruby said tilting her head into his oh so lovely scratchs. “It was pretty scary when you passed out. But the captain said that people like them don’t use anything that causes lasting harm.” She pulled on his hand that she held.

Qrow sat down on the deck and Ruby sat on his lap with her legs to one side wrapping her arms around his middle. She spoke softly. “And now you are gonna be okay. We’ll go the city of magic and forget all about this!”

“That the plan now is it?”

“Yup, you’re just gonna have to go with it.”

Qrow chuckled and hugged Ruby a little tighter. “I think I like that plan.”


	2. New Faces, Old Faces

Ruby’s jaw dropped as her eyes went wide as Darmsta came into sight. Qrow watched her as she grabbed the rail of the ship and looked from the city to him. The city dominated an inlet of Vritra, the black stone gleamed in the sunlight. The towering structures reached up into the sky, higher than anything Ruby had ever seen before. As they drew closer she could see the city spilled out beyond the inlet along the beach. Houses many of more black stone were set up in perfect rows. Great watchtowers doted the landscape throughout the city and along the coast. Ruby could see the cannons from the ship.

Their ship entered the inlet and it seemed like life exploded around them. Other freighters were setting sail, smaller personal vessels, gondolas transporting people deeper into the city. The noise rose as produce was moved onto ships or removed. Merchants hawking their wares. Ruby wanted to look at everything at once, there were so many faunus as well. People with cat ears but wolf tails. Some that looked like they had shaped their bodies to be like dragons, standing on clawed legs with horns from a variety of animals.

Qrow was just as stunned, he had only been to Darmsta once before for a school trip. Even with the base of black stone that seemed to absorb light, color was everywhere. The people even those working, decorated themselves with ribbons and silks of every color. Paint was common place on the buildings as well as the people.

Ruby's small hand tugged at his sleeve. “Qrow, how is it faunus can have traits from different animals?”

“Magic, those people are mages as well as faunus. They use it to shape themselves however they want. For some it’s decorative, for others it’s for combat and for more yet its in service to their God.” Qrow remembered having the same question, he shouldered his pack and made sure Ruby’s was on her back right. “Stick close, I don’t want to lose you on our first day.”

“Right!” Ruby nodded her head sharply.

The ship came to dock and the deck burst into a flurry of activity. The grates to the cargo hold were removed and Ruby looked up to see the huge beam of a crane swing over. Qrow waved at the captain as he and Ruby departed. The stone under their feet had been carved to provide traction. They quickly discovered the entirety of the streets were like this. The style and depictions often changed as different artists picked up where their predecessors left off.

As they moved away from the docks of the main road into the city, it was at least sixty meters in width and every inch of it was in use. Ruby quickly grabbed Qrow’s pocket to avoid getting separated. Qrow felt it and looked down, without stopping he bent down and grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up so she could ride on his shoulders. The city grew more vibrant as Dust started to appear everywhere. A street performer using it to enhance his show. A car rumbled down the middle of causeway. A doorway to a temple was decorated with glowing Dust.

They came to the main square and Ruby could not see the other side. At it’s center was a statue of three dragons entwined around an obelisk, all around it by some organization known only to the merchants filled the square with stalls selling just about every imaginable thing. Anything not powered by it’s own to feet was restricted to the outer ring of the bazaar. Ruby couldn’t get over all the colour, all the people and the faunus smiling and doing whatever they wanted. Her stomach growled.

Qrow heard it and smiled, he too was hungry, it was well after breakfast and they need to find something to eat. “What are you hungry for?” He had to raise his voice her to hear him.

“I don’t know, something meaty?”

“Well keep your nose out and let me know when you find something.” Qrow took a hold of her ankles and set off into the maze of stalls. Ruby stared at all of it, she would never forget this, some of the buildings were tall enough that the owners had tossed large sails of linens between to give those who walked beneath some shade. For it was already very hot.

They walked for a while, threading through the crowd of people, most offering a smile when he caught their eyes, some of their eyes brightened at the sight of the cheerful girl sat on his shoulders. Qrow ended up at the center of the city space, an oversize fountain carved from smooth marble sat in the afternoon sun. It depicted a series of figures, women in various posers. One had her head listed, a hand to her throat in song, another sat with a female child on her lap, their heads close together as though sharing secrets. The last was an elder women, knelling in pray with a serene smile carve on her stone lips. Light shimmered over the fountain waters and many children of all types were playing at it’s feet. The water itself was clean a constantly flowing with a little help from magic here and there and there were several accessible spouts. Qrow spotted several people wearing only long sarongs tied around their necks gathering it in large ceramic jars to carry water off. Sitting on a ledge was a beautiful woman that caught Qrow’s attention.

She was human, wearing a white two piece dress consisting of a sleeveless, diagonally overlapping white pleated top with a raised, pale blue collar adorned with an aquamarine colored rhombus-shaped crystal on the clavicle, surrounded by two smaller white rhombuses. Her long, high-waisted skirt was white with a faint purple tint - adorned with white diamond emblems and white wavy lines near the bottom hem, ruffled around the waist and completed with a purple sash. Lastly she wore gray, circular earrings and a pair of dull brown bracers.

Qrow heaved his gaze back up, her eyes were a pale blue and her hair a platinum blonde done up in a half bun. The woman caught him staring as smiled.

Ruby tapped him on the forehead. “You okay?”

“Hmm, oh yeah, sorry got distracted.”

“By what?”

“Uhhhh.”

The woman took pity on him and stood, she walked over with grace that had to have been practiced. “Hello, you two look new. Where are you from?”

“I’m Ruby! I’m from Patch and Qrow is taking me on an adventure!”

The blonde woman smiled and giggled covering her mouth with few lilac painted fingertips. “Well my dear Ruby I must say you have the most adorable ears I’ve ever seen.”

Ruby blushed and grabbed her ears. “Y-you really like them?”

“Yes I do. Forgive me, I must introduce myself. My name is Salem.”

Qrow’s jaw was the one to drop. “You-r-re majesty.”

Salem waved him off. “None of that, you need only call me that when I’m at court. You two look lost, are you looking for something?”

“Something meaty to eat! Though there is just so much stuff I don’t know what to eat!” Ruby looked around again, there were so many yummy smells in her nose.

“Well I know a good stir fry place, not far from here. Would that make you happy?”

“OOO,” Then Ruby paused. “What’s stir fry?”

Qrow chuckled. “You’ll like it. Lead the way your-Salem.”

Salem smiled clearly happy he gotten over the title so quickly, she reached out and took his hand. She guided them through the throngs of people, many recognized her but only dipped their heads in a little bow before carrying on with their day. Salem took them to the eastern most side of the bazaar. The little cafe was a hole in the wall but a permanent fixture in the city. The black stone had been decorated with paintings in a Mistral style, of great mountain vistas and dragons dancing upon the wind.

The doorbell tinkled above their heads and Qrow set Ruby down before him. It was a very nice space, he could see in the seats that there were fixtures of ice Dust and more dotted around the restaurant that all cooled the space. A waitress looked over, she was a hawk faunus and instead of hair she had feathers of bright orange and red. “My Lady!” Her smile was beaming and she bounced over to give Salem a hug. “It’s so nice to see you.” She drew back for she was a little taller than Salem and looked her up and down. “You look paler than usual have you been eating?”

Salem smiled and leaned forward kissing the faunus on the cheek. “Yes Arianna, I have been remembering to eat. I just came off the outer walls and I am very hungry though.”

“Oh of course! You’re usual?” Arianna stepped back looking between the three of them. “A table for three?”

“Yes please on both accounts and a starter of that avocado tempura. I do so adore it and I think little Miss Ruby here would as well.” Salem gestured to the little girl.

“Right away!” She raced towards the kitchen.

“She’s not going to seat us?” Qrow asked a bit confused.

“Oh my favourite spot is empty, we don’t need seating.” Salem went over to a corner booth. It soft leather benches cooled by Dust ice crystals. Salem sat facing the door and Ruby bounced in opposite her and Qrow followed.

Arianna came zooming out with two waters and an ice tea, that she set out in front of Salem. “Extra large with extra ice.”

Salem smiled endeared that the girl never failed to remember. “Thank you dear.”

Arianna handed a menu to Qrow. “We don’t have a kids menu sorry.”

“That’s alright, we’ll just share.” Qrow put the menu down so Ruby could see better. “So what do you want kiddo, this one is beef and this one is chicken… and I think that is snake.”

“Hmmm,” Ruby stuck out her bottom lip in a look of intense concentration. Instead of pointing one out she asked. “What are you going to have?”

“Well, I have a soft spot for rice noodles so the beef and broccoli is looking very tempting. But I think you’d like this veg and beef with rice better. It will be a little bit milder for your tongue and yes, I’ll eat all the peppers for you.”

“Woohoo! Okay I’ll have that!” Ruby reached for her water and had a careful sip.

Salem smiled the whole while she watched the exchange. “Is Miss Ruby a part of your coterie Mister Branwen?”

“Oh uh no. I’m just babysitting for the summer. Her parents are human so they appreciate it when I take her off their hands.”

The kind smile dimmed a bit in understanding. “Ah I see.”

“I’m not a baby anymore.” Ruby pouted.

Qrow leaned over and nuzzled her head. “No you’re not, it’s just a term.” He turned his attention back to Salem. “And Qrow is fine.”

“Alright, though I must say your parents were not very inventive in picking your name.” Salem rested an elbow on the table on raising her palm to place her chin on it.

Qrow scoffed. “Yeah I was their little bad luck charm. My older twin managed to avoid any faunus genes it seemed. So she was Raven and I got stuck with Qrow.”

“Shame you were not born here. I’ve found faunus with multiple traits have a natural aptitude for magic.”

“Yeah we saw the multi trait faunus, I’ve only been here once before so it was a bit of a shock.”

“I imagine so, I believe they very rarely leave Vritra. Some are mages as well as faunus, others have asked to be shaped by a mage. Beauty comes in many forms in Darmsta and the changing and improving of one's own body is at the forefront right now.”

“Could they make my ears and tail go away?” Ruby asked looking between the two adults.

Salem looked sadly at Ruby. “My dear, there is no shame in being faunus and your ears and tail are a part of who you are. If they were taken away, you would not be the same person. Do you really want to be a part of the culture that is so petty as to define you by your ears and tail?”

Ruby frowned thinking it over.

“You’re ears are very pretty as is your tail, healthy and fluffy and I know you will grow to be a beautiful woman and someday those people who have hurt you will envy your beauty. Ears and tall included. Are you very sure you want to be like them? To chase what they see as normal?”

The teen chewed on her bottom lip. “I guess not, I mean I remember going to Beacon and the people there liked to coo over my ears. Here there are lots of happy faunus, so happy that they make themselves MORE faunus. Hmm, maybe you’re right, I’ll just have to move out as soon as I can and go to Beacon or come back here.” A thought lit up her face. “Oh Qrow! At school they said we should start thinking about what we want to do with our lives as next year I go to middle school and I get to pick courses! I’ve decided I want to be a Hunter like you!”

Memories of Mount Glenn rushed to the forefront of his head. Bile rose up in his throat and he had a drink of water. “I don’t know if you really should want that Ruby.”

Salem had noticed the colour drain from Qrow’s face. “Did you serve the full campaign at Mount Glenn. I sent a detachment of mages, the reports said it did… not go well.”

Qrow nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“I’ve read about Mount Glenn and dad went and did a year. What happened?” Ruby reached out and put a hand on Qrow’s arm.

“The first year went as well as expected, the second however. Well it’s not a topic for mealtime conversation. Miss Ruby, if you do decide to become a Huntress, please consider it carefully. It is not a job for the faint of heart and it is just that, a job. It can leave you physically and mentally ruined. There are of course safer positions such as city duty but every Huntsmen swears to answer the call of their castle. In times of war and for campaigns to places like Mount Glenn. Sometimes you will be forced to see just how ugly our world is. Huntsmen must be as mentally strong as they are physically. Do you think you can do that?” Salem reached over and Ruby put her hand in the older womans. “People like us, with magic in our veins can live for centuries and we get to be young and beautiful for the majority of that time. Do you think you could live for hundreds of years with the horrors of Grimm, battle… war burned into your mind?”

Ruby looked at Salem’s painted nails then up to Qrow who looked like he was going to be ill. “I don’t know, but I know if I stick with Qrow and him with me. We’ll find a way, even if we decide to retire early come here and start a shop or something. Or I could be a sniper!”

Qrow met her eyes and wasn’t sure how he left about that idea. That Ruby would let him influence her life like that. Those silver pools held so much care and adoration already. He wasn’t sure he could bare to see that fade with time, or fade from her when a Grimm killed her.

Salem watched the pair with a secret smile and flex her magic invisibly. Then smiled a little more as potential futures played through her mind. “I think you should let the little Miss try Qrow. After all if you teach her, I think her chances will be much higher than if she were to just go to a combat school.”

“Wha-wo-me-teach?” Qrow’s brows flew up as he looked to Salem while pointing at himself. “I don’t know a thing about teaching.”

“Something tells me you’ll manage.” Salem reached up to her ear and took off one of her round earrings. “I’d like to invite you to my palace. Show this to guards, they will know you are welcome to explore.”

“Cool!” Ruby reached for the earring and Qrow let her have it. “Don’t lose it.”

“Can I get my ears pierced so I can wear it?!”

“NO.” Qrow almost yelled. “You’re dad would kill me.”

“Aww.” The wolf puppy pouted again.

Salem’s giggle was musical. “Here dear.” She reached over and waved her fingers over the earring, it went from a piercing to a clip on.”

“Sweet! Can you put it on my ear Qrow?” She offered it back to him.

Qrow sighed and took it, he gently pinched around her ear looking for a spot. He settled on one just above the widest part of her ear. “Let me know if it hurts or feels like it’s going to come loose. You don’t want to lose it.”

“I won’t! I will be very careful with it, I promise.” Ruby said and their starter arrived. Arianna took their orders and raced away again.

Two bowls of sliced avocado deep fried in a tapioca starch base. It was light and crispy, Ruby’s eyes went wide as she took her first bite. “This is so good!”

Qrow also melted a little bit as he tried one. “Creamy~.”

Salem had enjoyed them many times before so was more discreet with her pleasure but she also enjoyed the honest expressions of the two. She ate neatly catching any crumbs on a little side plate. When she was finished she set the plate down and wove her fingers together. “Qrow, if you don’t mind me asking. Did you see… Ozpin while at Glenn?”

“We were in different squads but yeah I saw him.”

“How did he look?”

Qrow shrugged. “Same as usual, why do you ask? Glynda asked me a few years ago to try and keep track of Oz but that’s really hard to do.”

“Well I had my mages… look out for him at Glenn and what they said worries me.”

“How so?”

“That he came alone, fought largely alone and left alone. I do not understand my brother, he’s not an antisocial creature. When he was younger yes he preferred the company of animals to people. I did something very foolish when we were starting to take over the kingdom from our parents and I fear I drove him away forever and I fear that I’ve hurt some aspect of him.”

“What did you do?”

“Well while we were being tutored in the art of ruling. It is the custom of my family to study Grimm and the magics that work best against them. Ozpin would often… avoid this duty. Instead of learning how to mass kill Grimm or to power a mage cannon. He preferred to shape shift to run with wolf packs, pretending to be one. One day I caught sneaking him sneaking out, half shifted into a wolf.” Salem let out a breath. “I cursed him. I don’t even really remember what I said. I just remember being angry it something like ‘if you like being an animal so much, THEN BE ONE.’ the curse took and I lost my brother.”

Salem cleared a tear from the corner of her eye. “My mages reported that he has largely broken my curse, that his shape shifting might be the best on the planet now. But he isn’t seen with any friends, family, lovers, anyone! That is not my brother, he loves company even if it is just quiet company. I worry that he has become depressed or taken his isolation too far. Or he’s deluded himself into thinking that animals are good enough for him. I know I can’t ask you to find him, but you must travel in some of the same circles. You both went to Beacon, you are faunus and after my curse he is as well. Just… if you would keep an ear to the ground for me. I would appreciate it, I can’t have my mages going after him and I am deeply sorry for what I did.”

“I will, if I see him. I’ll try to talk to him. Tell him your sorry at the very least.” Qrow said. “Thanks for sharing this… Salem. He was always kinda weird when we went to Beacon together. This story actually makes a lot of it make sense.”

“Thank you Qrow. I do love my brother and mother and father miss him. His talents just make him near impossible to track.” Salem had a long sip of her ice tea.

“I can understand that, how long has it been?”

“Nineteen or so years, not long considering our life spans but the mind feels it even if the body does not.” Salem said.

Their food arrived and Ruby poked at hers carefully maneuvering all the peppers to one side. Qrow traded between eating his beef and broccoli and eating her peppers. Salem enjoyed her own vegetable dish. “Do you have a place you are staying?”

“No, I haven’t looked yet. I did some searching online but I don’t trust a hostel till I’ve checked it out.”

“There is a Huntsmen hostel ten minutes walk down the main road. It’s the Prancing Stag, it should have a room appropriate for you two.” Salem said eating slowly, mostly to keep pace with Ruby.

“Thanks.”

Silence rained for a few minutes, Ruby was too busy eating to talk but when they were done. Arianna came back and gave everyone a fortune cookie. “Have a good day.” She bowed and left them in peace. Salem stood and Qrow followed, Ruby bouncing off the bench to do the same. Salem pulled a small coin purse out from her sash and left two silver on the table. “Silly chief never lets me pay.”

“They must love you dearly.” Qrow said as Ruby snuggled into his side, the power of a full belly making her sleepy.

“I hope so. Oh! Before I forget. If you go down Lycan road to the east about fifteen minutes from the Prancing Stag, then turn down Ebony road about four minutes down that there is a park for faunus children. Which is to say it’s a perfect to practicing shape shifting in. You’ll see it by the high walls, they are just to keep any excited children in to make sure they do not get run over. I am sure Miss Ruby would find children her own age to play with.”

“Oh can we!” Ruby’s tail started wag.

“I don’t know if I should let you play on a full stomach, you don’t want to get a cramp.” Qrow liked the idea but he didn’t want Ruby to get sick or hurt.

Ruby looked at her hands and did the math almost instantly. “I’ve like twenty nine minutes of slow walking to do before then! I’m am sure we could make it like half an hour! That would give me lots of time to digest!”

Qrow sighed. “Okay, we’ll go there and walk nice and slow.”

Salem couldn’t help herself she reached out and gave Ruby’s head a pat. “Well I hope you will come visit soon, do enjoy the park. My mother made it for little faunus just like you. I need to get back to the palace, have a good day.”

Qrow her leave first and then followed pocketing the fortune cookies and grabbed his backpack. “Well then, lets go fine our hostel, drop off our stuff and then we’ll go to this park.”

“Sounds good!” Ruby took Qrow’s hand as the crush of people had not dwindled. Qrow scanned for streets signs and found Lycan road just south of them. Rather then have to worry about losing Ruby Qrow picked picked up and set off down the road. It was almost as busy as the main road as shops got bigger with more restaurants mixed in. Large overhangs grew numerous adding a rainbow of color to the onyx city. The Prancing Stag was impossible to miss as it was a enormous building, with several layers and levels of porch and miniature gardens. The wooden sign about the door was large, round with a stag on it’s back legs. Qrow set Ruby down and they headed inside.

The greeting hall was spacious and luxurious, borderline decadent. Normally Qrow would have decided it was way out of his budget but fresh of Mount Glenn he had gold to burn. Ruby was staring wide eyed at it all, Beacon had rooms like this but they were only used for special occasions so he figured she hadn’t seen a place like this before. They walked up the counter who had a human woman behind it she took one look at Ruby’s ears and went.

“SHE SO CUTE!”

Qrow was surprised when the woman came out from behind the counter. She wasn’t anything really interesting, plain features with brown hair and she wore her makeup tastefully.

“Oh my word I haven’t seen such a cute puppy in ages! May I touch your ears?”

Ruby who was normally more cautious about strangers hands around her sensitive ears from past experience nodded. “Yes you may.”

“Aww.” She reached out and rubbed very gently behind Ruby’s ears. “What a lovely tail, you must brush it lots.”

“Twice a day!” Ruby preened under the attention. The touch was warm and soft, nothing like how some hands treated her. 

“Well you do a very good job.” The woman pulled back and pet Ruby’s head once before turning and bowing to Qrow. “My apologizes I just love puppies. Well kits too.. And cubs… I wish someday to have faunus children of my own. They are a gift.”

“It’s alright, we’re not from Vritra so it’s nice to see a human respond like that to her.” Qrow dipped his head in response. “Do you have a place for two? Preferably with a kitchen?”

The woman frowned thinking. “I don’t believe so, I have one with a room with two single beds? Would that be alright?”

“Guess so, you okay with that Ruby?” Qrow asked.

“Yeah, probably better to stick close together anyway.”

Qrow shivered just remembering what had happened on the ship, had they been in separate rooms it would have gone very differently. “Yeah two singles is fine.”

“Right then.” The woman walked back around the counter and studied the registry. “How long do you plan on staying?”

“Till the first week of August.” Qrow said.

“That will be four hundred gold pieces.” She pulled out a debt machine. “Will that be on debt?”

“Yes thank you.” Qrow finished out his wallet and bank card. He paid and the woman gave them a key, a quick elevator ride found them on the second floor. Qrow could feel Ruby bouncing beside him as he opened the flat room door. It opened into a single room that would only take him ten steps to cover with a kitchenette at the back and small living area before it. There were two doors on the right hand side of the room. Ruby zoomed in and opened one to reveal a bathroom and the other was their bedroom.

Qrow looked in to find it was two single beds with a window between them. A large cedar chest was at the end of each bed. “Spartan.” He commented off hand.

“I like it!” Ruby bounced over to one chest and opened it. She pulled off her little back pack and put it in one corner.

Qrow went to the other and did the same thing, even his bag looked small in the chest. It was an eerie reminder of just how little he had. He shook that thought out of his head. “Alright, to the park?”

“Yes please!”

When they arrived at the park, Ruby's eyes went wide. There were faunus of a large range of ages, playing, running and otherwise having a good time. It was a forested area with several cleared spaces with benches for picnics and many families around. It was also very large with more than enough room for everyone.

Qrow was wondering where the heck this had been when he was a child. It was simply not fair, he thought bitterly then sighed, this was not a time or place for his insecurities. Ruby flitted about in front of him, she had no idea how to play with these kids. Did she just take her wolf form and run over? Or did she say hi as she was first. What did she do? Qrow stepped up and patted her on the head, he could see the conflict and confusion. “Me too kiddo, I didn’t have anything like this growing up.” He dipped his head to a pair of wolf faunus. “Do you want to try asking them?”

Ruby nodded and pulled at her little purple skirt and blue top. She slipped in behind him as Qrow walked up to the pair of faunus relaxing on a picnic blanket. “Hi sorry to bother you, but we’re new to the area and Ruby here was wondering how it all worked.”

The man of the pair had big grey ears and a long mane black hair, his features were very lupine but when he smiled they softened. “Oh that’s alright, new families are always welcome. One moment.” He raised his voice and called out into the forest. “REMUS, LUPIN.”

Seconds later two grey and gold wolf pups came racing out of the rest only steps away from their parents they fluidly transformed into twin boy faunus. “What dad?” One with a green shirt asked.

“This young lady has never been to the park before and needs someone to play with. What is your name little miss?”

Ruby stepped out from behind Qrow. “Ruby.”

“Why don’t we play tag? We were playing before and you can come with, the rules are no biting, or clawing, you gotta body check them and you get ten seconds to run away.” The other boy with a blue shirt said.

“Okay, that sounds easy, who’s it?” Ruby asked.

“Do you shape shift much?”

Ruby shook her head. “Only once when I was ten, it was an accident.” She looked down at her shoes.

The twins looked at each other. “How about we just go exploring then? Shape shifting takes practice and it wouldn’t be fair to play a game like tag to you.”

“Okay umm, how do you shape shift?”

Remus facepalmed.

Qrow reached over and took the earring off of Ruby. “Just think about it, think about your shape. What you remember the last time you shifted.”

Ruby frowned but a moment later she was gone and red wolf pup was in her place. The twins lit up. “Sweet!” They shifted and one nudged his head against Ruby’s shoulders and the three raced off into the woods.

Qrow took a step after them. “I better keep an eye on them, she’s very new and probably won’t understand body language cues.”

“Why haven’t you brought her here sooner?” The other wolf faunus asked.

“I only take her for summers when I can from her parents. I didn’t even know this was here, I’ve only been to Darmsta once before. That was just a trip to the outer wall to kill Grimm.” Qrow strode forward and jumped turning fluidly into a crow as he flew up into the tree line. He quickly spotted the three pups and landed in a tree.

That was how Qrow spent the day till dinner time. He watched Ruby learn how to be a faunus and see the happiness it could bring. Qrow watched how her shy and hesitant movements quickly grew boisterous and more free as the males continued to involve her in their play. She quickly made friends with Remus and Lupin and they taught her how wolves communicate. In no time at all they were all playing together, teaching Ruby just what her second body could do. Qrow wasn't sure he could feel any prouder as Ruby seemed to come into herself. If birds could smile his would have been stuck there for weeks. 

Dinner that night was sandwiches from a street vendor and some cherries from another that was about to close, so they got those cheaper. Ruby took herself to bed at eight thirty much to Qrow’s amusement. He stayed up only a little longer than her, reviewing a map of the city and places they could visit. By the time he curled up in his own bed Ruby was snoring softly and Qrow could make out the tip of her tail tucked to her chest in sleep. After seeing how well Ruby had opened up today Qrow couldn't wait to see how much brighter her smile would be tomorrow. 

* * *

_Fucking worthless faunus brat! Someone needs to teach you some manners. _

Qrow woke up with a start, cold sweat dripped down the back of his neck and clawed hands instantly swept up to check for the band of metal that had graced it once long ago. Qrow let out a breath when his hand felt only flesh, although damp and clammy the lack of collar calmed him. Swiping the sweat away Qrow stood on shaky feet, the sleeping trousers he wore made him feel too hot. He looked across the room where Ruby lay asleep. Her soft short hair spread out on the pillow as she snored lightly. 

Qrow released another breath, Ruby was safe, he was safe. Rubbing at his eyes Qrow checked the time on his Scroll. It was barely one in the morning but he knew there would be no chance of sleeping now. From out of the window he could see the warm glow of light across the street. A bar. 

Suddenly his throat felt drier than the Vacuo desert. What was he thinking! He couldn’t leave Ruby here alone. What if something else happened and he wasn’t here to protect her. _ Like you protected her last time? Face it Qrow you screwed up, the only reason why both of you aren’t on your way to a slavers mine or worse a breeding farm is because Ruby woke you up with a scream. How pathetic can you be! _

A sudden crack filled the room and Qrow gazed at the window he had just been looking out of. Now it resembled that of a spiders web, the glass cracked all the way over. Qrow’s finger reached out to touch the frail glass only pulling back at the last second and spun on his heel. He couldn’t do this! 

Snatching up his wallet and shirt Qrow fled from the room pulling his shirt on as he descended. By the time he had enough buttons fastened to be considered decent he was all but slamming the bar door open and hurrying to the man behind it. 

The human looked up from cleaning the glass in his hand and while he didn’t much care for the faunus this was Dramstra and all were welcome. “What d’ya want?”

“Whiskey, bottom shelf, neat.” Qrow slumped onto the bar stool, a handful of coins already out, hands still shaking a touch. 

Without another word the bartender turned grabbing another glass and setting it before the avian man. Qrow didn’t hear or see anything as visions of Ruby screaming for his help took over. The thin cold band of metal clicking over his throat made him feel sick inside. 

The thunk of a bottle brought him out again, long enough to wave the other man off. “Leave the bottle.”

With a shrug the portly man moved away. Qrow ignoring the glass opened the dark bottle with a pop. The sweet scent of strong liquid invaded his nose, like a siren’s song beckoning him closer. Ringed hands circled the neck of the bottle, pulling it closer. Qrow licked his lips just staring at the bottle with eyes filled with both self hate and pathetic need. He hadn’t drunk in years, even when the need had been there he always fought it. Now it felt like all those strong walls he built up were crumbling into sand. 

Just one sip, just one drink, just one bottle. The taste of it was already on his tongue but his hand shook when he tried to lift the bottle. 

A slim hand slowly came into view, gently laying on top of the bottle neck. “You know, nothing good ever came from the bottom of a bottle Qrow.”

Her voice was calm, familiar and struck something in him. His red eyes spanned up to met with silver orbs he knew too well. “What do you care?”

Maria sighed but didn’t remove her hand. “I don’t but there is a cute little girl with big silver eyes peeking through that window like a frightened deer. Perhaps you should rethink this course of action.”

Qrow lowered his head again ashamed. After a moment he peered toward the window Maria pointed to and saw Ruby, her scared little face looking at him beyond the glass pane. Qrow looked at the bottle again before prying his hands away and standing. He crossed the space and opened the bar door he glanced out. “Did I wake you kiddo?” 

Ruby nodded and stepped closer. “Are you going to be okay?”

Qrow nodded before opening the door wider letting Ruby come inside the warm bar. He led her over to his former teacher and friend noticing the bottle and glass had vanished from view and gave her a nod in thanks. Placing his hand on the young girl’s shoulder he gestured to Maria. “Ruby this is Maria.”

“Wow~, I read about you.” Ruby’s mouth hung open a little.

Maria blushed though it was hard to tell with her dark skin and brushed down her waist-cincher. She wore a long blue tunic with a dark gray hemline that fell over a dark teal skirt that also had the same gray hem. The tunic opened in a 'v' to reveal an off-white folded collar. The long sleeves were also cinched just above the elbows. All three cinches and the hem were the same dark gray as the hooded cloak Maria also wore. Her boots were dark brown. Lastly she wore a dark blue skull necklace. “Well when you’ve been around as long as I have things tend to get written about you.”

“What are you doing here Maria? I thought you were going back to Beacon after Mount Glenn?” Qrow asked as he had seen her fighting.

“Oh I will, I just wanted some ‘me’ time after that mess. I am thinking about offering myself up for election. Glynda needs a break after that and I don’t think anyone will want to put Oobleck or Peter on that throne. They are good at what they do but that is not ruling.” Maria sighed, rubbing a hand over her youthful skin. “Everytime I try to hand it off to your generation something like this happens.”

“And you put us back together each time, and step away. People appreciate that.” Qrow said.

“So you say, you should get that little miss back to bed.” Maria said.

“Right come on you, I’m sorry for waking you.” Qrow put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and guided her towards the exit. “Would you like to come Maria? Unless you plan on turning in.”

“No, you’re not the only one who was in need of a stiff drink. I’d rather talk with a friend though.”

They returned back to the little flat and Maria took off her cloak and set her karma on the couch beside her. Qrow gently shut the door behind him after tucking Ruby in. She wanted it tonight and he couldn’t blame her. He wouldn’t mind being tucked in. “I’d offer you a drink but I haven’t had a chance to shop yet.”  
Maria looked over she had been admiring Harbinger as it rested in a corner of the room. “It’s quite alright… she’s Summer’s daughter isn’t she? Summer and Taiyang.”

“Yeah.” Qrow sat down beside Maria. “I am sure you can guess how that’s been going. I rescue her whenever I can.”

“You would be a good father you know.” Maria set her hands in her lap.

Qrow snorted. “I don’t see you offering.”

“Fair enough, as cute as you are. I’m giving myself at least another fifty years before I consider settling and finding a coterie. Maybe I’ll look you up then.” She smirked.

The faunus’s jaw dropped as a few student teacher fantasies he had from his teenage years rushed into his head. “Uhhh, well I wouldn’t say no. To you being in my coterie I mean, uhh fuck I might as well just stick my foot into my mouth.”

Maria laughed only remembering to quiet herself for Ruby’s sake. Though she doubted the faunus girl didn’t have a fluffy ear pressed against the keyhole. “Well you have always suffered from a case of foot in mouth disease. I’ve long since grown to find it endearing. Though I do hope you don’t swear around those cute fluffy red ears.”

“Nope, be proud I’ve managed to curb it.” Qrow grinned.

“That does make me very proud, now what has you running to a bar at one in the morning.”

“Could ask you the same thing.”

“Qrow.” 

There was the sternness he remembered, Qrow ran a hand through his hair and stared at the floor. “We… ran into some slavers on the ship here. They ambushed us, drugged me.” His hand went back to his throat as it closed and he choked the words out. “They collared me.”

“Oh dear you poor thing.” Maria gasped, she knew that the collars had originally be made for prisons. To restrict or remove one’s ability to draw on Aura. In no time at all the technology had gotten into slaver hands. She reached out and pet over the back of Qrow’s neck, feeling the feathers.

“I can’t get it out of my head, I fought them off. Killed two with just my _ claws _ before help came and I passed out. But I just can’t get it out of my how close I came, Ruby and I came to being...” He covered his mouth with a hand and squeezed his eyes shut. “I mean, I know what could have happened. Where we could have ended up, how Ruby could have ended up. She’s not strong, she wouldn’t have been tossed into a pit or mine… she just a little kid.” The tears leaked from his eyes as his voice drew soft. “They almost got us, if she had screamed just one second later. I might have been too far gone to beat the drug long enough to help her.”

Maria leaned back and pulled him over to lay against her. “Shh, it’s okay. They didn’t get you Qrow, they didn’t get her. You’re safe. I am sorry that happened.” She stroked over his back feeling his ruffled feathers.

“I can’t go back there Maria, not again. Never again. I’d rather die.” His words were so soft and tear stricken. 

“You’re parents wronged you and you sister deeply. I remember the raid, but that is in the past now and you were very young. I’m amazed you remember it at all.”

“I don’t, not really. I just get images sometimes. They, you and the Huntsmen just left us at that orphanage. Raven only came with me to Beacon because she wanted the power to kill our parents. I hope she did, I really do.”

Maria could tell by the surge of tears that his heart wasn’t in that. All children crave the love of their parents, even when those parents had sold them off as toddlers. She took a deep breath and just kept petting. “When was the last time you visited Lovegood?”

There was a resigned sigh from the faunus. “Not for years, not since she got me off the bottle. I didn’t even remember it when the collar snapped around my neck, didn’t even think about it after just the fear. Yet now it stews in my head, like an illness that won’t go away. I just wanted to make it go away.”

“You know it doesn’t work like that. You’ve tried it before and drinking yourself into a stupor will only get you killed.”

“I know it was stupid, I even thought about Ruby but my Semblance… I wanted it away from her. To be numb again so it wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Qrow curled himself tighter to her.

“I understand that, but maybe you should consider talking to her first. She may be a child but it’s important that she understands just what happened. Both to you in the past and present, running away won’t help either of you. If you are going to spend time with her, she will have to find out either way.”

Qrow pulled away from her. “You make it sound so logical.” He hunched over. “How can I tell her about something I only know about second hand, I don’t remember it really. Just a fear and panic ingrained into my soul. I’ve learned what goes on, but I don’t remember what happened to _ me. _”

“Just say that you spent a part of your childhood a slave, that it was too long ago for you to consciously remember. Even if your subconscious clearly does.”

They heard a muffled gasp from beyond the door.

“Ruby dear, Qrow keeps a long comb for his feathers on the left side of his backpack could you bring it out please.”

A moment later Ruby came out in her nightgown, an oak comb in her hand. Her eyes were red like she was trying not to cry. She walked over and gave it to Maria.

“Thank you dear, have a seat you can watch. Maybe help him in the future, Gods know he doesn’t take enough care of his feathers. Alright you shirt off.” Qrow undid the buttons and tossed it on the table, he sat on the floor while Ruby turned the light on before sitting on the couch.

“My your feathers are filling out, I remember when I could still see your shoulder blades.” Maria twirled the comb it had one side with three prongs and the other with one.

“They are getting harder to take care of.” Qrow put his head on his knees and groaned when Maria started at the base of his skull, cleaning and combing the feathers to lay flat. “Ooo, that feels good~.” Qrow melted forward.

Maria only smiled remembering how he had taken to hiding out in her classroom when Raven and Summer were bullying him. She had quickly learned that he did not know how to care for his feathers. Thus had taken it upon herself to show him.

Ruby leaned forward watching closely. She knew Qrow showered like a human but she hadn’t seen him comb his feathers. Judging by the noises he was making it was a very nice feeling for him. She was determined to learn what Maria was doing so she could do it in the future.

“So how much did you hear Ruby?” Maria asked.

“All of it.”

“Do you understand it?”

“I think so. I’ve learned about some of it in school. I’m sure I don’t know as much as Qrow but I do understand what it is.” Ruby said, school didn’t shy away from a lot of things.

“Then I think we call say the conversation is over, now come and watch. I’ll teach you how to put this one to sleep.” Maria said with a purring smile.

* * *

Morning found Qrow and Ruby in Maria’s company again as she came by armed with hot crossed buns, the fresh baked dough still let off a little steam and made their mouths water. So they were gathered in the tiny living room eating breakfast.

“Maria, can you help teach Qrow to teach me to be a Huntress?” Ruby asked as she finished her bun. She had Salem’s earring back on her ear.

“You want to be a Huntress?” Maria’s brows shot up in surprise she then hummed for a moment looking Ruby up and down. “Yes, I think you’ll make a fine Huntress.”

“Really?” Qrow paused mid bite.

“Yes. Or at the very least she should try.” Maria brushed off her fingers. “Hmm we shall need a place to practice.” 

“Salem invited Qrow and me to her palace to visit. Maybe we could use her yard?” Ruby asked.

“I know the Queen, I’d be extremely surprised if she says no. Are you alright with this Qrow?” Maria asked getting up and putting her cloak on.

“Yeah, I’ll just hide behind you and try not to make a fool out of myself.” Qrow grabbed Harbinger and they headed out.

The palace was at the highest point of the city overlooking the harbour. It sprawled down the side of the peninsula and was split into three rings. The first two were public while the last one was the palace it’s with a private train yard, gardens, courtyards, stables and much much more. At the gates they were stopped by a huge pair of wolf faunus. These ones had been chosen to be shaped by mages, for they towered over Qrow with lower bodies shaped to wolf legs and tail. Their arms extended and they wore heavy plate armour armed with spears.

“State your purpose.” One said around a mouthful of fangs.

Ruby bounced up and showed them her earring. “Salem said to show this to you and that you’d let us in. We had lunch with her yesterday and she asked us to come visit her.”

One of the guards took a picture of her and texted it off. A moment later they heard the beep of a reply. “Go on in. She’ll meet you in the great hall.” They stepped aside.

Ruby ran up into the courtyard admiring the rich green grass, the pathways here were gilded with white stone and the trees grew tall casting shadows that came as a welcome reprieve from the growing heat.

Qrow took note of a gaggle of young ladies taking a turn through the courtyard. They wore very little, little chains with silk cloth hanging covered their genitals. Light chains of gold lay upon their breasts in several layers, bracers of metal wrapped around their wrists. A twin pair were monkey faunus while the other three were human. All wore their hair up like Salem.

Maria elbowed him in the ribs. “Metal and skin is all the rage right now, try not to stare.”

“Roger that.” Qrow heaved his eyes away from the women.

Salem appeared in the doorway to the great hall looking slightly out of breath. She fixed her hair rapidly and smiled upon seeing them. Then it grew wider upon seeing the new addition. “Maria!” Salem picked up her skirts and raced out to meet them.

Maria and Salem embraced and kissed each others cheeks. Salem was quick to look her elder over. “I did not know you were in the city! You look, well tired.” She reached up and touched the Huntress’s cheek.

Maria smiled. “I have only been in for a few days, I wanted a chance to settle before making house calls. I ran into Qrow and Ruby by coincidence. Did she tell you she wants to be a Huntress?”

“She did, are you here to borrow my castle yard then? You are more than welcome to it but I must insist you join me for refreshments. We can watch Qrow and Ruby and perhaps catch up.” Salem looked between them hope plan on her face.

“That sounds excellent my friend, we can hide in the shade and watch Qrow work up a sweat.” Maria said putting her hands on her hips.

Salem giggled covering her mouth with a few fingers. “That sounds like an excellent plan.”

Qrow suddenly had the feeling as if he was in shark infested waters and he was the bait. He saw Ruby pull on Salem’s skirt. “May I have a water?”

“Of course my little dear. Let’s head inside and get a servant to fetch us some refreshments to enjoy at the training yard.”

* * *

Qrow felt horribly awkward trying to show Ruby how to hold a staff properly while Maria and Salem had stripped down to the base layers of their clothing and were sitting in lounge chairs watching him sipping ice tea and lemon juice. He had already taken his shirt off as this heat was killer and it wasn’t even mid day yet. He finally got Ruby set up right, she was nervous that much was plain but determined. He very carefully showed her the most basic strike. Which Ruby picked up quickly, taking her talent for what it was Qrow slowly guided her through a kata.

Maria had done her black hair up with a gold clasp. She twirled her straw watching Qrow and Ruby for errors. “That little girl is very cute.”

“She is and she suits him. I look forward to seeing the children.” Salem sipped her ice tea.

That made Maria pause. “Really?” She looked over to the queen a brow raised.

“Really, I’ve been developing a magic for foresight. Trust me, the babies are adorable. She just needs to become a Huntress first, it as a common future for her and one that did eventually lead her back to him.” Salem sighed sadly. “If only I could use it to see my brother, but he forever slips from my sight.”

“He was at Mount Glenn, his usual one man war machine act. It was really quite sad how he’d come back to camp and sniffed around for anyone impressed enough to pay attention to him for a little while. Poor man.”

Salem shook her head. “Now is not the time to be sad. Qrow defers to you as if you were a teacher. Were you?”

“Oh yes, I was the supervisor to his team and his homeroom teacher. I taught him how to use a scythe.” Maria sipped her drink. “He really is a fast study.”

Salem felt a different kind of heat rise in her cheeks. “Did you ever… you know. With him? I mean he’s quite lovely to look at.”

“No, maybe I should have.” Maria watched Qrow demonstrate another kata. His chest was starting to get slick with wet. “Maybe I will while we are here. If Ruby is occupied I doubt he’d say no.”

“Ohh now this sounds like fun, I shall help I think. Maybe we can take turns? I haven’t found a good lover in ages, too busy with running the city.” Salem too admired Qrow, his black feathers had been groomed to a nice gleam.

Qrow meanwhile was unaware of his doom being plotted. He was happy and impressed with how quickly Ruby was learning and was letting her practice striking at him. So that her arms would get used to absorbing impact. He was trying to be careful because she was just so little but she was quick. Her face of concentration that little pouty frown was very cute.

“So I shall draw Ruby off to the library or gardens, whichever she wants to go see more. While you pounce?” Salem said tapping a finger on her lips. This was a good plan it would be interchangeable when she wanted a turn with Qrow. This was all assuming that he didn’t turn either of them down. She couldn’t see why he would, they would just phrase it as mutual pleasure so no commitments. Friends with benefits.

“Yes, but let her get tired first. We shouldn’t interfere with her first lesson, he is doing very well.” Maria tilted her head silver eyes studying Ruby. “She seems to be a quick study as well.”

“Well she is a Silver Eyed Warrior, in the temples they preach that battle is the calling of a Silver Eyed Warrior.”

“Perhaps, still one must always account for personality.” Maria scanned the yard there were others training in very little but Qrow was by far the finest specimen of the male gender. “I can see why you haven’t taken a lover. I mean they are all so lovely but Qrow is the best here. The difference between a standing soldier and someone on the front lines.”

“And it’s not wise to pick a partner out of one’s subjects.” Salem said having a long drink.

Ruby walked over while Qrow set their sticks away. She flopped into a lounge. “It’s too hot!”

Salem got up and brushed down her clothes. Qrow swallowed thickly when he noticed just how nice Salem’s legs were, the long single panel of cloth down her front did nothing to conceal that. Her bodice was the same as before but oh Gods did she have nice legs. “Come on Ruby, you can use my bath and we’ll have something cool to drink. Would you like to see the library?”

Ruby lit up and despite the heat her tail started to wag. “I LOVE BOOKS!”

“Come on then, I’ll see about getting you a change of clothes as well.” Salem ushered the now much more enthusiastic Ruby inside.

Maria got up picking up her layers as well as she looked Qrow up and down. Qrow had a feeling he was being sized up for something and had the urge to back away slowly. “Err, I guess I should go clean up too…”

“I could do with a wash as well. Come we can help each other out.” She turned on her heel with an extra sashay of her butt. It had more muscle then Salem and the smooth dark skin begged to be touched.

Qrow could do nothing but gulp and follow.

* * *

That night when Ruby and Qrow got back to their flat Qrow crashed on the sofa with a groan. Ruby bounced over to him and climbed into his stomach. “Qrow, what’s wrong?”

Qrow just put an arm over his eyes. “I’m just worn out, what about you?”

“I had fun, Salem gave me a dress and then after you and Maria came back Maria took me to a computer room and gave me stuff to read on my school.” Ruby patted down her new red and white dress.

_ Ohh, those sneaky. _ Qrow dropped his arm as it was just too hot. After Maria had finished with him, cause oh god did he have a learning curb she shunted him through. They had gone to Salem only for her to switch places. Needless to say he hadn’t been sure what to do, but saying no to a Queen didn’t seem like a good idea and she was really hot. _ They planned that together, I so need to get them back for it._

“Anyway, Salem said we can come visit and use her training yard and library whenever we want. Can we go back again tomorrow? Train while it’s cool and read and explore when it’s hot?”

“Sure, I have a feeling that they’d be happy to see us. Now get ready for bed you.”

“Okay.” Ruby leapt off of him and raced over to the bathroom.

Qrow sat up slowly his whole body was tired, those two were definitely demanding. He reached up and rubbed his jaw. Even his tongue was tired. Then it occurred to him and he flopped back down. “Oh gods I've become a _boy toy. _” He shrugged with a smile, they were both pretty and definitely liked to give him lessons. He really didn't have anything to complain about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair and threeguesses for your comments. I was only going to have Ruby's life till she goes to Beacon be two chapters but these things just keep getting massive on me.


	3. Red Like Roses

Qrow was supervising as Ruby beat up a training dummy. Salem was tending to her duties but Maria doing her own practice with her scythe. Ruby’s little staff seemed to suit her well enough for now and it was a good starter to help her build muscle. He was also doing his best to not look at Maria, who had stripped down to a breast band and loin cloth with only her boots retained from her usual outfit. She spun through the air merging her kama together into double sided scythe form. She was being very distracting and even just thinking about made his jaw ache. She had said something to the lines of. “If you can’t please a woman with your tongue and fingers, don’t even think about getting your cock involved.” Needless to say he had to earn the right to have his fun.

Qrow shook his head, now was not the time to be revisiting those memories. They were for when he was alone in the shower as that was the only time he didn’t have to worry about Ruby walking in on him. 

Maria came to a stop, the heat was quick to catch up to her as sweat dripped down the curves of her back. She set the head of her scythe down and leaned on it. “Hey Qrow, when was the last time you spared with anyone?”

Qrow frozen, doom doom doom doooommm~. “Errr, last week.” He inched his way to hide behind the dummy.

“Liar! Get that muscle butt over here.” Maria spun her scythe around.

“Save me.” Qrow whispered to Ruby who giggled and shook her head. “You’re on your own.”

“Meany.” Qrow undid the buttons of his shirt then tossed it on a bench. He grabbed Harbinger off his belt and unsheathed it to sword form. He walked over and stopped ten paces from Maria. “Please don’t kick my butt too hard.”

“No promises~.” Maria singsonged then launched herself at him.

Qrow got Harbinger up to deflect, dancing away from her. She chased him, her scythe giving her reach till Qrow was forced to admit he wouldn’t be able to touch her. He clicked Harbinger again jumping back into the sky.

Ruby watched in awe as the scythe unfolded to all it’s glory. The sunlight catching the edge of the well tended steel. Qrow landed as light as a crow upon the outer wall and fired off it. Maria caught the edge of his scythe with her own, neatly deflecting it into the sand. Qrow dropped bending over the shaft of Harbinger as Maria near cleaved his head from his shoulders. He kicked up slamming his foot into her belly and used the backward momentum to right himself.

Only he was several seconds too late, Maria caught the shaft of Harbinger as he twisted around it yanked it towards her catching it in her free hand and sent the butts of both weapons slamming into his chest.

Ruby had to shield her eyes as Qrow soared through the air with all the grace of a eagle.. Piloting a blimp. He smashed into the far wall, peeled off it and tumbled butt over tea kettle into a pile of hay that fooffed upon his entry. Ruby burst into giggles, that had to have been one of the most awesome funniest things she had ever seen. She dropped her staff and raced across the yard Maria following her with an extra skip in her step.

Ruby came to the pile of hay and started pushing it around. She uncovered a slightly stunned Qrow. “Found you!” She giggled clapping her hands.

Qrow looked up at her from his upside down state. “Come here you.” He reached out and grabbed her pulling her into the hay pile with him. He tickled her little tummy while she squealed and giggled. “No no! Stop!” She laughed and squirmed.

Beneath his fingers girl vanished to become puppy and Qrow turned his tickles into very vigorous tummy rubs that had Ruby wagging her tail so hard it stirred up the hay. Maria finally came over. “Alright you two, get out before you get hay stuck in your fur and feathers.”

“Alright.” Qrow stopped rubbing and Ruby raced out of the hay pile, a trail of it falling from her. Qrow got up and brushed himself down, he could already feel the hay stuck in his feathers.

A giggle drew his attention away to find that Salem was walking over. “I saw your air time and just had to investigate.”

Qrow blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Maria likes kicking my butt.”

Maria handed him Harbinger back. “The trick with him is to beat him before his Semblance can sway the fight.”

The red eyed man grabbed and sheathed the weapon. “Yeah yeah, I’m gonna hit the bathhouse, I got hay where there should not be hay.”

Ruby transformed and bounced on the spot. “Can I comb your feathers!”

“Why don’t you all come to my chambers, it’s near lunch I can take some time off.” Salem reach out and pulled a piece of hay out of Ruby’s hair.

“Sounds like a plan, I may borrow some of your clothes. Mine need a wash.” Maria said collapsing her weapons.

“Last one there is a rotten egg!” Ruby shifted again and raced out ahead of them.

“Oh no you don’t! If you get lost it will take me ages to find you!” Qrow shifted and followed on the wing.

Salem and Maria shared a look smiling. Maria offered Salem her arm which the queen happily took as they followed the faunus. With a little skip in their steps.

* * *

Qrow came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Salem’s living room was decorated in rich gold and reds, with thick rugs and plenty of seating. A huge window was thrown open letting a cool sea breeze in and the walls were lined with tapestries or books. Maria was already sitting on the floor at Salem’s feet. The Queen was brushing out the long black locks she had draped over a leg. Maria was resting her head on Salem’s thigh with a soft purr of her own.

Ruby was bouncing on a lounge upon seeing him she patted it. Qrow rolled his eyes but walked over he flopped down over the too short piece of furniture and raised an arm to rest his head on. She perched on the edge of the lounge and started brushing through his feathers with a feather comb that Salem fortunately had.

Qrow contained the groan of pleasure as Ruby got out all the little bits of stuck hay and fixed his feathers to lay properly. This was pretty much impossible for him to do himself and she was already getting very good at it. Her free hand would pet the fixed feathers and it made him want to purr.

“Would you like a bath?” Salem asked Ruby as both the Huntress and Huntsman were both off in la la land enjoying the respective grooming.

“Maybe yeah, it’s so hot I’m going through my clothes fast. Maybe cleaning myself more will help.”

“Need to do laundry soon.” Qrow mumbled into the lounged.

“How much did you bring?” Salem asked.

“Only a backpacks worth each.”

Salem stopped brushing much to Maria’s ire, at a grumble she resumed. “Now that just won’t do! We shall all have to go shopping!” She beamed. “I haven’t been shopping in ages, I must insist on coming with!”

“I need more clothes too.” Maria yawned. “So I’ll come, plus I doubt Qrow should be trusted to shop alone. He used to wear so many things of the wrong size.”

“Hey I was young and uneducated!” Qrow grumbled and moaned when Ruby found a pesky piece of hay.

“I want to go shopping! I’ve never been shopping before.” Ruby said as she worked down to his mid back. She was careful with them, her touch light on the delicate feathers. She loved his feathers, they were layered with shiny black broad feathers that she guessed wicked away water to the soft ones underneath which she wished she could just bury her hands in.

Maria and Salem pursed their lips at that statement. Maria was extremely cross with Summer but knew confronting her would be ultimately pointless or make matters worse. So instead she turned her mind to the curriculum of Beacon and wondered just how much they could teach Ruby during this summer. Without being constricted by a class size and the pacing of a class it could be very interesting to see how far Ruby could get. “Have you thought at all what kind of weapon you would like Ruby?”

“A scythe! Like you and Qrow! Scythes are so cool!”

The two women laughed and Maria said. “Well that will make teaching you easy.”

“Should make it a spear too. Scythes have so many offensive and defensive holes.” Qrow purred as Ruby ran the single prong down his spine. He quivered, his whole body pushing towards the lovely comb as he kneaded the couch.

“Okay done!” She put the comb on a side table and brushed her dress down. Qrow pouted and slummed again.

Salem grabbed a gold clasp and pulled Maria’s hair up into a half-bun. “I am as well.”

“I’ll just get my trousers.” Qrow got up slowly and stretched.

“Don’t bother, they need a wash, I’ve a sarong you can use.” Salem got up and walked to her wardrobe she opened top half and pulled out a long dark red cloth decorated with gold. She folded it in half of the width and offered it to Qrow. “Just use this, it’s thick and heavy enough that the wind won’t show off your family jewels.”

“Okay~.” Qrow tied it around his waist and pulled the towel off underneath. Folded as it was it went to just about his knees with a tail almost reaching the ground on the side the knot was at. It hung more on one of his hips to slope down to show off the love handle of the other.

Maria and Salem deepily approved. Ruby just thought it made him look even cooler and wanted one for herself. “Can I have one!?”

“Yes my dear, we’ll get a few that will fit you when we go shopping.” Salem said and hummed. “Though his shoes won’t do, they completely ruin the look.”

Maria dusted herself down, she too was borrowing a blue sarong from Salem and breast band. “He can just ride on my shoulder as a crow till we find a cobbler.”

“Ah I had not thought of that.” Salem pulled out her Scroll and set a text to her council. “There, they will know to continue without me.”

* * *

The bazaar was just as packed as before, only this time with Salem leading the way people moved to allow them more space. Not enough to be obvious about it but enough to make traveling much easier.

The first stop was to a cobbler who was working out a larger tent. Qrow hopped off of Maria’s shoulder and transformed. Salem insisted on buying him a pair of gladiator sandals and given that Qrow had forgotten his wallet in his trousers was forced to let her. After that he hung back and Maria and Salem had fun dragging him around the bazaar, Ruby preened under the attention as Salem or Maria picked clothes out for her.

They were standing in a sarong stall as Maria picked up a long black sarong of light cotton and held it up to Qrow’s hair. “What do you think Salem? I think it matches his feathers.”

“Black is not a very good colour right now. He needs a long one of a light colour that he can wear around his neck to keep the sun off. Though his feathers would look very nice with that tint of red that black does in the sun.” Salem reached up to a hanger and pulled a blue sarong down and walked over to Qrow. She held it up against his skin. “Even a light blue like this would be better.”

“Hmm yeah you’re right.” Maria hung the black one back up and picked out a wide brim straw hat and put it on Qrow’s head. “Alternatively he could just wear a hat. All the better to show of his feathers.”

“Help me.” Qrow mouthed to Ruby who was watching and giggling.

Ruby shook her head slowly, smirking the whole while.

“Yes I think blue and red for Qrow.” Salem stepped away to look him up and down. “Right!” She spun on her heels and turned the shop owner. “Three longs in that red and two in blue, the two child longs in red and the one with white and red and three red shorts please. Oh and that hat.” She pointed at the hat on Qrow’s head.

Everything came to a gold coin and they headed out making Qrow carrying the paper bag. The sun was beating down so they stopped by the central statue. They poured water on their heads and rubbed it into their hair to help combat the heat.

“We should take Ruby to the combat market?” Maria said with a smile.

“That is an excellent idea, maybe it will give her some ideas for her own weapon.” Salem said. “Have you been there Qrow?”

“Uh no, not that I remember.” Qrow adjusted his new hat, it really was a blessing the wide brim doing wonders for keeping the sun off of him.

“Oh right then!” Salem clapped her hands together. “This way.”

They left the bazaar and headed north. Qrow hadn’t spent much time in the northern parts of the city, most everything the everyday person needed was in the south part of it. As they walked up the sidewalk for now they had to as cars powered both by Dust or drawn by horse grew more common. They heard the market before they saw it.

The pound of hammers, the creak of billows, shouts of people working together, yelling orders in the desperation the hot work. Qrow’s eyes widened as they turned a corner and another bazaar only this one was vastly different. It was organized almost painfully, with heat distribution and safety clearly at the forefront. Only a few buildings were closed in and many others were currently empty. Still at the front of every blacksmith was a table of their wares.

Ruby’s eyes turned into big saucers. “WOW.”

“You should see it at night, that it when most of the work is done.” Salem was a little sad that she had not thought to mention coming by then. Still there was always tomorrow or tonight. “Well go look around Ruby, see if anything inspires you.”

Ruby’s ears had flicked forward as she picked her way towards the line of blacksmiths. Qrow followed her, he figured he’d keep an eye out for a new cleaning kit for Harbinger. A few smiths waved at their queen as they followed Ruby at a distance.

Ruby looked at armour and weapons, none of it made her feel the awe Harbinger had. She hung back when Qrow found a cleaning kit, Maria paid for it saying he could pay her back. She could tell Qrow wasn’t really comfortable with Salem buying everything. Ruby decided that while the weapons were cool, she didn’t know enough to really understand them.

* * *

Time passed, the summer sweltering but during their time there Ruby grew more and more confident with how to handle a weapon. Maria had even shown her a few unarmed moves to practice when she got home. Speaking of home … things went about as expected. Ruby kept the details of their trip quiet and practiced in secret away from judgmental eyes. 

Then a year later found them all in Salem’s library, late at night for that was when Salem had most of her free time these days. Qrow was getting better at appearing whenever school was out. Longer holidays were spent at Darmsta while the shorter ones were spent at Beacon. Salem having gotten put up with them living out of backpacks and had picked out a small, because that was just how Qrow rolled room for the pair of them in the royal suite. Qrow had fought at length against this but eventually had to give in. He hated to admit it but it was convenient and while he worked when Ruby was otherwise busy, travel and board were expensive. Plus not every mission paid like a two year campaign at Mount Glenn. This had led him to learn that Maria also had a room in the palace and that made him feel a bit better.

Now Qrow thumbed his tomb, it was a thick thing on the uses of Aura. While he knew Atlas was also studying it, the methods and time dedicated to the topic were extremely diverse. He was even learning new things. That magic was powered by Aura, that once the Aura was exhausted the act of magic was impossible. The book theorized that the energy required could be gathered from Dust or possibly even the planet itself. The shapeshifting that faunus did was theorized to draw on Aura but the draw was so low that being shapeshifted could be maintained indefinitely. The book then went into theorizing ways to measure the cost of Aura verses how much Aura was recharged passively.

It was starting to give Qrow a headache. He had burned through most of the book in the last couple hours but his mind was struggling to compress the information now. Qrow shut the heavy leather bound book with a muted clap and put it on a side table. He stood with a stretch and walked over to Ruby and peered over her shoulder. 

Scattered around her were weapon designs and blueprints. Qrow and Maria had given up their blueprints for Ruby to dissect. Huge old tombs she had pulled from the shelves covered the table as from all of them she was designing her own weapon.

Crescent Rose.

The blade of the scythe was a middle ground between his own Harbinger and Maria’s Life and Death. Thin like the blades of Life and Death but long like Harbinger, with two claws on the head of it. The thing that was making Ruby concentrate so hard was the effort to design the blade so that it could become a spear. Originally she had wanted a huge blade but after Maria forced her to work with a halberd Ruby had changed her mind. A spear would be much easier to balance and much more diverse in combat. Salem had given her a spear that collapsed into a tube no longer then her fist as a parting gift last year. So Ruby had the year to practice with it, Taiyang helping her sneak out.

The blueprints were very well drawn and Qrow was impressed. Though the more he taught her the more he began to appreciate the fact Ruby impressed him in just about everything when she set her mind to it. She was uncommonly bright and he knew Salem and Maria had already noticed this. He knew from the few times he’d seen her on her Scroll, Maria had been sending Ruby coursework from Beacon. He recognized first year material and had a feeling soon that Maria would seek him out to formalize Ruby’s education between them.

That thought brought him back to his book. Ruby hadn’t had her Aura unlocked yet, to have protection early in training was both a blessing and a curse. So rather then unlock her Aura right away, Maria had told Qrow to leave it for a year to force Ruby to learn without it. To earn muscle, to be bruised, feel the impact of blows in her bones so they drew harder and stronger with time. However that order from Maria had come a year ago and he figured now would be a good time to remedy that.

“Ruby. I was just doing some reading on Aura and I think it’s time to unlock yours.”

Ruby’s face snapped up from her drawings and the smiled bloomed. “FINALLY!” She launched from her chair and clobbered him, arms thrown around his neck.

Qrow caught her on reflex and snuggled her. He loved the feeling of her fluffy ear against his cheek. He walked back to the chair Ruby hooking her legs over his hips, she was very uninclined to let him go. He sat back down the leather chair and Ruby shifted to snuggle in his lap. He could hear her happy sigh as she swept her tail up into her lap. Rather then start the progresses he let her cuddle, even closed his eyes and joined her in a light doze. It calmed the mind and heart which is what he would need to do this.

Only when Ruby was still and his own heart slowed to a smoothing beat did he focus on his Aura and draw it up. He reached up and pet her cheek once with a thumb while he uttered, pressing his own Aura into her body under his hand. “For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.” He let himself kiss her forehead, feeling her Aura brush his own under his lips.

Salem watched them discreetly from the doorway. She had been coming to check in on Ruby’s progress and now stood quietly out of sight. She had been refining her magic for foresight for years and although it was far from an exact science the closer in time she wanted to see, the harder it was to see anything at all. For example she could cast her sight a hundred or more years into the future and see many potential futures. However when she tried to scry only a year into the future all she got were seemingly random images. She watched as Ruby smiled and snuggled deeper into Qrow’s chest, the red glow of her Aura waking in a bright blaze of light. She knew that they were suited and she had a feeling Ruby was starting to know too.

Maria closed her own book. “Qrow, come out to the market with me. Ruby should focus on her designs and she won’t do that with you around to snuggle.”

Ruby pouted as Qrow shifted, he was wearing his usual shirt so she could feel feathers against her cheek through the fabric. It was soothing and she didn’t want to give it up. She could feel the warmth of her Aura invisible on her skin, it was fuzzy, odd and a little heavy, like a second skin. Still she let Qrow pick her up and put her onto his chair. “Catch you later.” He gave her head a pat as he left.

A few minutes after they left as Ruby stayed in the chair she felt an odd warm sensation between her legs and something leaked. Her eyes flew open as she raced from the library. Salem looked up from her book and followed. She was surprised when Ruby went straight to the nearest bathroom. “Ruby are you alright?” She asked from outside.

“I don’t know!”

The yell was tainted by sniffles.

“Do you mind if I come in? Maybe I can help?” Salem asked and a moment later the door unlocked to reveal a sniffling Ruby hugging herself. “Ruby’s wants wrong?”

The tears welled up. “I don’t know! I’m bleeding from… well you know. Is this because of my Aura?!” Blush burned Ruby’s cheeks.

It took all of thirty seconds for Salem to clue in. “Ohh, oh my dear that’s normal. It just means your body is becoming a woman’s body. I have some products you can use, I'll explain it. Lets go to my room.”

Ruby nodded and Salem rushed her to her private room only stopping to order one of her personally servants to bring fresh undergarments from Ruby’s room and then to find chocolate strawberry ice cream. After a short explanation of biology and new undergarments a Salem gave Ruby of few of her own products to use Ruby was much more relaxed. They sat curled up on one of Salem’s lounges eating little bowls of ice cream.

“Does it always hurt?” Ruby asked wondering where she was going to get her own products from.

“I find it varies, sometimes it’s like being stabbed in the guts, others it can pass very quickly. Something I find helps is to be very active, makes your body hurry up and get it over with.” Salem picked out a fresh strawberry from the ice cream.

“Soo is there other another painful surprises to growing up?” Ruby asked her tail was tucked tight to one leg it was a habit of hers when in pain.

“Hmm, not really. Depends how fast you grow, I used to have stretch marks all over my hips but that only lasted for a few years. My skin caught up the rest of me eventually. I bet you’re skin won’t get zitty so long as you don’t over indulge in chocolates.”

“I hope I don’t grow too fast or get too tall, Yang is getting tall and she loves to lord it over me. And her boobs! She won’t shut up about them at school! Everyone likes her boobs.” Ruby huffed at her own flat chest.

Salem giggled and reached out to rub Ruby behind an ear. “Don’t envy them too much, packing breasts around can get so annoying and bad for ones back. Still I have a feeling you will be very proud of you body one day.”

“Hump.” Ruby had a big bite of strawberry and chocolate.

The Queen’s smile faded a touch. “Though I have to wonder why your mother never told you of this, it is her responsibility to prepare you for this.”

A shameful flush took over Ruby’s face as those fluffy ears flattened against her head. “I-I, she ermmm.”

“It is okay Ruby, you don’t have to tell me. I’m just glad that this happened here where I was able to help you and explain things rather then you be alone.” 

Ruby glanced up, her silver eyes a little bright. “Thank you for that by the way. I don’t think I’ve thanked you enough for all you’ve done for us, me.”

Salem pulled the young girl into a hug, going back to petting the soft ears.

A couple minutes later Qrow and Maria walked in. “So this is where you got to, you left all your drawings in the library Ruby.” Qrow said then took in the now finished ice cream. “Did something happen?”

“Miss Ruby just flowered as a woman today, needless to say she was confused and needed both information and reassurance.” Salem found Qrow’s expression amusing.

His brows had flown up and blush tinted his cheeks. “Oh...that..uhhh. Yeah I’ll leave that to you…” Qrow backed up towards the door.

Maria clapped him on the shoulder to hold him in place. “Now now, real men can handle it.”

“Still that leads into the birds and bees and it's sooo not my job to teach her about that.” Qrow tried to squirm away.

“Birds and bees?” Ruby asked looking between the three adults.

“Sex dear, because some of us are too immature to use the proper language.” Maria shifted to lean on Qrow. “I think I’ll have to fix that.”

“Ohhh, I know about sex.” Ruby said though her ears flicked forward in clear interest.

“How?” Qrow asked wondering just where her innocence had gone.

“Internet duh, there is this song on the archive called ‘The Internet is for Porn’ so I looked up what porn was, then what sex was and so on.” Ruby said her tail started to wag, it had been some real detective work.

“How’d you not get caught?” Qrow asked.

“Easly, I borrowed Yang’s Scroll, she never passwords it. That way she’d get blamed for the searches. Plus she was already looking at porn so I doubt she even noticed on the off chance I missed any addresses in the history log. It’s such a pain not being able to mass delete but using my Scroll didn’t seem like a good idea.”

“Sweety, porn is not a good educational standpoint.”

“Oh I didn’t use it, though there are a few sites with movies on education! I more used wikipedia, biology is cool and yucky!”

“Can I go now?” Qrow asked, he didn’t even want to think about any of this.

“Alright, go run away with your tail between your legs. You can gather up Ruby’s reading material or something.” Maria let Qrow go, she’d get him back for his cowardice later.

Qrow all but poofed from the room retreating too fast for Aura to not be at play. Salem rolled her eyes at his antics. “Well since the delicate flower is gone I say we give you some proper sex education. If only so you know how to avoid doing anything stupid due to misinformation.”

* * *

Crescent Rose was finished. Ruby unfolded it out to all it’s sniper, spear, scythe glory. It was well past midnight as the forging of the weapon had started as soon as the sun went down. She had not done that part herself, the forge was simply too dangerous for a young woman her age. Instead Qrow and Salem’s head blacksmith had done the work from her designs, with Maria overseeing the project.

Salem had come to watch as well and had been quietly impressed by Qrow’s skill at the forge. She hadn’t expected it and he after a few minutes had managed to work perfectly with the master smith. She couldn’t help but admire the stroke of luck that was. Now she, Qrow and Maria watched Ruby stand alone in the middle of the training yard, bathed in moonlight. The breeze making her long hair gently weave through the air.

They watched Ruby put that deliberate step back, then fire into movement. The spins and stabs, arcs of pristine steel through the air. As Ruby danced with her new weapon. It was a bit big for her yet but the plan was to give her some space to grow into it.

Qrow thought watching her express herself without structure provided by himself or Maria was… liberating. In a very strange way, he could watch for errors and always wonder what she would do next. Though it was never particularly hard for him to figure out. Little girl and her big weapon, it struck him as cute. His smile faltered, now the real work would begin.

Maria had brought him in on what she was teaching her. That Ruby was already doing first year Beacon course work. Now that she had a proper weapon it would be time to teach her how to fight Grimm. How they worked and much much more. Fear turned in Qrow’s guts, to expose someone so young and small as her to Grimm. He shook his head and caught Ruby’s eyes glance to him. The red eyed man forced a smile onto his lips, well he’d just have to step up his game when it came to protecting her.

Qrow tried to banish those thoughts, he focused on watching her dance with her new weapon. Watching for mistakes so that he could improve upon them later. 

* * *

Ruby loved Darmsta, she met often with Remus and Lupin over the years. Qrow started to let her roam the city alone, it buzzed with life and magic and Ruby loved every corner. Today she had been given an allowance and permission to shop alone for her fall school gear. The bazaar was an old hat to her now and many of the vendors knew her by name.

The wolf faunus skipped around the people, her long red fluffy tail sweeping back and forth. She passed out down into ebony street and spied a shop that had slowly caught her eye more and more over the years. It was a ‘goth’ shop, she bounced up the black steps and strode in. Black, red, white with some grey were the primary colours available. Skirts, corsets, stockings, bracers, jewelry. She was a little in awe of it all.

Then an ugly thought occurred. What was the point of getting things for fall when Yang might get jealous? She doubted her mom would let her wear a short shirt like she wanted. She was an ugly faunus after all, she shouldn’t be showing skin. Ruby glared at nothing with that thought. No she wouldn’t let herself think like that, she knew that was just her moms thinking. She was pretty and had nothing to be ashamed of.

The wolf faunus walked over to a stand that had a black corset, it was the standard tube shape and she touched her middle. Something with boning like that would get in the way of her scythe and spear fighting. “Hmm.” Ruby swished her tail as she tapped her chin. She did like the idea of a corset though. Bras sucked, as did their boning digging into her chest and she grew out of them so fast.

A tiger faunus came up to her, dressed in the stores products that must second as a uniform. Black corset and tall boots, with braces on her forearms. Her tiger ears were flicked forward. “Can I help you miss?”

Ruby turned to her. “Yeah, I’d like something like that.” She pointed at the corset and then tapped her tummy. “But I’m a Huntress in training and I need something that won’t restrict the movement through my core. I use a scythe spear combo.”

“Hmm, well we do have some corsets that stop just below the rib cage. That might suit you better, and you can layer a blouse underneath if you do not wish to show skin.”

“That would be a good idea. My mother is from Mantle so best to play it safe.” Ruby brushed down her sarong. They were among the things she left in Damstra every year.

The following hour was spent trying and testing things. Ruby had the forethought to bring Crescent Rose so outfits were tested with the weapon in hand. The tiger faunus often paused to take notes now how the clothing worked in combat maneuvers for future reference. In the end, Ruby had a combat skirt, black leggings and thigh high boots that would offer her legs some protection. Several shirts in black, red or white and a pair of plain bracers. The corset she settled on was one that did up in the front so Ruby could lace it herself with ease and stopped at her waist rather then hips. It wasn’t the most flattering look but it served its purpose and would hold out till next year.

The doorbell tinkled and Ruby looked up from making her purchases. To see Qrow walk in with his hands stuffed into his pockets, his eyes roamed over the clothing but she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “Finally decided to give this place a try.”

“You knew?” Ruby asked her brows raising.

“Been watching you check it out for years Ruby. Do you have enough?” Qrow nodded towards the till.

“Yeah.” Ruby handed over two of the three gold coins she had been given.

The tiger faunus gave her forty silver coins in change. “Thank you for your business, when you come back in the city next year come and visit. You’ve given me ideas now how to improve my corsets for Huntresses.”

“Cool! I will thanks!” Ruby took her bags and headed out of the store with Qrow. Before looking up to him. “I thought I was shopping solo?”

“You did. Salem just let me free earlier then I thought she would. So I figured I’d see how you were doing. It wasn’t hard to guess where you’d go.” Qrow shrugged, he looked her over. “You should get a haircut, it’s starting to look a bit like Yang’s and I don’t think you’re mom would approve of you wearing Salem’s style at home.”

Ruby pouted. “But I like having hair like Salem’s, even if it is a bit too curly. I guess it’s really more like Maria’s.”

“Are you going to like it down where everyone can reach it or having to try and braid it around your ears without help?”

Ruby sighed. “I guess not.” She tested the weight of her coin purse.

“You should have more than enough. Come on, I saw a barber in the bazaar on the way over.”

Qrow hung around close by as the barber cut Ruby’s hair. It was clear she was sad to see it go and had settled on a just above the shoulder look with one lock longer on her right side. The barber was careful around her ears and the event passed without incident.

Ruby hopped off the chair and shook her hair. “Ugh I need to change and a bath.”

“Why don’t we hit the training yard then. You can work up a sweat then shower.”

“That sounds like fun, then I show Maria and Salem my new clothes!” Ruby grabbed her bags and skipped on ahead of him

Qrow rolled his eyes but he could understand the enthusiasm. They stopped off to drop her things in the room they shared then headed to the training yard. Rather then fight her himself, he got half a dozen of Salem’s guards to volunteer. Six against one was a bit unfair but it was as close he’d get replicating a Grimm attack in a controlled environment.

The battle progressed smoothly, too smoothly. The guards weren’t Huntsmen and it showed when they fought even the fifteen year old girl who was being put through the program. When Ruby downed three of the guards, Qrow pursed his lips and clicked Harbinger to sword from. He flanked to be in her blind spot and charged.

Ruby saw the panic in one of the last guards eyes and spun around just in time to get the shaft of Crescent Rose up to block. Harbinger screeched down it and Ruby yelped jumping back. Qrow pushed the offensive, a strike hitting Ruby across the chest. Her Aura flared and Ruby panicked as she couldn’t get her weapon up to block in time.

Qrow’s eyes widened as she dissolved into rose petals, flowing around Harbinger then spinning rapidly away only for Ruby to reform and pass out a few feet away. Everyone stood stunned for a moment before Qrow scabbard Harbinger and walked over to her. A tap on her cheek confirmed she had fainted. He scooped her up and cradled her against his chest. “Thanks for your help today.”

The guards nodded and smiled as Qrow took Ruby up to their bedroom. By the time he put her down on the couch she had woken up. “Did I pass out?”

“Yup and I think you unlocked your Semblance.” Qrow put a hand on her forehead to make sure she was fine.

“SWEET!” Ruby shot upright dislodging his hand, only for black and white dots to cloud her vision. “Ohh, I moved too fast.” She laid back down while pressing a hand to her head. “What did I do?”

“Turned into a cloud of rose petals and flew away from me.” Qrow got up and walked to a side table that always had a full pitcher of water and glasses on it. The fine glass was a step above what he was used to, Salem and Maria used crystal but well Ruby was still only fifteen. He poured two and walked back handing Ruby one.

Ruby sat up slowly this time and had a long drink of the cool liquid. “That’s so cool, Yang is gonna hate that I can outrun her now.”

Qrow sat on a side chair and frowned. “She still bothering you?”

“Not so much, she goes to Signal Academy while I just go to Patch middle school. So we don’t cross paths as much, I stay out of her way when we are at home and if she corners me in my bedroom I just climb out the window and hide on the roof till she leaves. I wish I had claws like yours, they would make climbing so much easier.”

“Don’t count your chickens yet, I didn’t have proper claws till I hit puberty. You were born with two traits so you might yet get something minor like claws.” Qrow frowned. “I’m sorry Yang’s still bugging you, I had hoped she’d grow out of that.”

“I think part of her is jealous that you take me places. She’s the one that’s your niece but you’ve always spent time with me.”

“Yeah well,” Qrow had a drink. “Raven and I were never close and Summer only made things worse. It’s hard to care about anything that came about because of them one way or another.”

“Do you hate my mom?”

The crow faunus looked over and tried to read her expression. “I hate what she’s done to you.” Qrow leaned back into his seat and put his feet up on the table. “I try not to hate anyone kiddo, holding an emotion like that around isn’t healthy for one's mental state or because of the Grimm. So I guess you can say I’ve long grown to understand your moms side of things and do have a begrudging respect for it. So I try not to directly hate her, or really even think about her much. Hate’s a pointless emotion.”

Ruby looked at the refraction of her water in the glass. She wasn’t sure she could not hate her mom and sister, but she could see Qrow’s reasoning too. “And my Dad?”

“You’re Dad is from Taiga unlike your mom. He’s not as bad as he looks, unlike your mom he adapted more to Beacon’s culture. Took more of it into himself, you’ll note you’re alive. If he had been like your mom you would have been left in the forest to get eaten by Grimm. And Tai’s been helping you in his own quiet way, he lets us do our thing for one. I’ve got no right to look after you Ruby, it’s only because of Tai you haven’t been taken away from me.”

“Yeah Dad’s pretty awesome. I do understand why he acts the way he does, the shouting matches between him and mom about me are… Did you know mom wanted to dump me at an orphanage?”

Qrow finished his water and put the glass down before he broke it. He could feel his Semblance broil under his skin. “That bitch.” He said sharply.

“Was your childhood really that bad?”

Qrow froze. “So you remember that.”

“I remember everything about you.”

That tugged at Qrow’s heart strings and he forced himself to cool off before his Semblance did something unpleasant. “I don’t want to talk about how I grew up Ruby. It’s not a pleasant story and it doesn’t define who I am. Please respect that.”

“Sorry.” Ruby got up and gave him a hug.

Qrow returned it with an arm. “Now hit the bathtub you, you wanted to show Maria and Salem you’re new clothes.”

“Right!” Ruby bounced away to the washroom.

Qrow smiled watching her go, so few people respected his boundaries like that.

* * *

Qrow glared down at the forest lands of Vritra, they stood on the outer wall of Darmsta. Salem was walking up to a mage cannon, sliding her hands into the channeling tunnels. It was a heavy thing of black stone with inner cores of Dust that could be traded out as they were depleted. The cores gave it a strange look of being filled with a rainbow of colours in stone so black as to defy colour itself. It was on a pedestal that would allow Salem to turn it on her own to make adjusts to her aim. Maria was dressed in her hunter gear, as was he. Ruby stood beside him now sixteen wearing a corset that was styled in such a way that it freed her stomach for movement and a black pleated skirt. She wore mid thigh high boots but nothing else. It was much too hot in the summer heat for layers. Qrow hauled his eyes away from her, he hadn’t liked that corset. Too many boys had started to stare at her when they walked through the city.

He heaved his eyes back to the ground far below them. Littered with Grimm bones too small to be of any use in craft. The ground blacked by the power of the mage cannons. There were large clearings burned into the forest where a mage had fired in with only the occasional tree growing up determined to return to the scoured areas. He could see red eyes in and around those trees and beside him the deep thumm of a mage cannon powering up filled the air.

“Right, I’m ready. I’ll hold off firing unless it looks like you three really need the help. Stay safe.” Salem turned moving the canon with her to point at where she could feel the Grimm were thickest.

“Okay, let’s do this!” Ruby gathered her courage and leapt straight off the wall that was half a kilometer tall. She unsheathed Crescent rose into it’s spear form and activated her Semblance. Firing herself into the tree line. Qrow jumped clear off of it as well, only he landed in the tree line that was just under half a kilometer away. He whipped Harbinger out and buried it into the chest of a Beowolf. He fried the twin shot barrels into it’s chest, using the added momentum to rip his scythe free of the Grimm.

Ruby fired past him impaling another Beowolf, she switched to scythe mode and cleaved it’s side open spinning on the spot to decapitate another Grimm. Qrow forced himself to hang back, so far there were only Beowolves, even if they were growing more numerous. He heard Maria come to a stop beside him as they both gripped their weapons tight, watching. After all this was a test.

Beowolves pour in from the tree line and Ruby whipped her scythe around to start sniping them out. The Beowolves started to grow so thick as to blot out the trees behind them as they raced forward. Qrow started forward but Maria stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

Ruby swung her scythe around to rest the shaft against her hip, the click of the bold action rifle rained through the forest and the Huntress smiled. She fired blasting herself forward with her Semblance, red rose petals trailing in her wake.

“Perfect.” Qrow smiled in awe.

Beowolf parts rained. Ruby spun, cut, fired and redirected. Even landing on a Beowolf’s shoulders only to take it’s head off as she jumped off with another shot swinging to cleave other wolf in two across it chest. No move was wasted, no spin or strike faltered in this deadly dance. Ruby spun around to cleave another in half, launched forward to stab another before firing again twisting up into the air to avoid another Beowolf. Another shot rang out and she landed on a tree, she slid down it reloading her rifle as she went then she blasted off of it again the wood cracking under her boots. Spin into action she went through beowolves faster than mortal eyes could see. Red roses started to litter the ground as she danced and weaved through the battlefield.

“Now can I?” Qrow tensed he was itching to back her up.

Maria removed her hand. “Yes you may.”

Qrow fired forward with all the strength of his Aura behind the speed. Ruby saw him coming and cleaved a Beowolf down as they tried to close around her. Qrow met her back to back as they spun in tune, cleaving the swarm away. They moved together racing through the forest, Grimm called to Ruby’s silver eyes. Beringels charged into view six all at once, Qrow stretched out a hand and Ruby grasped it tight. He swung her forward and at them with all of his strength. The crack of Grimm bone as Crescent Rose was rammed into the chest of a Beringel echoed through the clearing. Ruby fired swinging her body around to land her feet on the shaft of the weapon. The shot freed Crescent Rose and carried them both back. Qrow raced forward swinging Harbinger around, providing a landing pad on the flat of it’s blade for her. He caught her with all the considerable force she carried and swung her back around, channeling all of it. Ruby fired off Harbinger slamming into another Beringel, she heaved Crescent Rose through it’s chest her body straining with the effort. It came apart and Ruby saw the fist of another going for her head.

Only in the next moment it was gone and Maria was there the Grimm hacked to pieces. Qrow caught her as she fell to the ground the Grimm coming apart under her feet. The Grimm were getting thicker and there seemed to be no end to them. Maria spun and saw white light gathering on the wall. “GET DOWN!” She screamed and threw herself to the ground.

Ruby didn’t know what was going on but Qrow grabbed pulling her in and under him as he tossed himself down.

Pure white destructive energy plowed into the ranks of Grimm. Trees caught fire as Grimm disintegrated bones and all under it. It was angled in such a way that the Grimm closest to them weren’t hit but the growing horde just beyond them was sundered. Other canons fired, blue, red, orange and white again. Qrow yanked Ruby to her feet while whipping Harbinger around to slice four Beowolves charging them in a two with one stroke.

Maria was up already as well, her kama’s joined as she spun and twisted Grimm fall down dead around her. “Fall back! We’ve done what we came for!”

Ruby didn’t need telling twice, she took off a sprint, the trees around them burning. Thankfully the smoke was being carried away from them. She spun around collapsing her weapon to sniper form. As she looked behind her she fired with one arm, blasting apart the skulls of young Beowolves. She saw Qrow’s arm come out and let him pick her up by her middle he pulled her to his chest while she locked her legs high around his waist. Both hands on her weapon now she kept firing at the Grimm that were staying just close enough to them that the mage cannons couldn’t fire.

The wall grew close and Qrow shouted, “FLY!” and threw her upwards by her waist.

Ruby pulled on her Semblance and flew as far as she could but it wasn’t enough. She had used too much or her Aura and Semblance and she was exhausting what remained. She came into being just a few meters shy of where she needed to be. Life in it’s collapsed form struck her between her shoulder blades, the force sending Ruby up a few more meters to flail in the air. She reached out for the wall only for her fingers to skid over the black stone.

A ringed hand grabbed her wrist. Qrow grabbed her grinning at her as Maria used the gravity Dust in Death to get atop the wall. Ruby giggled all terror gone as Qrow pulled her up with ease. “You caught me.”

“I’ll always catch you.” Qrow grinned and caught her again when she threw her arms around his middle and hugged him tight. “Good work kiddo.”

Ruby pulled away and punched him lightly in the gut. “Hey I’m not a kid anymore.” She smiled at him brushing a bang back behind her fluffy wolf ears that finally looked like they fit her head. The red of them had deepened to match her hair, so rich and vibrant.

“No you are not.” Salem pulled her arms out of the canon. The Grimm burned away, she reached into a side pocket and pulled out a little square bundle wrapped in plain red paper. “This is a gift from Maria and I.”

Ruby looked between them and walked over taking the present. She could tell right away that it was fabric. She almost quivered in excitement as she tore the paper at one side. It rippled it away to reveal a dark crimson cloth. Ruby let it fall open and squealed quivering on the spot.

It was a red cloak, like a brand new version of Maria’s only the clasps were spears like the one that dangled on a chain around Qrow’s neck. “EEE!! THANK YOU!” She swept it around and clipped it into her corset. She unfolded Crescent Rose swing it out to slam the big head of it into the drop. The wind picked up sending the cloak and her shoulder length hair billowing out to one side.

Maria took a picture but Qrow was too stunned to move. She really wasn’t a kid anymore but a woman, grown, flowered and ready to kick Grimm butt. His heart melted just a little bit, all grown up. That smile faltered for a moment, she was ready for Beacon and he wouldn’t get to see her as much. She would have a team, a supervisor and she wouldn’t need him anymore. Who knew when they’d get to work… to be together again after this summer was over. The smile faded the rest of the way, she wouldn’t need him anymore.

Ruby caught the slow shift in expression as Qrow’s body language turned from happy and proud to him hunching inward and looking away. She put Crescent Rose away walked up to him. Drawing his arms away from his chest and inserted herself against him. Her hands sliding up his torso to under his shirt to touch those feathers she loved so much. Even as she pressed her body to his he didn’t hold her. That alone worried her. “Qrow, what’s wrong?”

Part of him still found it strange for the squeaky voice he had gotten so used to was gone. Instead it had become smooth, soothing and angelic. Mature. “Nothing Ruby, just stupid thoughts.”

She reached up and pet his cheek. “You’re thoughts aren’t stupid. I thought you knew that by now.”

“It’s nothing really.”

“Qrow~. Come on, I’ve known you long enough to spot when you’re lying.”

“As you said, you’re not a kid anymore. You’ll be free of your mom and able to do whatever you want with your life.” Qrow refused to look at those silver eyes he adored so much. They had always made him feel happy and centered. Soon they’d leave his life. “You don’t need me anymore.”

“Aww yougreatbigDUMMY!” Ruby put it altogether in well fell swoop. She stretched up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “I’ll always need and want you around. You are being very dumb if you think just because I’m grown up now that will change. Besides, I told you when I become a Huntress we’d make our own coterie and we’d kick Grimm butt together.”

Qrow pulled back a little so he could look at her better. “You remember that?!”

Ruby giggled and nodded, watching colour start to flush his cheeks.

“You know what coterie can be now right?” Qrow looked at her quizzically.

“Yup!”

Qrow pulled from her arms and backed away pulling his Scroll out as he went. “And hey look at the time! We should get going if we want to hit up the stir fry place before it closes.”

He didn’t see Ruby pout and glare at his back. Salem walked over and pulled her into a hug while whispering. “Give it time, I get that he’s very handsome but if you press too hard you’ll only drive him away. Up till now he’s seen you as a kid, it will take a while for him to get past that. Just be patient with him. I’ve seen many a future with you two together.” Salem lowered her voice further. “Though I may borrow him from you one last time.”

“Go right ahead.” Ruby giggled.

Maria rolled her eyes, only planning on joining in with Salem. They both knew their time with Qrow was coming to an end. Might as well have one last hurrah before stepping aside. Salem had only seen more and more futures where the two were together and very happy that way. Neither were about to get in the way of that, maybe several years down the line when Ruby was more sure of herself they’d form a coterie but only time would tell on that thought.

Maria clapped her hands together. “I agree with Qrow, lets go have dinner in the city. You two are going back to Patch tomorrow so we might as well make the most of tonight.” She smirked at Qrow. “In all ways.”

Qrow froze and looked between Maria and Salem. _ Ohhh crap. Better eat light. _

* * *

It was late, Ruby and Qrow had just returned to Patch. It was a dark and stormy evening the clouds pressing down on the island. Only as they grew closer the screams of Grimm echoed through the forest. While Ruby and Qrow raced through the familiar area the skies opened and rain started to pour down. They quickly came upon Taiyang and Yang also running towards the sounds of Grimm.

They came upon the beach just in time to see a Grimm that had risen from the ocean, a strange twist of a kraken. Summer was doing battle with it, dozens of tentacles tipped in long white thick needle like claws wearing away at her Aura as she tried to keep them away. With her two lean swords. Taiyang jumped from the treeline at the same instant the Grimm impaled Summer.

“MOM!” Yang screamed.

The Grimm flicked Summer off it’s claw and retreated. Slipping back beneath the ocean. Ruby could barely believe what had happened, the Grimm had come and gone before they had a chance to fight back. Crescent Rose, her lean spear scythe sniper shook in her hands. She hadn’t been able to do anything. Summer was gone. She stood there with shock written over her features, hair plastered to her head and waited for the grief and yet the sorrow wouldn’t come, Yang was at their mother's body wailing but Ruby couldn’t make herself cry.

Qrow was in the same state of shook. He pulled his eyes away from Summer to Ruby, her red hair was getting darker as the rain started to pound down. He could see the shock in her, Qrow reached out and touched her shoulder. Silver eyes looked up at him then she moved hugging him tight, Crescent Rose clattered to the ground.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Taiyang gathered up Summer’s body with her weapons collapsed. Yang hung on to his arm, still crying. Tai looked at Qrow and Ruby, her new clothes surprised him, black pleated skirt, black and red corset that was very flattering with no blouse underneath. High boots that went mid way up her thigh all completed with a red cloak. “Come home. Both of you.”

By the time they got home all soaked lightning had started splitting the sky. Taiyang set Summer down on the couch and wrapped her up in her muddied and bloody cloak. Qrow hadn’t let Ruby go even as he pulled out his Scroll and sent two messages. “Tai, I’ve let Maria and Glynda know.” Not even a moment later, his Scroll binged with the replies they were coming. “They are coming on airship.”

“Thanks Qrow.” Taiyang sat on the ground beside Summer, holding her cold hand. Yang snuggled up to him holding him and crying.

Ruby found herself looking down at Crescent Rose, it had been designed by herself, Qrow and Maria. To let her fulfill her dream to be a Huntress, something she had never even told her mother. She had trained in secret, even being keeping it from Yang, only Tai had knew. He had even helped her sneak out to practice in the dark. Now she couldn’t stand up to her mother and say that she was going to be a Huntress. She was going to go to Beacon and be known, that thing that Summer had tried to prevent her whole life would finally become a fact.

Qrow felt Ruby pull away and as she walked up the stairs he followed. He had never been in her room before. Books, Grimm figurines, desk, bed, altogether it was a pretty nice room. “Ruby?”

Ruby wrung her new soaked cloak. The tears finally burning her eyes. “Is it wrong that I don’t even feel anything? We were going to tell her that I was going to be a Huntress, now I can’t do that. I can’t stand up to her and get out from under her thumb.”

“No, it’s not. I… you only saw one face of her. And she was a bad mom to you.” Qrow stepped back to her and hugged her.

“I don’t understand why I feel cheated. Not happy or sad, just cheated.” Ruby snuggled her face against his chest.

“I don’t know what to say. There is nothing wrong with what you feel, I know you are perfectly capable and sound in the emotional spectrum.”

The sound of bullhead arriving made Qrow sigh. This was going to be brutal, Yang was the only one in the dark and Qrow didn’t see Maria letting Ruby stay here. “Come on, that’s Maria.”

Ruby nodded and took his hand. Qrow was a little surprised by that, how much physical contact she gave him had varied over the years. Really it had been puberty that had complicated their interactions. Qrow wasn’t sure what to do when she decided to cuddle with him, none of her touches seemed quite the same once she hit sixteen and she blushed a lot more. Even now he wasn’t sure what to make of it. They headed back downstairs just in time to see Glynda levitate a small block of marble into the room. Transforming it into shards and then with another flick of her riding crop she sent it to encase Summer’s corpse.

Maria was in her usual teal dress and cape. “I didn’t expect to see you again so soon Ruby. I’m sorry for your loss.”

Ruby let Qrow go and clobbered Maria in a hug. Maria held her tight and stroked the back of her head.

Qrow envied that, as Ruby had grown up she and Maria had only grown more comfortable with each other. 

“Thank you Glynda.” Taiyang reached out to Yang and drew her in.

“Think nothing of it Tai.” Glynda gave him a sympathetic smile.

“We’ll bring her to the catacombs, Tai.” Maria said. “You know the laws.”

“I know them. Thank you Maria.”

Maria looked down to Ruby. “You know Ruby should not stay here. I’d like to bring her into Beacon early.”

“What?! She didn’t even go to combat school!” Yang didn’t like this one bit.

“For the last three years, Ruby has been personally tutored by myself and Qrow. She is more than ready to attend Beacon. To be quite frank she has already completed all the requirements and content for her first year. I’d like to put her in as a second year.” Maria felt Ruby’s jaw drop.

Qrow watched Ruby pull away and look to him. “Did you know about this?” Ruby asked. “I know you guys have been giving the curriculum on my Scroll but I didn’t think I was finished my first year.”

“Remember that time we went beyond the outer wall?”

“Yeah.”

“That was you first year final combat exam.”

Ruby’s legs went out from under her. She didn’t know she had done that much, that they had been organized in teaching her like that. That she could skip her first year at Beacon, but what about a team?

“And I would like to put Ruby on your team Yang.” Maria said.

“But we are already four!”

“No you are three, Violet is dead.”

It was Yang’s turn to be stunned. “How?”

“Grimm attacked her village, she saved it but lost her life.” Glynda said. “We only found out yesterday. Your supervisor has also decided to take a leave of absence. Her and team JNPR’s supervisor decided to join a coterie and start a family.” Maria said. “I will have to call in a few Huntsmen this year. I set Oobleck on Ozpin’s trail and he found him, so in theory he will be team JNPR’s supervisor. Though Qrow, if you’re up for it, I think you could be supervisor to the new team RWBY. The last couple years teaching Ruby have done wonders for your leadership abilities.”

“Me?” Qrow pointed at his chest, his brows flying up.

“I did say your name.” Maria said with a smile.

“Uhhh okay, I don’t have any plans. I was just gonna hunt till winter break.” Qrow looked to Ruby. Was Maria doing this on purpose, setting them up to stay together?

“So I’m stuck with her and him!?”

A loud thump from the table redirected their attention towards Tai who was still sat, tears in his eyes but now they held a hint of irritation and grief. “Yang enough. I let Summer mold you far too much. I don’t want to hear another word about your dislike and biases towards faunus. I would like Ruby to go to Beacon, it’s much safer for her there. Qrow has been teaching her and knows her, that your team needs a new supervisor is just convenient. Deal with it, you’re a grown woman, act like it.”

Yang balked, she had never had Tai chew her out like that.

“Then it’s settled. Ruby do you need anything?” Maria asked.

“No, I haven’t unpacked from the summer holiday.”

“Then we’ll get you moved now. Do you want to bring anything to bury her with Tai?”

“No, we can go now.” Taiyang went to Yang. “Lets go, before we draw more Grimm.”

Glynda levitated Summer’s coffin and they all left the house and boarded the bullhead. Qrow couldn’t help but stare at the coffin, the source of so much misery in his life gone. Ruby went to him and held his hand giving it a squeeze. He looked over to her and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Hey I said I’d become a Huntress and stick with you. Looks like it’s working out.”

Her smile made his heart skip a beat, just what the hell had happened to her this year? Why was he getting all the confusing signals now? Just what was going through her head?

The trip to Beacon while not lengthy was awkward. Yang sat on the floor beside her mother or glared at Qrow and Ruby. Both still wore their backpacks and were so close together. She didn’t get it at all, her dad’s sudden flip to their side so easily. Now Maria and Glynda already knew Ruby. Her sister never told her anything, yet it seemed like Ruby had this whole other life she wasn’t supposed to have.

As they approached the castle a section of the mountain slid into it’s own walls revealing a hanger bay. Ruby had never been here before it was just as massive as she expected of Beacon. Everything small bullheads like the one they were are to four warships were stored with. She and Qrow were first off the ship the stone was ground smooth underneath them.

Glynda levitated the coffin and Maria took point. The halls of the fortress were good at disguising the fact that they were within a mountain. Straight and angular with sunlight reflecting down the halls giving the illusion of windows. Ruby often wondered how they manage that on rainy days but had yet to learn the answer.

They came to the inner courtyard after a long silent walk, many students had already arrived for the school year and the dipped their heads to Maria and the coffin. Rather then head into the large shining open cavern Maria led the way down a side walkway.

Down, down, down they went as the light faded till it gave way to a green fire that burned everlasting. Ruby shivered and hugged herself, she was still wet and had never been down this way before. They passed through an arc that had glowing green runes inscribed the hall was short but decorated in depictions of Valhalla. The hall opened to a small round room with seven doors. In a triangle formation were statues of the three founders. Rather then armed for combat they were at rest. The fox was laying a bed and appeared to be having a nap. The short man was toasting a drink standing upon a bar stool. Lastly the mage was sitting in a high chair that were it not made of stone appeared to be crafted of leather. In one hand he held a book up the end of it nestled in his palm, long fingers splayed over the back. His hood was down revealing pointed ears but again the features of his face were blank.

Below each statue was a low marble coffin, just as plain as Summers set into the ground. Maria took the third passage from the left and Ruby could see coffin after coffin set into the stone walls. Names were carved on each coffin, family relations, age and date of death. Every Hunter that had been trained in Beacon if their body was found was brought back and entombed within the castle. It kept their bodies out Grimm bellies and served as a reminder to the students just how dangerous their job was.

It took the better part of an hour to get to an empty space. Glynda levitated the coffin into place and another flick of her riding crop engraved Summer’s name, age, husband and daughters.

“Would you like a minute with her alone?” Glynda asked.

“Y-yes please.” Taiyang choked reaching out to touch Summer’s name.

Taiyang and Yang stayed behind, Ruby left with the others. “Thank you for your help Glynda. I will get these two settled.”

“I don’t think putting her with Weiss, Yang and Blake would be wise.” Glynda said blunt to a fault.

“I agree.” Maria turned to Qrow and Ruby. “Would you two object to sharing a room?”

“Nope!” Ruby rocked on her heels, just a hint of colour starting in her cheeks.

Qrow swallowed and shook his head, he saw Ruby look at him quizzically. “That’s fine, not like we haven’t done that for ages.”

“Excellent, it saves me having to find a spare room for her. This way.”

Maria guided them back to the upper levels and to the east side of the mountain. They quickly came to a section where the students were housed. The room they stopped by had the plaque of VWBY and a blank door beside it. Maria opened the blank door. “I’ll get you a name plate Qrow.”

Qrow like the room, it was a small with living and kitchenette, two doors to one side. Honestly it was like the first room that he and Ruby shared at Darmsta. He walked in and opened the door to the bedroom. “Uh Maria, there is only a king in here.”

“That’s plenty of space.” Maria had a shit disturbing grin on.

Qrow spun towards her. “You planned this.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” The grin remained.

Ruby slipped around him into the room. “I like it, besides I don’t think I would be able to sleep without hearing your breathe.”

“See the lady here is sensible.” Maria said.

Ruby set her bag down by a chest of drawers. “Qrow I’m gonna change, I’m tired of being wet.”

“Right!” Qrow shut the door and spun around. Maria was still smiling he could all but see her innocent whistle. “You are an evil evil evil woman.”

Maria grinned wider. “Just don’t get her pregnant before she gets her license.”

Qrow’s jaw dropped. “I don’t even think about her like that! She’s-I, just-how… oh I hate you right now.”

The dark skinned woman laughed. “You’ll thank me later. I’ll leave you two to get shorted out. I am also tired of being wet.” She reached up and patted his cheek. “Be sure to do that thing with the underside of your tongue before you suck.”

Qrow’s cheeks turned red. “You better not have told her stories!”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Maria said. “Besides it’s Salem you should be worried about, she’s the gossip and blunt enough to tell Ruby things should she ask them.”

Qrow groaned and yanked his pack off, he might as well take the opportunity to change while Ruby was busy. He had a feeling this was going to be a very interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair, darkvampirekisses, threeguesses and Baker1762 for your amazing comments.  
Ardy: We are now done the prologue so I plan to shift away from showing the narrative excursively from Qrow's view point. I did bend that a little in this chapter but Ruby needed a chance to develop her style.


	4. Getting Schooled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: For what Oz's shape shifts into  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/f4a7b1e05fba19d5fd32643005bdcc2d/tumblr_povnz0ygZX1wtkpr5_540.jpg  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/8b844a559de6d0e114f37090e4a28319/tumblr_pokhyjD7US1sfo1z9o4_500.jpg  
Or just look up Love, Death and Robots Sonnie's Edge Khanivore

Ruby snuggled down into the bedding, if she had one complaint to make about Beacon castle. It was that it was cold~, year around all the time. Still at least it didn’t get colder in the winter time. Qrow and Ruby had moved into the apartment and had called Salem to inform her what had happened. She had decided to send the belongings that Ruby and Qrow had been gathering in Damstra on to Beacon for them. Now she could feel it was morning but it was also cold and she didn’t want to get out of bed. That would mean facing the day.

The wolf faunus turned over to see Qrow with his back to her as far away from her as he could get. While they had shared a room for years, that had been with two seperate beds. Not one large one. Nerves turned in her gut, now she was going to attend Beacon at sixteen rather then seventeen and skip a year to boot. Worse she was going to be on a team with Yang, someone who had hated or ignore her for her whole life. Ruby shivered and slid across the bed. She reached out and touched the thick black feathers. Ruby loved them, smooth and soft yet firm and unyielding. She took a deep shaking breath and slid closer pressing her cheek against them.

Qrow could feel her shake, that unsteady breathing. He pretended to remain asleep, her fingers were light against his back. She slipped them under his broad feathers down to the downy undercoat. Ruby pressed her nose against them and breathed deeply of his scent. It soothed her. “Qrow.” She whispered.

Qrow finally gave up the gig. “Yeah?”

“I’m afraid.”

There it was, Qrow wasn’t surprised by it. He didn’t know about the composition of Yang’s team. Given that Yang liked them it was unlikely they would be friendly to Ruby. He shifted and put a hand back, Ruby’s found it and they wove their fingers together. “Beacon is good as these things go. Better than average as a school, that draws in people from all around the world. So I don’t know what you’ll get, but I’ll be here.” He squeezed her hand. “Don’t ever think you don’t have a place to go.”

“I know. I just wish I had Salem to talk too. I know Maria will be happy to talk whenever but Salem has a…”

“Aura, yeah she’s easier to talk too. You could always give her a call.”

“We did that last night.” Ruby sighed. “We should get up shouldn’t we, food makes everything better. Provided I can eat.”

Qrow patted her hand. “I’ve always known you to eat anything not nailed down. Something tells me that your hunger will outweigh your nervousness.”

That moment his Scroll binged on the side table. Qrow reach over and retrieved it, trying not to think about how Ruby was letting her hand rest on his waist.

:Come to my office, I think it would be best to introduce you two to Weiss and Blake in a formal setting.: There was a pause then another message. :Before breakfast, so now.:

Qrow rolled his eyes. “We’ve been summoned, Maria wants us in her office. Do you want to use the bathroom first?”

“Yeah, do you want me to comb your feathers before we leave?”

“No they’re okay, I remembered not to sleep on my back.”

Ruby sighed mournfully but got out of bed and gathered up her clothes. Adding a wine red undershirt and leggings that went most of the way up her legs to her usual outfit. She helped herself to a shower and brushed out her tail before getting dressed. Her new corset framed her breasts, providing a nice little V to showcase her cleavage. Only the red shirt would hide it today, it was cold and well first impressions. By the time she got out Qrow was ready to go as well in his hunting gear, even Harbinger was on his hip. Ruby took that cue and set Crescent Rose on hers.

As they left the room, they could hear movement from the room beside them belonging to team WBY and across from that the room with the plaque JNPR opened an a woman with red hair dressed up in gold armour and leather appeared.

Qrow could see her eyes flick up and down the both of them. “Qrow Branwen.” He offered his hand.

She looked at it for a second clearly seeing the sheathed claws before taking it. “Pyrrha Nickos. Pleased to meet you.”

“This is Ruby.” Qrow gestured to his companion.

“No last name? A bastard?”

Qrow’s lips thinned but Ruby spoke for herself. “No, my mom was just from Mantle. Summer Rose maybe you’ve heard of her?”

By the shock on Pyrrha’s face she clearly had. Ruby smiled and took Qrow’s arm. “Let’s go.”

They walked through the high walls for several minutes before Qrow spoke. “Not that I mind that much, but that was underhanded. You’re spending too much time around Maria.”

“My mother wanted me to not exist, well I do and she’s gone. I don’t see any reason to let her control my life anymore or to protect what she would see as her reputation.”

Qrow could hear the malice, even if she tried to hide it. He frowned, it wasn’t like her but he could understand it. “Just… don’t overdo it. She is dead and can’t control you anymore. So don’t let her.” He saw her tail tuck and her ears press towards her head and knew his words had left the desired impact. They rode up the elevator to the tower, when they arrived it was open with sunlight. Maria’s spacious office had several couches and seating on the sides. As well as books and paintings. She was standing at the window, only it was open letting the brisk morning air in.

Ruby broke away from Qrow and Maria turned to her gathering the young woman up in a tight hug. Qrow let them have their moment in peace, choosing to sit on one of the couches instead. The leather was very comfy under him the dark red hues worn with age. He stared up at the giant gears that ran the watch-light. The sound was smoothing and he closed his eyes.

Only for the elevator to ring and a gaggle of young adults walked in. Team JNPR and WBY, all stopped seeing the two new faunus. Qrow put on a lazy look and waved hap-haphazardly, letting the sun catch his claws. “Hey.”

Ruby pulled away from Maria and resisted the urge to hug her tail to her body. She walked over and sat beside Qrow as the two teams flitted in little clumps into the room. Ruby glanced at her two team mates, one girl had black hair and a bow on her head, she had black pants and heeled black mid thigh high boots. Her top was designed at the show off her chest but not her breasts as well as leaving her stomach bare. The person beside her was modestly dressed in comparison. A short blue-white dress that accented her breasts with leggings that completely covered her legs and again combat heels. What was it with these people and their heels? There was also Yang but Ruby didn’t want to look at her.

Team JNPR took up the last couch and Maria looked at her Scroll which was laying upon her desk and glared. “He’s supposed to be here by now!”

Even as she spoke the SCREECH of an eagle pierced the air and Ruby covered her ears. They all looked out the windows as a huge bird came diving through them. Everyone but Maria, Qrow and Ruby because Qrow grabbed her hip, yelped and tried to dive behind the couches. The eagle banked hard to a stop and transformed. Where onces was huge bird was now tall, platinum silver haired woman.

Qrow’s jaw fell to the floor, he knew that Oz was coming. However Oz was not a she, as far as he knew and the person before him was definitely a she. From hips that just begged to be grabbed to breasts that were showcased in a short corset that went only slightly beyond what a bra would give the lacing was done up loosely in the front really just enough to hold everything in place. It was all black leather and she didn’t wear any foot wear. Qrow heaved his eyes upward, the platinum hair was only kept out of her face by the locks at her temples pulled back and tied in place with a scrap of leather. He could see the Oz he knew in her face and a fair bit of Salem as well. Lastly there was a long silky wolf tail the same colour as her hair. Those golden eyes locked on his and Oz’s smile did bad things to his heart… his trousers were also complaining about the sudden pressure.

Maria was less than impressed. “You’re late.”

Oz spun to face her, cocking out a hip. “Sorry, not all of us are used to being up at the crack of dawn.” She passed a hand through her hip length hair fanning it out as she spun back around and strode across the room.

Ruby was wondering how she got that much hip movement without heels to accentuate it. She leaned over and peered down at team JNPR as they righted themselves her tail swishing back and forth. She pointed casually with a finger. “These the pups you want me to look after for the next three years?”

“Yes.” Maria had her lips pursed, she hadn’t actually met Oz in years. So this was as much of a surprise to her as it was to Qrow.

“Hmm, fine. Their cute if nothing else.” Ozpin spun again her hair fanning out. “Hey Qrow, you look well and who’s the pretty one beside you? I like her ears and that fluffy tail just begs to be pet.” Oz slid onto the couch they were on and purred at Ruby offering her hand. "May I have the privilege of your name oh loveliest one?"

Ruby blushed but enjoyed the attention, and put her hand in Oz’s. “Ruby.”

Ozpin kissed Ruby’s fingers a bit longer than necessary, she drew back and purred. “What I lovely scent you have, though I can also smell my sister on you.”

“She says she is sorry for cursing you and wants you to come home.” Qrow was warring between rampaging arousal and not liking Oz sweet-talking Ruby.

Oz snorted in a very unladylike fashion. “Yeah right I'll believe that when I see it, I'm not going back under her thumb.”

Ruby was confused, every time someone had talked Ozpin it had been a male. “If you don’t mind me asking every time I’ve heard anything about you, well you’ve been a guy.”

Ozpin laughed, Qrow couldn’t help but stare at her chest. “Oh well, I got curious. Shapeshifting is my specialty in magic, I can become whatever I want just about. So that got me thinking. Why limit myself to creatures? So I turned myself female, it’s been a fun experience and I think I shall stick with it for a while longer.” She gestured at her chest. “I mean you have no idea how long it took me to refine these. The first time I tried out breasts I quickly gained profound respect for the women out there with large racks. I might as well enjoy these to the fullest!”

Qrow wanted to touch, his brain wanted to know just how authentic they were, how they felt in his hand. Were the changes Oz made only skin deep or was it a total conversion. His libido decided these were very important questions.

“Well I like them, they are very pretty as are you.” Ruby decided she liked Oz’s eyes they almost glowed with magic.

“You’re a mage?” Weiss as the one to be unable to hold it in. She had heard about mages but had never met one.

“Well yes, I thought that was obvious.” Oz regarded her with an almost bored expression. He couldn’t tell if she was Mantle or Atlas, given that she was here he was leaning towards Atlas. Still that begged the question why come to Beacon at all? She turned her attention back to Ruby. “You have the loveliest eyes, I am sad I have never met you before. Or even heard of you, such a beauty as yourself shouldn’t have been hidden away.”

Ruby was turning as bright red as her ears, no one had ever flirted so hard with her before. She barely knew what to do. “I… uh.”

“Ozpin focus.” Maria was finding watching Ruby change colours to be very amusing. Qrow looked like he wanted to fuck then and there. Something told her if she allowed it the pair would.

“What is there to focus on Maria~.” Ozpin rolled his eyes. “Yes, keep the team alive on missions to that whole advice thing, I remember my time here just fine. Spending time with a bunch of humans is favour enough to give you.”

Maria sighed. Trust Oz to make this difficult. Maybe she should have just let her get it out of her system. Ruby looked like she was game to have a girlfriend. “Team JNPR, Ozpin will be your new supervisor as Miss Hardwood and Mister Everlight have decided to retire and join a coterie to start a family. Violet also met her end over the summer and Miss Ruby will be replacing her on the now team RWBY.”

“What?! We have to work with a faunus?” Weiss stood up sharply.

“Sit down Miss Schnee I am not finished. Mister Branwen will be team RWBY’s supervisor. I trust you will treat them both with respect.” Maria glared at the three on the couch. Yang was sullen with her arms crossed over her chest.

Team JNPR looked almost as nauseated as Weiss at the prospect of three faunus that had been thrust into their dynamics.

Ozpin couldn’t have cared less about the frigid reception, her attention was back on Ruby. “With that out of the way I propose breakfast, you’re welcome to come Qrow. I saw you at Glenn but wasn’t allowed to leave my unit. I mean I could have obviously but Glynda was cross with me as it was.”

“Glynda stayed cross with you for two years?” Qrow asked.

“Well yes, this is Glynda. We’ve never gotten along.” Ozpin bounced up and offered her hand to Ruby, while tucking the other behind her back. “Shall we?”

Ruby took it and Qrow only just remember to let her go in time. “Yes please, come with us Qrow.”

What Qrow really wanted to do was hit the shower for a nice long wank with all the new fodder his brain was supplying. Instead he got up and said. “Sure, I could eat.” He dipped his head to Maria. “See you later.”

They left Maria to her speech upon the expectations of how to treat faunus in the school. Qrow couldn’t help but keep looking at Oz, perfect didn’t quite encompass it. Well she was a little tall for his tastes but it just meant standing sex was on the table. Qrow shook his head and looked away gods what was he thinking, he was not going to fuck Oz just because he had turned herself into a she. That would be utterly shallow of him, besides he found it unlikely Oz would stay the way she was forever. It would be utterly wrong to show an interest now when he hadn't before. He had been looking forward to seeing Oz again… as a male. He made a very pretty man as well and Qrow had been looking forward to ogling him in that form too. He crow faunus let out a long breath, yes there would be no fucking Oz. No even showing an interest.

They came down to the courtyard and headed over to the cafeteria. Oz drew eyes and she seemed to preen in the attention. Qrow noticed from the corner of his eyes as he gathered up a plate of food. Classes wouldn’t start for a couple days yet but the students were already flowing in.

The three of them gathered up their breakfasts, Qrow and Ruby ate much the same thing and well balanced. Ruby noticed that Oz had very little in the way of grain and only a few fruits, the rest was meat it seemed the bloodier the better for Oz. Qrow struck up conversation with Ruby while keeping an eye on Oz. For a long time people had been worried about Oz and he wanted to figure out why. While she had enough presence of mind to use a fork there was something… animal in how she ate. Ripping a sausage between her teeth with more force then required. She wasn’t messy by any means but there was an undercurrent of something off that Qrow couldn’t put his finger on.

Oz finished first and she rested an arm on the table raising her hand to lean on it as she watched Ruby. Gold eyes flicking over her. “What do you fight with?”

“A sniper, spear scythe.” Ruby said finishing her eggs. “What about you?”

“Fang and claw.”

“You shapeshift in combat?” Ruby asked, she hadn’t seen anyone do that in Damstra.

“After a fashion.” Oz grinned slowing off canines that were definitely not human. “You still are using Harbinger aren’t you?” She turned her head to Qrow, eyes lingering on his exposed chest.

“Yeah, you want to spar?” Qrow had that feeling, he could see that tension that rippled over Oz’s bare skin.

“Yeah,” Another toothy grin. “I haven’t gotten to fight a Huntsman in ages.”

“Then let’s go to the arena.” Ruby pointed at a holo television that was playing a group of people sparing it was a live feed.”

“Sure, a challenge would be nice.” Qrow finished his food and they dropped their dishes off at a station.

Beacon’s main area was located below the courtyard and was almost the same size only the sides were a gradual slow of stone seating down into an arena that was twenty meters round. As they walked on the team that had been team that had been practicing walked off. Ozpin rolled her head and basked in the harsh white light. “Just as I remember.”

Ruby split away to sit on a bench out of the way, she was excited to see how this would go. Qrow pulled out Harbinger and clicked it into sword form. “Ready when you are.”

“Aww how polite.”

Ozpin threw her head down and hunched over, crunching and snapping filled the air. Her skin turned grey as arms her arms lengthened as the rest of her body legs being digigate four white bone like talons at the end of reach foot. She gained height as more bone grew out of her chest in a ray of plates of armour over her chest. From her forearms more blade bone erupted with a splattering of blood. Oz’s head completely changed shape becoming like a lizard with thin horns along her head and claw like knives. Out from the back of her head grew a long tail two major above sections of bone that gave way into smaller tight protection the tail was over a meter longer than the rest of her body. Ending in a long white spear of a bone that would have an easy time impaling all but the toughest Grimm.

Qrow’s heart skipped a beat as the reptile that bore an uncanny resemblance to Grimm growled at him with long incisors fangs gleaming. It was only the gold in those reptile eyes that told him Oz was in there. “Fuck.” He hissed, as now he fought an opponent over twice his height if not more. He could see the glow of light through the bone blades upon Oz’s head. It was eerie. 

Oz snarled and lowered herself to all fours prowling head low. Qrow moved with her studying as he went, even her ankles were armoured with that same long sharp bone that was on the back of her forearms. Getting hit by any of it would mean a serious blow to his Aura. If Oz was as strong as she looked Qrow reckoned he could take three hits at most. It was clearly a form Ozpin had developed to fight Grimm.

Ozpin spun around to face Qrow, before roaring a guttural sharp sound.  _ Ready or Not, Here I come. _ She charged Qrow raced to intercept, only for Oz to throw her back legs out and skid to the side away from the incoming Harbinger she lashed out with her claws. Qrow dropping the ground to roll out of the way before springing to his feet to his feet and firing into Oz’s face only the ridge of bone not to mention Aura to render the buck short worse than useless. Qrow landed in the sand and raced out to the side Harbinger unfolding to it’s scythe form.

Ozpin didn’t purse staying on all fours prowling. Qrow flipped Harbinger back and brought his free hand to it. A lesser Hunter might mistake the creature before him to be mindless, but Qrow knew all of Oz’s intellect survived all but the most brutal use of her magic. One false move here and the match would be Oz’s. The monster smiled again and dodge in again, Harbinger swung through the air and Oz flipped herself into a tumble, her head tail however lashed out catching Qrow by his middle Harbinger and all and flicked him into the arena wall.

Qrow’s head was jarred by the hit and he fell to the ground, bits of wall coming with him. Ozpin had righted herself and was waiting low on all fours. “Are you fucking around with me or what?”

Oz made an odd chortling sound deep in her long throat and pressed a long five fingered armoured and clawed hand to her chest.  _ Who me? _ She grinned slowing off an inner set of smaller teeth and a bifurcated tongue.

Qrow grit his teeth, “Cheeky bitch.” Oz growled in response. “What don’t like that?” The crow faunus started a slow advance. “You made yourself one after all.”

Oz snarled and lunged forward Qrow meeting her head on only to turn into a crow and fly straight up through claws that would have eviscerated him. He gave himself a good ten meters before turning back and spin bringing Harbinger down on Oz.

Who looked up just in time to see it coming. Rather then move out of the way she stood on her hind legs the blade of Harbinger just barely grazing the blade of her chin. Light catching both. Qrow saw his mistake too late. Ozpin brought a fist down onto his back smashing him into the sand.

Qrow tried to flip swinging Harbinger out to go for Oz’s legs but she too jumped anticipating the move. She landed pinning the blade of Harbinger down under one foot and the other on Qrow’s chest. Oz bent over giving him that fanged grin again. Qrow reached up and mock punched her in the bone ridge. “Yeah yeah, you were toying with me the entire time.”

Ozpin moved her foot and lowered her head and carefully nuzzled it across his chest, it being to large to do the action anywhere else. “Yeah you’re forgiven.”

“Ozpin!” Maria stormed into the arena teams WBY and JNRP behind her.

Oz moved off of Qrow lowering herself back to walk on all fours. So she didn’t tower over everyone else. She flicked her head at Maria.  _ Yeah what? _

_ _ “Must you be so excessive?” Maria couldn’t help but admire the magic. Best shapeshifter in the world without a doubt.

The creature, dropped to one side and rolled like a happy dog. Before shifting to sit on her hunches and give the back of a hand a long lick before using it to polish the ridge of bone under her chin.

Qrow picked himself and Harbinger up. “I think that’s mute Oz for, ‘it’s fun.”

“Clearly.” Maria was suppressing a smile.

Ozpin walked over and prowled around team JNPR, they were dressed in their hunting gear even had their weapons on hand. They clumped together as the large predator sized them up. She reached out and batted at Jaune gently, even if it still made him stumble. Then she jumped away and growled.

“Come play with me,” Qrow provided only for Oz to growl at him. “Sorry, fight me.” He walked over to Ruby and sat down beside her.

Four against one, Jaune liked those odds. “Sure. Why not?” He drew Crocea Mors and walked into the arena, Pyrrha formed on beside him with her spear and shield. Ren and Nora on his other side drawing their weapons.

Qrow leaned over and whispered. “That’s one way to get to know your team, challenge them to a fight.”

“We are not fighting my sister and her friends!” Ruby hissed under her breath.

Qrow shrugged. “Just voicing the option.”

“Four of us one of her, we can outmaneuver her. Nora Pyrrha castling, Ren we’ll tag team.” Jaune said.

“Right.” Nora nodded.

Ozpin lunged for Jaune jaws that could have crushed his head between them snapped mere milliliters before doing just that. Oz kicked her back out again swing her body around to scatter they team as they took evasive maneuvers. Ren opened fire but the bullets bounced harmlessly off Oz’s Aura. She ignored them pouncing on Pyhrra who used her Semblance to push herself out of the way, jumping into the air to stab out with her spear.

Oz raised up partly blocking with her forearm, that head tail swung around and swatted Pyrrha from the sky. Nora connected Magnhild with Oz’s back leg only to be swatted away with that tail. The monster spun claws out to cleave into Nora’s Aura only for Jaune to get his shield in the way.

Pyrrha jumped against the wall and with Aura and Semblance slammed herself and her shield into Oz’s side. Ren opened fire on Nora with electric bullets. Oz staggered to the side a hiss of pain backing up to get all of them in her sights only for Nora to launch at her smashing Magnhild into her chest. The force sent Oz flying back crashing into the arena wall. It crumbled around her as she grabbed it with large hands.

Ozpin lurched forward, lightning cracking over her body, she shook her head as Nora and Pyrrha approached. Carefully, sutly, Oz split her head tail into four, the underside lined with large black hooks. Nora charged and Oz snapped the four tentacles up and drove them into the grey stone lifting herself over the two students.

Oz dropped herself down on Nora trapping her under her foot. Talons closed around Nora’s body and Oz threw her clear out of the arena. The four tentacles stabbed into the ground as Oz moved back into the arena her body suspended over a meter above the ground. Oz lowered herself to her feet and prowled. Pyrrha jumped and Oz ripped her out of the air, claws rending her Aura and grabbing her by her feet and slamming her into the sand. 

“Pyrrha!” Jaune raced forward only for for Oz to stab out with the tentacles. Jaune deflect one with his shield it making a hallow clang of metal on bone. The other slapped his sword hand so hard his blade was flung from his grip while this happened another tendril and slide around behind him it tightened like a snake’s body the large hooks on the underside digging into his Aura.

Oz grinned drawing Jaune up to her face and whipped the tendril holding Jaune away, drawing it tight over his body as it went. Jaune screamed as his Aura was rent. Ozpin snapped her head forward and closed her jaws over Jaune’s torso. It was a gentle hold for her teeth could have punctured his armour as easily as his flesh. Jaune could stare into one golden eye before he was flung away to the ground. Ozpin level her gaze on Ren, raising all four of those long spear tipped tentacles at him.

Ren dropped his weapons, fell to his knees and put his hands behind his head. By now the arena was packed with students cheering on Oz. She raised her arms and roared in triumph. Ozpin turned her attention back to Jaune, calling in her magic becoming more human with every step as bones and skin changed shape and relined. She slammed a foot onto Jaune’s chest as her clothing materialized over her skin like smoldering embers. Ozpin leaned down her platinum hair falling forward. “Take this as your first lesson on not underestimating your opponent or overestimating your own skill.”

She spun away and walked over to Ruby and Qrow, leaning down to Ruby. “Can a victor get a kiss?”

Ruby giggled and leaned up kissed Oz’s cheek. “That was cool. We should hang out.”

“Agreed.” Ozpin smiled and looked at Qrow. “You lasted longer than most, we should try that again sometime.”

“Sure.”

Maria gave them leave to depart and Oz reached out and brushed Qrow’s arm as they walked down the hall. “How are your feathers, I remember you had trouble with them.”

Qrow shrugged. “Fine, I’ve grown some more over the years. Ruby grooms them for me a lot of the time.”

“Oh.” Ozpin’s surprise was clear. “Are you two together then?”

“No-.”

“I wish.” Ruby whispered.

Ozpin looked between the two of them. “History?”

“Yeah.” Qrow said shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Huh. Well how about we watch a movie? We are free of classes for a few days and we might as well make use of it.” Ozpin reached up and brushed a finger over Qrow’s feathers. “I’d like to see these. They were always… well hot.”

The crow faunus blushed, he wasn’t sure but he had feeling Oz was flirting with him. “I’ve got a tv and you did just broadcast yourself all over the castle.”

“Lay low, gotcha.”

Qrow lead the way to their room and Oz stepped in taking in the spartan space before crashing into the sofa. Ruby giggled at her and joined her while Qrow plugged his Scroll into the tv stand.

“Can I see your feathers Qrow?” Ozpin asked stretching out.

“Do you really want to so badly?” Qrow asked walking over with the remote.

“Yeah, they were very handsome from what I remember.”

“Fine fine.” Qrow undid the buttons of his shirt and pulled it off. He tossed it on the table and turned around.

“Ooo.” Ozpin stood up and reached out tracing her hands through them. “You have grown more.”

“I’m gonna be right back.” Ruby went to the bathroom.   
Oz drew her fingers down through the feathers to Qrow’s hips. “Better then I remember.” She dipped forward and pressed a kiss to Qrow’s neck.

The touch sent heat coursing through Qrow and he tried turn but Ozpin settled her hands on his hips. “Did you just want to get me alone?”

“Can’t I miss you?” Oz asked kissing up Qrow’s neck. “Maybe feel some regret about not approaching you more directly.” She trailed her hands forward to trace over Qrow’s belt buckle.

“Ruby’s right-.”

Oz spun him around and took his lips in a kiss. Shock made Qrow’s eyes widen, where had this come from? Had he horrendously missed something while they were at this very school together. Ozpin took on of his hands and put it on her one of her butt-cheeks.

Qrow gripped it and spun them around pinning Oz against a wall. She purred and pressed her pelvis to his hips. The kiss got deeper for a second, tongue and teeth. Before Qrow ripped away. “Oz where the heck did this come from?”

Oz blushed and stopped but didn’t move away. “I saw you staring, I thought you liked… this new me. I… just thought maybe you’d be interested. Now, you never seemed to be before.”

“But the first thing you did was flirt with Ruby.”

“She is very pretty and I hadn’t worked out what was going on between you two.”

“There isn’t a thing between us.”

“She wants one to be.”

“I helped raise her!”

“So? We live for centuries, who gives a fuck?” Oz leaned forward and kissed the meeting of feather and skin.

Qrow shoved Oz away. “Look I’m not going to do you because you changed the contents of your pants! I like you before I was just clueless about all and anything relationships. Twelve Hell's I’ve been fucking your sister for the years and Maria, both at the same time sometimes!”

“I know I can smell it.” Oz glared. “It bugs me.”

“We have never been a thing, you have no right to care about who I sleep with!”

“Wow, dinner and a show.”

Both looked over to see Ruby leaning on the doorway to the bathroom. “Qrow, just sleep her already. Clearly you two have some things to work out.”

“No. I liked HIM, as he was not why-ever he really changed to be like this. I don’t believe it was just curiosity.” Qrow looked to Oz. “Please leave, I need to talk to Ruby.”

“Fine.” Ozpin left dread going in her gut. Fortunately the door to her room was right across the hall. She found it was the same as Ruby and Qrow’s room. Oz snapped her fingers and her clothes vanished and she walked into the bathroom and ran the shower. The heat pounded down on her body. The tears started to flow and Oz hugged herself sinking down to sit in the bath water pouring down on her. 

Ozpin lifted a hand and bit down on it. She screamed in anguish, the tears pouring free. Qrow had seen right through her. It hadn’t been a curiosity about the female form, it had been a wish for attention. He had tried to be noticed through his combat ability. That hadn’t worked. So he changed himself, became a woman and finally people started to pay attention to him. It was hollow though, the sex clubs allowed for the physical connect but she cried herself to sleep when no one asked to take her home. Loneliness, depression and self loathing crushed her, the water compounded it into her with every drop that struck her.

Oz hugged herself and applied his magic, his body returned to the gender he was born with. It hurt to make those changes but it was over within a minute. Only his hair remained the same, getting heavy with water. Ozpin could remember what girls Qrow had a crush on, they had all had long hair so Oz had grown his out. Ozpin turned his face up to let the water to clean his face. He reached and hauled himself up, his balance was quick to get used to a return to form. Ozpin didn’t bother to properly wash himself. Just turned off the water and stepped out and dried off. He looked up to see his features, they were the same as ever. Qrow had said he liked them.

Ozpin reached up and gathered his hair growing a claw he reached up and was just about to cut it. Then stopped and stared. Was he this shallow? To bend under one refusal? To go back to what didn’t work? Ruby liked him, even if Qrow didn’t seem to be interested in him or her. Just what was Qrow’s problem? Where had he gone so wrong? Ruby seemed to like him as a her, or just in general he knew that she knew that he had been born male. The cute little faunus didn’t seem to mind. Ozpin sheathed the claw and let the wet hair fall.

No, he was stronger than this. He had nothing left, he didn’t want to go home and didn’t believe that he could. No one had wanted him but Ruby had reciprocated, blushed and smiled. Maybe, maybe she would want him. Maybe they could be friends or lovers, he’d take any connection right now. Oz pulled his eyes away from the mirror and started to dry his hair. The wolf faunus walked out and to the bedroom, he laid the towel out on the bed and laid down fanning his hair over the towel. The room was cool so he waited till his body started to numb. Then pulled on his magic and returned to his female form. It was how he introduced himself to everyone, he might as well stick with it till Ruby wanted to see his other half. As his body settled into the new shape he closed his eyes and flicked the blankets over his body. So what if it was very early in the day, nothing mattered when she slept and she’d rather dream than stay awake and alone. Tomorrow was a new day, maybe it would be better. Not that it ever was.

* * *

“So what did you want to talk about?” Ruby asked as the door shut behind Oz.

“You this-.” Qrow pulled at his hair. “Grrr, quit flirting with me.”

Ruby backed up as if he had hit her. “I haven’t been.”

“You said that you wished it. I heard you say that.”

“So? I haven’t done anything! Heck Salem told me not too, to give you space. So why are you being like this?”

“I helped raise you!”

“No you didn’t! Salem did Maria did! You were just my friend! We’re not family! We have no genetic relation! Don’t you dare bring up my age, I know Salem is the same age as you but Maria is like a hundred and sixteen and she helped you when you were going through school. You are her have more of a gap and the same relation as we do! You have been sleeping with her for years!”

“That’s different.” Qrow crossed his arms, it wasn’t that different and they both knew it. He took a deep breath. “Look I get that we are friends, but I don’t want you to fixate on me as a potential partner. I get we are both faunus and I get you’ve looked up to me for a long time. However I think it would be a bad idea for us to be anything till you’ve done some experimenting on your own.”

Ruby pursed her lips but if that was his only real problem with it. “Fine, Oz is cute and I like her. Does that at least not upset you?”

“She was flirting with me too.”

“And you shot her down, plus if you do get over it having her already interested in you that will make it a lot easier. I meant what I said about starting a coterie, I want to build a family. Salem and Maria want it too, so we already have our matriarchs. Oz wants something too, that is easy to see. I’ll have to ask her but I’ll be surprised that she’s not into the idea of a coterie too.”

“Just how much of you been thinking about this?” Qrow was surprised she was already assembling ideas.

“Since Salem told me to give you time.” Ruby pulled off her boots. “I’m going to go check on Oz, as you ruined my first date. I am going to go try and make amends.”

“I’ll come with you, I should apologize as well.” Qrow also toed out of his shoes.

They headed over and Ruby knocked on the door. Only for there to be a no response, Ruby tried the door and found it unlocked. She headed in to find the living space empty so she walked over to the bedroom and knocked again. Only to find it quiet as well. Very quietly she pushed the door over and found Oz’s asleep on the bed already.

Qrow froze, needing a nap was one thing. However this was all too similar for his liking and he had three years plus of people telling him something was wrong with Oz. “Aww shit.” He hissed under his breath and pulled out his Scroll pulling up the chat he shared with Salem and Maria. :Oz is showing classic depression. Salem you mentioned he’s been a bit of an isolationist? That it wasn’t like him to be? It’s not even nine and he’s asleep like the dead.:

Ruby picked her way into the room, the blanket was gathered at Oz’s curves. She looked over and saw that she was indeed out cold. Ruby reached out and touched her forehead, cold. “Oz.” She called out softly.

:Shit: Came Maria’s response. :Well that explains a lot.:

:Oh Salem, Oz has turned himself into a woman.: Qrow added.

:Desperate for attention then. He has always been proud of his form he’d only change it if something else was deeply wrong: Salem texted.

:Ruby wants to date him, err her.:

:Good.: Came from both women at the same time.

:Okay, I’ll help as I can.:

:Be genuine Qrow, don’t give her what she wants unless you MEAN IT. If you don’t you’ll only make it worse.: Came from Maria.

:Roger that.:

Qrow walked over as Ruby crawled into the bed to touch Oz better. “Oz wake up.” She said brushing her fingers through the damp hair.

Oz distantly heard someone call her name, but she didn’t respond. Why would anyone wake her up, she had no one that cared enough to bother. No let her sleep the day away, till her alarm went off to say that the next day had started and it was time to try again.

Qrow reached out and stroked over Oz’s arm. “Ozpin wake up, you don’t want to waste your life away like this.”

The addition sensation and new voice cut through the fog just enough for Oz to open her eyes. The first thing she saw were the silver eyes of Ruby. The fog didn’t want to go, it was just so easy to sleep, people were hard. “Go away.” Oz turned to lay on her front.

Qrow knew that tone, it had come from his own throat all to often over the years. More drastic measures would clearly be needed. He eyed up Oz’s silver tail, it wasn’t as fluffy as Ruby’s probably wasn’t shown as much love. So he reached out and started to pet it, when that didn’t work. He gave it a carefully… very carefully measured  _ pull. _

Oz’s eyes snapped open she spun around and clocked Qrow in the cheek with her foot. Ruby scrambled out of the way as Oz flipped like a dancer to face Qrow. Legs spread claws out digging into the bedding as she growled at him.

“Aww fuck my nose!” Qrow grabbed at his now broken nose and fixed it with a crunch of cartilage and then Aura.

“Wow~.” Ruby was to busy admiring Oz to look at Qrow. Her tail was swishing back and forth, hair slipped over one shoulder to pool on the bed. The lines of hard muscle made Ruby want to swoon and the breasts looked big to her yet perfectly suited to Oz.

It took Oz a moment to realize what she did. “Oh shit Qrow!” She bounded out of bed and rushed to him. “Oh sorry!” Her hands were on his shoulders as she tried to check his nose.

“It’s fine, already fixed.” Qrow pulled his hand away there was blood on it and his face but his nose was healed.

“I’ll get you a cloth.” Oz zipped out of the room.

Ruby was still sitting on the bed it all happened so fast. “She had a nice butt.”

Qrow laughed in spite of himself. “Yeah I noticed.”

“Why did you say no again?”

“Because I liked him before, but I was pretty messed up when I attended Beacon. So if he flirted with me then I didn’t notice but to suddenly show an interest now would be shallow. I don’t want her to think it’s because she changed her gender that I am interested. I was just too… well messed up before to notice.”

“You should just tell her that.”

“You are the one who wants to date her, I’m quite happy to stay on the sidelines.” Qrow said. “Besides I don’t want to rush into anything. I doubt Oz is the same person I remember and I doubt I know her as well as I thought I did.”

Ozpin reappeared with a wet cloth. “Here sorry I kicked you.”

“I did pull your tail.” Qrow tried to clean up his face.

“I’m a deep sleeper now a days, it’s unlikely anything short of that would have woken me.” Ozpin looked between the two of them. “Wait what are you two even doing in here?”

“Qrow came to apologize for kicking you out and I came to invite you back and to ask if you want to date.” Ruby said hopping of the bed.

“Really?”

The surprise in Oz made Qrow feel all the more guilty. “Yeah, look Oz. I know we both had our issues when we attended Beacon together. Salem didn’t mention when you left Damstra and I was fresh from…”

“Qrow?” Ozpin reached out to touch his shoulder.

“Ohh now the truth burns.” Qrow forced a smile and saw Ruby’s smile. He knew she wished for him to admit this, to tell them of his own volition. “I came to Beacon with my sister from four years at an orphanage… And for about five years before then I was a slave. So by the time I got to-.”

The crow faunus was cut off by Oz wrapping tight in a hug. Ozpin snuggled her face to Qrow’s neck. “You don’t need to say more.” Qrow let himself relax and return the hug, even if Oz’s nudity made it a little awkward.

Ozpin seemed to notice or she noticed that Qrow’s body was reacting. “Well you know what happened to me I take it?”

“Yeah, Salem said she cursed you.” Qrow said.

“Yeah, I mean I was born human but..” she swished her tail back and forth. “I’m not anymore. I was stuck as a wolf for years, as it’s much harder to unravel a magic when you can’t really use any exterior help. After I broke the magic enough to take a different shape I flew myself to Vale. After that it took me a while longer to become as I am now.” Oz half smile. “Heck sometimes when my Aura is tried the ears come back. Sometimes I think I should just leave them.” She snapped her fingers and a pair of slacks and a breast band materialized out of embers.

“I think that would be cute. People like my ears.” Ruby walked up and took Oz’s hand. “My mom would have murdered me as soon as I was born. So with how sucky life has been out of the way, let’s go watch a movie.”

“Sure.” Ozpin smiled and they returned to the other room.

Oz returned to the couch and Ruby decided to take over her lap, much to Oz’s enjoyment. Qrow put on an action romance and sat beside them. He hadn’t actually said why he hadn’t noticed Ozpin the way he wanted to before but trusted Oz to put two and two together. Still it was nice to have said it aloud and to be understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: *crash* Holy pronouns, but yes bring on the gender-fluid character it's something I've had an interest in for a long time and I bet no one saw that one coming.  
Kry: Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair, ClockRose, Baker1762 and threeguesses for your comments.


	5. Teams

Ruby managed to go the next few days without even seeing her sister. She got up earlier then Yang so had her breakfast earlier and stuck to Qrow like glue. It became an informal agreement that they took turns waking Ozpin up. Which remained a hazardous task in itself. Today was her turn to brave waking up Oz. Only when she entered the bedroom Ozpin was missing. As she listened she could hear the shower running so she sat on the couch and waited. Sure enough a few minutes later the sound of water stopped and Oz came out of the shower with a towel around her hips.

“You’re up!” Ruby said grinned, only then noticing the dark circles under her eyes and her smile dimmed. “Did you even sleep?”

“Not really.” Oz shrugged and walked over to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

“Why, you seem to be able to sleep endlessly.” The red wolf faunus spun around and leaned on the back of the couch.

“Part of that is the constant application of magic, but…” Oz looked away. “Just.” She shook her head. “Look nevermind, I know my mind isn’t a very nice place and that it’s probably my fault.”

“Why did you leave Damstra?”

“Because I didn’t want my sister to find me.”

“Why can’t she find you, she can see into the future.”

“Ha, right. Ever tried to not let her see you?” Ozpin fetched down a mug. “Plus magic is temperamental, a lot of that is ruled by intent. My intent is not to let her see me and again I said, constant application of magic.”

“It’s been years though, you could try and talk to her.” Ruby gestured to Oz’s Scroll.

“And what? Make up and become King? Hell~ no~.” Ozpin measured out hot chocolate powder before dumping it into the cup.

“You’d become King?” Ruby’s said her brow flying up.

“Yes, I’m first born. Plus the monarchies of Damstra are usually sibling pairs. We don’t let outsiders rule, take for mates of course but they don't have any power in the city.” Ozpin poured the steaming water. “So if I go back and by some miracle Salem has actually forgiven me and doesn’t slap me with a new curse. I’ll get stuck with ruling a Kingdom! It part of the reason I left in the first place. That’s so not me~. I don’t feel bad about leaving, Salem is better at the whole ruling thing. I would rather not get in her way.” She stirred the drink and had a sip. “Yuck.” She stuck her tongue out.

Ruby got up and hopped onto the counter and took the hot chocolate. “Is that why you didn’t sleep? This is been stewing in your head?”

“I guess.” Oz said watching her drink the hot chocolate rubbing at her eyes. She was still tired, even after showering but Ruby’s presence was making the idea of facing the day seem a bit more bearable. The silver wolf faunus reached out and pet over her neck. “Still I think I’ll stay away from Damstra.” She dipped down and kissed Ruby’s neck.

The red wolf faunus set the cup aside and leaned back on her arms. Having long since worked out that Oz liked to show affection rather than speak affection. Ruby purred letting Oz pull the buttons off her shirt and kiss down her chest. Ruby’s tail swung back and forth happily not even noticing when the door behind them creaked open.

“Ruby do I need to pull on her tai-” Qrow paused mid sentence.

Oz huffed against Ruby’s chest but stopped her administrations. “Professional fun blocker.” She straightened incidentally showing her bare breasts to him. “No Qrow you don’t need to pull on my tail again.” The silver tail in question swung up into view as she waved it back and forth.

Qrow was still staring at Oz’s breasts. “Uhhh, right… it does look it like could do with a brush.”

“Well if you want~?” Oz swung her whole butt back and forth now with a smirk.

The red eyed man’s jaw dropped. _ HIPS~ _ “Uhh sure, brush?”

“Bedroom, I bought one with this awful hot chocolate.” Ozpin said shrugging, she waited till Qrow was gone before pulling Ruby to the edge of the counter by her butt, to steal her lips in a kiss. Ruby giggled into it and grabbed Oz’s shoulders. She liked the feel of soft femine lips, not to say she didn’t still day dream about Qrow kissing her every day but being told to try someone else made her happier about doing so.

A loud cough interrupted them. Qrow had returned armed with a fur brush. “You two are terrible.”

Ruby leaned back letting Oz’s support her. “Blame Salem, I’ve caught you two snogging in the library loads of times.”

“What?!” Blush burned Qrow’s cheeks. “When how?”

“Come on, it didn’t take me that long to figure out what Maria and Salem were doing babysitting me while the other vanished off with you. I got curious and claimed I needed to use the bathroom.” Ruby gently pushed Oz away so she could hop off the counter. She walked up to Qrow without fixing her shirt and tapped him in the center of his exposed chest. “Not my fault you never paid attention when Salem had her boobs in your face.”

_ Pretty full pale… _Qrow heaved his eyes upward covering them with a hand. "Gaaa! Why am I always surrounded by horny women."

Ruby traced a muscle. "Maybe it's because you're so pretty."

Qrow glared at her… and ended up staring at her cleavage again.

Ozpin looked between the two and started to laugh so hard tears started to leak from her eyes. "You two are so precious!" She held her sides as she laughed, gosh she couldn't remember the last time she laughed like this. Oz had to put a hand on the counter to keep from falling over. “Gosh Qrow just mate with her already!”

The red eyed man scowled. “You’re a bad influence.”

“Oh no, I think that was Maria and Salem you’ll only just starting to see it now. That wasn’t me.” She pointed at the breasts Ruby was proudly presenting. Oz walked over, purring as she tucked her hands behind her back. “Besides, you want in on this.”

“Not with a girl I help raise.”

Ruby huffed and did up the buttons of her shirt. Qrow, a study in stubbornness pointedly looked away.

Ozpin strode over to the bedroom. “Are you going to come brush my tail or not?”

“Yup!” Qrow had been distracted by the sway of Oz’s breasts. He and Ruby headed into Oz’s bed room as the woman had taken off her towel and laid it out to the side and set her hair on it.

Ruby grabbed the hair brush on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed. She sat cross legged to keep her toes warm as she started on the damp tips of Oz’s platinum locks. Qrow meanwhile had a lovely bare muscle butt to look at, he could probably bounce a gold coin off one of the perfect globes. His brain wasted no time in theorizing how it would look as he pounded into her concealed core. How it would the muscle would bounce with each impact of his hips. _ Oh gods these two are going to be the death of me._ He yanked his eyes away to the long silver tail that lay towards the edge of the bed. Qrow walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and took Oz’s tail gently in hand to start brushing the tip.

Ozpin snuggled into the bedding, this was nice. A girlfriend to brush her hair and well… she gave Qrow a month before he gave into Ruby. Brushing her tail was such a chore for her and Qrow was doing a very good job, all without pulling on her fur. The wish to sleep was creeping up on her as she relaxed, their hands were soothing and she actually felt really safe between them. Ruby got to her head fairly quickly and started to divide the long locks. “This must be so heavy. I don’t get how you can put up with it.”

“Mmm, I’ve thought about cutting it, but it can look so nice sometimes I just haven’t brought myself to do it.” Oz could feel short nails against her scalp as she arranged the last of the segments and braid them.

“I think it’s a combat hazard, having a tail is a bad enough but what if someone grabbed your hair?” Qrow muttered he had finished brushing a while ago but additional pampering was always good for a tail.

“That’s a good point, maybe I will cut it at some point.” Oz pulled her tail out of Qrow’s hands and swished it back and forth. “But you have to admit there is an appeal in having a long mane to grab while rutting away~.”

_ Swish, swish, swish. _The corner of Qrow’s eye twitched as the fluffy tail beckoned him to grab it. He let out a long breath then grinned, moving all at once to grab Oz by the base of her tail and pounce up her body so he could talk into her ear. “When did you become such a horrendous flirt?”

“Hmm, when everyone I’ve ever wanted to sleep with seemed to totally miss my flirting.” Oz looked up at him with an eye. “So yes I’ve adopted a more blunt tactic.”

Qrow got up and walked away. “You’re almost as bad as your sister. When she pinned me to a wall I didn’t have the presence of mind to turn her down.”

Ozpin let her tail fall. “Now you’re just playing hard to get.”

Qrow turned with a smirk. “Where would the fun be if I didn’t? Plus Ruby wants to date you, I am not getting involved with that.”

Ruby tied off the thick braid and sung out. “We’ll see, I am sure Oz and I can find ways to torment you.” She winked and put a finger on her lip. “I may even ask Maria and Salem for ideas.”

Qrow had a sudden vivid flash back to Salem doing that very action. The following event had involved rope, an oil that made the person it was applied to hypersensitive and well… The zipper of his trousers was strained to new heights at the memory alone. The crow faunus swallowed thickly, “Na, I’m not touching that.” and fled from the room.

Ruby burst into giggles as Ozpin sat up her legs under her as she watched Ruby laugh. Oz cocked her head to one side and Ruby paused. “What? EEK!” Ruby giggled louder as Ozpin pounced on her, taking her lips in a kiss. Ruby purred and grabbed at Oz’s breasts, they were too big for her hands but she could feel Oz’s tail start to wag. 

“THERE ARE CLASSES TODAY YOU TWO!”

Ozpin huffed and dropped her head onto Ruby’s chest. “Next weekend I propose we sneak off, I know a hot spring up in the mountains.”

“Ooo, yes please. I bet if we are just mysterious enough Qrow will follow out of curiosity." Ruby giggled at the thought.

“I like how you think.” Oz kissed her again more chastely, before pulling away. “Right then.” She snapped her fingers and the skin tight leather returned to her body. “To class.”

* * *

Ruby sat awkwardly beside Blake, who was staring with single minded determination at Professor Port as he delivered his lecture.

“Today we will start with a recap on magic and its relation to the forces of Grimm.”

Ruby looked up to the upper level of the classroom, the supervisors of the teams present were there. Qrow and Ozpin looked bored out of their minds.

“However rather then listen to me as much as I know you'll all miss it. We have a unique opportunity in that the crown Prince of Damstra is among us and who better to speak on magic then one of the royal family of the Kingdom of magic itself? Ozpin if you would be so kind.”

Ozpin was clearly surprised at being called on but just rolled her eyes and stepped on the banister and applied her magic to fly down to land so delicately it would have made Salem proud. She glared at Port. “I will get you back for this.”

“Of that I have no doubt! If you would please cover the origin of magic as it is taught upon Damstra please.”

Ozpin gave him one last scowl, then flung her hands out wide. Light formed around then to condense into planar twin images of a world with only Grimm and wildlife. "Magic is a gift from the Gods to the people of Remnant, there are four forms. The power of Mages, the children of the God of Chaos for our magic is without limit and anything can be achieved through it be are avatars of our father deity for there is no power on this planet more chaotic than unrestrained magic.” The image shifted to show silhouettes of flying people. “The second form of magic is the faunus, their father deity gave them the power to become as an animal with all the gifts of their patron creature.” The animals transformed into people. “The Silver Eyed Warriors are the children God of Order their power lends to his desire for order, with it’s greatest uses against the power of Grimm.”

Silver light burned through the images still only the silhouette of a human remained. “Lastly there is the magic of Semblance that all people of Remnant posses. Behind all of this is the power of Aura. We are taught that Aura is a projection of the soul to shield us from harm. However, through study of Aura and magic in Damstra we believe that Aura powers all magic, when Aura is exhausted any form of magic is impossible. Does that satisfy you Peter?”

“Yes Ozpin, any questions?”

Weiss's hand shot up.

“Yes Miss Schnee?”

“Excuse me but in Atlas and Mantle we are taught that Semblance is not a form of magic. But a reflection of the soul.”

Ozpin met her gaze. “Take into consideration Miss Schnee that Mantle has an extreme fear of magic. Which do you think is more likely? That they acknowledge the truth, that Semblance and Aura are forms or intimately connected to magic. Or that they refuse to believe that all of their people have the potential to have magic just like say… a faunus.” Ozpin enjoyed the color starting to come to the Schnee’s face. “The simple truth is that Mantle would deny truth rather then associate themselves with the likeness of faunus, mages or those who embrace their magic. Damstra is one of the few places in the world that encourages the study, experimentation and general use of magic. Which culture do think is more likely to have the truth or something as close to it as has yet been discovered?”

Ozpin smiled as Weiss rose to defend her Kingdom. “Furthermore you and your family are perfect examples of your own statement provided false. You have a hereditary Semblance, now I highly doubt every Schnee woman has the exact same soul thus it makes no sense that you’re Semblance would all manifest in the same way. However do you know what is hereditary? Magic.”

Port spoke up before Weiss could blow her top. “Thank you Ozpin. Class Ozpin has just demonstrated how different cultures can have vastly different views on topics that others would find closed. One must always keep an open mind to be able to take in the different stances of culture’s for it is only through the corporation of all people that we as a people can move forward.”

Ozpin jumped back to the supervisor level and Qrow whispered. “Way to get even with Port for calling on you like that, that Schnee looks ready to murder you."

“He called me Crown Prince, I’m more of the mind to skin him alive for that. I mean is he blind?” Oz gestured at her breasts with both hands framing them.

“Maybe he doesn't get it or doesn't care or he could just not like you.” Qrow opened a side pack and handed Oz a holo pad. "Come on we're a year behind we need to catch up. Maria sent us the course work we missed.”

Oz took it and booted it up, front and centre was a folder labeled 'do me', she rolled her eyes. “Real original Maria.”

“Can't say you missed it.” Qrow sat down in a leather armchair, it had a side table attached which was where he set the tablet down and pulled the holo keyboard out before him.

Ozpin crashed into another chair beside Qrow and did the same thing. “Back to school~, bah! I forgot about this bit.”

“And we've got a year to catch up so less talking more reading.” Qrow was already on the second page.

Seeing that Qrow didn't want to engage anymore Ozpin followed suite. The first part of the coursework outlined the expectations of her role as a supervisor then went into how to speak to members of their team when they were upset and to defuse situations. Ahh leadership skills, Ozpin could feel the boredom already setting in. It was only the fact that Qrow was already writing that made Oz put her nose to the grindstone and get cracking.

* * *

Ruby saw Blake peering at her notes with a perplexed expression as class went out. Eventually she snapped the book shut and turned to her. “What?”

“Those are the right, the answers to the quiz. You skip a year and still manage to ace the first test.”

Ruby couldn’t read Blake's expression, some mix between suspicion and hate. “Well I didn’t have a break over the summer holidays and I’ve done most of my education at Damstra with Maria and access to the palace’s library so I covered this stuff ages ago. Magic was up there with one of the first things I learned about so this is all common sense to me.” Ruby could feel eyes on her so she rushed to pack her bag and raced down the steps to turn her quiz in.

Ozpin and Qrow were already waiting for her at the eve of the stairs. “Learn anything?” Qrow asked.

“Not really.” Ruby said with a shrug. “What about you two?”

Oz dragged her hands over her face. “Leadership skills, murder me please before the boredom does.”

Ruby looked at her in sheer horror. “But then who’s tail would I pet? Or boobs to fondle? I’d have no long silky mane to braid and no one to make me laugh and kiss! No that simply won’t do! You are not allowed to die of boredom, I’ll never forgive you!”

Ozpin burst into laughter, aww she was just so cute. Warmth bloomed in her chest, it was so nice to be wanted at long last. Oz bowed dramatically. “As my lady commands.”

Qrow who had been watching the two grabbed them both by their ears and pulled them out the door. “Come on love birds, I don’t want to be late to Glynda's class.” Ears vanished from between his fingers and large silver wolf raced on ahead of him followed by a small red one. Qrow rolled his eyes and turned into a crow and followed them on the wing. They weren’t late but Oz and Ruby missed the wave of purple energy till it slammed them into a wall.

“OZPIN!” Glynda was furious her riding crop held in a white knuckle grip.

Ozpin turned back to human with ease and sat up nursing her head. “Was that really necessary?”

“You vanished for three years! Left us to worry about you and them you come back as some attention seeking-.”

Qrow fired Harbinger, Glynda stumbled back but was unharmed. “Not another word, be pissed but keep it to yourself.” Neither noticed Ozpin suddenly vanish into thin air as the two argued.

Glynda turned as red as a tomato as Qrow didn’t lower his weapon, the great sword clicked back to blade up. “You've got a lot of gall defending him.”

“Her.”

“I don't give a crap about some attention seeking ploy!”

“And I don’t give a fuck about whatever stick you’ve got up your ass about Oz. You may have authority over us Glynda but we aren’t kids anymore, so we can call you on your bullshit.” Qrow growled out.

The class was shocked into silence, no one EVER talked to Professor Goodwitch like that. Ruby turned herself over and shook her head, she sniffed with her little black nose. Ozpin was nowhere to be seen now but she could still smell her. Ruby followed her nose as Qrow and Glynda had their stare off and Oz’s scent led her up the stairs to the supervisor level. None of the other supervisors noticed he,r too busy waiting for either Qrow or Glynda to throw a punch.

The little red wolf sniffed around and found a corner that was empty. She walked around the leather study chairs and into someone. Ruby sat confused because there wasn’t anyone there. She tilted her head and transformed into human and reach out. Her fingers found leather and followed up to find hip, chest and jaw. She leaned in and kissed where she knew lips were, they were soft and wet and when she opened her eyes Ozpin had returned to the visual realm.

“I didn’t know that she hated me that much.” Oz whispered.

“What did you do?” Ruby asked and snuggled into her.

“I don’t know.” Ozpin shook her head. “I was on a team with her and we never got along but I didn’t know I made her hate me like this.”

“Well people have been looking for you for a long time. Maybe it’s because you worried her, then when you come back it’s not how she expected it.” Ruby reached out to trace over the curve of Oz’s hip.

“That doesn’t give her the right to attack me. It must be more than that.” Oz pressed a thumb and forefinger to her temples.

Qrow walked around have circle and found them. “You should get down to your seat Ruby. Glynda is pissed off as it is.”

“Right.” Ruby picked up her bag and raced back the way she had come sliding into the top row of students alongside Yang.

The blonde glared at her from the corner of her eye but turned her gaze away to Glynda who was marking everyone’s names down. If anyone was surprised that she didn’t call Ruby’s name as the new kid, Ruby didn’t see it.

“Miss Xaio Long vs Pyrrha Nickos please.”

Ruby let out a long breath as her half sister walked down into the training arena. She didn’t think Glynda would call on her, the professor already had an idea of her combat abilities. Ruby looked over the other teams. Including hers there were five in all and a glance to the upper seating area showed five supervisors as well. She shifted her attention to watching Pyrrha and Yang fight.

Pyrrha was the better of the two. Ruby concluded but Yang had her Semblance to fall back on. However it didn’t seem to help her as clearly the two had been matched against each other many times. For Pyrrha was artfully dodging Yang’s attempts to hit her with her Semblance activated and was using her own to keep Yang at a distance.

The match ended up going to Pyrrha by Aura levels and Yang walked back up the stairs with a furious look on her face. Ruby gulped just looking at it.

“Pyrrha who would you like to spar against?” Glynda asked.

“Ruby please.”

“Ruby Xaio Long would you please come down.”

Yang just about blew her top, her teeth ground together tightly and the usual lilac of her eyes we're a bloody red as she hit her fist down on the desk in front of her. It took Ruby a second to realize that she had been called on. She got up and walked down the stairs to the green lit arena. The wolf faunus pulled Crescent Rose from her hip and unfolded it to spear mode. She stood three meters away from Pyrrha and waited.

Glynda started the recording. “Begin!”

Pyrrha fired forward as Ruby had seen her do with her fight against Yang. Ruby fired the sniper of her spear intercepting Pyrrha’s sword and jumped back as Pyrrha pushed the offensive with her sword and shield combo.

“Get her Pyrrha!” Nora yelled from the student seating.

Ruby was starting to panic as she batted away reach strike but didn’t see an opening. Crescent Rose felt wrong in her hands. Whenever she struck out or spun it the weight felt wrong and her hands would slip. _ Her Semblance is polarity. Could she be using it while going at me like this? _ Ruby jabbed forward as Pyrrha tried to cut at her middle, she let the spear go and spun over it. Crescent Rose didn’t fall right away, like gravity wasn’t working right around it. Ruby pursed her lips. _ What a cheat! _

Ruby dropped to the ground and much to Pyrrha’s surprise, shoulder checked the other woman in the stomach. Pyrrha stumbled back and Ruby let Crescent Rose tumble to the ground, only grateful she wasn’t wearing any other substantial metal.

Pyrrha changed her sword to spear and slashed and stabbed at Ruby. A Ruby who now had a game plan, leaning on her Aura and Semblance just enough to be faster then Pyrrha. So she could see the strikes coming and dodged and weaved like a reed in the wind. _ Remember what Maria taught you, cool heads prevail. _Ruby saw the spear coming and dropped back catching herself on her hands and vaulted up kicking square into Pyrrha’s middle though she shielded herself.

Ruby dropped to her feet and pushed the offensive. Only for Pyrrha’s spear to come at her head, the wolf faunus side stepped only to get hit in the middle by the round shield. Ruby tumbled head over heels back and only through the balance of her tail managed to right herself in time to see Pyrrha’s boot coming from her head. Ruby snapped her arms up crossing them to protect her head. _ Calm, be calm, you can do this. _

Maria had been teaching Ruby bits of her magic for a long time now. However she had yet to be able to manage to actually manifest it, something about not being stressed out enough. Well she was stressed now. Ruby launched forward, pulling her arms apart in such a way that locked Pyrrha’s ankle by her wrists. Pyrrha lost her balance as Ruby shoved her leg up into the sky, forcing the other out from under her.

The wolf faunus landed on top of the other red head and managed one good hit to her face before Pyrrha clocked her in the head with her shield. Ruby tumbled off of her and Pyrrha lunged for her ready to stab her in the belly with her spear. She rolled away white claws manifesting as she dug into the ground and spun up to her feet. 

Ruby stumbled to her feet and saw the ethereal white claws on the end of her fingers and grinned. _ Thank you Maria. _ Now when Pyrrha came at her with sword and shield Ruby let her come and stepped into each strike of the other woman. White claws screeched over metal and scored shield. Ruby side stepped a swing from her sword, spinning to step into Pyrrha’s space. She struck out grabbing Pyrrha’s wrist, digging her white claws into the other woman’s Aura. Ruby yanked Pyrrha over to the side, surprise making the other woman stumble. Then Ruby spun retching the arm back and wrapping the other around Pyrrha’s neck and digging her claws in.

Ruby suddenly had the vivid memory of Qrow doing this very thing to a man who had tried to hurt her. Ripping their throats out. Her eyes flew up to the Aura boards, Pyrrha’s one a swift steady decline as the claws were sharper than any blade of metal. She missed the shield until it hit her in the head.

Pyrrha spun around and kicked Ruby in the chest, the faunus flew through the air but landed on her feet. Claws scoring the ground as she used them to slow herself down. Ruby burst off with her Semblance. Pyrrha fired shot after short into the red wave only for Ruby to reappear behind her and grab her by the neck. Ruby yanked her down and shoved her knee up with all the force she could muster into the small of Pyrrha’s back.

The red Aura broke all at once and Ruby caught the bigger girl rather than letting her fall. “Are you okay?”

Pyrrha breathing harshly took a moment to get her feet under her and smiled at the faunus. “Yeah, that was pretty amazing, I didn’t expect you to drop your weapon like that.”

“I figured out your Semblance was polarity when you were fighting Yang. Then tested if it was you making Crescent Rose feel funny. After that dropping it was just common sense and a way to take the advantage from you.” Ruby patted herself down. “After all I’m not wearing any other metal.”

“It was very well done, thank you for the good fight.” Pyrrha offered her hand and Ruby shook it before walking off to where she had left Crescent Rose. She hooked the edge with her boot and tossed it up into the air collapsing it back down. Ruby hugged it to her chest, her tail swishing back and forth happily.

“Ruby would you like to go another round?” Glynda asked.

Ruby shook her head. “No thank you Professor, my Aura needs a chance to recharge.”

“Very well. Thank you Miss Xaio Long.”

The wolf faunus walked back up the steps after Pyrrha, blush started to burn her cheeks as she saw just as many eyes staring at her as they did Pyrrha. Ruby dropped into her seat beside Yang and pulled her hood up.

“Well that was nerve racking.” Qrow was finally able to breathe again once the match was over.

“I think I love her even more.” Ozpin was leaning on the rail with her jaw in her hands her tail wagging back and forth in large movements.

* * *

“Hey Ruby!”

Ruby turned as she packed up to see Pyrrha running over to her. “I want you to actually meet my team.” She took Ruby’s hand and pulled her over to the other members of team JNPR. “This is Jaune Arc he’s from Vale’s outlands, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren both from Haven.”

“Uh, nice to meet you.” Ruby said awkwardly.

Nora bounced forward. “It was so cool seeing you beat Pyrrha like that! No one beats Pyrrha but you did!”

The wolf faunus wondered just how the hammer swinging ginger had so much energy. “I just worked with what I saw.”

“Everyone knows Pyrrha’s Semblance in our year. You didn’t yet you adapted faster than any other. Truly remarkable.” Ren said he had his hands tucked behind his back.

“That was pretty cool, to fight without a weapon like that. Can’t imagine how much stronger you would be with one.” Jaune rested a hand on his own sword.

“Well Crescent Rose for designed to fight Grimm not people. The spear function was added for person vs person but it’s not the best for people fighting or close combat. So Maria made me learn hand to hand in addition to fighting with my scythe.” Ruby looked down at her nails, they were back to their usual pale pearl, no claws.

“Maria, as in the headmistress?” Jaune asked.

“Yeah, she’s been teaching me with Qrow and Salem over the last three years to fight. Plus all the first year content for Beacon and probably a lot more that I just don’t know where it’s from.”

“Wow, you got lessons from the Grimm Reaper.” Nora’s eyes were huge as she had her hands closed into fists under her chin.

“Well she was Qrow’s teacher and we got to meet up every summer at Damstra.” Ruby shrugged, it was so awkward standing one to four.

Suddenly an elbow pushed into her back, Yang shoving past her and making her stumble. Blake walked by totally ignoring her and Weiss put her nose so high up in the air it was a wonder she could see where she was going. Ruby sighed deeper, she didn’t think she’d get along with her team ever.

“Don’t mind them.” Pyrrha said. “I wasn’t sure what to make of you either when we met and I’m from Argus so faunus aren’t welcome there. However you did manage to beat me and you can’t be all bad if you can do that.”

“That’s one way to look at it, I figured you’d be mad.” Ruby said.

“It’s actually refreshing.” The tall woman said.

Ozpin and Qrow had come down from the upper level. Ozpin looked the team he was supposed to be leading over and had no idea what to say. “Uhh, good fight Pyrrha. You have a habit of dropping your right shoulder.”

Pyrrha blushed. “Yeah bad habit, I’m working on it.”

“You were fantastic, I didn’t know you had claws.” Ozpin said peering at her fingers.

“I don’t usually. Maria has been trying to make me access Silver Eyed Warrior magic for ages but I don’t think I’ve ever been freaked out enough before while still having control to use it.” Ruby rubbed a fingernail. “I’ll be kinda surprised if I can do that twice.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Qrow said, he had his arms crossed over his chest. “We should get a move on before Oobleck decides to give everyone detention.

“Good idea.” Pyrrha said and they walked out as a group. “Ozpin, if you don’t mind me asking. Why does Glynda hate you so much?”

Oz shoved her hands into her pockets. “I have no idea honestly. She was on my team and we never got along but I’ve no idea what I’ve done since then to piss her off so much.”

“Maybe you should ask?” Ruby asked.

“No way. I’ll be just as happy to avoid ever conversing with her.”

They came to Ooblecks classroom and split up again, Ozpin and Qrow climbing to the upper level while the younger students moved into the rows. This time however Ruby sat beside Pyrrha with Weiss on her other side. The Schnee ignored her with impressive tenacity.

Ruby learned very quickly that Ooblecks class was history, a subject an avid reader like herself consumed with glee.

“Miss Xaio-Long, can you state the years in which the Huntsmen castles were founded!”

“Beacon was the year one hundred and nine GD, Shade was the year one hundred and ten GD, Atlas was the year one hundred and twenty GD and Haven the year one hundred and sixty GD.” Ruby recited the dates easily.

“And why was there such a gap between the founding of Haven and Beacon?”

“The aristocracy of Mistral assassinated several Huntsmen that wished to start a castle. In addition the difficulties of finding areas suitable for settlement meant that the Huntsmen had very few options for locations to found Haven. This again put new Huntsmen in direct conflict with the nobles of Mistral. Haven was only founded when Draco of the house Sheiko from Damstra came to Mistral and split the great mountain in two with his magic. He then used it to carve out the mountain and created the castle from the insides giving the Huntsmen of Anima a place to hold their ground against the nobles of Mistral.”

“Well done Miss Xaio-Long.” Oobleck clapped his hands. “I see Maria did not slack in your knowledge of history.”

“Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it sir.” Ruby bowed her head.

“Too true. Now stepping away from history what is Mistral known most for the trade of in our present day.”

A hush fell over the classroom, a less brave student would have said silks, jewels, art. However Ruby had seen the ugly side of the world and saw it every time Qrow woke up almost screaming. “The slave trade sir. Mistral is known for both the largest export of slaves to Atlas as well as it’s breeding farms, pit fights, mines, slave labor and general slave culture. According to Damstra’s latest… survey. Over a thousand slaves have been moved from breeding farms to Altas alone in the last year. Numbers of household slaves are three to the average household, fifteen to thirty for noble house and the royal palace uses over two hundred slaves. Dust mines are almost also exclusively run on slave labour, as is all but the most delicate of harvest jobs. The average slave out on a farmstead is fifty six.” Ruby pause for a breath. “It is also believed that Mistral nobility employs eighty percent of the slave traders directly worldwide.”

“My word.” Oobleck was shocked at the fountain of information. He didn’t miss her carefully chosen word ‘survey' so it seemed that Damstra was monitoring the slave trade. “May I ask where you acquired such detailed information?”

There was not a single stutter or hesitation in her voice. “With all do respect sir. No you may not.”

“Do you have anything on the trade within Mantle?”

“Not as much sir. I know that slaves in Mantle have a high mortality rate and the breeding farms are smaller and less successful. Partly why the trade between Mantle and Mistral is so high. I do also know that again slaves are used in the mines but also that pit fighting is more popular in Mantle vs Mistral which contributes to the high mortality.”

“What of the other kingdoms?”

“... Damstra has made slaverily illegal however slavers are still often caught within the Kingdom. I once saw six slavers hung over the bay left to die by slow strangulation. Salem said the only reason they weren’t hung by their ankles was because they were caught without any… merchandise. Which was to say they were caught in the act. When I was thirteen three of them tried to catch Qrow and I. Qrow ripped the throats of two of them out and I asked Salem about the last one when I was older. She took it kinda personally so the survivor was vivisected in her dungeon and hung by his own entrails. I am pretty sure his body is still on display on her castle wall. Hmmm I know both Vale and Vacou use slaves in public settings but not the numbers. So to sum up slavery exists world wide and punishments vary in Kingdoms where it is either illegal or unpopular.”

Qrow felt like he was going to throw up, Ruby remembered it worse Salem had told her what she did with the survivor.

“May I ask what inspired this research?” Oobleck asked. 

“With all do respect sir, I doubt you could understand. The slave trade is almost exclusively dealt in faunus. It is a threat to every faunus’s freedom, after my own experiences and other personal reasons I decided to look into it on my free time.”

“I understand Miss Xaio-Long, thank you for your insight. It was most enlightening.” Oobleck addressed the class. “Of course Miss Xaio-Long is correct, the slave trade is Mistral’s largest export. It has been this way since the early unification of the Kingdom and the slave trade was used to make Mistral into what it is today.”

Ozpin noticed how the man beside her seemed to be shutting off to the world. His eyes had glazed over and it looked like every ounce of blood had been seeped from his face. Very quietly so as not to arouse anyone's attention she slipped out of her chair and pulled Qrow to her. A brief exercise in magic hid them from view as Oz pulled Qrow to the nearest bathroom. She only got him to a toilet in time for him to throw up. Oz sat on the cold floor holding Qrow as he heaved, one of his hands grabbing at his throat. The tears and hyperventilating started to set in and Oz pulled Qrow against her. She pet over the back of his neck, pushing her fingers into the feathers. “Shh, it’s okay. I won’t let it happen ever again, you’re safe.”

Qrow was past the point of being responsive. Ozpin pulled out his Scroll and shifted through Qrow’s contact list. Maria was at the top with Ruby and Salem. She hit dial and put it to her ear.

“Yes?” Maria’s voice was just a little confused.

“Oobleck picked today to cover the slave trade in Mistral, Ruby knew way too freaking much and Qrow is having a panic attack in the washroom. I’m with him but he doesn’t seem able to hear me.”

There was a pause. “I’ve let Oobleck know, expect Ruby shortly.”

“Okay. Should I bring him to you when he’s able?”

“Yes, I’m in my office. He can stay with me till he’s recovered.”

Ozpin heard the door bang open and a shot of. “OZ!”

“In here!” He called out and said. “Okay be there soon.”

Ruby burst into the stall and looked at Qrow who was staring at his hands as they shook. She zipped over, Oz helped her get closer as she took Qrow's hands in hers. “Hey, shhh. It’s okay, you kept me safe remember? They drugged you but you won and we were safe. Remember? The captain gave us a first class room for the rest of the trip, we sat outside and watched the stars together.” Ruby’s voice was soft as she massaged his hands within hers. “I told you the plan was to forget about it and have fun. Remember? We did, we met Salem, had stir fry, got our first room at the Prancing Stag. Then I got to play with Remus and Lupin in the forest. Remember? You followed us around as a crow all day long.”

The words slowly sank into Qrow’s brain, she guided him past the memory and into the rest of the events. It helped and he blinked before looking into those silver eyes he loved so much. He pulled his hands out of hers and grabbed her pulling her into a bone crushing hug, nuzzling one of her ears as she pet his hair. Ozpin reached out and held them both, she didn’t know this story but it was clear she’d have to ask Ruby about it later.

“Will you be okay with Oz? I need to get back to class.” Ruby asked resting her cheek on his head.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I thought I had this handled. The drugs just messed with those memories so much, the darkness in them only makes it worse and I just couldn’t stop thinking about how close it had been. How close I came to losing … ” Qrow tapered off choosing to snuggle her tighter. “Thanks, I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Ruby had a witty quip on her tongue but bit it back instead. “It doesn’t matter, you have me.”

“Maria said you can come and spend some time with her.” Ozpin said.

Qrow let Ruby go slowly. “That’s a good idea, she’s been helping me with this. I might go see Lovegood again too.”

“Okay, I need to get back to class. I’ll come straight over once they’re finished okay.” Ruby gave Qrow a quick peck on the cheek and raced from the room.

“I should as well. You okay on your own?” Ozpin asked as she and Qrow stood, she handed Qrow back his Scroll.

“Yeah, you go on ahead.”

Ozpin didn’t look like she bought it but also returned to class. Only then did he look to his Scroll. :I’m going to go see Lovegood, thanks for sending Ruby.:

:About time. Come by after.:

:Will do, thanks again Maria.:

Qrow put his Scroll away and started the long walk to Beacon’s upper levels. For Lovegood’s office was located on the outer walls of Beacon, built into the side of the mountain with a huge glass window giving her a view out over the city. By now the sunlight was filling the white-grey halls of Beacon brightly and even heat was starting to bleed into them. Qrow came to an oak door that looked so plain it was almost out of place in the grander of Beacon. He knocked on it sharply once.

The crashing and banging from the other-side made him smile as the door was yanked open. He smiled down at the short willowy blonde with silver eyes and pale skin. “QROW!” Luna Lovegood beamed and launched herself into his arms. “Oh it’s so good to see you, I saw your match with Ozpin but I didn’t think you’d come by. Is something wrong?”

Qrow smiled hugging her once tightly then putting it down. “Where do you want me to start?”

Luna stepped out of the door way and invited him in. “How about at the beginning?”

“Well, stuff got worse and then better I guess. So I guess the start would be Mount Glenn.”

* * *

Ruby managed to dodge any question about where Qrow had gone till the end of classes. That was when Yang chose to pounce. “Where’d Qrow go, first day on the job and he’s already skipping?”

The faunus glared at her half sister. “That is really none of your business.”

“He’s my uncle and the teams supervisor, it is totally my business!” Yang snapped her eyes going red, why didn’t Ruby just tell her? Where had this rebellious streak come from?

“Since when have you cared if he’s your uncle? You’re just a copy of my mother! She never cared about him or me.”

“You’re a faunus what did you expect! If dad hadn’t stepped in I’d still be an only child which would have been preferable to having a sister like you!” Yang’s hair started to blaze.

“We are not sisters!” Ruby yelled. “You’ve made that abundantly clear since I was born!”

Watching the two made Weiss appreciate her own family just a little bit more. At least she and Winter could enjoy each others company. She and Yang shared many of the same views but as it stood they didn’t know where their supervisors which was to say team leader was. So she stepped in before Yang did something really stupid. “Please Ruby we are just worried. Mister Branwen is the new leader of this team and we don’t know each other at all. If something is wrong with him it would be better to know sooner rather than later.”

Ruby looked at the Schnee, she really wasn’t sure what to make of her. She was Atlassian not Mantlite so that meant it was likely she wasn’t as bad as Summer and she was at Beacon which again met something. “Qrow is fine, Maria just called him away.”

“Was that so hard?” Yang blinked and her eyes returned to lilac.

“Maybe you should try to be polite next time you ask something.” Ruby had to focus to keep her tail from lashing.

“I can speak to a faunus bitch however I want.” Yang clenched her fists.

The wolf faunus forced herself to be still. “We aren’t at home or elementary school anymore Yang. You don’t have mother to back you up anymore. I’ve spent just as much time at Beacon as you have, I know most of the teachers. Maria trained me and has been more of a mother to me then Summer ever was. If you think I’ll let you bully me here, you’ve got another thing coming.” The last words were more of a growl.

Blake grabbed Yang by the arm before the blonde could react. “Let’s go Yang, we’ve got better things to do then associate with them. Weiss are you coming?”

“No go on ahead without me, I’ll find you later.”

The heiress didn’t speak again till Blake and Yang had turned a corner and were gone from sight. “I’m sorry about them. Yang has so much Mantle in her and Blake… well Blake is a signal trait faunus but unlike you she… well Yang would say. Knows her place.”

“Why are you being so nice? You’re from Atlas.” Ruby was confused.

“Exactly, Atlas. My sister gave up her rights as heir to the company when she became a Huntress. I wanted to do the same thing but my father wouldn’t let me. So Winter helped smuggle me out of my families manor and brought me to Beacon. Maria has been keeping my father from taking me back. I think it’s only sheer dumb luck he hasn’t disowned me too. So I guess, I get what it’s like to be singled out for something outside of your control.” Weiss hugged herself curling in and way from Ruby.

“I get that, but I don’t get why you are even talking to me.” Ruby pointed at her fluffy ears.

“My family employs a lot of slaves. One of my maids was a faunus like you and she was really kind to me. Through her I learned that faunus are no different than humans. I mean I’m sorry about being so frigid but I have to be around Yang. She’s was more of a leader than our old one and supervisor and I have to live with her so making an enemy out of her is… unwise. So I’ve been acting how I think she expects me too. Being from Atlas she expects me to be the same as her.” Weiss dropped her arms. “I should go, before she wonders what is taking me so long. If she ever asks what I said just get all offended and say something about Atlas racism.”

“Okay, thanks for talking me. Maybe we can do it again sometime? You’re not at all how I thought you were.” Ruby was very surprised.

“I’d like that. Again sorry, I was trained how to put on a face at a young age.” Weiss adjusted her bag and raced down the hall.

Ozpin let her invisibility drop appearing beside Ruby. “Well that was a pleasant surprise.”

“Yeah, it’s nice to know not everyone allows themselves to be modeled by expectations.”

Oz reached over and fluffed her hair. “You are quite the philosopher.”

“I just call it as I see it.” Ruby tilted her head so Oz would rub behind her ear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair, threeguesses, darkvampirekisses and Baker1762. I promised a tail grooming scene and tada!  
Kry: Nothing much to say here we just hope everyone is doing well and staying positive in life.


	6. Puffy Tail

The sun was past it’s height as a silver wolf and a red one slipped out of castle heading north. The red wolf followed the silver one as she led them up into the mountains. Eventually they came to a path which they used to put some distance between them and the school. They could hear other voices and returned to their human forms. Ruby giggled as she took Ozpin’s hand looking up to her. “So is this a public hot spring or a private one?”

“Public, but it’s segregated into human and faunus so it’s pretty likely we’ll have the faunus side to ourselves.” Oz said as they came up to a stone building with high walls laid out not unlike a keep. Now the location was difficult to access for anyone, Grimm included but it never hurt to have extra defensive. They passed through the portcullis and into the keep of the building. Within the building it was completely furnished with wood, so loved it gleamed, the faintest smell of wax and oils perfumed the air.

Ozpin strode up to the receptionist. “A room for two please.” She pulled out her wallet and pulled out five gold coins.

“Right away, will you be staying just for the one night then?”

“One or two?” Oz asked Ruby who was taking in the gorgous erotic art on the walls. “Two please.”

Ozpin pulled out another six gold coins. “Two please. With wine.”

“Thank you miss.” The receptionist took the gold and gave them a room key. “Enjoy the hot springs, your side is on the right.”

“Thank you.” Ozpin offered her arm and Ruby took it.

The halls were again furnished with wood, the doorways were heavy and soundproofed. Ruby figured that out quickly, however when they came to the changing rooms a very unwelcome sight greeted them.

Yang, Weiss and Blake were also just entering. Ruby couldn’t help her ears from going flat to her head and her tail puffing out. She bit her tongue and zipped into the change room without so much as another glance at her sister.

Ozpin made a show out of watching Ruby’s butt, tilting her head to the side and grinning.

“Why you perverted-!”

Oz went into the faunus changing room before Yang could finish her sentence flipping her the bird as she went. Ruby was furiously pulling the strings over her corset undone. “Hey.” Ozpin walked up to her from behind and wrapped her arms around her halting her hands. “Easy now, the hot spring is split up you don’t have to even look at her. We’re here for us, forget about her.”

Ruby leaned into the other woman resting her cheek against one of her breasts. “I know, I’m sorry just looking at her makes me angry.” She purred as Oz started to pull the laces undone slowly, deliberately teasing the skin underneath.

“I understand that, but she’s not our problem.” The corset came off and was tossed onto a bench. Oz purred drawing a hand up to cup one of Ruby’s bare breasts while the other pet over her stomach. “So let’s have our fun.”

Ruby hummed and drew away. “Well get undressed then.” She bent and pulled off her panties and skirt and gathered up her clothes and put them in a locker before tackling her boots.

Ozpin just snapped her fingers and her clothes returned to embers. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hips.

The red wolf faunus giggled. “Sometimes you still act so much like a guy. Only covering your bottom half.”

Ozpin shrugged. “I don’t mind, I’ll go back to being male eventually. I mean I don’t see myself ever having children in this form.” A hand drifted to Oz’s stomach as the idea was really contemplated. It was one thing to be female, a shape that she controlled, it would be a complete other to allow a change to her body that she couldn’t control.

“Now who’s getting distracted by thoughts?” Ruby asked seeing said thoughts flicker over Oz’s face. She had wrapped a towel around her body, the edge over her breasts tucked in.

Oz studied Ruby’s form, the best bits hidden by that fluffy towel. Shame she had been distracted, she missed watching Ruby undress. “Weird thoughts. Lets go.”

Ruby smiled and they headed out into the hotspring, almost squealing in excitement. There was a high stone wall through the middle of the hot spring. One side was crafted with stone seats, hot water rushing to pool in deep pools. The hollow click of bamboo hitting stone releasing water happened every few minutes. Further bamboo trees decorated the whole large space. She took a deep breath. “This is lovely!” She jogged up to the main pool and stuck a toe into it. It was hot but comfortably so. She wagged her tail steadily as she wadded in, the water gathered around her hips.

Oz smiled as the water swayed around her tail. She followed then lunged forward grabbing Ruby by the waist and kicking off deeper into the middle of the pool. There was a loud gasp as Ozpin swung around to land in the water with Ruby on her lap. It was just deep enough to come up to Oz’s shoulders as Ruby settled. Her giggle was adorable and Oz pet over her hips to rub little circles on the dimples of her butt.

The petite woman snuggled resting her arms over Oz’s shoulders. “This was a good idea. Thank you for bringing me.” The heat was soothing tension she hadn’t known she was carrying.

“It is one of my favourite spots. The service has always been good to faunus and the rooms are lovely.” Oz kicked back a little reaching back till she could rest on her elbows and stretch out more completely. Ruby did the same over her, resting an ear on the Oz’s chest listening to her heart beat.

The sound of rushing water, the click of bamboo against basin. The two faunus relaxed further melting into the hot water. Ruby eventually lifted her tail out of the water to flick back and forth venting off some of the heat into the cool air. She leaned up and kissed the slope of one of Oz’s breasts. 

Oz sighed happily and pushed back a little more towards the bank laying back so that most of her body was out of the water. Ruby shifted so she could kiss the breast more easily. She had often wondered what it would be like. They were shaped very akin to her own, only larger and the skin darker. The pink of Oz's nipple was darker than her own as well. Ruby pressed a kiss to the areola before drawing her tongue over it to give a testing flick. She listened as the bigger wolf sighed happily then sucked gently on it.

The sensation was lighter than what Oz was used to but it was nice for that lightness. Ruby kissed over to the other breast and explored it much in the same way. “You know I’m not made of glass.”

Ruby smiled cheekily resting her chin on Oz’s chest. “I know but it’s fun to just explore.” She sat up and pet down Oz’s chest over her ribs the tight muscle of a seasoned warrior down to her abs and the edge of the towel. “I mean you are just so pretty. Qrow was kinda right about me fixating on him as a potential mate. Then you fell into my lap and I figured, why not try something else. I’m glad I did.” She smiled and scoffed. “Yet another point to Qrow for knowing what is best for me.”

“He does love you, not the way you want but he does love you.” Oz reached up and traced a finger up and down her neck. “I don’t know him as well as I would like, but I think he’ll grow to love you like you want him to. We do live for centuries he’s not really much older then you on that scale with plenty of space to see that one day. In the meantime we have room to try this and when Qrow gets on board because I have faith he will. Then well we have the startings of a coterie.”

Ruby tilted her head into the touch. “I’d like that, I’ve always wanted a nice big coterie. Salem and Maria want to be matriches. I don’t know anyone would make a good patrich. Wait Maria is a lot older then Salem so would that make her the matriarch?”

“Yeah, it’s done by physical age unless they aren’t mentally sound.” Oz made a face. “I’m not sure if I’d want to be in a coterie with Salem.”

“She’s nicer than I think you know. You left a long time ago and she’s more grown up I’m sure. Plus she’s family, coteries are families too you know.”

“Yeah I know, one day I’ll talk to her just not soon.” Ozpin suddenly shook her head and bolted up straight. “I want to play with you not think about my sister!” She grabbed Ruby’s hip and spun them in a great wave of water so Ruby was on her back. Oz tugged the towel free and dipped down taking a nipple between her lips and sucking hard.

“AH!” Ruby shouted, her back arching on reflex. She sucked much harder then Ruby had dared and it felt so good. Oz braced her weight above Ruby with her forearm, her other hand petting up Ruby’s slightly spread legs to palm her core, pressing the heel of her hand to Ruby’s clit. The breathless gasps spurred her further as she dipped her fingers just enough to trace over Ruby’s vulva in time with the grind of her palm.

Ozpin grinned while Ruby sang out a chorus of praise. She switched to the other breast having left a dark hickey on the first and proceed to do the same to the other. She could just imagine how Yang’s ears were burning.

Meanwhile up in a nearby tree a crow was digging it's talons into the branch and repeated a mantra of. _ Fly away, just fly away, just take to the air and leave…. Wow Oz, if you can do that with your fingers I wonder what you can do with your cock. _ Qrow took to the air and flew over to land on the wall between the two hot springs. Sure enough Yang was a furious shade of red. _ Fucking prude, just like her mother. _ Qrow turned his attention back to Ruby just as a stone clocked him in the head. He fell from the wall and shifted mid air to crash into a bush.

Ruby lurched up right almost bashing Oz in the nose. Qrow turned himself upright and brushed himself down. “Oww.”

Oz drew back and grinned as Qrow walked over. “Please tell me you paid to get in.”

“Yeah yeah.” Qrow guestred to his towel clad form. “I figured that was obvious.” He rubbed the back of his head. “Man Yang’s got an arm on her.”

“Peeping tom.” Ozpin almost giggled.

“Hardly!” Qrow crossed his arms and waded into the water. Ruby rested back into the water her nudity on display as the water lapped around her love handles. He yanked his eyes away. “Could you fix your towel, please?”

Rather then doing that Ruby rolled onto her front so her butt was on display and waved her still wet tail. _ Come and get it~. _

The crow faunus stared for a few seconds before hauling his eyes way. When had that tail gone from cute to sexy? He really wanted to know. Qrow quickly dropped into the water before his anatomy gave away his thoughts.

Ozpin sat with her legs crossed and pulled her braid undone. Brushing her fingers through the long locks till they came part and floated in the water. “Nice of you to join us, we figured you’d show up.”

Qrow found the effect very beautiful in the afternoon light, the sun was almost past the mountain range casting either long shadows into the springs or catching in the water to sparkle. Oz’s platinum silver hair did shine when the sun reflecting through the droplets of water. _ Beautiful. _ Qrow was so distracted he didn’t know what to do when Oz swam over and slid up his body with a flirty smile. “We’ve been waiting for you to join us.”

“Uh huhh.” Qrow kicked back and moved towards the edge of the spring. He wasn’t sure what to make of that look but his erection liked it. He moved to sit on the lip of the spring, the towel around his hip floated lazily in the steamy water. It felt amazing on his legs, the muscles were already relaxing in the soothing water. Qrow watched as Oz slowly pursued him, that silver mane flowing out behind her. Oz brought her hands from the water and over Qrows, a wicked smile stretched across her face. “Now I have you.”

_ Well Fuck! _ Qrow sat immobile as Oz knelt between his legs, her eyes latched onto his while her head dropped lower. His breath caught when his member jumped under her chin, still hidden under the flimsy towel. Oz chuckled. “How about I make you a little more comfortable.”

Slowly she opened her mouth and perfect white teeth caught the towel at the edge. Qrow could hardly believe how sexy she looked. Golden mischievous doe eyes. The towel finally succumbed to Oz’s tugging and came loose, letting her prize bobbed free.

Qrow looked up to see that Ruby had swam over as well, resting on her side with a breast bare and her sex obsured by water. “Ohh! Fu~.” Qrow screwed his eyes shut as Oz took him into her mouth. Her tongue out to caress and stroke his broad head before engulfing him in the heat of her mouth. Qrow snapped his eyes open to look her as she drew him slowly deeper into her mouth and let him into her throat. “Ohhhh fuck.” He groaned as Oz sucked masterfully on him.

Ruby slid a hand down to stroke the pearl of her sex gently. This was way better than her dreams, Qrow’s expressions as Oz bobbed on him. Ruby could hear the wet sounds of her sucking. Oz drew up off of him and licked down his length to kiss with large went kisses over his scrotum, releasing a hand to come up and jerk him off at the same instant.

Qrow couldn’t help but spread his legs wider for her. Thoughts of Ruby were gone from his mind as Oz’s masterfull talents reduced his brain to mush. He panted softly as he reached out and wove his fingers into those tantalizing silver locks. So soft and silky. At his little promoting Oz took him back into her mouth, only this time she went straight to it. So quick and deep that it had Qrow’s jaw dropping as he moaned. He watched Oz through lidded eyes and came when Oz pressed her tongue firmly to the underside of the head of his cock.

Ozpin swallowed the ejaculate down with a happy humm, he tasted just a little bit fruity and sweet. Oz drew off and licked her lips showing Qrow that she had swallowed with the little action. “You taste like you spend too much time helping Ruby with her fruit salad.”

Qrow blushed. “Yeah well someone still has eyes bigger than her stomach.”

Ruby was still playing with herself when he looked over, Qrow snapped his gaze away. “Ruby really?”

“I’m not a kid and I will shove it in your face till you realise it.” Ruby said but stopped and got up.

_ That ass is at least as nice as Oz’s. _Qrow found himself staring again as Ruby walked over to her towel and tied it around her hips. “Yeah well… uhh.”

Oz swam back towards the middle of the pool snagging Ruby as she went and pulling her into her lap. “Can I have a kiss?”

“Yes please.”

Qrow watched as the kiss quickly got very deep, Oz letting Ruby guide it to slip her tongue in into her mouth. The crow faunus couldn’t help but think there was no way all his semen was gone from Oz’s mouth and Ruby was getting a second hand taste. His cock twitched with interest but Qrow grabbed his towel and fixed it back around his hips, a little tighter than necessary before dropping back into the water. Part of him itched to swim over and join in, the other didn’t want to give into Ruby that quickly. As tempting as her breasts cradled in the water were.

Qrow settled into the water to watch, part of him mused that he really should just give in. He did love her, as a friend. Which could very easily change to the love of a lover. She was definitely making it very clear that she was an adult now. Now the other hand he could still see the kid he had rescued from Summer. Ugh! This was so confusing, why did she have to pick him of all people!? Why not Remus or Lupin, they would have been suitable first crushes but nooo~ she picked him. She wanted a coterie and him for her mate within it. Though if Oz shifted back to male that could change. A spark of jealousy flared in his chest, some part of Ozpin didn’t feel like as much of a threat right now. However the thought of Oz equipped with his dick and a boyfriend to Ruby made Qrow’s blood boil. He rubbed his hands over his face. _ She’s not yours you moron. _

Just watching her flirt, have fun with and spend time with Ozpin was starting to get to him. Not to mention Ozpin was still flirting strongly with him too. Neither were the slightest bit modest with him around and he had seen more female butt, breasts and everything else in the last week then he usually got in Damstra for the summers. No Ruby wasn’t acting like a kid anymore, now she had Maria’s ‘I know what I want and I will get you to give it to me’ down pat. It appealed to the part of Qrow that had really enjoyed being dominated by the warrior woman. While he doubted Ruby was a dom in bed, she was coming into her own at Beacon.

The more he thought about it, the more Qrow was starting to see resistance was futile. Watching her give into Oz’s kisses made him think that she was probably very much his type. Salem and Maria were very dominant woman and it wasn’t really his thing. It had been nice but he like Ruby was a much more confident person now. He slid further down into the water and gazed up at the sky. There was no reason to jump to anything though, no matter how hard they were trying to draw him in. Best to take it slow, make sure it was a good fit for him and not just what they wanted. When he could look at Ruby and not feel like a hopeless pervert but a true admirer. Then they could start a coterie.

* * *

Ruby skipped through the inner courtyard of Beacon, and picked out a tree to sit under. She liked the natural light of the main cavern without any of the heat from going outside. Other students milled around the courtyard, gathered in groups talking, eating, studying also enjoying the cool air. The wolf faunus let her tail rest in the grass as she pulled out her books and a pen. Now that they were past recapping, classes were starting to get interesting. She wasn’t having any trouble yet, Salem and Maria ground a good work ethic into her at a young age.

She pulled out her history homework, Professor Oobleck seemed to have taken a shine to her after her little speech on the slave trade. He even seemed to have a copy of the homework set aside for her. Just little helping hints for her, a book and page number from Beacon’s down right massive library for additional reference material. Nothing to count as cheating but it helped when she wasn’t as familiar with some of the material as a student who didn’t skip their first year would be.

Today’s class had been one the monarch of Mistral. As it was important to learn about the other Kingdoms and Vale had been covered in the first year. So Ruby had a book out about the history of the Kingdom and a holopad about the current King’s queen and the six other wifes the King had. So far he had a total of fifteen children. Ruby couldn’t imagine having that many kids in only ten years. Over a century or two sure… okay maybe a bit less but only a decade? Nope! She already hoped Qrow’s being a twin thing wasn’t genetic. 

Her tail swished in the grass as she wrote down another point comparing King Nerifen to his great grandfather several times over who had been a bit of a war monger. The essay was to argue the similarities between the two monarchs, Ruby didn’t know why but then she didn’t really mind.

Ruby got to study in peace for about twenty minutes before the sound of heavy footsteps made her look up. Four human men were walking towards her. _ That can’t be anything good. _ Ruby slowly started to pack herself up, she didn’t want to give them the idea they were scaring her off, only that she was finished and moving on. She had just shouldered her backpack, when the biggest of the four reach her with his ginger hair. Ruby turned to go only for him to grab her tail and pull!

“HEY!” Ruby yelped spinning around and punching him in the jaw.

He let go and stumbled back a step.

The wolf faunus glared at him her ears back and tail puffed up.

“Aww it’s so fuzzy!” Russel Thrush said in a mocking tone.

“WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF!” Ruby was pissed, no one touched her tail without permission.

“You’re right it is pretty cute, all fuzzed up and vibrating.” Cardin said rubbing his jaw, he wouldn’t admit it but that was a really good punch.

“I’m not an it! Leave me alone!” Ruby didn’t dare back down or turn her back on them for fear of her tail being exposed again.

“Na, you’re just some freaky lesbian faunus that slept her way into the school. I hear you don’t even sleep in your teams room.” Cardin sneared.

“Supervisors are just like us, they don’t have any control over anything. You must be really stupid to not know that by now.” Ruby growled. “And I’m bisexual not lesbian. There is a difference you idiots.”

“She growls, I wonder if she’d howl like a bitch in heat if I bent her over and fucked her.” Cardin leaned down getting into her space.

Ruby was tempted to bite this idiot in the neck. Who did they think they were? Pulling at a Faunus’ tail or other traits was considered taboo in Dramstra and she had to remind herself she wasn’t there right now. People didn’t much care here if a Faunus was the victim of bullying even though it was a far cry better than in other Kingdoms. 

Still her ears perked forward leveling out as she moved into a hunters stance, her body ready to spring into action. “Put one hand on me and you’ll lose it to my teeth.” 

One of the humans, the smallest one with a stupid hair cut cowered but the supposed leader only chuckled. “Well I guess we won’t be using your mouth then, at least not until you’ve learned your place.” 

Despite her clear warning Cardin large hand went to grab her again, this time going for her ears. Fuck that! Ruby immediately jumped up, her mouth clamping down on the bully’s hand. The loud shriek almost had her laughing but suddenly the other two members of his team cornered her. One went for her arms, pulling them to her back while the other attempted to catch her flailing legs. Ruby struggled and kicked Cardin in the throat causing him to scream and punch Ruby in the face. Her head snapped back, teeth releasing the now bloody hand from her mouth.

The cowardly member now sprung into action helping his teammates to hold her still. The redhead bucked and kicked as hard as possible but they were stronger together and the first pricks of panic began seeping into her. 

Silver eyes tracked across the courtyard, a cry for help on her lips until she saw the empty stares of other students. Those who bothered to watch stood by either with a nasty sneer or outright chuckling at her predicament. The rest ignored the display or were already leaving the area. Ruby wanted to scream. Disgusting scum, the lot of them! Not one person even remotely looked like they would consider helping her. 

Fine! 

They wanted a show, she was going to give them one. Panic was replaced with determination as Ruby activated her Semblance, her body becoming incorpal, the red petals dancing like a cloud of flora. Her nonexisting ears picked up the whispered “What the fuck!” before she pulled herself out again, her leg already kicking the nearest male in the back of his head. The crunching sound of her boot meeting his head gave her a sick satisfaction as she sent him across the yard. 

Out of the corner of her eye Ruby saw the fist coming and dodged it. Ducking down and sweeping her legs out, catching her assailant by the back of his knees bringing him down with a heavy thud. The third was already in motion, his body lunged for hers. Too easy. Ruby dispersed again and the body fell onto the one already there. 

However it seemed her luck ran out, as she reappeared, this time too slow to catch the battle mace slamming down on her shoulder, just missing her head by inches. Bone crunched under the force and Ruby fell forward with a scream. Her body hit the grass hard jolting her shoulder even more. Ruby focused on bringing her Aura up to heal it, the force it took left her open to another swing of Cardin’s weapon. 

Ruby sat frozen as the mace swung down only for Cardin’s body to be flung across the courtyard where he smacked into one of the statues. 

Ozpin was pissed off to say the least, she was still floating above the ground having flown the distance when she saw the fight. She glared down at the members of Cardin’s team. “Run, while you have the chance.”

They ran, Auras up healing the damage they didn’t think they’d have to defend against. Oz landed her feet bare as usual and knelt by Ruby. She waved her hand over Ruby’s shoulder and her lover grimaced as it healed. “Thanks.” She let Ozpin help her up. “Stupid idiots and I feel like an idiot for just not leaving… man I can’t believe I actually bit him.”

Oz chuckled still looking her over. “Are you okay? Beyond the obvious?”

Ruby hugged herself with an arm. “Yeah, it was bound to happen eventually, I’m lucky it took this long.” She forced a smile onto her lips. “I’ve never seen you use telekinesis before could you show me more magic.”

Colour tinted Oz’s cheeks. “Uhh, maybe another time. Shapeshifting really is my _ thing _ and I’m always putting magic into keeping Salem from seeing me…”

“So what you are really saying, is that you’re rubbish at other forms of magic?”

“...yeah.”

Ruby burst into giggles. “Okay, I’ll let you off the hook this time.” Then she sighed. “I should hit the library. This essay won’t write itself.”

“Likewise and if we stick together. We’ll only distract each other.” Ozpin leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Good luck, I’ll see you at dinner.”

Ruby headed off away from Oz with a wave who went the other way. The library was in a northern section of the mountain. People looked at her same as always and she wondered how fast the fight with CRDL would spread. Still she got to the huge cathedral of a library without incident. The scent of musty books made her smile as she picked out a desk in the corner of the room and set up again.

* * *

An hour later she was done and rubbing her eyes. “Right that’s enough reading for today.” She sent the essay off to Professor Oobleck by email and packed up. She had just walked out of the room when she was stopped.

“Ruby?” At the sound of her name Ruby turned and her ears twitched in confusion as she nodded to Blake. The faunus in hiding was just coming out of the library as well.

“Yeah?”

The cat Faunus shuffled on her feet before pointing towards the bathroom. “Can I have a word with you.”

Not liking where this was going by the tone of her voice Ruby just nodded again and followed the older girl into the shared bathroom. The moment they were in Blake turned and locked the door and turned back again. Neither said anything for several moments, engaging in a silent stare until a heavy sigh filled the space and Blake crossed her arms. 

“I want you to know that what you did today was unacceptable.”

“What?” Ruby’s head tilted in confusion. 

“Oh please Ruby, drop the act. Everyone and their mother knows what you did. I mean, what were you thinking, picking a fight with team CRDN?”

“What ‘I’ did?” 

“Yes! Do you have any idea the position you’ve put our team in? Because of your actions this team will have shade thrown all over us. We haven’t worked this hard to have you ruin the reputation that we’ve built. And don’t even think about bringing the faunus into this!” Blake ranted, her voice getting louder and more angry with each word. Ruby was more surprised then anything, she hadn’t heard Blake say so many words before. “You may think you’ve done something good, showing the faunus aren’t to be bullied but to people like Cardin that will never happen. They will either simply try again or move onto someone who is weaker then take their fury out twice over on them and that’s BECAUSE OF YOU!” 

“Oh that is rich! You say everyone knows what happened down in the courtyard? Well did you know what they were planning? They were going to rape me Blake, do you not care!”

“Now you’re being silly.” Blake waved the younger girl’s words away. “They were never going to go that far, not unless they wanted to be kicked out of school. Plus the teachers would have noticed before that happened. All you had to do was amuse them until someone came to aid you.”

Ruby threw up her hands now furious with the other girl. “You seriously believe that they wouldn’t have done it?”

“In any case, the damage has been done. I’m only saying this for your own good Ruby. I don’t hate you but you have made this mess, made it more difficult for the rest of us to study here. Which is why I think its time you start conducting yourself in an appropriate manner.”

“Oh?” She drawled, eyes flashing briefly. “What kind of manner are you suggesting then?”

If Blake noticed the change in her tone or the way her words dripped with sarcasm she ignored it. “Well to start off you must show us that this team is important to you. If we are stuck together for another three years then we need to get along. Starting with you submitting to Yang.”

Silence. Ruby simply gaped at the dark haired girl as her words sunk in. Pushing the word submit aside the whole demand? Was outright the single most worst thing Ruby had ever heard but before she could rebuttal it Blake she realised had continued. 

“Of course you’ll have to apologise to team CRDL and I wouldn’t be surprised if they don’t accept it. You may have to grovel som-”

“WHAT IN FRICK ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT!” Not normally one to blow up or show her temper Ruby couldn’t help the almost shouts leaving her mouth. “Are you serious! Me, apologise to those assholes! It's not happening and Blake whatever ‘I’ do should not ever be seen as a reflection on all faunus and lastly! I will never, ever in a million life times, even if the world was ending show an ounce of submission to my sister.”

The low growl of her voice was not what Blake had been expecting. She had really hoped that Ruby would be more sensible and see the consequences of her actions and want to fix things. Clearly the younger woman wasn’t open to cooperation. “I’m sorry to hear that Ruby. You know I thought the reason Yang didn’t tell us about you was because she was ashamed of you but I realise now it’s not that. It’s that you’re not worth it. A pity really as I think you’d be strong enough to be a voice for the faunus but looking at you now … You’d probably make everything that much worse.”

“If by worse you mean because I refuse to let a pair of fluffy ears and tail define who I am as a person. To let myself be moulded by others expectations, give up my rights, thoughts and body then yes I would make it worse but at least I would still be free.”

“I see this conversation is not going anywhere. I’ll keep in mind not to mention it again. Let us just hope that the next three _ long _ years teach you what I’ve tried to help with today because there are only two paths I see for you. Death or ruin. Think about what I said, oh and if Cardin and his team come looking for you I’ll not hesitate to support their endeavors in regards to you.”

“You’re disgusting.” Ruby growled again, her tail rising and floofing. 

The bathroom door unlocked and Blake swept out of the room but before she left completely she threw back over her shoulder. “No, I’m just trying to survive.”

Ruby burned on the spot, she thought that Beacon was supposed to be better than this. Then again Blake wasn’t from Vale or Beacon, she was from Mistral and would have been taught different growing up. Ruby’s tail lashed back and forth, she knew it was bad for faunus but this? It made her want to scream at the top of something very high. She huffed and stormed out of the bathroom. She was proud to be a faunus, she was proud of her skill. She wasn’t going to roll over for anyone! Well if Qrow asked she’d do whatever he wanted but that was different.

The distance to the main gates was rather far and luck was not to be with her as Yang with Weiss and the ever downcast Blake were helping themselves to a drink of ice tea from the cafeteria. Yang glared at her sister and walked over. “What did you say to dad?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Ruby could tell her tail was still puffy but couldn’t calm herself down.

“Why the FUCK, do you have the family name then?” Yang’s eyes turned red.

“Maybe dad decided to change it on his own. Maybe he’s proud of me even and accepts me as family. I am alive after all.” Ruby spat at her sister. 

“Better you’d be left to die.”

“I know you think that, but I don’t care.” The wolf faunus gripped her bag so tightly the leather creaked. “I can do magic, I provided to people way better, more intelligent and powerful than you. That I am worth it. That I’ve earned my place! So I don’t care if you don’t think I shouldn't be alive. I know that I am worth what I am and that I will do my best in everything that I do. Nothing you or anyone says will change that!”

“We are on a team together, maybe we’ll just not help you one day.” Yang sneered.

“Like I need your help.” Ruby scoffed. “I went my whole life without you, I didn’t you need then and I don’t need you now.” She turned and started up a staircase. Ruby got about half way before she started to smile. It felt good to tell Yang off like that. To tell everyone that she didn’t care what they thought, she was worth it and nothing they said would change that.

Ruby had found a hidey hole several days ago. Ozpin had decided they needed a place away from the teams. So with Qrow’s help they started looking for a store room that no one would notice if they took it over. What they found was one of the sun rooms, deep rooms that reflected light down into the rest of the mountain. Most of the space was so huge that the little nest that they had made was totally unnoticeable. Speaking of which Qrow had a pile of pillows that he was arranging he kept lying down and looking about then shuffling them all back.

The sun just set as Ruby stood in the doorway watching Qrow mess with his nest with a content smile. The room was cast into an orange dark glow. “Are you being a magpie?”

Qrow rolled onto his side noticing her. “No, I’m setting it up for star gazing. I heard what happened today and figured we’d be avoiding the flats for a little bit.”

Ruby walked over and crashed down beside him tossing her bag off. “Thanks, it’s really been a bad day, but I finished my homework and set it off.”

“Me too, it made Maria happy. I don’t think I’ll be caught up for a few more months but I’m on schedule.” Qrow let her snuggle up to his chest laying on her back.

“Funny me too.” Ozpin appeared with a box under one arm and a blanket over her shoulder.

“Got back into the swing of it?” Qrow ask as Oz walked over.

The tall woman put the box down and shook out the heavy blanket. “Yeah, it’s all pretty easy stuff.” She spread it over the two and laid down on top of it. Oz raised a hand and snapped her fingers, her clothes vanished back into embers. “Hmm nice breeze.” She brushed over a perky nipple.

“Oz I’ve been wondering. Are your clothes even real or are they just magic?” Ruby asked.

“They are magic, just an illusion. I really just wander around nude all day. It’s very amusing to me.” Ozpin cupped her breasts and bounced them. “Really the corset is just there enough to keep these from bouncing around freely. I mean if the illusions were taken from my body they were just burn away, but they real enough to be useful and protect my skin.”

Qrow’s world tilted he was never going to forget that. Oz wandered around nude… all day, every day. Ozpin continued oblivious to the randy paths Qrow’s brain was taking. “It’s part of the all the time magic that I do.”

“I’ve another question on that, Salem can’t see the near future. So why hide yourself from her sight at all?” Ruby asked.

“So that in a century from now she doesn’t corner me in some dark alley.”

Qrow chuckled. “Salem would never do that.”

“You should stop using magic on that. Save the Aura for other things.” Ruby said sliding over to crawl into Oz.

“You two really have that much faith in Salem?” Oz asked looking over as she put an arm under head head.

“Yes.” They said together.

Ozpin sighed, she did want them for partners and trusting them was an important aspect of that. “Alright.” She closed her eyes after a moment of focusing Ruby and Qrow saw a gold thin second skin over her, then it shattered. “There.”

Ruby found the brush of Oz’s Aura against her skin very strange but very welcome. The little faunus put herself between them as they watched the skies dark and the stars come out. The blanket was very warm and they had chocolate cookies and strawberries for dinner. The three didn’t return to the dorms that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Mysty_Sinclair, threeguesses, darkvampirekisses for your comments.  
In other news if you feel that something has been missed or a scene that you want to see. Now is the time to speak up as this part of the story is in its conclusion and the next one will feature new tags and a death of fluff.  
Kry: Goodbye fluff you will be missed. Hello character development, time for the pain to begin.


	7. To He- In a Handbasket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Tags be updated, don't miss it.

Life at Beacon didn’t change for several months. Autumn gave way to winter, where the nights were so cold that Ruby often found herself squished between Qrow and Oz who stopped sleeping in her own room to cuddle with her and Qrow. Their relationship didn’t evolve too much given that Ozpin and Qrow had so much to catch up on in preparation for being student supervisors. Ruby was no less busy and as she proved with sheer determination that she belonged at Beacon by maintaining higher grades in everything over her team. This also made her the highest ranking in the entire class also. 

Maria, satisfied with how things were going, well minus any form of team cohesion sent team RWBY and JNPR on their first mission. A village off the eastern coast of Sanus had sent reports of growing Grimm attacks and requested aid. Ozpin and Qrow took command of their respective teams and they arrived just in time to fend off a large Grimm attack. 

Ruby took barely a moment to take in the sight. Decently built homes were ablaze, thick smoke blotting out the night sky. Her wolf ears picked up the chorus of screams and she shook herself alert, Crescent Rose already in hand as she broke off from her team to form up with JNPR.

Qrow and Ozpin did their fair share. Some of the villages in the midst of fleeing slowed to watch as the crow and silver wolf tore through the Grimm like paper. The two elder Huntsmen formed up back to back, Qrow launching himself with Harbinger in hand while Oz formed long claws ripping the belly of an Ursa open as it reared back. 

It was only when the skies opened up and showered the village in rain did the fighting come to an end. The sudden downpour was a blessing to the still smouldering building, snuffing out most of the fires, though the smell of burning wood and flesh remained strong. More and more people from the village emerged from the surrounding forest and shelters still standing. 

They hadn’t been able to save everyone as Ruby realised, seeing a young mother holding her lifeless child in her arms but they had stopped the Grimm from taking more lives. It left a heavy bitterness in her heart at the failure to save them all. She didn’t look away when a familiar hand dropped onto her shoulder. Only tilted her head back to rest against Qrow’s chest, her hair plastered to her head as he comforted her the only way he knew how. 

Oz also saw the sag in Ruby’s body, coming over to stand beside them, offering the younger woman a hug which Ruby accepted, flinging herself into Oz’s arms. When the remaining villages arrived the supposed leader expressed his thanks. He was human man, well into his sixties and smiled kindly at the members of team JNPR and WBY. When his eyes tracked over to the three Faunus huddled together his smile strained into a grimace. 

Qrow was the only one paying attention and he saw with some frustration that the elder didn’t believe they deserved his thanks. Something twisted in his gut at the man’s look until Ruby lifted her head and wished the old man well. His heart melting at her words, even when they were obviously an unwelcome sight she didn’t allow it to affect her position as a Huntress in training. 

Calls were made to send supplies to the village and aid to help rebuild what had been lost during the attack. Yang, Blake and Weiss stood off on the side enjoying some pickled fruits a few women had given them while team JNPR gathered and paid for some meager supplies that would feed them until they returned to Beacon. Unfortunately Beacon only had so many airships and all the minor ones were often in constant use so the two teams and their supervisors would have to return on foot. 

The group waved goodbye to the villagers, none of them noticing the elder walking off behind one of the burned down buildings. It was a quiet walk back and would take only two weeks, with Aura to help speed things along. So when they set camp that night the faunus picked a spot just a little away from the rest of the teams and set up their sleeping bags.

The day had been long and tiring, fighting the Grimm and later helping to organise the restoration of the village. So when the shadows creep into their makeshift camp, no one heard them. So skilled and experienced were they that the needles delivered their drug with even less notice than the bite of a mosquito. The three faunus fell away into oblivion and never even felt the cold metal snap tight around their necks.

* * *

Qrow awoke slowly with a fog the likes of never which he had felt before clouding him. His brain felt like even putting a single thought together was impossible. He felt things come to his senses slowly. First it was cold, his body shivered violently and frost was gathered on the grooves of his body. The smell was horrendous, bodily waste and salt water with a mix of something rotting. There were other bodies sticking to his and no clothes on any of them. He worked an arm up to brace himself on the floor and push up. The meager light coming in from the grate above them showed him Ruby beside him. Completely nude save one thing.

A metal band around her neck.

Qrow’s free hand flew to his neck. Hot metal thicker than the last one that had graced his neck. _ No, no, no, no no no! _ Adrenaline surged through him and he stood up with a wobble. Ozpin was on his other side, still female only now with wolf ears and also nude. Crammed next to her was a rabbit faunus, next to her a dog faunus; cat, tiger, fox, bull, stag, ox. More and more, rows of them, all faunus all crammed into the cargo hold of a ship, all nude. _ No! _ Qrow started to hyperventilate. Not this, anything but this.

“Looks like they are starting to wake up boss!”

The grate above him was pulled open in two pieces and a man with a wide tricorn hat peered into the hold. “Well one is, but the others will start coming around if one has.” He walked away from the hole. “Get them food and water. You know how Watts is about malnourished products!”

“Ugggh.”

Qrow’s gaze snapped down to Ozpin who was coming around. “Oz.” He knelt back down and helped Ozpin sit up. “We got a problem.” Qrow saw the emotions flicker though Oz’s face, disgust, confusion, realization and finally horror.

“No.” Ozpin reached up and pulled at the metal around her throat, using all of her strength. The metal didn’t even bend under her immense strength, these were professionally made. “No, no no no.” She looked and them up. “Oh Gods, we’re going to Mistral.” Her hands flew to her chest, meeting breasts instantly. “No, no no no no. This can’t be happening! You know what they’ll do with me?”

“We are Huntsmen, I doubt our slaver will leave that out. Maybe you’ll be put out to fight.”

Ozpin’s expression reflected just how hopeless Qrow felt. “Ruby?”

Qrow gestured beside him. Oz went to her and pulled her up into her arms. Fear gripped Qrow as old fears resurfaced, Ruby wouldn’t be used for fighting or labour. He covered his mouth and swallowed to keep from being sick. He reached out and hugged them both. “I don’t know what to do."

“I don’t know that there is much we can do. I can’t feel my Aura, no Aura, no Semblance, no magic. No magic…” Ozpin shivered violently, her hands rubbing at the freezing limbs. “I think we are stuck Qrow. Even if we get out this is Mistral. We’ll be caught and sold again.”

Ruby started to wake up, the discomfort getting to her. She looked up Oz, then Qrow, then her hand flew to her neck. Then it all came crashing down as tears started to gather in her eyes. The three huddled together as all around them the other faunus started to wake and go through the same processes. The crying started in whimpers and coughs, then grew into wails and pleads. Food was delivered and ignored just as their cries were.

* * *

By the time they got to port they all felt awful. Cold and chained together at the wrists. One of the first things Qrow and Ozpin tried was to break the chains together but their combined strength did nothing. Clearly they had not been the first Huntsmen to be put in this situation and soon the grate was lifted open again and the Faunus were dragged out by their chained wrists. They were lined up along the dock maybe thirty in all. Ruby had her hands clasped together as she tried to keep from shivering as the wind blew over her naked body.

None of the slaves dared utter a word as before long a palankeen was carried down the cobbled port road. Ruby glanced up taking note of everything she could see. It was a very fine port, considering how it was currently being used. The odd person walked past in the distance but if they noticed the arrival of slaves it went ignored. Before Ruby could look around the environment more four bull faunus slaves set the palikeen down and a tall man departed it. His skin was tanned white, his suit a grey, hair black with grey streaks around his temples. He thread his hands together as he looked the line over. “Some nice catches this time Smith.”

The one the other sailors had called ‘boss’ before walked over to Arthur Watts. “Three Huntsman this time as well.” He guided Watts over to Ozpin, Qrow and Ruby. “The villagers they saved were all too eager to sell them out. They are faunus after all as we got footage verifying it.”

Watt’s pulled a tube out of his pocket and a quick flick it extended into a pointer. He put it under Ruby’s chin and forced her to look up at him. She fought the shudder that went through her but her lip trembled the faintest bit. “I am assuming you’ve already had their blood tested.”

“Of course right after we got them and the results came in over Scroll a few days. Clean as whistles.”

“This one will make a good breeder. I don’t need another combatant really as much as her young ass would bring in customers. Hmm as you say she is a Huntress, maybe combat till she is bred.” Watts turned his attention to Ozpin, he used his pointer to lift one of her breasts. “Hazel will like this one. He so rarely breeds, too easy to break the little ones. Or have the cubs kill the bitches in birth, which is irritating for everyone.” Lastly he turned his attention to Qrow. “What a fine specimen, too bad he’s a crow faunus or might let him be a bull for me.” The pointer came up and it took all of Qrow’s willpower not to snarl. “This one will make good fodder for the pits. What else do you have?”

* * *

The carriage bumped around them as Ozpin and Qrow huddled protectively around Ruby who’s tears had finally run dry. No one had dared speak in Watt’s presence but now crammed together in the carriage heading to God knows where did any of the slaves huddle together to talk. The only small mercy was that the carriages were warmer and their shivers came only from the fear of what was to come. “Where do you think we are going?” Ruby asked.

“I don’t know Mistral well. I haven’t been here since Maria rescued me. Mistral was a Kingdom I hoped to never see again.” Qrow said softly.

“I was never stupid enough to come this way either. Sorry.” Ozpin pressed closer to her. “Gosh I’m tired of being dirty.”

“I think everyone here is, maybe Watts will let us wash whenever we get where we are going.” Time had forced Qrow’s mind to recognize reality, he no longer froze at the thought of where their lives were going though he had to keep from reaching for the band around his neck. Anytime his flesh came in contact with it his body shuddered in memory of what was to come.

Ruby covered her face, her body wanted to cry but no more tears would come. “How are we going to get out of this. No Aura, collars that will shock us. If we run they’ll just shoot us in the back.”

“No they’ll shock us and toss you into a pen.” Qrow said a phantom feeling suppressed by his mind that didn’t want to remember made his back ache.

She hadn’t asked what breeders were, or the pits. Fear made her heart pound, there was no way she was letting some stranger have his way with her. Oz kept pressed tight to her or Qrow, they could feel the fear that she didn’t voice.

* * *

They didn’t see daylight till they were forced out of the carriage. Ruby’s first impression of the slave camp was that it was busy. A wide open space where pairs of slaves were being trained to fight with their bare hands under a warden armed with multiple weapons. Others stood by large basins of water washing themselves with fervor. Others looked to be separating grain from chaff or peeling potatoes. All had one thing in common, the collar around their necks.

“To the wash basins.” A male voice that Ruby didn’t care about ordered.

She kept looking around as she walked with the twenty other slaves to the wash basins. The coarse sand rubbed her feet and as she looked around she noticed all the faunus women were pregnant in various stages. The word came back to her mind with chilling clarity. _ Breeders. _

One of the slave keepers, a strong human wearing only a kilt and heavy boots came around and freed their hands. Qrow quickly grabbed Ozpin and Ruby and drew them towards one of the clay walls. “Wash and keep your heads down.” They came to a wash basin with several women around it. They looked like they were trying to get dough off their hands.

Qrow grabbed an empty wooden tub that looked like half a wine cask and shoved it under the spout of the basin. One of the women was kind enough to hand them a plain bar of soap and several cloths. “You three are beautiful, they’ll come for you.” Her voice was muted and eyes dulled, a hand drifted to her swollen belly.

Ozpin almost had a panic attack just thinking about it for the probably thirtieth time that day. She was male inside, she couldn’t let that happen to her! She took the cloth and soap. “Thank you.”

Ruby and Qrow took one each as she offered and they shared the soap between them as they scrubbed weeks of grim off their bodies. Qrow quickly had trouble as his feathers were filthy from neglect. A woman who had a head of hawk feathers saw and came over, she had talons for fingernails and quickly helped him. “Thank you.”

“We don’t need you bringing bugs into the bunkhouse.” She said in that same muted tone as the other woman. “We are only allowed to stay clean so we cost less to maintain.” She left as soon as Qrow’s feathers were clean and tidy.

By that time Ruby was clean and helping Ozpin to wash the mess of tangles and filth that was her hair. “You should just cut it.”

“You’re right.” Ozpin extend her claws and brought it over her shoulder. She measured to shoulder height and cut the long silver locks away. They fell slowly away and Oz felt tears well up in her eyes, she had really grown to love her hair. Ruby went back to combing and scrubbing the task was just complete when Watts returned.

This time he had a nude red haired bull faunus at his side. The faunus had a brand of SDC over his left eye and his body was marked with scars of combat, mostly over his arms and chest. “The new red head Adam. She’s a Huntress and will be fighting till you breed the bitch.”

Adam didn’t speak just looked at Ruby and started to approach. Qrow and Ozpin instantly put themselves in front of her.

Watts held up a remote. “Now now, none of that. Your files said you were a threesome but that means nothing here.” He pressed a button.

Electricity burned through their bodies, Qrow let out a harsh scream and fell to one knee. Ozpin completely collapsed. Adam walked up to Qrow and raised a fist to punch him down. Qrow lunged, sinking his claws into the unwary Adam. The voltage spiked and Qrow blacked out crumpling to the ground.

Ruby took a few steps back as Ozpin and Qrow smoked on the ground. She set her lips in a grimace and glared Adam down moving into a combat stance.

“Don’t make this hard bitch, it’s happening whether you like it or not. We can always knock you out like your friends.” Adam sneered.

The Silver Eyed Warrior stayed calm, if this was to be the one sent to breed her. She was going to make him dread it and if she figured a way to cut off his cock, all the better for everyone. This Adam clearly thought she was just a pretty face, because he smiled as she let him touch her shoulder. Then faster then the eye could blink she grabbed his wrist, whipped it back and broke it in the same action. Adam screamed in pain as Ruby pushed her offensive. Yanking him with her as she stepped back and dropped down kicking out with a foot with all her considerable strength.

Adam puked as her bare foot rammed into his gut. He was a fighter though and got his knee under him he punched out with his free hand but Ruby let the other go and spun, wrapping her leg around his head and slamming him down face first into the stone basin. The resounding crack of his nose was oddly satisfying to her. Then again he would be her rapist so she guessed it made sense.

Qrow came around and saw Adam kick out and sweep Ruby’s feet out from under her. He fired off the ground ignoring the pain and wrapped his hands around Adam’s neck. He drove his claws in and just as he was about to tear a whip lashed across his face. The force of it cutting the skin of his left cheek open to the bone and tossing him free of Adam.

Watts flicked the blood off the whip. “Such a shame to mark up that face so quickly but I can’t have you killing Adam. Though I think I will have you replace him in the pits.” He walked up to Qrow who was clutching his cheek. “That was quite impressive, you must love her dearly. Fine, keep her but I better hear reports of you breeding her or I will let Hazel do the job. He’d probably break such a small thing and enjoy it too.”

Ozpin woke up and brushed the sand off of her face. Unlike Qrow she had never been electrocuted before. Oz looked over to the downed Adam and put it together. _ Nice Ruby. _ A hush settled over the clearing and Watts looked over to the walkway that led down to his pit. “Ahh Hazel.”

The giant for there was no other way to describe him had blood on his fists. He walked over to them and dipped his hands into the basin. Watts snapped the whip around and pulled Ozpin up by her neck. “I’ve a present for you Hazel, I have a feeling she’ll not break as easily as the last one.”

Oz couldn’t keep her breathing steady as fear rose anew just looking at him. He as just as nude as they were, all muscle and tanned skin. She could see his erection start to rise as he looked at her. “Pretty.” He rasped.

Watts pulled, walking over to Hazel as Oz was forced to her feet and follow. He flicked his wrist again and Oz tumbled to the ground with the force of it. The power of someone with Aura versus someone without. “Have at it then. She is a Huntress, so I was thinking of letting her fight till you put a cub in her belly.”

Ozpin scrambled to her feet only for a huge hand to grab her by her hair. She could feel claws and guessed that Hazel was bear faunus. “Let go!” She grabbed at her hair and kicked out.

Hazel grabbed the leg with almost lazy ease. Qrow and Ruby started to move but Watts snapped the whip out almost clipping both of them. “You will stay where you are and witness this.”

Qrow still had his nerves firing pain through his body and Ruby knew she didn’t have a chance. The terror on Oz’s face was something she’d never forget.

Hazel drove her into the ground, still holding her ankle. “NO GET OFF!” Oz kicked out with her free foot it connected with his jaw but he wasn’t even phased. If anything the fighting was exciting him, he grew more erect with each thrash. Ozpin frantically looked around for a weapon, prone as she was on her back it was hard. Hazel let her leg go and grabbed her by the head, his hand encompassing it but leaving her mouth and nose free.

Ozpin snapped her hands to it driving claws into the un-shielded flesh. Hazel grunted and let her go only to flip her over onto her front and into the sand. The wolf faunus scrambled to get her feet under her only for one those massive hands to grab her by the base of her tail and pull her back. “AHHH!!” Oz screamed in pain, it made her vision go white as other hand shoved her legs apart.

Ruby covered her ears and looked away, tears welling up in her eyes as Hazel now took his completely erect penis in hand and pressed it to Oz’s entrance. She let out a short scream of her own when the whip struck her back leaving only a red mark. Watt’s voice was low in her ear. “I said watch, do not ever disobey me.” He grabbed her by her chin forcing her to look at Ozpin. “I’ll have him do that to you, if you and your crow faunus friend here don’t give me what I want.”

Ozpin felt the head of something that felt far too large to be real against her. Her body was tense and resisting the intrusion. “NO! DON’T PLEASE STOP!” Hazel didn’t and Oz’s next scream echoed for several long agonizing seconds through the courtyard.

Qrow clenched his fists, he remembered this. The spectacle of breaking a new slave in, he had hoped it wouldn’t be them. He could feel Watt’s presence behind him and knew if he looked away the lash would follow. The tears that streamed down Oz’s face came from eyes wide with pain. Every impact of hips made her scream in agony. He could see the blood drip into the sand. If Watts hadn’t clearly already made use of Aura he would have tried to tear the slave master’s throat out then and there, even if he had to use his teeth.

Oz thought she was dying but then she felt that horrible throb and heard the pleased sigh. The sand around her was scored with her attempts to crawl away. Her breath hitched as what just happened sank in and she was almost sick then and there. Hazel pulled out of her body and moved away to wash himself, she fell to the ground and curled into her side. Then Qrow was there pulling her to him. Qrow glared up at Watts. “I will kill you for this.”

Watts smiled and coiled his whip back up. “I’m sure you’ll try. You hawk, take these three and get them proper supplies to clean their wounds with. I don’t want to lose three such promising slaves to infection.”

The hawk faunus dipped her head as Watts walked off with Hazel at his side. Qrow gently pulled Oz to her feet. “Come on now, we should leave.”

Oz tried to take a step but her legs buckled as pain stabbed her in the gut and the tears flowed free. Ruby raced over to her free side, “Together, Oz come on you can do it.” the words were choked with her own tears.

The hawk faunus led them through cool stone and clay walls to a room that’s floor was covered in bed mats with a cabinet in one corner. “Put her in that corner, no one sleeps there you may have it.” She raced over to cabinet and pulled it open grabbing a clay bowl, two clean white cloth and two jars. She came back over and held up the brown jar. “This one is peroxide, I trust you know how to use?”

“Yes.” Qrow said sharply.

“This one is aloe and will help her heal.” She set the bottles down on the ground with the bowl and cloth.

Qrow and Ruby eased Ozpin to sit down and lay back. The sternness in the hawk faunus worn features faded slightly and she reached out and cupped Oz’s cheek. “You did good, last woman fainted. Maybe that was better for her but she broke easy, her pelvis was no good for children. I don’t think one of his children will kill you like it did her.” With that she left to return to whatever task she had.

Ozpin was curling onto her side, crying into the bedding. Ruby moved to pet and kiss her head.

“Oz try and calm down, who do you want to help you?” Qrow asked reach for the peroxide and pouring a little into the bowl.

There was no response beyond more tears, like each mention made it happen anew. “You better.” Ruby said. “You’re probably more familiar with female anatomy then I am by now.”

“Probably right there.” Qrow said softly, Maria and Salem had been very thorough teachers. He gently took hold of Oz’s leg behind her knee. “Oz, I’m gonna to help it hurt less, but you gotta relax.”

Nothing. Ruby moved to lift Oz’s head and put it against her breasts. “Just relax and let Qrow do his thing.”

This time when Qrow gently pulled on Oz’s leg she let it lift and held it to the side letting Qrow see her. Qrow rubbed two fingers in the peroxide. He moved so that Oz’s knee was braced against his side. “I’m gonna touch you and it’s gonna hurt, but I need to make sure you aren’t hurt inside.”

A nod.

Qrow fought the need to close his eyes and prayed he never had to do this again. With an insurmountable of gentleness he traced over her vulva and could feel a little tear, which explained the blood. As gently as he could, he pushed a finger inward and Oz whimpered. “Shh, I won’t be long.” He tried to feel comprehensively but couldn’t do that well with one finger. As carefully as the first he added his other sterilized finger, he felt as deep as he could for any flaw in the soft moist satin walls. He turned his wrist going one way then the other till he completed a circle. “I can’t feel anything wrong. There is just a little tear to your vulva.” Qrow spoke as much as for Oz’s shake as his own. He pulled out his fingers a little dribble of white semen following. Rage sparked in his chest but he quelled it dabbing the cloth in the peroxide. Carefully he cleaned the afflicted area. Then put a dab of the aloe jelly on his finger before applying it.

Oz felt the pain ease with the jelly on her body and finally managed to calm herself. She sat up slowly, Ruby helping her. “Need to get it out.”

Qrow nodded in understanding and held the cloth in place while they let gravity do the rest. He could feel the blood trickling down his cheek, he reached up and dabbed it with the back of a hand hissing as it stung. Ruby took the other cloth and dabbed it in the cleaner before moving over to gently dab his cheek clean. “Do you think anyone will come and get us?”

“Maybe, don’t know.” Qrow tilted his head making it easier for her. The peroxide hurt but it was nothing compared to being electrocuted. 

Ozpin drew her knees up and curled. “I don’t think I can walk.” She muttered her whole pelvis hurt. Fear made her heart pound, when would he come again? What if she got pregnant? Oz reached up and pulled on her collar again. If she could just get this off she could return to her male form and be safe. Well from things she couldn’t face, safe was relative now.

Qrow reached out and stopped her. “It might shock you if you try too hard.”

Ozpin pulled hard but the metal didn’t even warp. “I have to get this off, I need to shift back, I can’t get pregnant. This wasn’t ever supposed to be like this!”

The crow faunus reached out and took her cheeks in his hands. “Calm down, your freaking yourself out.”

Oz grabbed at his hands and held them tight sobbing. “I c-can’t d-do this, I’m male I-I can’t, I don’t!” 

Qrow and Ruby held her tightly. Qrow nuzzled one of her silver wolf ears. “I can’t say it will be okay, but we are still together, we’ll figure it out.”

A robin faunus came into the room, she pointed at Ruby and Ozpin. “The master wants you two help with the grain. You are to go to the pit.”

“Come on Oz.” Qrow and Ruby moved bracing themselves and lifting Oz between them.

It was easier to move now, the aloe had done the trick. Oz leaned heavily on Qrow as Ruby gathered up the supplies and put them back in the cupboard.

“Bring the cloths to wash.” The robin faunus said.

Ruby nodded and they picked their way out of the building retracing their footsteps. Oz worked to conceal the pain and to stand straight. No one paid them any mind as the robin faunus led them to the large group of women separating grain from chaff. They each had a large bustle of wheat beside them. Stone benches were arranged in two lines and she pointed to one of the empty benches. Ozpin pulled away from Qrow and walked to the bench it was covered with a seemingly thick mat of straw covered by a sheet of leather. She found it did not hurt to sit on and looked at the stack of wheat.

The hawk faunus pointed towards the slope of stone at the far side of the courtyard and said to Qrow. “You go there.”

Qrow felt his feathers start to raise at the order, mostly because it was an order that would pull him away from Ruby and Ozpin. “Fine.” He leaned over and kissed Ruby’s cheek. “Be safe you two.”

Oz gave him a weak smile and Qrow headed through the courtyard. He noticed that most of Watt’s slaves were women, so he assumed that Watts mostly dealt in breeding with pit fighting to supplement his funds. Pregnant women were expensive to keep and to keep healthy after all. He walked up the stone incline that Hazel had come down from not so long ago and it opened up into a small room. There were plain steel weapons on racks against the walls and four benches but that was all. Another human slave keeper was standing beside another upward sloping walkway. Only this was was stained with blood.

“No weapons for you. It’s a fight to the death we don’t care how you win.”

“Who I am I fighting?” Qrow asked.

“Don’t know, there is another slave camp just north of us. Probably one of theirs. Get going.”

The crow faunus pursed his lips but walked up to the pit. He came up to discover it was an arena with a sand floor stained with blood. He looked up as the bars came down and saw a chain link ceiling and people. The stands were raised up all around the arena of the same pale orange stone. They were already yelling and cheering for blood. _ I see why they call it a pit. _

“BRING OUT THE GORE!”

Qrow snapped back into paying attention having missed the rest of the speech. A feline roar cut through the screaming and dodge the claws that had come for his head. He barely took in the faunus, male lion with long hair and a mane of bronze fur. He side stepped as the wild fighting of the other faunus was laughably poor. Whispering an apology for what he was about to do Qrow lashed out grabbing the faunus by his hair and sliced his head off his shoulders. The crowd suddenly went silent at the unexpected end to the fight. Qrow held the head up. “ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!”

He dropped the head ignoring the blood that dripped onto his foot. He gestured to the body. “IS THIS NOT WHY YOU ARE HERE?” Qrow spat and walked out as the cheering started.

The crow faunus didn’t stop to look at the blood that dripped off his claws till he was half way down the blood stained hall. It was warm and sticky. Qrow let out a shaky breath, he hadn’t even thought about the other faunus as a life. All the years of training had just flowed forth and protected him. The blood crawled down over his fingers and he clenched his fist his claws pressing into the skin of his palms. It was kill or be killed, that faunus hadn’t even tried to speak, had been little better than a Grimm. He forced himself to walk down the incline, when he passed the entrance the slaver from before didn’t even talk to him.

The yard was as he had left it, only it felt smaller, the stone buildings pressing in on him. Like Hazel had he walked over to the wash basins and started to rub the blood off his hands, only now the gravity of what he was going to do hitting him. Unlike Oz and Ruby he was more expendable but he couldn’t allow himself to be killed. He wouldn’t allow it. Taking a deep breath Qrow looked over and saw that Ozpin and Ruby were where he left them. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do, the only other male faunus were training with each other and he didn’t see Adam or Hazel. He flicked the water off of his hands and went to them. The sun was dipping towards the horizon.

“How are you two doing?”

“Equal parts my fingers hurt and bored.” Ruby mumbled pulling more grain off of straw. “I can’t believe they expect us to do stuff like this all day.”

Qrow’s attention was drawn to the silent Oz. “Oz?” He reached out kneeling and put a hand on her shoulder. “Are you… do you need to talk?”

Oz squeezed her eyes shut. “What I wouldn’t give for some privacy.”

“We aren’t likely to have that anytime soon.” Qrow said softly.

The wolf faunus kept her voice so low Qrow hard to strain to hear it. “I can’t… Qrow I can’t have a baby. I was never supposed to have this problem, I like being female that doesn’t mean I want to have a kid. I can’t let something I can’t control happen to my body like that. Hazel will come back. We all know it he will and I don’t want to do this. I don’t think I could live with myself if I was forced to have his-.” Oz stopped and bit down on the back of her hand, tears welling up in her eyes. “It could already be too late.”

Qrow reached out and put his hands over hers, Ruby snuggled up to her side. “Could not be. We were on that ship for a long time, did you even bleed?”

Ozpin nodded. “Shortly before we left for the village, I have no idea how long it’s been since then.”

“So it could go either way still.” Ruby said hugging Oz tight.

“I don’t want _ his _ child. Qrow please…”

Qrow’s eyes widened as it dawned on him just what she was asking. His jaw dropped as his brain put it altogether. “But you’re hurt.”

Oz half laughed, tears falling into her lap. “I don’t think he’ll care. I’ll take more pain over his child.”

“Now?” Qrow asked still struggling with the idea.

“Everyone is busy, if we are quick maybe no one will notice.” Oz cleaned her cheeks and offered him a weak smile.

Qrow wasn’t even sure he’d be able to get it up, the thought of hurting her alone was one hell of a turn off. “I don’t know if I could even physically… Oz I don’t want to hurt you.”

Oz’s golden eyes hardened. “The alternative will be worse.”

This was the worst thing that had been thrown at him by far. Hurt someone he cared about in the hope of preventing a worse pain later. He covered his mouth with a hand and shouted into it, straining his voice to keep it silent. “Ruby can you cover for us?”

“I’ll do my best.” Ruby let Oz go as Qrow helped her to stand. Ozpin was careful to play up her weakness and pain, in the hope that those around them would assume Qrow was just helping her walk. They crossed the yard into the bunk house and Qrow looked for a private spot. It came in the form of a storage room. It was on the small side with boxes and a few spools of linen.

“How do you want to do-.” Qrow was cut off by Ozpin pulling her to him and taking his lips in a kiss. He could feel how damp her cheeks were, it made his guilt clench painfully. He held her tightly and backed her up into one of the taller boxes so they were more even in height. Oz wrapped her legs around him and held tight. Qrow moved a hand to her hair and pet through it gently. He drew back just enough to utter. “Slow down.”

“We might not have time.”

“Oz this is hard enough for me to do as it is, if you weren’t hurt it would be totally different.” Qrow rested his head on her shoulder. “We are doing this for all the wrong reasons, I’d rather love you totally first. Not just having sex with you because having my baby is more appealing then risking Hazel have another go at you and increase his chances.”

He felt her chest shake with the tears that threatened to flow again. “I know… this has all happened so fast. I don’t know if I could live with myself if he does get me pregnant. I know I can at least bare it and grow to love you if I don’t have his child. I don’t want to hate my own child, if it’s yours I won’t. If I could just become male I would but I have no idea when I’ll get access to my Aura again.” Ozpin held him tighter. “This was only ever supposed to be for fun, I was never going to put myself in a position where I could get pregnant.”

“Glynda mentioned she thought you were just seeking attention.”

“I was, kinda at first. I was curious and lonely, no one ever cared about me since I left Damstra and I wondered what I was doing wrong. So I figured why not try it? I have always had a pride over my physical shape and I found I could take pride in a female version of myself. Enjoy it even and it started to feel natural, but there was security in knowing if it ever got rough I could just return to my male form. I almost did at Beacon when you turned me down, but it felt too much like giving up. Now this happens, I don’t feel female inside Qrow. I just feel like myself, I’ve got all the hormones and everything for being female. I’m sure if I stayed like this for long enough I’d get all the maternal instincts. But this… this was never supposed to happen.” Ozpin clung to him, something safe and strong in everything that had gone so horribly wrong.

“The fun without the consequences.”

“You sound like Maria.”

“She would be angry with you, to treat something so big so vainly. Without real respect for it.” Qrow said softly, he was a little angry at her as well. If she had just been less desperate or more true to understand that whatever was making it so hard for her to find people was not part of her physical appearance.

“I’ve already learned my lesson. I did whenever Ruby just said she liked me, that I made her laugh. Sure she mentioned my tail but I have that in either form. I’ve grown confident that she’d like me no matter what shape I took. I have just stayed like this because I have been enjoying it... More honestly.” Oz nuzzled Qrow’s neck, relishing in the feel of his feathers against her cheek. “Then this happens, I’m being forced to let something alien be a part of me. I don’t trust myself if it’s Hazels but I think I could learn to… I don’t know _ love _it if there is even just the chance that I got to have some choice in the father. Please Qrow, we can slip away for as long as it takes. We can at least try to outmaneuver Watts, for my sanity if nothing else.”

Qrow took a minute to just hold her in silence. “Alright. Just stop me if it becomes too much, I don’t think I’ll be able to be that quick.” He drew back reaching up to hold Ozpin hands as they slid over his shoulders. “Just work on being quiet please.”

Ozpin nodded and wondered what he had in mind but as he dipped down she spread her legs and covered her mouth. Qrow gently reached up and spread the folds of her sex with both hands a thumb on either side and gently massaged the pearl of her sex with his tongue. Oz bit her lip to keep quiet, it felt good but as he worked to arouse her it also hurt. While the injury was not serious it still was an annoyance.

Qrow was attempting to both bring her pleasure and focus on her scent for he did find it very arousing. He moved a hand and started to stroke himself, he was worried about getting caught. He didn’t want to find out what Watts would do to him if they got caught. Qrow shoved thoughts of Watts aside, he cared more than enough for Oz to at least try and help her. Even if it didn’t really feel like helping but he couldn’t know her mind like she did.

Ozpin tried to lose herself in the pleasure, she shut her eyes and imagined they were in the hot-spring. That the steam was clinging to their bodies as they relaxed into their pleasure. She felt Qrow move back up her body, kiss her neck as she let her head hang back. One of his hands raised up to cup it as the other guided himself to her. Oz sealed her lips to keep from hissing in pain, she could manage this. The silver wolf faunus knew that the last thing Qrow wanted to do to her was hurt her. So she’d try to make this seem more like lovers having a chance then trying to get pregnant just so another male couldn’t force it on her. She could manage the pain when he started to rock, keeping his thrusts short and deep. Focusing on her deeper centres of pleasure rather than lots of movement. Oz appreciated the gesture and focused on clenching her walls down tight around him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his neck. “I am thinking that we are back at the hot-spring, it’s nice and hot water gathering on our skins. This time it’s me on the ledge and you standing.” Oz kissed his neck.

Qrow moaned softly picturing it. “That bamboo water clock in the background. The nice lavender smell, the soft rush of water always moving.” He moved his free hand to rub her clit.

“All the time in the world… Kiss me.” Oz drew back to look at him.

They moved into a kiss together, lips parted and danced against each other. Ozpin pressed her fingers down his neck threading her fingers through the thick feathers rubbing gently and treasuring his moan. The constant pain wouldn’t let her orgasm, but she could bring her mind to heights even if her body couldn’t follow. Take pleasure in giving him pleasure.

Oz slid her finger down further past the feathers and grabbed Qrow’s butt checks and pulled him to her. Pain spiked but she heard the surprised grunt and quiet moan of pleasure to be pressed deep to her. She could feel him fill her and sighed happily into the kiss making sure he knew that she enjoyed it.

Qrow was the one to draw from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. “Are you alright?’

“Yeah, it hurts but I feel like I can breathe a little easier.”

“You know this won’t help if he already…”

“I know, but there is a chance he didn’t and if we do this as much as we can, maybe we can get lucky.” Ozpin snuggled him, not letting him move away.

“If I had my Aura it’s practically a guarantee.” Qrow hugged her as their bodies relaxed and he grew flaccid. “We should get back, do you need to clean up?”

“Probably but if we were to dirty another cloth I get the feeling someone would notice. So we are just going to have to hope that it’s discreet.” Oz said and managed not to wince as Qrow withdrew.

Qrow helped her to her feet. “One can hope.”

Much to Oz’s embarrassment the short walk to the cold courtyard fixed their problem. Only they both stopped short when they arrived, standing next to Ruby was Hazel and Watts. The giant silent, beside them was a heavily pregnant bat faunus. Qrow looked up to Oz who was putting on a brave face as she walked towards the three.

Watts pulled his whip from his coat as they approached. “Ah you are looking surprisingly well wolf. Hazel take her.”

“What for?!” Qrow stepped between them shoving Oz behind him without thinking.

The whip flew and wrapped around Qrow’s neck a quick jerk had him tumbling forward. “CUTTER, I have a new toy for you.” Watts shorted the whip drawing Qrow up to stand before him. He spoke softly. “I will not have you cuckold my only bear faunus.”

Qrow bared his teeth. “What would be the point of focusing him on her, when she’d rather off herself then have a forced child. At least if it’s mine she’ll live long enough to bare it.” The shock on Watt’s face surprised Qrow, was suicide not a problem here?

Cutter a very tall spindly human male walked over, he was very fit with black hair and grey eyes. “Yes Sir Watts.”

Watts flicked his wrist sending Qrow spinning to the ground. “Chain this one up to a post, only chest out. His feathers are rather handsome and I don’t want them damaged. Same with his reproductive organs, they might still be of use to me. Beyond that have fun.”

Cutter walked up and grabbed Qrow by his black locks. “Ohh fun!”

“What are you doing?!” Ruby jumped up and raced to crow only to scream as Watt’s whipped her across the back. The black leather opened a long clean line from her shoulder to her hip.

“I will not stand for disloyalty. You should have told me they had run off.” Watts stood over her, as Ruby caught herself on her hand and knees.

“Fuck you!” Ruby shouted and was ready when the whip came again. Another bleeding line precisely two centimeters below the first.

“Take her with you, put them across from each other so they can see each other. Don’t do anything that won’t heal nicely, she’s pretty and I am not sure I’d risk letting her access her Aura long enough to remove scarring.” Watts turned to Hazel. “Collect her in three days, I think one of the wet pens will be fitting.”

“Come on pretty.” Cutter grabbed Ruby by her hair she was too distracted by the pain to fight back. She and Qrow where pulled up through the slave camp to the top of the housing unit. The cold wind was quick to make them shiver, every meter stood a pole many stained red. Cutter tossed Ruby to the ground empowered by Aura. Then shoved Qrow against one of the pillars a whip on his hip all Qrow need to be dissuade from lashing out. Not to mention he’d go splat if he fell off the roof. Cutter put one of Qrow’s wrists in an iron cuff before pulling him back first against the pole, before pulling the other arm behind him and cuffing it as well. Qrow grimaced but didn’t fight as he could see the drop over the edge clearly. Cutter spun him around so his back was to the ledge with the pole between him and it.

Then it was Ruby’s turn she was faster for her hand were chuffed together then she was suspended with them over her head to the pole. Faced so she could turn her head and see Qrow.

Cutter pulled out his hip. “Ohh where to start, boss didn’t say how much to give you. Don’t want you to bleed out though.” He shifted and lashed out out twice.

Qrow grit his teeth as the whip cut open his thighs one lash each on the outermost area. He was getting them impression ‘Cutter’ was an earned name. He started at Ruby he could see the tears start to gather in her eyes. “Be brave.” He mouthed silently to her and she nodded.

Cutter clearly didn’t care enough to lip read or just was too distracted choosing his targets. “So pretty, such a clean slate. What to do, what to do?”

The whip lashed out again and again. Blood flowed freely as new cuts were cross hatched into his legs and forearms. Qrow only took hissing breaths through his teeth, Ruby cried freely. She wanted to beg Cutter to stop but there was no point, grieving in tears was safer for her. The cold made the blood ooze more slowly as it dripped in flat lines down Qrow’s legs. 

Cutter walked up to Qrow and brushed a hand over one of the faunus’s pectorals. “Hmmm.” He walked back up and tilted his head and took another measured step back. Four lashes, small and tight, a moment later a large bloody W was carved just under the feathers on Qrow’s chest. “There Watts will like that, he always does.”

Cutter flicked the blood off the whip and turned his attention to Ruby. “Now shame he said to keep you pretty.” With an almost bored look he lashed out striking over Ruby’s butt and thighs, leaving only red marks.

Qrow strained against the chains, who cared if it was fruitless. He couldn’t be still as she cried out with each strike. The red eyed man could see Ruby start to sag against the pole. “Ruby don’t faint now. Stay awake please.”

Ruby forced her eyes open to look at him, she had to blink the tears from them. With each strike being lighter more and more came, either faunus counted just held eye contact. Cutter eventually got bored as Ruby grew too tired to scream and left.

“Ruby… fuck I have no idea what to say.”

“I’m cold, my arms hurt and I think the blood has frozen to my back.” Ruby’s voice was pitiful.

Qrow forced a merger smile. “Me too, could be worse. I think I’d rather be cold then hot.”

“Frostbite.”

“Good point, but I don’t think Watts will let that happen to us. He cares enough to keep you pretty.”

“He kept you pretty too, left your feathers. I love your feathers.” Ruby was a little delirious with blood loss, though her back had stopped bleeding.

“I know.’ Qrow smiled a bit more. “I’m sorry I turned you down for so long.”

“I understand it, you needed time. I needed it too whether or not I wanted to admit it.” Ruby leaned into the post and closed her eyes. “I’m tired. If only my arms didn’t hurt.”

“Hey no sleeping now, if you lose circulation you can’t tell me and I can’t yell for help.” Qrow didn’t want to risk that.

“You keep saying Watts will take care of us, I don’t think he’d let that happen.” Ruby yawned.

“He can’t get you down if he doesn’t know.” Qrow countered. “Come on just stay awake with me.”

“With you?”

“Yeah with me.”

Ruby frowned and pushed herself so less of her weight was on her arms. “Okay, I’ll try. Just for you.”

“Thanks love.” Qrow tired to inject all of his love into the words. He knew Ruby heard it when she smiled tired as she was.

* * *

The next three days were the worst of their lives. Qrow had been right when he guessed they’d have enough attention paid to them to keep them safe or well alive. A heater to keep frost bite away, cloaks when the weather got bad for a night, but they were never made comfortable or given food. The cold did numb the pain, while Cutter never broke Ruby’s skin he had no such reservations with Qrow and the lashes came daily. When they were finally taken down neither was lucid enough to grasp where they were going.

They were shoved into a small stone room with water trickling in through a barred window. It was moist and just as cold as being outside. They both fell face first onto bedrolls, the heavy metal door slamming shut behind them.

Ruby was the first to adjust to the low light. There was a basket was by the door, she crawled over on her hands and knees, her back aching the lashes from Watts still open if no longer bleeding. She pulled a cloth back and cried out tears falling free.

The sound stirred Qrow to awaken. “What’s wrong?” He pushed himself up on his arms but they shook and went out from under him.

Ruby grabbed the heavy basket and pulled it over to him. “Food, bandages, water, we can be clean.” Her arms shook as she pulled a heavy pitcher out and poured water into a clay cup. “Come on you’ve lost more blood than me.”

Qrow shook his head weakly. “No, you need it more then I do.” 

“Shut up.” Ruby snapped and crawled to his side, forcing her hand to be steady so as to not spill any of the water. Carefully she nudged him onto his side and pressed the cup to his lips. “Drink.”

With a stubborn shake Qrow pushed the cup away. “You first, I mean it Ruby.” There was a pleading in his eyes and Ruby brought the cup up slurping a quarter of its contents. It was heavenly on her lips and soothed some of the pain in her throat from all the crying. Taken another much smaller drink she quickly thrust the cup back at Qrow. 

Qrow felt much too weak, barely able to hold his head up long enough. Ruby must have noticed because the moment he drew away she was there half lifting him to take more. He felt her body twitch and shudder in pain, drinking quickly so Ruby could let him back down. The moment his chest touched the bedroll Qrow wanted to heave the water back up, the agony from his lashes causing dark spots to dot his vision. 

With a wrenched groan the crow faunus rolled onto his back, it was a far cry less painful and he started panting, trying to relax his body. The sound of shuffling drew at his attention, tilting his head to the side he saw Ruby pulling the basket closer. Now he could smell the scent of aloe and cloves from the clay canister of gel that was removed. 

Ruby’s hands shook as she peeled the skin lids off the jars. Slathering her hands in the cool soothing gel before she gently began the long process of spreading it over each lash mark on Qrow’s chest. Her friend winced and grit his teeth, sweat beading upon his forehead but slowly the pinched look on his face relaxed and his breathing evened. 

Ruby pulled out thick pads pressing them over the worst of the cuts, the W on Qrow’s chest being the first thing she covered up. The pain in lifting and dressing Qrow’s wounds eventually took its toll on her and she slumped onto his chest. With the pain dulled Qrow reached out and touched her shoulder gently. “Let’s switch, your back need to be seen too.”

The wolf faunus only nodded and let him guide her down to sleep on his pallet. Qrow was too tired to feel much of anything as he cleaned and liberally applied the aloe to Ruby’s back before bandaging her as well. Every act made pain stab up his arms but he managed and Ruby was asleep by the time he was done. It was only the knowledge that he wouldn’t be able to help her if he was to weak that made him eat the dense seedy black bread and several large large drinks of water. Qrow let himself tumble back down beside Ruby, he pulled her to him and reached over snagging the blanket from the other bedroll and pulling it over them. Later they’d figure out what to do, if anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kry: Thank you too: darkvampirekisses, Mysty_Sinclair, threeguesses and Baker1762 for your comments.  
Ardy: Yeah I couldn't resist holding onto this.


	8. Out of Necessity

Ozpin didn’t know what to do as the days passed her by. She wasn’t allowed to work but Hazel didn’t hurt her more either, even if she was stuck in his room. Which was a nice room all things considered, the bed pallet was lifted off the ground, huge and soft. There was a massive bath that she was allowed to use as much as she wanted. Which she did if only in an effort to stay clean, she was still healing a doctor came by every day to check on her. Gods that was humiliating. Now she was laying on the edge of the massive bed, Hazel taking up the rest of it. It was dark out and the cold was creeping in.

Oz chewed on her lip, she could see perfectly. She had many things she liked about her particular brand of being a faunus, being able to see in the dark was one of them. Her ears had returned when she couldn’t use magic to keep them away. They were a little taller than Ruby’s as hers went out more than up. Not for the first time she was thankful for Salem’s curse. Some of the slaves that came by to change the water of the bath had gossiped that Qrow and Ruby had been moved to one of the ‘wet’ cells. Apparently there was a river nearby and the complex had underground tunnels long enough to reach it.

Making up her mind, Ozpin sneaked off the bed. It didn’t even so much as creak upon her departure. The wolf faunus crept over to the door and knelt peering into the lock. It wasn’t a complex one but she couldn’t just break it and be done with it. Oz stood and looked around the room. A comb stood out, her hair was still prone to tangles so she had been allowed it. She walked over and carefully snapped two of the smaller prongs off and put it between her teeth as she walked back to the door and set the prongs in the lock.

It took her all of six seconds after that.

Ozpin opened the door just enough to slip through, a quick glance around saw that more rooms just like Hazels were on either side. She opened the lock with ease to another and found a sleeping lion faunus. More importantly this one also had a comb and even more luckily it was very broken. Ozpin swapped the combs, quickly clicking the door back locked and taking the new comb back to Hazel’s room. She put in the crevice of the stone floor right but the door. It was thin enough that no one was likely to notice it.

She’d have to find a new comb before the night was out. Ozpin was an old hat that this kind of sneaking around, if anything it was much easier than sneaking out of the castle she had grown up in. For a start the guards were barely awake. Clouds were over the moon so passing through the courtyard was laughably easy. Keeping low she crept around the basins and found a lost comb. That would be perfect to replace her own with she grabbed it and zipped back to Hazel’s room. Already comfortable with sneaking around the encampment. What eyes there were watching were pointed outward not inward.

Comb replaced she again moved toward the bunk-housing. Following her nose for the scent of water and of wet stone that would hopefully bring her to Qrow and Ruby. She was healed now so she could move quickly and quietly with ease. It wasn’t hard to find, dried blood and then water gave it away and she knew Qrow well enough now to know what his blood smelled like. There was a guard playing solitaire by candlelight at the end of the hall. Ozpin scowled, he would be hard to get by. So much so Oz wasn’t sure it was possible without being caught. She worried her lip and approached silently keeping to the darkest shadows and herself smaller. Ozpin got close enough that she peered down the hall. It was a straight shot into darkness. So there wasn’t likely another entrance. The guard yawned and glanced around completely missing Oz huddled in the shadows.

_ What luck _ . Ozpin mused as he blew out his candle and closed his eyes to sleep on his chair. Oz made quick tracks down the hall being careful of the little pools of water. She stopped but each door and peered through the grating.

Nope, nope, nope, AH HA!

Ozpin couldn’t stop herself from grinning when she found them. The lock fell prey to talent developed with the need to maneuver around magic. Which was to say it was child's play for Ozpin. Very carefully she opened the door and slipped inside.

Ruby bolted upright and then grinned as Oz closed the door behind her. “Oz.” She whispered and threw herself into the taller faunus’s arms. Ozpin grabbed and just held her tight for several long moments before kissing her thoroughly.

Qrow stirred the warmth of his bed fellow’s absence leaving him chilled. He quickly saw Oz but didn’t move. Ozpin put Ruby down and move to him. “I heard what they did.” She reached out and pushed the blanket down.

“Grimm have done me worse in the past. I’ll be fine.” Qrow reached out and brushed a few fingers over Oz’s cheek. “Are you okay? Has he hurt you? How’d you even get here?”

“I’m okay, a doctor has been keeping an eye on me so Hazel has been forced to let me be. As for how, I learned to pick locks as a kid so I could sneak out of the castle. These are easy in comparison. There is a guard at the end of the hall, though so we don’t have a lot of time.”

“How long have we been in here?” Ruby asked.

“Seven days. Plus the three you spent on the roof, oh I learned it’s the twenty of Santerous.”

Qrow’s brain did the math even faster than Ruby’s. “Meaning you haven’t fertile, till well about now.” He looked over to Ruby. “And you are only a few days away from your bleed.”

Ozpin nodded rapidly. “I hate to ask but-.”

“Get over here, I’m more than happy enough just to see you. Just don’t touch my chest or thighs and we should be fine.” Qrow turned onto his back and Ozpin was all too quick to obey. Straddling Qrow and considering his state the erection was quick to rise.

Ruby not to be left out when straight over and knelt beside Oz, leaning up to kiss her while wrapping and arm around her back and using the other to tracing lightly over the other woman's clit.

Qrow reached up and stroke over Oz’s stomach, touching the smooth plains made the ache in his arm worth dealing with. Watching Ruby make out with her was sending all the blood to his groin very quickly. The moans were kept quiet but were more than enough to make him happy.

Ozpin helped Ruby massaging a breast with one hand while dipping her fingers into herself, carefully spreading her vulva. She had only really felt properly healed for the day, which meant the doctor would probably give Hazel the all clear tomorrow. Kissing Ruby and all the touching made it easy to get aroused and she quickly moved her fingers away and lowered herself onto Qrow. 

This time it’s easy for both of them. Qrow had the image of Ruby and Ozpin making out, kisses wet and deep while he could see his cock sink into Oz’s who moaned through the whole experience. If his chest wasn’t so marked up and the wounds on his arms sealed. He would have bucked and given her a ride to remember. However he was still not healed and would have to settle for just watching.

Ozpin bit Ruby’s lip as her pelvis met Qrow’s, it felt so good and she moaned softly. Ruby drew away and spoke softly. “You’ll have to keep centered.” Oz nodded and started to ride in long strokes. Ruby grabbed her breasts playing over them as she kissed Oz’s neck. Qrow took ahold of her hips drawing her down a little faster, while pressing up with his gluts. Oz took the hint and went faster, shifting to lean forward just a bit, while Ruby provided a counter weight moving behind her to hold her by her waist and a breast while nibbling on her shoulder.

“Qrow?” Oz asked her eyes fluttering in pleasure.

Qrow couldn’t help the grunt as the angle was vastly improved. “I’m good.” He moved a hand to rub her clit with a thumb. “Come on, we don’t have time to take our time.”

Oz nodded and redoubled her efforts, even as she writhed in ecstasy so many hands on her all making her feel good. She came, biting her hand to keep quiet before Qrow and it was watching her quiver that made him follow. Filling her with a soft moan of his own. Oz gasped for breath as she leaned back into Ruby. She didn’t want to move but the more time she spent here the more likely they would be caught.

Carefully she drew off of Qrow and knelt beside him to kiss him deeply. Qrow reached up and stroked through her hair. “Now get going, the last thing we need is to give Watts another reason to hurt us.”

Ozpin nodded and grabbed her lock picks from the ground and departed the way she had come. Thankfully the guard was still sleeping. She got back to Hazel’s room without issue and locked the door again behind her. She hid the picks in another crack of stone away from the broken comb. Next time when the sun wasn’t threatening the horizon she’d break it down and store picks all over the complex. For now she crept back into Hazel’s bed.

The soft cotton was a far cry from the linien that Qrow and Ruby were forced to sleep under. She closed her eyes and managed to scrape a few hours of sleep together before the creak of the door she hated so much woke her.

Watts entered with a small greying human man. The doctor went straight for the sleepy wolf faunus. “Do I need to check again wolf?”

“No, I am fine.” Ozpin backed away from him on reflex. He always had cold rough hands. Her eyes flew open as Hazel grabbed her by her middle his massive hand easily spanning it.

“Do not hurt her again Hazel, waiting for her to heal is a waste of time.” Watts turned on his heel and the doctor followed him, the door banged behind him.

Ozpin didn’t try to fight him and it seemed to take him longer. He spent more time touching her, when he mounted her it didn’t hurt but rather felt really good. More than anything he did, it was the knowledge that maybe just maybe Qrow got there first that made her smile into the bedding. There was always the chance it wouldn’t go her way, counting days was unreliable at best. However it was hope, that was something she desperately needed.

* * *

Later that day the slaves that she was starting to get to know came in with a hot change for the bathwater. Ozpin lifted her torso from the bedding, her hips were a bruised blue and yellow mess but nothing was broken. The small team of slaves looked upon her with obvious pity. “Has anything been heard from Vale?” Oz asked wincing in both pain and disgust as Hazel’s mess leaked from between her legs.

A cougar faunus walked over and helped her off the bed too stand. “Mount Glenn has risen again.”

Dread rose up Oz and it must have shown on her face. “Do… do you know how long the campaign will be?”

“After the mess of the last one, rumor is this one will be many years.” The cougar said, wrapped an arm around Ozpin’s waist and helped her over to the now steaming bath.

Oz pressed a hand over her mouth, years… Maria, Salem with Mount Glenn risen up they wouldn’t be able to look for them. They wouldn’t be able to justify pulling Huntsmen from Mount Glenn. If it was really bad even the students would be taking turns at the Grimm nest… Gods no one was coming for them. She stepped into the water and stank down into the middle of the Hazel sized wood bathtub. Ozpin grew her legs up and curled up. “I’d like to be alone please.”

The other slaves left and Oz let the tears fall again. Maria couldn’t come for her, she couldn’t even ask Salem to do it. Salem would be just as busy with Damstra and now Mount Glenn. The other Academies would help as well, everyone would be focused on Mount Glenn. The silver wolf faunus curled up tighter, no one was coming. No one was even looking for them.

* * *

Ruby changed Qrow’s bandages again. He was now sitting up the cuts were very slow to heal but they were healing. Time felt near impossible to track, Ruby assumed they got a new basket every day. By the time the cuts had sealed into red lines Watts visited them. They were dozing, snuggled together at the time when the door creaked open with a clang and Watts stood in the doorway. Ruby and Qrow bolted upright which made Watts smile. “Oh good you’re healed. Though you can say here a while longer. The guards have been keeping an ear out, I expect you to be proactive in procreating. When I am satisfied you will be released.” Watts eyed Qrow up with disdain. “Be thankful you left an impression in the pit.”

The door crashed shut and left Ruby and Qrow to listen to the click of Watt’s heels as he departed. Ruby looked over to Qrow who was still staring at the door clearly listening with all his might. She watched him breathe easier after a minute. “What do you want to do?” Ruby looked away to fiddle with the edge of a worn blanket.

“Not what he wants.” Qrow didn’t even look at her, like he was waiting for something else to go wrong.

“Would it really be that bad?”

That got the crow faunus to look over. “You’re sixteen with centuries of life ahead of you. I’m NOT going to try and get you pregnant. Ozpin is different, we are the same age. We are finished school we have careers… And Oz never wanted to be put in this situation, she’s just trying to make the best out of a bad situation.”

“Isn’t that all we’d be doing? Watts said he’d give me to Hazel if you didn’t at least try!” Ruby felt the tears start to well. “I get it. This isn’t how it should have gone but if we don’t do something, give Watts something. I won’t even get to be with you anymore, would you rather Hazel raped me? You heard how the other slaves talk about him, he could kill me without meaning too. All because what? You still think that I’m a kid that can’t make my own choices?”

“You have nothing to do with it. The months have helped but you can’t expect my perception to switch like a light. I’ve always done my best to protect you and-.”

“Getting me pregnant would be protecting me. What value I have is in my womb right now, if you don’t do what he says. He’ll give me to Hazel and either have you fight till you die or he’ll sell you off to a mining camp. If we actually  _ be _ together it protects both of us.” Ruby said. “I don’t see how you can keep me safe if you’re taken from me.”

_ Damn her flawless logic. _

“You are way to calm about this.”

“Qrow, I’ve had nothing to do but; eat, sleep, nurse you and think about this. This wasn’t what I wanted, I wanted you to love me first. I wanted to travel with you, to hunt with you. To make a coterie and start a family when we were ready. This doesn’t let me do any of that but I refuse to have what little freedom I have taken from me. It’s my body, I’ll be damned if I let Watts even take it from me.” Ruby pulled her eyes away from the bedding. “I know this isn’t what you wanted either but if I am going to be forced into a mans bed no matter what we do. I’d rather it be you.”

Qrow looked away from her, from the breasts he knew were full and mature. From curves that he had gotten used too even if he always tried not to stare. “I get that but…”

“I’m not a kid anymore. It’s always been you and I know you’ve known that for a while now.” Ruby pushed her bedroll over it was just as thin as his but it would make any moving around less cold. “We even have some semblance of privacy in this cell.”

“Logic doesn’t make this easier. This is wrong.”

“Never said it wasn’t and we’ll get out of here one day. I’ll finish school and we can go back to Damstra if we want. Hunt there or get guard duty jobs. Take as many steps back as we need, till we are ready to form a coterie. Invite, Salem, Maria and Ozpin, have a nice big family. As you said we live a long time, so we can go back and do this right when we get the chance. Someone will come for us someday.” Ruby reached out and touched Qrow’s shoulders. “All they really have to do is find us, Salem could even just buy us.”

“And what if that doesn’t happen? What if we are stuck here for years, can you bare the idea of your children being sold off?  _ Our _ children being sold off.”

“That might never happen, I know if you don’t do something now you’ll be taken from me and I do not want that. If getting free takes that long we can always find our children. Records must be kept, I am sure with enough time and money we can find anything that we lose.” Ruby leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Please I don’t want to lose you.”

Qrow hated this, hated when she could out logic him. He closed his eyes as he turned to her taking her lips in a tender kiss that Ruby moaned softly into. He could hear it and it did spark desire, she was beautiful, intelligent and kind to a fault. The crow faunus tried to shove the memories of taking her from Summer away, to focus on the young woman beside him now as she was now. He took her head gently in his hand and guided her down onto the bedding.

Ruby also kept her eyes shut as she went reaching up to touch his shoulders as his lips never parted from hers. He kept a hand on the back of her head cushion her upper body from the floor. The coarseness of his hand traveling down her body made excitement run rampant through her body. Her nipples quickly perked and the folds of her sex bloomed without so much as a touch from him.

Qrow could feel it as he traced through her folds, the one nice thing about this cell as they had been given everything to stay clean. So he had no concerns on that front as he dipped a finger into her. Soft moist walls were tight around it. He tried to squish down the feeling that some part of him felt like he was defiling her. The other half said it would be worse to watch Adam or Hazel do it. He quickly found that little change in texture and Ruby drew away from the kiss to pant softly and mewl as he played upon that spot.

Ruby wove her fingers through the thick black feathers she loved so much. Her toes curled as moaned breathlessly. Qrow added another finger and she grabbed at his back kneading the feathers.

Qrow tired not to think about how the noise she was making was probably drawing attention. It was what they needed after all, their slavers to think they were just doing as they were told. He gently opened her teasing brushing over her clit that made her louder. Ruby moved her hands to grab at his hair. Qrow opened his eyes to see hers shining and dilated. He dipped down and kissed her again, moving his fingers to stroke himself a few times to hardness though it didn’t take much. She was so beautiful that even in the situation he could admire her.

“Ohh~!” Ruby cried out as he moved slowly into her. Nothing Ozpin and her had done came close to the overwhelming feeling of him pushing into her body. The yield of her own flesh to him. She drew her legs up to rest over his hips, she could feel the uneven flesh over his thighs and tried not to linger on that fact.

Qrow moved his free arm to wrap it around her. He moaned softly into her ear as her walls clenched tightly around him, it had been a while and he had never had a partner as physically small as her. “You okay?” He asked trying to not get lost in the sensation of her body tensing around him.

The wolf faunus’s breath came out in a large shiver. As she tried to compute the feeling, she could feel his cheek against her ear. “Yeah. I’m fine just… wow.” Ruby shifted her hips grinding in a little motion trying to understand the feeling.

Qrow nodded against her cheek, brushing his lips over it before withdrawing. Taking a moment to hold her tighter before pressing slowly back. The gasping moan she let out spurred him on as he moved slowly and constantly. Ruby didn’t care if the guard was listening to every sound she made. The feeling was intense he filled her utterly, her body unused to being strained in such a way.

The sounds she made drew him into it, into her. Made it possible to forget the why of this, to just hold her and enjoy her. He could feel her grasp at his back pull just so at his feathers. Qrow turned his head to nip at her ear.

“Oh!” Ruby moved her legs to brace herself on the ground and pressed to each stroke of his. Her tail swished up and curled over his waist. Qrow moved a hand to grab her waist and turned it up to him more curling her body upward. He drove himself into her the angle allowing him deeper. “AH! Wha-!” Qrow felt the orgasm crash through her and couldn’t help but smile. Seemed she liked it deep. Her pleasure spurned him on and he let himself smile as he moved to a quick deep stroke that had her wailing in pleasure. Till her legs snapped around his waist pulling him to her tightly. Qrow groaned into her ear and joined her as ecstasy crashed through them together.

Their bodies sagged together and Qrow took a moment to catch his breath. He withdrew from her gently and laid down beside her. His chest heaving for breath as it ached the red flesh of his scars was pulling in a few places. Still that had been short but good. This wasn’t the time or place to take time. He looked over to see Ruby turn onto her side even her tail had a little quiver going through it. “You okay?”

“Yeah, the bedroll moved a bit so my shoulders scraped the ground.” Ruby reached up to touch one. “Though your arm helped.”

“Sorry, got otherwise distracted.”

Ruby smiled with a giggle. “I noticed, it was nice to see and feel you like that.”

Qrow blushed. “Right… Uhh, we should get clean again. If we are let out of here who knows if we’ll be able to keep as clean.”

* * *

Ozpin was let out of Hazel’s room a couple weeks later. She knew why and she knew the doctor knew why. Dread boiled in her stomach, the morning sickness had started to come. Still it did release her from Hazel’s frequent attention. Rain poured down as she came to the courtyard. The work had been moved inside and Ozpin picked her way around the courtyard.

She had just gotten to the main hall for the servants quarters when Ruby and Qrow walked around the corner, finally freed. Oz raced down and grabbed both of them and hugged them tight. Ruby and Qrow readily responded, holding her just as tight. “Oh it’s been ages! Are you two okay?”

Qrow pulled away and looked Oz over touching her down her body. “I’m fine what happened to you?” His hand lingered between her lips. “Are you…”

Oz’s eyes went downcast. “Yeah…” She heaved her eyes back up and touched the new scar of a W on Qrow’s chest. “Gods I heard you were whipped but not.” She bit her bottom lip.

Qrow reached up and held her hand. “It’s fine, I’d rather you be… in a better place. I can erase the scarring when I have access to Aura again.”

Ruby looked between them and smiled. “Well at least it won’t need to happen again.”

Ozpin forced a smile. “There is that. No need to tempt Watt’s ire.”

“What time is it? They let us out before the usual basket.” Qrow asked.

“About noon, I’m not all that familiar with anything. I haven’t been let out of Hazel’s room since you were taken away.” Oz hugged herself with an arm. “I’ve done a little… well making use of skills you’re aware of. Not sure if there is much point yet, but at least we won’t be suck anywhere or unable to get to each other.”

“You’ll have to teach us.” Ruby said.

“I’m sure we’ll find a way. Though I’ve been tossed out into the bunkhouse now, I take it the same has happened to you?”

“Yeah.” Qrow looked over as a guard eyed them up. “Lets go, before someone gets any ideas.”

They quickly headed off into a long room. Benches and rice this time was being separated from the grass. The room was filled with women, some very pregnant others less so. Qrow wasn’t sure how he felt, this time there were well over sixty women all working on the rice. He frowned remembering the word Watts had used for his male slaves. ‘Bulls’, maybe after Adam but something told him it had been a catch all word. How many of these women had been forced by Adam? Or did the other fighters get used the same way. Watts must be keeping records, no one was stupid enough to inbreed in this age of science.

Ruby and Ozpin picked one of the few empty benches. Standing idle was a stupid thing to do and Qrow moved to sit behind them on the ground leaning his back against the stone bench. The two women started to separate rice from shaft as quickly as they could. Qrow watched the guard. He was a broad bulky man with a whip on his hip. The kilt and boots made Qrow rather envious. It was getting colder even in the builds and hoped that they would be given clothes. “Hey Oz, you seen anyone with clothes yet?”

“Not among the slaves. Watts moved the work indoors a couple days ago. The other slaves told me, I’ve gotten a few to talk to me while you’ve been away.” Ozpin said softly, other slaves were talking more freely now so long as it stayed soft the guard wouldn’t care.

“I wonder why.” Qrow mused.

Across from them were a pair of heavily pregnant cat faunus spoke up. They had heard about Ozpin and her plight. “We are animals to them, animals don’t need clothes.”

“How can they think that?” Ruby asked only the pull of the fresh scars on her back reminded her to keep her voice level. “We only have traits of animals we don’t act like them.”

“In Mistral they believe that the gods made us separate and that animals are beneath humans. So by making us with traits of animals we are made lesser than humans.” The one with long brown hip length hair said.

“That doesn’t stop us from getting cold like a human.” Qrow turned so the guard couldn’t see his lips.

“Hence we are brought inside, like you bring cattle in for the winter. That is all we are to Watts. Cattle, to be bred and our children traded. Pray neither of you bare sons, once they are old enough to speak and walk they will be taken from you. Daughters you get to keep though, at least till Watts decides that your bloodline is exhausted in this camp. He likes Adam and hates bringing in new bulls so he’d rather trade away breeders when they of Adam’s blood.”

“He’s letting Qrow...” Ruby blushed.

“You are lucky, your family won’t be taken then. Well so long as you have daughters. Just teach them not to fight Adam life is better when you don’t fight him. Once you have a child you aren’t worth notice so long as you keep your head down.” The woman beside the first said, blonde hair of the same length. She seemed older than the first but with the blonde tail that swept to match the ears on her head it was hard for Qrow to guess. At least not without making a gross assumption.

Still Ruby made it easy. “How long have you two been here? Have you had many children?”

The brunette spoke first. “I’ve had four, I am on my fifth. Before you ask I am thirty five. Lisenia is seventy and on her… eighth?”

“Eighth, I’ve been here for forty years.” Lisenia put a hand on her belly. “Watts has grown fond of me, my births have been easy. I will pray that yours are, I pray for all the women here.”

“Thank you.” Ozpin’s hand strayed to her belly, flat as it was she knew it wouldn’t stay that way. “Does Watts give us anything for morning sickness?”

“He can sometimes. What medicines he does give us are usually cheap like aloe but if your sickness is bad enough you start to lose weight he does step in and give medicine.” Lisenia looked Ozpin and Ruby up and down. “Neither of you have weight to lose, so I imagine the doctors will watch you.” 

“They haven’t given us anything but bread.” Ruby said nodding towards Qrow.

“Well one of you is male and worth less, and until you are pregnant don’t expect good food.” The blonde said.

“The bell will summon us for lunch soon. One nice thing about this camp is you get three meals a day, more if you are heavy with child. The longer you are here the kinder the chiefs are to you.”

“Don’t be so enthusiastic Lily.” Lisenia scolded.

“I am just looking forward to when they let me meat that has not been salted. It should be soon, maybe even today.” Lily said.

“I’m I allowed to help with your work? I haven’t really been given work beyond the one fight.” Qrow asked.

“Yes come around, the sons get to work if they lack the disposition for fighting.” Lisenia said.

With that Qrow moved around to sit by Ruby’s feet the large woven basket of rice beside him. Ruby handed him a handful of stocks and he started pulling the rice from them. Within an hour of this work, the three trying to make small talk to learn about how it all worked a gong was rung. The three joined the other slaves as they all set their work aside. Qrow was quick to help Lisenia and Lily up, they both smiled thanked him. Ruby and Ozpin were happy to follow the two other women as they had a feeling they still had a lot to learn.

All three of them discovered the cafeteria was filled with wooden tables and benches with one wall devoted to serving. The counters were carved out of the stone wall itself. Qrow curled his lip, to think that this place had been made for this. Down to the stone itself. He saw other men around as well as Hazel and Adam, the later looking completely healed from his encounter with Ruby. Beyond them there were boys, four at the oldest. They merged into a line and when they came to be served Qrow found his bowl filled with pottage, rice, dried salmon with beans. Cheap but filling and hitting on most of what a person needed. Drink turned out to be a beer, so thick Qrow was sure there was more than just hops in it.

They sat with Lily and Lisenia. Qrow noticed that while Ruby’s pottage was the same as his and that Ozpin’s had chopped nuts in it as well. The crow faunus ate quickly, with Adam and Hazel in the room he was worried and wanted to be elsewhere.

Sure enough luck was not to be with them this time. Adam was the one to approach he reached out and traced a finger through Ruby’s long mane. “Hello pretty one. You’ve been gone a while.”

Ruby glared at him. “I was thrown into a cell, it would make sense so you would not see me.”

Adam brushed her hair out of the way and palmed the middle of the two long lines over over back. “Yes, I know that. I do have friends here.” He turned to gaze to Qrow, who’s bowl was scraped clean already. “So the crow is a gluttonous as a crow. Didn’t savor it?”

Qrow gave Adam a bored look. “One learns to eat quickly when the threat of Grimm looms over your head. I’ve long since learned to eat for strength not to savor it.”

Adam faltered at the mention of Grimm. “Right you’re a Huntsman. I heard now you handled your first kill. You were the talk of the camps for a few days, I overheard the guards saying that Watts got some request for you to return to the pit. Stealing my crowd?”

“I couldn’t give less of a shit about anything you think is yours.” Qrow swatted Adam’s hand away from Ruby and pulled her to his side. “Like this one, Watts has given her to me. So I suggest you don’t touch.”

“Yeah heard about that while I healed.” Adam pointed at his collar. “Did you know if you’re good they’ll let you access just a little Aura in the pit or to heal. Next time you or your red bitch decide to clobber me I’ll have some defense and then we’ll see how it goes.”

Ruby finally turned to Adam. “We are trained Huntsmen, you are what? Born into this? I really doubt you could take us in a fair fight. We are trained to fight much worse than you. So don’t think you can scare us with a little talk of Aura.”

Adam sneered but shook his head. “Fine, don’t come to me for help when you get unlucky in the pit. Aloe can’t cure everything.”

“Leave them be Adam.”

Hazel’s voice boom in their ears even if his step was soft. Qrow looked over to see the giant and was jealous for a moment. He’d been given a kilt, clearly if you did well enough in the pits Watts actually gave clothes. Qrow filed that way, winter was closing in on them. Or maybe Watts just got tired of seeing Hazel nude, he knew it was a sight he was glad not to be assaulted with.

Hazel reached out and pet between Oz’s ears. “Missed you this morning.”

Ozpin felt her tail start to lift and wrapped it around her middle and pushed it into her lap. “The doctor said I could work, I was ordered to leave.”

Pet, pet, pet. “I could speak with him. You look cold.”

“I’m fine, I have my coterie.” Ozpin said trying to keep her words even, she could feel her body tighten at his touch.

Hazel’s hand stopped but didn’t leave her head. “Ah coterie. Haven’t heard that word in a long while. Explains why she came to you.” His eyes rested on Qrow. “Was it worth it?”

“Yes.”

The giant removed his hand from Ozpin’s head. “How interesting… Go find a bitch to entertain Adam.”

Adam clenched his first but moved to a table where a couple women were not pregnant yet and sat down beside them striking up conversation.

Hazel patted Ozpin’s head once more, her wolf ears twitched back. “I look forward to seeing our pups. I find it likely they will be pups, two traits have always run strong over one.” He walked away steps as silent as ever.

Oz’s clapped a hand over her mouth and shut her eyes tight. Ruby slid over and hugged her tight, Qrow moved over to put a hand on her shoulder. Lily and Lisenia looked on with pity, they had watched many women die either indirectly or directly by Hazel’s hand over the years. “You’re free of him, at least for a while.” Lisenia said softly. “You’ve been lucky.”

The silver wolf faunus grabbed her tail tight. “I hate him.”

“And you have every right too, Adam has been here just as long as we have. We don’t hate him anymore, after a point it gets pointless and attempting friends and intimacy makes life more bearable.” Lily said softly. “Hazel was born in an Atlas camp, he’s only lived for combat and… does not measure his strength like he should. He has even of temper though, he is probably around your own age and has not learned better. No slave master ever has told him he has done wrong. No woman stayed with him long enough to teach him.” She sighed softly her light skin paled for a moment and she pressed a hand to her head. “Don’t waste energy on hate. It’s not worth it. Lis I don’t fe-”

Qrow saw her face go paler yet and was over the table and behind her in time to catch her. “Where is the Doctor!?”

“Take the left right of the door to the end of the wall then the right and it’s the first left after.” Lisenia was slowly getting up. “Red girl help me.”

“Ruby.” Ruby helped her as Qrow and Ozpin raced from the room. By the time Ruby and Lisenia caught up Lily was already on a bed cushioned with straw. Red was leaking from between her legs and Ruby looked away. Lisenia on the other hand raced to Lily’s side. “Be brave, you’ve done this many times before.”

The doctor was the same old man that had seen to Ozpin. “I do not recall her last birth.” He said.

“She is a two weeks early.” Lisenia said. “Her last birth was very fast.”

“We’ll leave you three.” Qrow took Oz’s hand she was staring at the blood. The room had five other beds and the floor was stained red in places. Ruby also noticed and caught on to what Qrow has doing and pulled Ozpin away and back to the cafeteria neither of them had finished their food. That proved a hard task and slow to do but as soon as they were done maybe an hour later. For seconds were allowed and Ruby and Qrow were trying to keep Ozpin from investigating.

Still it was not to last, Ozpin peeked into the room. The baby was bare with a bull horns and Lily… was dead. The bed beneath her was soaked with blood, like it had all drained out of her. The doctor was cleaning her body, as Ozpin watched he gathered a white cloth and set it over Lily. “I ask Watts time and time again, to trade Adam for another bull. Even just one without horns.” The doctor looked up at Oz with tired eyes. “But no, what is the worth of one doctor from Vale?”

“Does this happen often?” Ruby asked holding Oz’s hand tight.

“More then I would like, sometimes the babe is just not meant to be. Sometimes the mother has had one too many, more often it is the first that kills them. I’ve delivered all of her children, she was so good at it… I guess this one was just one too many.” The doctor said.

“Did it li-.”

“No. To early I thought it might…”

Lisenia was holding the baby. “It couldn’t breathe right. I’ve seen it happen before.”

Qrow stepped up and held both of his lovers. The fear was plain upon Oz’s features, Ruby hid her face against Oz’s chest. He looked to Lisenia who smiled sadly and showed him the child had been a girl. Then the smile changed, something not so sad but peaceful like she had done some great good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Aihara Rose18, threeguesses, Baker1762 and Mysty_Sinclair for your comments.


	9. New Friends

Ruby, Qrow and Ozpin finally got to sleep together in their corner. Ruby and Qrow on either side of Oz, protectively squishing her as much as they could. The breathing of the other faunus pressed in them, they were unused to such a large number of people around them. Still it wasn’t to last as a new day was quick to assault them and they were forced up at the crack of dawn. To no one’s surprise they were shucking grain again. Only this time Hazel, Adam and several other male faunus that they hadn’t seen before were also working with them. Qrow wondered if Watt’s only traded in slaves and staples, otherwise Qrow figured the males would be given harder work.

Qrow stuck by Ruby and Ozpin and glared at any of the other males that came too close. Most were scarred in one way or another, clearly pit fighters and they seemed to have their own little harems of women. There were maybe fifteen in all with Adam. He was the only one to move through the groups and spend time with each. Hazel had a number of lion and wolf faunus around him but his gaze frequently moved to Ozpin. Qrow bared his teeth whenever he caught the giant looking. It wasn’t until a good two hours later that breakfast was served.

Ruby noticed that the usual pottage had bits of dried beef in it as well as bits of fat. She figured it had to be because winter was pressing in on them. She had finished her breakfast when Watts walked into the room. The sudden tension was thick as Watts walked down the long room. He stopped behind Ruby. “You’ll fight in the pits at one today. Practice if you need to.” He then progressed down the hall and spoke to Hazel.

The Silver Eyed Warrior shivered and hugged herself. Fighting wasn’t what she worried about, no Qrow had said he had killed his opponent the last time he fought. Whoever she faced, she’d have to kill. Ruby looked up as Qrow wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tight to his side. “Hey do you want to practice?”

Ruby shook her head. “No, I’m okay. I’ll be surprised if it’s a real challenge, it’s finishing the fight… that’s what I don’t want to do.”

“Ah yeah… I don’t think there is anything I can say that will make that easier. Just that they’ll kill you if you don’t kill them first.” Qrow shrugged, he wished that they were back at Beacon so badly right now.

“I know, it sucks.” Her heart thudded against her chest.

Qrow snuggled her and kissed her head. The bong rang and they got up and went back to work. Ruby plucked rice from the straws quickly and effectively, her fingers fumbled but she didn’t have any other way to work off the nervous energy. Ozpin watched her quietly, Lily’s dead body was burned in her mind. Lisenia hadn’t spoken to them again. She was more than a little glad she wasn’t in Ruby’s shoes, Oz had been fortunate enough to never have to have kill someone. She twiddled a piece of rice. “Just don’t think too much Ruby, don’t hesitate or you will be killed.”

“I’ll just play it by ear, I did take a bite out of Cardin for threatening me. Maybe I can just really hurt them.” Ruby rubbed her fingers as the tips were starting to hurt.

Qrow didn’t want to force her into anything, he just hoped that whatever she did wouldn’t end up with her hurt.

* * *

Ruby crept up the sloping path up to the pit. Like with Qrow there was a guard waiting in the weapons room at the base midway to the arena. He looked down at her very literally and sized her up and down. “The Master says you can have a dagger. No claws on you after all.”

The little wolf faunus picked her way across the red stained stone and picked out a little iron dagger. It was nothing special, just sharp and pointy. She held it tightly as she walked up the sloping stone path, the walls had bloody hand prints and smears the whole way up. The noise reached her ears long before she got to the pit.

Cheering and hooting, random shouts of excitement. The rattling of chains that covered the small pit. Ruby came up to the bars and jumped as the announcer shouted.

“FRESH MEAT!”

The crowd laughed at Ruby’s obvious discomfort.

“FRESH FROM BEACON, A HUNTRESS! OUT FOR HER FIRST KILL! GIVE HER A WARM WELCOME PEOPLE OF MISTRAL!”

Ruby covered her fluffy ears as the noise made them hurt.

“IN THE OTHER CORNER WE HAVE AN OLD FAVOURITE FENRIR!”

The petite wolf faunus looked over as the bars lowered out from the opposing side was a huge black wolf faunus. Ruby felt her ears go down and her tail tuck up between her legs. He was massive. Easily the same size as Hazel, but he wasn’t like a regular faunus he looked like they only could if they had been shaped by mages. His pelt was thick and his legs bipedal with large crawls at the end of wolven feet. His arms were too long as they hung low. His mane thick, black and covered all of his neck and a good portion of his chest. Ruby knew from just that, that he was much older than her. When a faunus’ trait showed in fur or feathers it usually started at the back of the neck and expanded downwards. Qrow’s own feathers had been following that pattern.

He roared and Ruby yipped. Her cheeks burned and she got moving just in time to launch herself into a rolling dodge the sand was rough on her skin but it was the farthest thing from her mind as the massive wolf pounced after her. The dagger in her hand felt very useless, if he was magic crafted it was totally possible it wouldn’t even pierce his skin. The arena was small so it took all of her skill just to keep from getting clawed open.

The crowd was laughing and hollering at her. She glanced up at the chains about two meters above her head. She put the handle of her dagger between her teeth and jumped grabbing the chains and yanking her whole body up swing so she could get her feet up into them as well. It gave her a scant few seconds to look around.

The arena was around five meters in diameter and a circle, more of the same sandy stone all around it. There was no way to get out of his reach beyond what she was already doing. His reach covered almost the entire ring. Maybe it was designed like this so the combats wouldn’t be able to just run circles around each other? She squeaked as Fenrir grabbed her by her middle and ripped her down and dropped her into the ground.

“Cute little one but you’re far from the first to try that one.” He grabbed her by her throat.

Ruby stabbed at his hand but the fur made the dagger ineffective. Still he recoiled and Ruby leapt up to her feet spinning backwards only to hit her back against the wall. She saw the claws coming and ducked.

The sound was awful as claws cleaved into stone. She stood back and looked at the long gouges. “Guezz.” She didn’t have enough time to get moving before he backhanded her into another wall. Her back bruised as she impacted and her head rung. A hand closed around her throat as she was slammed up into the wall. She saw the claws coming for her guts she gasped out to quietly for non faunus ears to hear her. “I’m from Damstra, Salem is kinda my mom. Ozpin is my lover, I know Salem cursed him.”

Fenrir paused for a fraction of a second and closed his fist. He punched her in the guts and Ruby vomited on reflex do to the force of it. She was tossed to the ground, thankfully not in her own vomit. Only for another kick to toss her clean into the passage of Fenrir’s side of the walkways. Everything hurt and she curled up around her stomach. She felt his claws in her hair and a hiss of. “Play dead.”

Ruby had no trouble going limp as he grabbed her by her hair and drew his claws across her neck just enough for it to bleed. Fenrir held her up and roared and the cheers went up. He strode out of the arena dragging Ruby behind him till they were out of sight. Only then did he grab her and hugged her to his chest.

When he entered the arming room a tall tanned skinned man awaited him. “Didn’t think you’d be the merciful type Fenrir.”

“She’s barely more than a pup and she knows my Queen, I could smell the truth in her Clover. Now fix her neck before she bleeds out.” Fenrir growled in his rolling voice.

Clover rolled his teal eyes and put a hand on her throat, turquoise Aura flowed into her and seal her neck again. Then he transferred his attention to her stomach and reduced the blooming bruise to a dark yellow. Ruby came around and looked between the two and was very confused. “Uh not dead?”

Clover chuckled. “Nope, do you really know Salem?”

Ruby nodded. “Yup, she kinda helped raise me. I even got my own room in her palace! And before you ask, her favourite ice cream is peach and her favourite colour is a light blue and she loves to torment Qrow and she’s worried about Ozpin. Who is on the other side of the pits and currently a girl.”

Much to his surprise that actually lined up with all his information on Salem. “Funny you’ve been in the reports over the last couple years too. You’re Ruby right? There aren’t that many red wolf faunus’s that are both trained as Huntress and the same colour as their name.”

“Yup, Salem and Maria are kinda my moms and Qrow is my teacher. Plus Ozpin is my girlfriend. Can I be let down now?”

“Sorry.” Fenrir set her down.

“Ah yeah, the three of you went missing about a month ago. Salem even told my boss and I have my posting here, so I heard about it eventually.” Clover looked her over and was grateful he got to wear clothes. Bruises aside she was lovely.

Ruby blushed at his wandering eyes and covered her breasts with her arms and swung her tail around her side to cover her crotch. “Just who are you?”

“Atlas mole, Lady Fria likes to have a few Atlasians in Mistral at all times. You aren’t the first Huntsmen the slavers have stolen. My team leader James is currently helping out in Mount Glenn though, he’ll be back at some point though. Sorry I can’t get you out anytime soon. If you can tell me how Ozpin is I’d love to send a report back to Salem.”

“Not good.” Ruby shook her head. “Watts set Hazel on her and she is pregnant. It could be Qrow’s though, we don’t know. I do know it’s freaking her out. When do you think you’d be able to get us out? Can’t someone just come and buy us?”

Clover shook his head. “No, Mount Glenn is bad and frankly you guys would cost too much right now. There is no way Salem or Fria would be able to justify buying you guys when Mount Glenn is up and every scrap of gold they can find is going towards funding the battle there. Sorry… I can at least let them know where you are.”

Ruby felt torn. On one hand it was so nice to find a friendly face, on the other hand the hope for a speedy retrieval was shattered. She sniffed and rubbed her nose. “So what happens now? Do I go back to the other side?”

“Well Watts doesn’t know you’re alive yet and I can get you a proper meal. You probably haven’t had one since you got stolen.” Clover reached out and pet her head trying to comfort her. “Fenrir take her to your room, I’ll be around with food as soon as possible.” He turned on his heel and walked out.

Ruby moved to follow but Fenrir held her back. “Wait a moment, let him get ahead of us.” Rumbled forth from his chest.

The petite wolf faunus wiggled on the spot hugging herself very aware of how huge her companion was. She reached up and played with a lock of hair. “You’re mage shaped right? You undercover too?”

Fenrir nodded with a deep hum. “Watching your eyes go wide was funny.”

Her cheeks burned red and she moved her tail up between her legs so she could hug it to her chest. Doing so made her feel like a kid again but she needed the moral support of hugging her tail. After another minute Fenrir started out of the room with Ruby following. It looked much the same as the other side, she couldn’t tell which was bloodier. 

Rather then go into the courtyard which was again the same as her usual side. They walked up the sandstone stairs and to a private room. It was big enough for Fenrir so it was huge to Ruby, the bath was set into the ground and the pallet bed was huge. It was also the only place to sit. Ruby picked her way over taking in the heavy brushes by the bathtub. It was already steaming clearly having been filled like the fight was going down. Though it wasn’t much of a fight, Ruby got her butt kicked all but literally.

She watched as the shaped faunus walked over and stepped into the bath. The groan he let out did funny things to her stomach. The water came up over his nipples as he set his feet on the edges of the tub.

The door opened and Clover stepped in holding a bowl with one hand and closed the door behind him. “Here I got you all the good stuff.” He walked over and held it down for her with a pair of chopsticks.

Ruby took it and was amazed to find a bowl of noodles, with an egg cooked in it. A variety of vegetables with lentils. She had a big bite and found it absolutely delicious. She couldn’t stop herself from melting a little bit. “Yummm.”

Clover chuckled as her ears moved forward, her tail thumped against the bed. Gosh she was cute, he was partial to wolf faunus but she was just adorable on top of that. “It’s got beef at the bottom too, you looked like you could do with the extra protein.”

Ruby bit into the noodles and they dropped back into the blow with a little splash and rooted around for a piece while she chewed. Gosh she was just so hungry and it tasted so good. She quickly put a piece of the fresh meat into her mouth and melted anew.

Clover just smiled and pulled his tunic off. “I’ve got the rest of the day off, I’ll take you back to the other side when you are good and ready. I take it you want to get back to Ozpin.”

Ruby nodded and then blushed when he dropped his trousers and tossed them onto the bed. Still Clover didn’t turn and walked straight to the bath and stepped in wasting no time at all in straddling Fenrir. “Till then we have some free time.” The red wolf faunus’s eyes popped out of her skull as Clover started to kiss Fenrir while petting his fingers through the thick fur around the huge faunus’s neck. She turned on the spot to give the lovers some privacy as she ate her noodles with gusto.

Her cheeks stayed red as she had to listen so she could keep eating. Sighs of pleasure were hard to miss but the food was so good it made up for it. Or it was enhanced by how hungry she was. She made sure to not leave even a dribble of broth behind before peering over her shoulder at the two. Whatever they had been up to seemed over as Clover was a bit flushed in the cheeks and resting beside Fenrir.

Clover saw her little look. “What never seen a human with a faunus before?”

Ruby shook her head. “No, lots of couples like that in Damstra, was just surprised to see it here. Where are you from?”

“Altas born and bred baby. Mom’s an eagle faunus and dad was human. I missed the faunus genes but I prefer faunus for mates weirdly enough.” Clover said with a smirk.

“You do have kinda feathery hair.”

“Yeah but it’s subtle enough that no one calls it out.” Clover slicked his hair back.

“So why are you here and not at Mount Glenn?”

“No one has come to extract us yet. Otherwise we stay as spies, you’d be amazed the things you can pick up on in a slave camp. I work here, while Vine poses as a nobleman and buyer when we need to get out. The rest of my team works all throughout Mistral’s hierarchy, can’t say where though trade secret.”

“So why can’t Vine come and buy us?”

“Same as before, no funds. Plus Fenrir and I aren’t due for extraction for another year or so.” Clover flicked droplets of water off his fingers. “Heck with James gone we’re all on standby so even we had the gold and who knows how much Watts would want. We wouldn’t do it without orders, you can never tell how the chips will fall. Like if someone learned that Watts had the crown prince of Damstra for a breeder his price would skyrocket. As it is we are lucky that Oz doesn’t have a rep as royalty just as a Huntsmen. Otherwise there are camps way nicer than this or a nobleman would buy her for a pet.”

“Good to know.” Ruby looked down at her bowl and tapped the chopsticks on the side.

“Why don’t you come join us? You’ve got a full belly, wouldn’t a real bath be nice before heading back?” Clover asked cocking his head in a very bird-like tilt.

He wasn’t wrong there she still had sand on her back and it was still very sore. Ruby nibbled her lip. “It looks kind of crowded.”

“I’m finished and could do with something to eat as well.” Fenrir stood up and got out shaking like a wolf water droplets scattering everywhere.

“Fenrir!” Clover shielded his face and scowled. “You know I hate it when you do that.”

“Of course but you make it so fun.” The huge faunus walked out of the room.

Ruby picked her way over to the bath still covering her breasts and crotch. She put a toe into the water to find it scorching hot which was very welcome with winter pressing on on them. Unable to resist she stepped into the bath and shank down with a purr. “Ohh so good.”

Clover found it cute that she was still modest, she did seem that age where they had a harder time letting it go. Her fluffy red ears were absolutely adorable. “So you mentioned Oz was pregnant, I’m gonna assume he got caught in a female form and leave it at that. But what about you?”

“Not yet, Watts is letting Qrow… you know but if I don’t get pregnant soon there is no telling what he’ll do to Qrow.” Ruby swept her tail up into her lap and started to knead it.

“Well Qrow’s not as valuable as you or Oz on account of him being male. I’ll ask Vine to keep an eye out for a sale listing. If he does come up, we can try grabbing him.” Clover could see how her ears drooped in time with her eyes. He crossed the space and sat beside her. “Hey, it will be okay.” He reached up and started to pet her head.

Ruby sniffed. “I don’t want a kid, neither does Oz. The idea alone is really freaking her out, I worry she might do something bad if Qrow and I aren’t there to make sure she doesn’t.” She let Clover cuddle her, it was nice, he felt nice. “I just wanted to be a Huntress so I could work with Qrow. I was gonna finish school and we were gonna start a coterie, life was supposed to be nice and quiet. Not this!”

Clover hugged her as she cried tucking her head against his chest. He really wished he could help more, if Mount Glenn hadn’t risen. Well calls would have already been made and they wouldn’t be here much longer. Ozpin’s status alone would be worth risking all out war with Mistral and Damstra. It was so frustrating he was an Ace Operative, everything from Huntsmen to spy yet he couldn’t get them out. “I’m sorry I can’t do more, I could maybe see about getting myself and Fenrir traded to Watt’s side but till Glenn quiets down everyone's hands are tied.” He stroked her hair in time with her head. “Hmm or maybe… no she’s nuts.”

“What?” Ruby looked up to him.

“Well Cinder, Watt’s daughter likes the exotic slaves. You three would definitely fit into that category. Unfortunately she’s rather crazy, not in the evil way more the obsessive nuts way. But she’s got a lot of gold… maybe if you and Qrow can do well enough in the pits to draw her attention Vine could talk her into buying you.” Clover rubbed behind one of her ears. “It would be a whole different type of stressful but it would be a hell of a lot easier to get you out and you wouldn’t be forced into having children. Probably.”

“Anything would be better than here.” Ruby sniffed, there he was doing it again. Giving her a little sliver of hope.

“You and Qrow will still have to do your bits. Make noise in the pits, Cinder likes her fighters. It’s totally possible you’ll just end up on a different kind of display.”

“We can deal, Watts had Qrow whipped and left us out for the weather for days.” Ruby shivered in spite of the steaming water and the warmth of his body. She curled up all the tighter.

Gosh she was cute, it was just all cute. Clover moved his hand to pet her back as his other hand moved to her thigh. Her skin was soft in spite of the new life she had been forced into. He could feel it as she melted into the touches, let go a lot of the stress she had been carrying. Keeping her on this side of the compound was very tempting but he knew she wouldn’t be happy without Ozpin and Qrow. It would be better to get him and Fenrir onto their side, plus it would be nice to not have to heal up Fenrir when he and Hazel crossed claws.

Ruby felt his hands roam, stroke and pet but he didn’t feel threatening. The water was calming and it felt good to talk to someone who wasn’t just as stressed and fearful. She felt Clover apply more Aura to her back but he didn’t heal her completely. It would be odd if she had no wounds at all. “Qrow and Ozpin are going to be worried sick.” She uncurled from Clover and got out of the bath.

Clover was sad to have her go, but knew she was right. He got out and grabbed towels for both of them handing one to her. He turned his back so she could dry without being embarrassed. Once he was dressed again Clover walked her back to the other compound. The town they had to walk through was bustling and Ruby grabbed Clover’s hand as she noticed more people leering at her. One even tried to grab her tail so she kept it wound tight around her hips.

“How much Ebi!?”

“Why did Fenrir spare her?!”

“How much!”

“I’ll give you sixty gold!”

“SEVENTY!”

Ruby blushed as her ears pressed flat to her head. All they were doing was walking through the cobbled streets and people were offering money for her. Seventy gold, that was like four search and destroy bounties. Just for her. She was starting to understand why Clover said they couldn’t just be bought outright. More-so she had a feeling Watts would be asking a lot more for them then a random stranger on the street.

When Clover shoved open the heavy metal door to the compound that Ruby had come to know she was just a little bit relieved. Watts unfortunately was quick to spot them.

“Mercy from Fenrir, never thought I’d see the day.” Watts approached them with a long stride and a hand on his whip.

“You did put up a cute puppy, I’m surprised that you’re surprised.” Clover reached up and pet Ruby’s head again. “So I just fixed her up, fed and gave her a bath and figured I should bring her back.”

“How every kind of you.” The sneer in Watt’s voice made it clear he expected something more.

“Ah, seen right through me. I’m looking to change sides, I still hold Fenrir’s ownership and I’m getting tired of patching him up when he and Hazel clash.” He tapped Ruby’s head. “Think of it as a gesture of good will.”

Watts regarded Ruby coldly, he was thankful that Fenrir hadn’t killed her. Had he known that her opponent would have been the huge beast he would have sent Hazel instead. “Worry is making Ozpin sick, you’ll find her in your sleeping quarters.”

Ruby took the dismissal and ran with it, literally. She fired like a bolt across the sand and into the stone corridors. She burst into the room to find Ozpin and Qrow sitting together in their little corner of bedding. Ruby barely had a chance to breathe before she was picked up and enveloped in their embrace. She breathed deeply taking in their scents, the fear finally dwindling.

Oz pulled back first to pet over her head and check her over. “When you didn’t come back we thought the worse, none of the guards would say if you had been brought back.” Tears filled her eyes as she blinked them away and kissed Ruby’s temple firmly.

Qrow had buried his face against Ruby’s neck. He didn’t have words, he was just so happy to see her alive. “I’m okay.” Ruby said softly petting through Qrow’s feathers. “I got very lucky.”

Qrow withdrew so he could kiss her properly. “Makes me think that maybe my Semblance got a one up on these collars.”

Ruby just hugged him all the tighter. “I’ve got something to tell you both.”

* * *

Blood dripped down the dagger as Ruby stood over her foe. Clovers words ran in her ears, make a show… get popular. Get noticed. She raised her face to the crowds the sun was high and bright in her eyes. She raised her dagger and let out a howl, it cut through the noise of the crowd, they loved it. She turned away and walked down the sandstone hall. Gave her dagger to the guard waiting and walked out into the frozen courtyard. She walked cover to the basins and found the water frozen.

“Let me get that for you.” Clover smashed his fist down breaking the ice.

Ruby sat down and put her hands in the cold water. She rubbed the blood off bit by bit. “I’m surprised Watts gave me a whole week.”

“Your first kill and that is what you are thinking about?” Clover sat down beside her, he had a long coat as well as layers of heavy tunics.

The wolf faunus paused in her scrubbing. “I’m just trying not to think about it.”

“That’s not a good idea.” Clover dipped two fingers into the water, then rubbed a spec of blood off her cheek.

Ruby flicked the cold water off her hands and rested them over the edge. “If I think about it I’ll start to cry. I’m so tired of crying.”

Qrow stepped out into the courtyard and quickly crossed over to them. “Are you okay?” He sat down beside her in spite of the snow. Ruby turned to him and hugged him. She hid her face against his neck. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Come on it’s starting to snow again.” Qrow picked her up and stood. Clover got up with them and brushed his cloak down. “I’ll see about getting you guys something real to eat. Fenrir gets snacks given how big he is.”

Qrow held Ruby by her butt her tail hanging down not even twitching. “Why are you helping us?”

“Uh cause we are on the same side… I remember my first one too.” Clover closed his cloak. “Anyway get inside.”

Qrow glared but turned away and did as he was told. He could feel Ruby start to shiver, it wasn’t warmer inside but with the frost and snow setting in Watts was allowing them to stay inside. Where it was warm, so instead they were weaving blankets. Still it helped with the cold and the bigger the blanket the warmer it was for everyone.

Ozpin looked up from the piece she was working on. She saw the cuddling Ruby but didn’t get up and kept her hands moving. Mostly because she didn’t want to annoy the other slaves working on the other pieces by falling behind. Qrow walked over and sat down beside her. Ruby shifted so she could sit with her back to his chest and picked up the unfinished blanket she had left.

Oz leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You did what you needed too.”

Ruby started to weave with the little needle. “I know, I’m trying not to think about it, I know I’ll probably have to do it a lot more. Just let me bury it please.”

Ozpin nodded and went back to her weaving. Clover appeared in the doorway and walked over, a few of the other slaves looked up but didn’t say anything as he sat down beside Qrow and pulled a nut and honey bar out of a pocket. He handed it over without a word and Ruby happily took it but only had a couple bites before giving to Ozpin who was too hungry to refuse.

Clover was torn between who was cuter, Ruby or Ozpin. Qrow’s feathers were gorgeous too, Oz’s ears were more uppy then Ruby’s with little tufts on the ends. He wanted to pet them so badly. The silver white colour made him miss James. He was a great grey timber wolf too, complete with a tail to pet, ear to nibble and a mantle of fur to grab in the throws of passion. Clover Ebi really did adore wolf faunus. Oz’s tail fluffed and swished it around to be out behind her and Qrow. The Atlasian noted that it was a bit scruffy and had not the lustrous shine that was proper of a tail. This would simply not do!

Clover shifted over sitting between and behind the two and picked the tail up. Ozpin looked over as Clover fetched a fur comb from his breast pocket and started to brush it. Oz found it very cute how focused he was in the brushing. Such small precise strokes, attention to the flow of fur and the details of the layers. “You’re very good at that.” Oz said while keeping her hands going.

“James would let me do his back and tail… and hair and ears…” Clover sighed mournfully. “I miss him. Fenrir may have more fur but he’s just not as pretty. You have a very lovely colour it just needs some attention.”

Ozpin felt blush fill her cheeks, aside from Ruby and Qrow this was the first time someone had admired her tail. “Uhm thank you. Is James your lover?”

Clover nodded sharply. “Him and Fenrir, we are coterie but we haven’t found any women yet so no children. There are on the list of things to do when we expand our coterie.” He pet the tail from base to middle, before combing through it more making sure to get even the tiniest molt of dirt off of it.

“What is James like?” Qrow reached up and started to groom Ruby’s ears. He could understand not being talkative. He was awful at weaving so he’d groom instead.

“Well he’s the same height as Oz here, but board, he’s a multi trait wolf faunus. His fur has developed the same way as Qrow’s feathers and he has claws. As well as a tail and ears, his tail is just as long as this one but his ears are shaped like Rubys. He’s very kind and a good leader. He was summoned to Glenn…” Clover’s shoulders dropped but he kept combing. “I hope he is okay.”

“For all our sakes.” Ruby said as she tugged the wool tight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: So yeah, been a while getting back into the swing of things. Lots of bouncing around to lots of chapters, not going to make any promises but lots of stories only have a little bit left to them so we are trying to tidy up the floaters. Anyway, I have three bunnies. Or as is proper to say, three bunnies have me and I am willing bunny slave~... Clover has a similar relationship to wolf faunus... cause it makes me giggle. Thank you too: Baker1762 and GuiltyPleasure403 for your comments.


	10. Changing Hands

The sky was dark, not even the moon in sight. Clouds blocked out the stars as a timber wolf faunus prowled, bootless his toes tipped in metal talons. He kept his body so low to the ground that his chest almost brushed it. His hair was a black onyx, that trailed down his neck changing to fur that spread over his shoulder and down his spine to a long tail. His fur unlike his hair was not pure black but rather it changed to a grey and black pelt flecked with gold. He wore a loose tunic and trousers the same molted of black and grey. A rope tied his wrist to another Hunter.

Lei Ren couldn’t move as fluidly as his companion. He lacked practice and his bones just didn’t allow for the same movement. However the tether to the faunus allowed him to keep his Semblance extended. They came to the crest of a hill and the faunus stopped. Lei flatted himself to the ground.

Grimm, a whole pack of Beowolves were moving away from the nest. James could see beyond the red eyes, make a count. He whispered to Lie. “Tell Maria, twenty three Beowolves and six Ursa. I’ll clear them out now but you are too new and can’t see so go back.”

“You’ll be fine to get back on your own?” Lei asked, he hadn’t been told everything that the Atlasian could do.

“Yes. Now go.” James tugged the rope loose as he kept his own emotions blank and controlled.

Lei nodded and broke off, he kept his Semblance up as he retreated but without James’s eyes to guide him it was slow and careful going.

James set off quicker and as silent as a ghost. Without Lei it was only a matter of time before the Grimm sensed him. He activated his Semblance and launched forward, his claws ripped open the throat of a Beowolf. The roars went up as James leapt over the wolf, he had his claws in and swung the whole body up and down into another wolf as it lunged for him.

Howls turned to screams and James cleaved his way through the pack. The power of his blows shattered the protective bone plates. He ripped an arm from a socket and used it to club over the head of another. The Ursa thundered forward but James’ didn’t dare reach for his guns. A massive paw came down for him but James caught it with a hand his metal claws cracked the bone open as he roared pulling the Grimm down and driving his free hand into its throat.

All around him black ash stained the ground as the bones gleamed white. As the pack died, he could hear gunshots in the distance. They had lost ground twice already. This raid was to their advantage, they were trying to reclaim the Wall. James took off running leaving the carnage behind.

He sprinted forward and into another pack. James kept his pistols holstered. He didn't want to draw the Grimm away from the bigger teams with their noise. Grimm parts rained as he jumped and spun through the pack not wasting more than a couple seconds with each. James raced forward the forest passing him by.

The Wall stretched up into view. Black as the night with only the red eyes of Nevermores to mark its peak. James put on a burst of speed and jumped, the little Nevermores’ scattered as he transformed the metal of his claws into daggers to extend his reach. The spindly spider like Grimm burst through the doorways, he cut and cleaved. Drawing the metal back into his claws, he threw his shoulder forward and slammed the Grimm into the tower staircase. The grey stone gave him the advantage the tight space made the Grimm condense. He smashed the skull of one into the stone, kicked another down the staircase.

By the time he cleared the tower and got back to the top signal fires were already lit in several of the others. The wood for the signal fire was just as it had been left when they had been routed. He grabbed the torch and lit it with a crack of fire Dust then tossed it onto the pyre. It lit instantly and he saw on the far side of the Grimm nest that the fires were lit. They had taken back the Wall.

* * *

The sounds of mage canons filled the air as James stalked along through the fort. One of many along the wall, his Scroll was clenched in his hand. He came to the meeting room. “MARIA!” His lupine bellowed filled the massive room.

Maria looked up from her holo tracking the Grimm. “What?”

James glared at several of the humans in the room. He did not trust them. “Leave.”

No one moved but then Maria spoke up. “Go.”

The room cleared and James walked over to her. “Clover found them. I think we can kin how they got there.” The accent was thick of the north, not of Atlas but of beyond, brought out by his rage.

Maria looked over sharply, her own calm vanishing. “No, no, not there.”

James snarled. “Ozpin is even already pregnant. We can’t leave them there!”

“James you can see it out there! I can’t go running to Mistral worse yet if any of us did someone would pick up on that Ozpin is not just a Huntress! Think how much harder it will be to get them back if they find out?”

“And if she bares an heir? In a bloody slave camp? Can you imagine the chaos? Especially if the bairn gets taken from her or lost?!”

“You found my brother.”

Maria and James looked up to see Salem standing in the doorway. She was wearing a black gown this time, she walked to them quickly, her gown flaring. “You have! I can see it in your faces!”

Maria got between Salem and James. “Easy my love, it’s…”

“Where is my brother!” Salem cried out.

James drew himself up. “Clover has found them, all three… Ozpin is with bairn. Probably…”

Salem screamed and collapsed into Maria’s hold, she could all but feel her brothers pain. “We have to go, we have to get them!”

Maria closed her eyes at Salem’s screams. “Salem we can’t. We can’t go and bring war about, we can’t win a war on two fronts. Nor do we have the coin to buy them right now. Please calm down and think.” She kissed Salem’s cheek.

Salem clung to Maria and cried, she knew that her elder was right. “But they… Ruby, Ozpin. Qrow will be used for entertainment! Till he is killed, they will have no Aura or magic. Ozpin got collared in a female form then… gods!”

“My ladies, let me go to Mistral. My team is already there, I can-.”

“Do nothing.” Maria said. “You are faunus, I won’t let you risk your life. Your freedom for something we can not win. When Mount Glenn is settled then we can find the gold to get them.”

“And if Ozpin bares _ Salem _ an heir before then? He is King by right, any children that come about are either princess or princes. Mistral will have Damstra royalty! We can’t just do nothing Lady Maria!” James stepped forward. “Let me go, let me at least find them. Track them, at worst I can steal any bairns and Vine can get them out of Mistral and to you.”

“You are awfully eager James.” Maria stroked the tearful Salem’s back.

“I left my team, of course I am eager.” James stepped over to them. “I have my own funds, I can get to Mistral myself. Just give me leave to go.” His hands spread wide, the metal on them shining in the light.

“Then go, but know we can not help you. Bring Oz back if you can, any children she has if you can’t.” Maria nodded.

James didn’t waste another moment, he raced from the room to get ready.

Maria helped Salem to sit down and gave her a glass of wine. “Deep breaths, at least we know where they are now.”

Salem clenched the goblet. “Mistral.” She croaked and had a large gulp. “Of everywhere they could have been taken to.”

“I know.” Maria reached out and held the blonde woman's hands. “James will do everything he can.”

“Maria, it could be years before we can get them out.” Salem looked up to her. “Years, if she is being used as a breeder…”

“I know, but trust in James and his team. At the very least they’ll find a way to get them out of a camp. If they manage even just that before Oz gives birth then getting the baby away will be all that much easier. Don’t lose hope, we have to contain the Grimm or they won’t have a home to come back too.” Maria kissed Salem’s cheek. “Trust in them, Ozpin, Qrow and Ruby. They are clever, they’ll find a way.”

* * *

Horse hooves pounded the ground as James road for Mistral. It had taken four months to get to Mistral and now he rode as fast as his horse allowed. Time was short, Clover was keeping him updated and Ozpin had not lost the baby yet. Ruby had also failed to get pregnant whether that was for a lack of trying or something else they didn’t know. However they did know Watts was getting annoyed with it. James’ coin purse was fat with what he hoped was enough for Ruby’s freedom. How he got it was a question he would not be answering. Needless to say he was trying to keep ahead of the news.

The low gates of Mistral came into view as the sun set behind the twin mountains. He dismounted fluidly as he arrived at the stables. A slave was quick to approach him. “Get the stable master, I have a fine mare for him.” James reached to his saddle bags and untied them before grabbing them and slinging them over a shoulder.

The stable master was a tall, lean man and human. He looked the wolf faunus up and down, James was wearing thick steel cuirass, several belts around his middle and tight brown breeches. He pulled his cloak closed as the human approached. “Six gold for her, that is all I ask.”

The human snorted. “I’d get twenty times that much for you.”

One of James’ bracers turned to liquid metal in an instant and became a sword in James’s hand a second later. He held it to the stable masters throat in the blink of an eye. “Just give me the gold and take the horse. I do not want you dead. I am not some unassuming sleeping Huntsman for you petty humans to drug and collar.” James’s ears were pressed flat to his skull under his hood.

The stablemaster, reached into his coin purse and pulled out six gold coins. James snatched it away and strode past turning the sword back into a bracer as he went. He brought his long tail tight to one leg as he walked up into the city. Finding the slave compounds was easy, but it was the inn that he sought. It was smelly and busy, packed with people drinking in preparation for the first fight of the day. It was very loud as bets were being placed along with the usual rabble of noise. James quickly found who he was looking for.

Clover chewed on a piece of jerky, sitting at a corner table. “Don’t look so single minded boss, makes you stick out.”

James settled into the corner beside Clover. “I have brought gold, everything I have left and uhh, the wealth of a few villages that I ran into on the way here. If we can buy one of them we should do it before word gets to the city.”

“When do you think that will be?” Clover asked.

“A week, maybe less. I was careful.” James whispered. “Ruby is most as risk currently yes?”

“Aye, no bairn. I know Watts has been making her see a doctor. Trying to work out if she’s barren or not. If she is that will spare Qrow but if she’s not… well. Qrow will probably be sold and she will be given to Hazel.” Clover bowed his head towards James.

“He’ll kill her and if he doesn’t the bairn will. Damn it all.” James hissed.

Clover offered James his piece of jerky. “Don’t move too quickly, Cinder is here today. Vine has been… working her. The plan is that today she will buy the three of them from her father. After that… well we’ll probably have to wait again but at least you’ll be able to buy the bairn off of her. Qrow, Ruby and Ozpin are coterie, keeping them together will do more good than separating them.” He stepped closer so he could speak to James’ ear. “Ozpin is less then stable right now, we have to keep her mental state in mind no matter what we do.”

“Why?”

“He is only shapeshifted into a woman and I mean it’s a damn fine woman.” Clove made an hourglass shape with his hands. “But the mind is male right now and afraid. That baby is an alien to her, till we know if it’s Qrow’s or Hazel’s she won’t be stable.”

James nodded and then took a big bite out of the jerky. “I understand, can I meet this Cinder?”

“Yes, I can present you to her. Vine is with her now, you’ll have to change.”

“I brought things, do you have a room?” James tossed the last of the jerky into his mouth.

“Aye, I figured you’d want something like this. Come.” Clover led the way up the sand stone steps and into a small room.

James pulled off his cloak and tossed it on the bed with his saddle bags. Clover helped him out of the armor. “You look well.” Clover couldn’t help but pause and touch the timber pelt. Weave his fingers into it. “I’ve missed you.”

James turned dressed only in breeches. “Clover.” He reached up and touched his chin. “The first fights are at one, we don’t have time for this.” Still he dipped his head and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Now where is that collar you keep?”

“Here.” Clover pulled the thick metal band out from a pocket. Harriet ridged it to always look as if it was on even if it couldn’t shock or stop Aura. He offered it to James. “I won’t, not to you.”

James rolled his eyes and took it. The metal was warm as he snapped it around his neck. “Is Elm here?”

Clover just knocked on the door as James packed up his things. Elm opened it. “Welcome back boss.”

James handed her the bags. “Good to be back, I just wish we weren’t scrambling to get ourselves placed.”

“Agreed. I just saw Cinder’s palanquin, you should get to Vine.” The huge woman nodded to Clover.

“Thanks for the heads up.” Clover and James all but ran from the room.

The stands above the pits were rows with a box for nobles. By the time they caught up to Vine, Cinder was sitting on a plush ruby red lounge. It was the first time James had seen Watt’s infamous daughter. She was beautiful, long back hair done up in a gold hairnet. A red dress that fit her form, showing off her breasts and a thigh. A gold armband hugged her upper arm as well as an anklet. Her eyes were a warm amber.

Vine sat beside her doing his best to look bored as Clover entered the box. James glanced out over the quickly filling stands.

Cinder smiled upon seeing Clover and stood up. “Clover! It’s been too long. How is Fenrir? I am still cross you wouldn’t sell him to me.” She looked James up and down. “This one is nice too, not the same brute power as Fenrir.” She crossed the space with a long elegant step. “It's to bad you let him keep the breeches. One can measure a man by his thighs.” She caught her bottom lip between her teeth and leaned on the stone rail of the box. “Come here pretty wolf.”

Clover held his hand out to James and he took the que and stepped towards Cinder into range of her touch. “This is James. He was just traded to me from Vin, I saw him and thought of you.”

Vine sipped from a goblet of wine. “Cinder and I have been talking about purchasing the Beacon three from Watts. Two of Cinder’s own fighters were killed yesterday. Having another few would help build a proper team. Your timing is impeccable Clover.”

Clover bowed to Vine. “Thank you my lord.”

“Strip.” Cinder ordered.

James contained any reaction, he reached for the laces of his breeches and pulled them open and shoved them down. He grabbed them from the ground and put them over the rail. He clenched his fists and took several breaths to keep from reacting as Cinder eyed him. “Turn.” She ordered. James did and kicked himself for not letting Clover brush out his fur.

“Lovely Clover~. A fighter I can tell.” Cinder reached out and gave one of James’s gluts a tight squeeze. “Vine, tell me about the white wolf that my father has been hoarding.”

“Same height as that one, but a light build only two traits. Ears and tail. She is five months pregnant and healthy.” Vine sipped his wine, he was very good at sounding analytical. “It is believed that Hazel or Qrow is the father.”

Cinder pouted. “Turn back.”

James did and jumped when Cinder cupped his scrotum, he hadn’t been ready for that. He could feel her weighing his balls in his hand, her touch made him want to shiver in the most unpleasant of ways. He could feel her sharp red tipped nails tap against the delicate skin and muscle, he fought the shudder. “Shame she’s already pregnant. This one would be a better match to her than Hazel.” Still if she bought the silver wolf she could ensure a better environment for a birth and thus keep her alive for feature breeding. She dropped her hand and returned to her lounge. “What is his training Clover?”

“I have seen him take down ten experienced fighters in under two minutes. He was bred for the pits and has been in school in household chores.”

“And what are you asking for him?” Cinder plucked a piece of orange off of a gold tray.

“A hundred and fifty gold pieces.” Clover prayed his guess was good.

The Mistran paused and looked over to Clover with pursed lips. “One forty.”

“Done.”

Cinder smiled. “Perfect, you will come with me after I purchase the other three from my father.” She scowled. “Seriously that man, wasting good fighters on his breeding farms.” She tapped her fingers on the lounge. “Come and sit.”

James forced his jaw to relax and walked up the couple steps. He sat down by her hand. The rug was soft, something he was thankful for as he wasn’t used to not wearing clothes. This particular box was raised high over the pits, giving the occupants arguably the best view of the fight. He could see down into the pit as the noise ramped up.

The bombastic announcer came out onto a small balcony across from them. “A TREAT TODAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! NONE OTHER THEN THE GREAT HUNTER QROW!!!”

The roar was a scream as many of the spectators got up.

“WITH THE LOVELY RED WOLF! AGAINST THE LION TWINS! ARE YOU READY!?”

The noise was enough of an answer as the bars went down. James and Clover could do nothing but watch as Qrow and Ruby lept into battle. Qrow armed with all his claws while Ruby had a pair of daggers. James had never seen either of them before and had to admit they were beautiful. Both had shapely behinds, his gaze was drawn to the movement of Ruby’s breasts as she fought for her life. The colour of her fur was very unique and mouthwatering.

Ruby and Qrow moved back to back, keeping each other safe. Their foes were experienced and many wounds were dealt before Ruby sliced one's neck open. The shock of seeing his twin died made the other stall which was all Qrow needed to open his neck.

Together Ruby and Qrow yelled. “ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!” They bowed together and walked out.

James was very entertained, he had a hand in his lap to hide just how much he had enjoyed the show. He jumped as Cinder ran a hand through the fur along his neck, obviously catching his delight. “Ohh you’ll do nicely. I know father has been getting annoyed at the red wolf, my hope is that a change of scenery will help her conceive. You look like you’d enjoy that.” She leaned down and nibbled on the corner of one of his ears.

The wolf faunus blushed as the fluffy ear twitched. “Yes.”

“Good boy.” She stood up and pet his head. “Come now, I need to talk with my father. Thank you for your time Clover.”

She drew James along and left Clover and Vine behind. Clover let out a long breath once Cinder and James were gone. “Well that went well.”

Vine put the wine down and got up with a stretch. “Surprisingly,” He contained his smile. “Did you see James’s face when she fondled him?”

Clover laughed softly. “Oh yes, I don’t remember the last time I saw him jump like that.”

* * *

James forced his shoulders down as they walked into Watt’s compound. Cinder spotted her father and waved. “Father! How are you today?”

Watts tucked his hands behind his back into the sleeves of his robe. “Cinder my dear, what brings you here?”

“Slaves of course.” Cinder giggled putting two fingers on her lips. “The silver wolf you gave to Hazel. I want her, as well as the other two Beacon ones. Qrow and Ruby, I believe. I lost two of my own fighters yesterday and need to replace them.”

Watts scowled. “What makes you think I’m going to let you have one of my breeders?”

“Her mental state, it’s a well known fact that she needs the other two. We can haggle over the babe once it’s born if you really want. But as you have been talking about, it’s possible that the babe isn’t Hazels.” Cinder raised a hand to James. “This one I think will be a much better match for her and seeing as I have no interest in trading him. You’d be better off giving her to me.”

Watts paused at that, it would be cheaper to let Cinder care for them. “Alright daughter mine. I will have an interest in the babe though, don’t you dare sell it off before showing it to me.”

“Why of course father.” Cinder giggled. “Summon them and I’ll have the gold ready when you get home."

Watts did just that nodding to his second. James had to force himself to not stand too tall and proud. The sand was wet with rain and his toes were getting cold. Still that was completely forgotten when Ozpin, Qrow and Ruby walked out. James couldn’t stop his tail from wagging as he looked at Ozpin. Holy gorgeous goddess of a wolf queen was she!

Cinder felt the change in breeze and looked over her shoulder at him. “Aww, perfect.”

James blushed and covered his crotch, this was extremely embarrassing. Ruby was modest as well covering herself up as they approached. He could see her look him up and down. She was even lovelier up close, his gaze went to her belly and he released a tiny sigh of relief. Flat and empty. Still it was Ozpin that had them all scrambling to get close to them. She was even more beautiful up close. James studied the Prince and not for the first time did he wish they could have purchased her outright. The shallow sunken in eyes and sharp pointed cheekbones showed she was not doing so well. Her body seemed too slender for the protruding belly, heavy with child. Still James was pleased to see the light hadn’t completely died from those golden eyes as they rested on him.

Ozpin wasn’t sure what was going on but she didn’t recognize the new wolf faunus. He was very handsome and new to this given the colour of his cheeks. Watt’s spoke drawing his attention away from the newcomer. “Ozpin, Ruby, Qrow, this is your new owner. My daughter Cinder, don’t annoy her or my wall is always waiting for you.”

Ruby and Qrow nodded, they were just happy to get away from this place. Cinder wasn’t going to let them enjoy the moment though. “Come along then.” Cinder turned on her heel.

Ozpin stepped up beside James and Qrow and Ruby followed side by side. Cinder’s palanquin was already waiting outside the gates. Cinder walked up the gilded steps and sat on another lush seat. They stopped behind four oxen faunus men that picked up the palanquin and they started to make their way up the city.

James glanced over a Ozpin, she had a hand under her belly. Her tail swished as she walked and her breasts were lovely, not darkened by the sun yet. His own tail started to move, even the colour of her hair was beautiful. It caught the sunlight, it ashen white was so exotic it was hard to believe it was real.

Ruby watched him stare at Oz, he was pretty too but she growled softly. Just who was he to stare at Oz like that. Her ears moved back. Qrow looked over and reached up and pet her head. “Relax, she’s pretty. Give him a break.”

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “I just wanna know who he is.”

“I’m sure we’ll find out.” Qrow said softly. He had already admired James. Judging by the fur on his back they were the same age and he looked really clean if a bit ruffled. Like he had been wearing clothes not long ago. His butt was really nice too, he was definitely a Huntsman. Did that mean Clover planted him? Qrow hauled his eyes away from James, no staring till they had an idea of who he was.

The walk was very long and the higher they got the nicer the buildings were and the larger the estates. James’ feet were quick to get sore. “Are we allowed to talk?” He asked Oz.

“Probably not a good idea.” Ozpin whispered. “None of these faces mean anything to me. I’d rather not talk when I don’t know the nature of those that might overhear.”

They came to a large iron gate, the guards opened them and they walked in. Ruby’s eyes went wide at the beautiful garden. Lush green grass but her joy was quickly squashed by the sight of slaves tending it. Unlike those of the farm they had sarongs wrapped around their waists. She couldn’t help but hope they got to have some of those. The ox faunus set the palanquin down and Cinder stepped out. “Emerald, take my new slaves to the fighters quarters. Insure they are given proper food and clothes… and keep them together.”

Emerald bowed to Cinder, her robe was the same colour as Cinders but she was clearly not a faunus or any sort of servant as she wore simple jewels and comfortable looking shoes. “As you wish my lady. This way.”

The four followed this new ‘Emerald’ away from the main building to a large side one. The walkways were all white stone, the houses were not stone but instead wood painted and extremely fine. All four found it weird. They were all used to stone buildings or wooden logs. The door slid to the side on rails and Emerald led them to an empty room. “This will be for you four. There are sarongs, I will send one of the food slaves to you with some lunch. Get cleaned up, Cinder hates dirty slaves.” Emerald stepped out and shut the door behind her.

Qrow waited until he could no longer hear the tapping of heels before he crossed his arms over his chest. “Okay we let you ogle Oz the whole way here, who are you?”

“James Ironwood, I think Clover mentioned me.”

Jaws dropped. Ruby stared confused. “Wait what I thought you were going to get us out!”

“Shhh, Ruby.” James gestured for her to lower the volume. “Clover got another hundred and forty gold pieces for me. Maria sent me to help out, Salem almost collapsed when I gave them the news. They can’t afford to buy your guys freedom but Maria and Salem are really worried about… well.” He pointed at Oz’s sizable baby bump. “That. Clover and the rest of the Ops are staying in the city and when you give birth or when it’s old enough to be separated from you. I’m to take it, get it to Clover and he’ll get it back to Salem.”

Ozpin crumpled her tail swishing. “Oh thank the gods.” She sat down and hugged her belly. “I can deal but if anyone were to figure it out…”

“Exactly. So unless we can work out a way to get you out of Mistral, your rescue will have to wait till Mount Glenn is settled. Clover selling me was just the easiest way to get to you and to stay close. Clover can always come and buy me if Cinder sells me.” James shrugged. “We’ve done this before.”

“You were still staring.” Qrow stepped up and pointed at James’ chin.

“She’s gorgeous. What did you expect? I’ve never even seen a picture just hear say.” James blushed, his gaze went back to Oz and his tail started to wag.

Ruby and Qrow were defused by Ozpin’s giggle. “Relax you two, he’s here to help. Besides, he’s stuck with us now.” She slid herself over to the large round wash basin, it was already full even if the water was cold. “Plus this place doesn’t have drafts!”

“Hmm, Clover did say you were nice.” Ruby hummed and stepped over to James. “You are pretty too. Plus I did the same thing when I first met Oz.” She walked over to Ozpin and sat down beside her grabbing a cloth.

“You better not be tricking us.” Qrow growled.

“Maria has talked about you, something about how tying you up and how you really like the gel that makes you hypersensitive.” James reached up and pet along the line of feathers and skin.

The little touch was extremely arousing, he also knew that what James was saying was true. “Alright so Maria does trust you.” Qrow brushed James’ hand away and sat down beside Ruby.

As the two started washing James saw Oz attempt to scrub her back. “Here let me get that for you.” He sat down beside her and started to wash her back. He envied the lack of fur and admired the slope of her back. “You women are so lucky, you don’t grow anything on your backs.”

Ozpin reached up and held her hair out of the way, drawing it over one shoulder and finger combing it. “It does make keeping clean easier but doesn’t offer any protection.”

“I’d take less protection to have an easier time washing.” Oz hummed, it was nice to have someone else wash her back. Her hands strayed to her belly, it was still so wrong in her head. Honestly the idea of James taking away and giving it to Salem was a relief. She wasn’t going to shape shift till it was out of her body, there is no tell what the transformation would do. She felt like she could breathe a little easier knowing that Damstra royalty would not be lost to the slave market.

Ruby ached to talk privately to Qrow, though Cinder buying them had saved them. They hadn’t had sex more then once or twice in the last four months. Without the privacy Qrow was steadfast in his refusal to touch her. She wanted to know why. Having already scrubbed the blood off earlier it didn’t take her long to spot clean before she grabbed a feather comb and started on Qrow’s back. The action was relaxing for both of them, she quickly felt him relax into her touch. “Qrow… are you okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Qrow grumbled, he had a feeling he knew what this was about.

“Uhh, we’ve barely had any sex.”

“Yeah, once alone was one thing but I am not going to touch you like that when we were in with all the others. Plus Clover said to make a scene in the pits, get attention so we got bought. Getting you pregnant would have been counterproductive.” Qrow picked up a comb and started to do his hair.

“So it wasn’t just… you not waiting to because...”

“Well yeah that too. We’ll be coterie but Watts could go fuck himself for trying to make me knock you up so young. Screw that.” Qrow growled.

Ruby could understand that, at least she knew he was attracted to her. If they had birth control he might very well be okay with being intimate with her. She put her comb down and hugged him resting her cheek on his feathers. “I get it, thank you.”

Qrow held one of her hands in his and gave it a little squeeze. “It worked out in the end.”

James was watching the two, Ruby’s file said she was seventeen now. However she was supposed to be training at Beacon right now so he could understand Qrow’s thinking. “You three are coterie right?”

“Yeah, Maria and Salem too. We haven’t formally asked them yet but I know she’ll say yes.” Ruby said not moving from her snuggle.

“Hmm. My coterie is just Clover and Fenrir… we are kinda looking for more members. Mostly women admittedly but Clover mentioned that he really liked you three.” James put the cloth down and started to brush Oz’s tail.

Ozpin looked over her shoulder. “Are you proposing that we merge coteries?”

“Yeah, I trust Clover’s judgement, he likes you all and that makes me sure I will. I mean we’ll be stuck together for months so we have lots of time to see if we will work together well.”

Oz nibbled on her lip, Qrow was being stingy with the sex and a downside to being pregnant was that she was horny a lot of the time. The silver wolf turned and cocked her head at the timber one.

“What?” James asked not at all experienced with the look she was giving him. He wouldn’t help but watch as Oz nibbled her lip and wasn’t ready for the pounce that knocked him flat and onto a sleeping mat. His erection surged to new heights as Oz straddled him her fingers splayed over his abs. Her tail swished back and forth as she purred. “Well, I like that idea very much. Clover is good and Fenrir is very kind. Seeing as Qrow is being sulky and Ruby can’t risk getting knocked up… and I’m horny all the time. You on the other hand look like you could use somewhere to have fun and I want something to ride.”

“Ooo!” Ruby clapped her hands. “I like this idea, EEP!”

Qrow had spun around and grabbed her by her middle and put her in his lap. “Hey we have a private room now.” His hands stroked over her belly. “Plus I don’t need my cock to make you _ happy_.”

“Well,’ Ozpin shifted tossing her hair over one shoulder. “Seems my coterie is in agreement. What about you James?”

“Uhh, heck yeah. You’re all gorgeous. Been thinking about it since I saw Ruby and Qrow fighting. You’re a goddess as well.” James reached up and grabbed her by the small of her back as he sat up and stole a kiss. He moaned, she tasted good, a pine scent filled his senses. His hands went to her head cupping it as her ashen locks spilled from between his fingers.

Ozpin melted into it, Qrow didn’t kiss like this. He did it to spy around the other slaves, never dropping his guard. With James she could already feel her sex dripping as his fingers tightened in her hair. She rocked up and took his erection in hand guiding it to her folds. She heard the hitch in his breathing as she pushed herself down. It was tight but she never stopped kissing him, rocking till her body caught up with her brain.

James moaned and broke the kiss as she grabbed a shoulder and pushed herself down. “Fuck~.” He hissed through clenched teeth, it had been a long while since he had a woman. He moved a hand to grab her hip. Digging his fingers in as he bucked up into her. Oz bit her lip to keep quiet as their hips met, she couldn’t help but shimmy her hips and enjoy the full feeling.

The timbre wolf faunus pushed himself upright better drawing his legs in and crossing them while grabbing Oz by her butt and lifting her up. Oz arranged her legs so she could lift herself with her thighs. She grabbed her hair and pushed it back, then kissed him again rocking her hips.

James shifted his hand so he could help her with one hand and stroked the other over her tail. Parting his lips he let her deepen the kiss, he had a feeling Oz hadn’t got to top in a while given the gusto she had for it. The Atlasian was determined to put his best foot forward, so as much as he wanted to flip them and rut away. He refrained, making Ozpin happy was his number one priority.

Ruby was transfixed by the pair, Ozpin looked more alive then she had in months. It was clear James wasn’t as shy as Qrow and that was something they were all enjoying. Someone to break the ice. It was very hard to focus as Qrow had three fingers in her and two more playing upon her clit. How he knew where and how hard to press she didn’t know but she bit down on a hand to muffle her sounds.

Tension built tight, in Oz’s belly but she found she couldn’t quite reach that moment of pleasure. She dropped herself down and uttered. “More please~.”

James didn’t waste a second in flipping them over and tossing her ankles over his shoulders. He kissed her fiercely and let himself rut and buck as his instincts demanded. There was just something about mating with his own kind that got him more into it then any other type of faunus or human did. He didn’t care about the noise from his hips impacting with her’s caused. Just how she mewed and howled into the kisses. His tail swung down and brushed hers, the black, gold and grey a stark contrast to her white. James could feel the moment she climaxed how her whole body tightened around him. A couple more hard thrusts later he followed spilling his seed into her full womb.

Ozpin relaxed, drawing her legs down off his shoulders and hugging him. She felt warm and glowy in a way Hazel never gave her. James wrapped his arms around her and nibbled on the junction between shoulder and neck. Oz snuggled to him. “I feel much better now.”

The blue eyed man chuckled against her neck. “If you didn’t it would call for another round.”

“I like the way you think.” Oz purred and nuzzled James’ neck. He smelled good too, like home, of forests.

Ruby and Qrow were cleaning up when there was a timid knock on the door frame. Qrow got up and opened the door to find a goat faunus who held up a tray. “When you are ready, the others are in the training yard. Mistress Emerald said not to rush, she understands that Watts isn’t the best of Masters.”

“Thank you.” Qrow dipped his head to her and she closed the door. He walked over and set the large tray down in the middle of the room. He pulled the covering off to reveal a plate of steam buns and a huge pot of ramen. Bowls and chopsticks were already on the side.

The aroma of the meal had Ozpin's attention in an instant. “Oh my.”

James took the hint and withdrew from her, he got a pair of cloths wet for them and handed one to her to wash up with. “Sure beats the travel rations.” 

Ozpin cleaned herself up as Qrow served up the ramen. “I haven’t had anything other than pottage in months.” She tossed the cloth into the basin and sat on one of the beds.

“Here.” Qrow handed Oz a bowl while Ruby helped herself to a steam bun.

“Thank Clover for his food smuggling abilities.” She hummed happily at the hot bun.

James found it very endearing how her tail thumped on the ground in pleasure as simple as something good to eat. Qrow handed him a bowl of ramen. “Thank you Qrow.”

Qrow sat down with his own bowl. “So what is the plan James? Wait till Oz gives birth? Or try and find a way out before then?”

“Getting out of Mistral is the tricky bit. Those collars, mine is a dud but getting those off without Cinder taking them off is next to impossible. If Vine can’t figure out a way to buy Oz from Cinder before you give birth I will be getting the baby to Clover. Beyond that it’s going to be a matter of either getting the gold or finding a way to get those off. My Semblance _ does _ let me manipulate metal but those are extremely finicky, if I did mess with it. Well I think you lot like your heads on your shoulders.” James had a big bite of noodles.

“You’re very calm about being a slave.” Oz commented, watching the large man.

“I’ve worked here in Mistral for years. As a faunus Clover has bought and sold me several times. It’s actually pretty convenient for getting into the places of Mistral nobles that Vine can’t. The higher up you go the better it is, for the slaves too. So I’m not worried right now.” James slurped some noodles. “Cinder will make us fight, we’ll probably get nice food till Oz gives birth at the very least.”

“So more of the same.” Qrow grumbled.

“Yeah but hey we get clothes and a proper place to practice.” Ruby helped herself to a bowl of ramen after finishing her bun.

“I would like to practice, all this sitting around can’t have been good for me. I’ve never been so still in all my life.” Ozpin said to her bowl of ramen swishing it around with the chopsticks.

“We can practice.” Ruby offered.

Oz shook her head. “No offense Ruby but you aren’t even in my league. Qrow should keep teaching you. What about you James? As much as I wouldn’t protest losing this baby I doubt it would be good for your long term health if I did.”

“I can be careful, plus I’d love to see you fight. I’ve heard so much about you.” James put his bowl down and his elbow on his knee so he could rest his chin in his palm. “The stories have not done your beauty justice.”

Qrow enjoyed Oz’s blush, it was nice to see. It wasn’t like Beacon yet but he had failed to pull Ozpin out of her shell and Ruby was doing her best but it seemed James knew exactly what to do. Then again if he was more experienced at this slave thing, it was possible he had met others like Ozpin before. Hermaphrodites weren’t completely unheard of, just rare and he could see them being a hot commodity in slaver circles. Ozpin wasn’t one but the mental space could be similar. “Maybe James and I can tag team you Oz, give you a real workout for all we know Cinder could make us a team of four at some point so learning each other's moves better. Plus if we gang up on Ruby it could be really funny.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Ruby scowled at him.

“Against three professionals…” Qrow purred.

Ruby stuck her tongue out at him. “Fine. Maybe I'll just study the three of you and try and learn some new tricks.”

The silver wolf faunus grinned. “Oh I know lots of those, when you fight hand to hand you have to have a large portfolio of fighting dirty. Given that I can’t shapeshift anymore and my fighting style was built around that, I will have to delve into my _ tricks."_

James watched the three start to banter in earnest. Clover had been telling stories about them over the Scrolls in the months it took to get to Mistral. Fenrir liked Ruby as well, so his coterie was already in agreement. Still he had a lot to learn and they had to get out of here before anything would be finalized. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: ~~Atlasian's aren't Scottish~~ As much fun as remaking Atlas and Mantle has been. Thank you too: Baker1762 and GuiltyPleasure403 for your comments. This is quickly becoming one of my favourite AUs cause I get to mess with EVERYONE'S rolls. MUAHAHAHA!


	11. A New Master

Qrow brushed the kilt down, it turned out that the women got sarongs while the men got kilts. Rather then be allowed to hit the training arena, they were all escorted to a change room. Emerald Sustrai stood across from them, her red eyes critically looking the new four up and down. She gave them a sparse nod. “You will be expected to be sweat free at all times. Except when working in the gardens or yard. While you were purchased to be fighters you will also be trained in service. All four of you are new and thus will be displayed. Today you will be learning how to work with the kitchen crew, how to wait and serve your new Mistress and anyone she entertains. Follow me.” Emerald turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Ozpin, Ruby and Qrow found walking through the main house very strange. The walls were half wood but carved and shined to within an inch of its life. There were no tapestries and the plaster was pure white and smoothed. The sound of the kitchen drew them in, it was more modern than they were accustomed too. Electric ranges mixed in with fire burning ones, several long islands with half a dozen people working at them. Huge pots set into stone bases, no doubt for ramen or rice. 

“You will not be working here, only hired service will be involved with food preparation. This way.” Emerald lead them around the edge into a large side room with a long wooden table in the middle. There was a smaller table with a basin of water and other hand cleaning supplies. “You will go no further then this room, the kitchen staff will bring out dishes here and from here you will escort them to the dining room. Follow me.”

Emerald took them through another hall, wider then the first but just as barren. It ended with two ornate doors engraved with two dragons embracing each other. She opened the doors to reveal a low table surrounded by cushions in the middle of the room. Above it and up several steps was another table set at a ninety degree angle from the first already decorated by a long red table cloth. The edges embroidered with yet more dragons in gold. Thankfully it was empty of people. “When you are not actively serving someone you are to stand against the wall to the left of the door. You will be called upon by the type of faunus you are.”

She gestured to the wall and James took the lead standing against it but not touching it. “Very good, do not ever lean against the wall. Red and white wolf you will stand with your hands before you like so.” Emerald set her hands together palms touching and rested them by the edge just above her belly button. “You are allowed to hold your belly if you really must white wolf.” She regarded Qrow and James taking note they both had claws. “The position is the same but you will place your hands just under your diaphragm away from any fur. Curl the tips of your fingers and thumbs inward to conceal your claws. If you must speak, use your lips to conceal your canines, when you serve anyone again, conceal your claws. Control your hackles. Do not allow them to raise any under circumstance.” She gave Qrow a hard look.

Taking the hint Qrow dipped his head down choosing to look at her sandal.

“Much better, when spoken to directly to you may look up and meet the speakers' eyes. Within reason. You will rotate through the room in a clockwise direction always, unless actively called upon. If you need to go counter clockwise you must take two steps or one for those of the longer stride away from the table and your usual route walk to the person. Wait to make sure you do not collide with someone and then step up. Follow me.”

She guided them around the room, taking them on the path they would be expected to take. “Now at times there will be additional pillows and lounges, make your circles tighter as a result a path will always be left for you.” Emerald checked the time on her Scroll. “Come you will be serving tonight.”

They returned to the waiting room. “Always wash your hands before serving.” Emerald gestured to the wash basin.

Wisely they obeyed without a word when they were done Emerald asked. “White wolf are you still able to kneel easily? You are not to use the floor to help you stand at any time.”

“I am alright.” Oz dipped her head.

“Good.”

A tray of warm steaming bread was brought from the kitchen and set on the waiting table. The kitchen staff completely ignored the four slaves and didn’t even pause. Emerald picked the round wooden tray. “When picking up a tray you palm it in the middle and place your free hand along the edge, those of you with claws turn your thumb in so the claw blends in with the lip of the tray. The tray should be kept five centimeters above your navel and against your skin unless it is overflowing but it should not be. This gives you additional means to support the tray. Timber wolf take the tray.”

James did as asked, mindful to keep his claws from touching Emerald’s skin. He tucked his thumb of his second hand to the lip and held the tray just above the line of hair that lead down to his groin.

“Very good.”

From another side hallway a short tanned man stepped into the room. He had brown hair slicked back and wore the usual robe of a high class servant. Like Emerald the robe was a dark red and worked as well with his skin tone as it did with Emerald. He had a cask under one arm and a pitcher in the other. “Ah Emerald, a new batch to train?”

Emerald dipped her head. “Edward, and yes. A new wolf bull, a crow bull and two bitches but all will be gladiators as well.”

Edward looked the four up and down with dark brown eyes only for a sneer to appear on his lips. “More wolves, I get they are the most common of faunus but it would be nice to get something new in here.”

Emerald lifted a brow at him. “We’ve got a red wolf and a white one, I frankly haven’t even heard of wolves like them. It’s not like Lady Cinder just picks them up at random, she gets the best ones. Furthermore three of them are from Beacon, while the last is from Vin. We’ve never had slaves from there before.”

“True and the crow is lovely to look at.” Edward mused, then set the cask down on a side table. “Right then let's get them working.”

He tapped the cask and poured a dark red wine into the gilded pewter ware pitcher. When filled he hefted the pitcher up. “Who’s packing this one?”

“Red wolf.”

Edward offered Ruby the pitcher. “Hold it like this, one hand at the bottle the other on the handle.”

Ruby took it from him being careful to hold it as she was told. Emerald spoke up again. “Timber wolf and red wolf, you two are first, white wolf and crow you will just observe for now. “Now follow all of you.” Emerald took them back to the dining room.

However, unlike before Cinder was sitting at the middle of the high table. “Having fun Emerald? How are they?”

“Silent and well behaved my lady.” Emerald bowed slightly from her waist to Cinder.

Cinder put an elbow on the table and raised her head to rest her chin in it looking bored. “How interesting, from what my father said about them I had expected some spirit from them.” She traced a finger over the rim of her goblet. “Red wolf I am out of wine.”

Ruby carefully picked her way over remembering Emerald earlier lesson. She stopped at Cinder’s right and carefully poured the wine. Cinder spoke up when there were two centimeters from the lip. “Only ever that much of a red wine.” Ruby bowed her head again and stepped back and returned to her place by the wall.

“Timber wolf place the bread to Lady Cinders left in the middle of the table within thirty centimeters from where her plate would be located.” Emerald ordered.

James did as instructed being careful to take the correct route. He placed the bread and Cinder ignored him, so clearly he had done well enough. As he returned to the waiting place the doors opened again and seven slaves all waltz into the room. Setting the table, bring out the meal serving Cinder. Even as the gliding around their Mistress a side door opened and Watts strode into the room. “Good evening.”

“Hello father, how was your day?” Cinder sipped her wine.

“Well, a whole shipment to Mantle.” Watt’s eyes flicked over to the four. “I see you are making use of your new acquisitions. I thought you were going to have them fight.”

“I am but they are beautiful it would be a waste to have them _ just _ fight. Think of how pretty they’ll be on display and how jealous my friends will be. Especially when they start winning fights.” Cinder broke a roll of bread and slathered butter on it. “I imagine they will pay for themselves in no time.”

Watts raised a hand and beckoned for Ruby to come. Ruby did carefully merging in with the other slaves and stopped by Watt’s, painfully carefully she poured wine into his goblet. As she finished Ruby noticed how his lime green eyes tracked her movement. As if just waiting for her to make a single mistake. Blush started to rise to her cheeks and she wished yet again for something to cover her breasts with. Still she remembered not to speak and retreated. Watts regarded his wine, picking it up delicately and admiring the red liquid. “For your sake I hope they do.”

“Have you heard? King Nerifen is considering lending Vale and Damstra aid. For Mount Glenn.” Cinder toyed with the piece of bread.

“I have. You’re not the only one with a little harem of intelligence workers. I find it unlikely, he cares only for _ his _ harem and how fat his coffers are.”

“I also have a guest coming tonight. I think you know of her.” Cinder beckoned with a flick of her wrist.

The great doors to the hall opened and Qrow lost all colour in his face. He hissed under this breath. “Hide Oz.” To James.

Without any other idea of what to do, James shifted forward and Ozpin having also seen the new player shifted to hide behind her fellow wolf faunus. Qrow cuddled up to Ozpin as well and just hoped to all the gods that _ she _ didn’t recognise Ozpin.

Raven bloody Branwen, strode down the hall. She looked the same age as her younger twin brother. Qrow narrowed his eyes at her youth, something was wrong there. She wasn’t like him after all. Her blood red eyes landed on him as she came to a stop before the high table. She pointed at Qrow. “How much for him?”

Cinder’s brow flew up for a fleeting second before she controlled her expression perfectly neutral. “Why?”

Raven snarled but forced the words out. “He is my twin, I want him.”

Cinder’s grin slowly grew. “Well I’m afraid he’s not for sale. I just purchased him this morning and have plans to have him fight for me.”

Raven clenched her fists. “Whatever you paid I will pay more.”

“Why? Are you afraid someone will notice the family resemblance? Now that you are standing in the same room I can see it. Ohh the mighty Raven Branwen, with a two trait faunus twin, tsk for shame.” Cinder purred.

The dark red eyes turned to Watts. “You had him didn’t you?”

“Perhaps. Rather a pain but good in the lower pits. I look forward to seeing how he will do in the gladiatorial arenas.” Watts sipped and savoured the wine. “I will admit to noticing the family resemblance when I bought him.”

“And you kept him for this long.” Raven’s eyes flitted from one slave to another. She caught sight of Oz’s fluffy white ears but did not recognize the colour. “Dismiss your slaves, we have business to discuss in private.”

By this point the dinner was served all the finery that could be expected. Raven strode forward and sat down across from Cinder. Watts was the one to dismiss the slaves. James and Qrow were careful to keep Ozpin out of Raven’s sight. When they were back in the waiting room Emerald spoke up. “You are all dismissed, it is late and you should go and enjoy your new beds.”

“Thank you.” James bowed to Emerald and rushed the other three out.

Qrow’s mind was going at thousands of kilometers a minute. His sister, he never thought he’d see her again. They quickly went back to their room and he shut the door behind him before hissing out. “Holy shit!”

“Raven, why did it have to be Raven?” Ozpin sat down her hands going to her belly. “If she saw me… does she know I can shape shift like this?”

“I don’t think so, you were more low key about just how strong you were when we all went to school together. But Oz your face didn’t change _ that _ much. I knew it was you the moment I saw you.” Qrow walked over and sat down beside her. “She’ll recognize you no doubt about that.”

Ozpin hugged her belly, as Qrow cuddled to her. After a long moment she asked. “What are the odds that Raven would help us?”

James and Ruby sat together, tails overlapping. Ruby liked that he could do that, Qrow had no tail and it was always nice when Ozpin did it. James just oozed an aura of solid and dependable. He spoke. “Raven owns an estate up here, word was she took over a bandit tribe and turned it to mercenary work. Then bought her way into nobility. It’s possible she wants you Qrow because if Cinder is planning to show us off as it appears. Then Raven won’t want her twin faunus brother on display. If she can buy you from Cinder that could be useful, when you cover up it must not be too hard to hide you’re a faunus.”

Qrow hugged Ozpin tight, he could guess what she was thinking. Hoping to all the Gods that the baby had black hair or feathers. Oz turned to wrap her arms around Qrow’s middle and tuck her head to his neck. She didn’t want to be parted from him, he had been her rock through all of this so far.

* * *

Meanwhile Raven was glaring holes into Cinder’s forehead. “He is my brother, my right to him is higher than yours.” She had a hand on her knee fingers clenched tight.

“Yet he is my property. I will use him as I see fit.” Cinder had a delicate bite out of a spring roll.

“Will you at least let me speak to him? I haven’t seen him since our time at Beacon together, with him being a faunus he wisely never returned to Mistral.” Raven hated Cinder but she was a means to an end. The flavourful scents filled the air but her mind was fixed on her little brother.

“You may but please we have other business to attend to and if you did not partake of the meal I will be insulted.” Cinder waved at the expensive feast.

Raven glared but flicked her fingers at a few of the dishes and the slave standing by served her. As that occurred Cinder asked. “So how is Vernal? She is pregnant, yes?”

“No, our first son was born last week.” Raven ate a little ball of rice.

“Ah right,” Cinder snapped her fingers. “Oh what is that strange word that the city-states use…”

“Coterie.” Watts said, it always entertained him to watch Cinder work.

“Ah right, you and Vernal are coterie. I guess it’s necessary for _ lesbians _.” Cinder’s gaze flicked away from Raven dismissily. 

“At least I have a family, which is more than can be said for you. But I suppose a _ mage _ such as yourself has time.” Raven smirked.

Cinder’s smile fell away. “Coming from the one with a two traint faunus twin, I can always replace you Raven when your reputation takes the hit. Did you have Vernal carry your heir out of fear that the genes would surface in any child of your own?”

“I’m the better combatant. To get to business, the king is expanding his guard next month. I am already moving my men into place.”

“Good, for the king's birthday I plan on bringing those four up. To entertain him, I will groom them to be loyal to me and when the time comes they will assist us. It will take time of course but we have a year.”

“And when you sit on the throne you will keep your word. Mount Glenn is worse than ever, Damstra and Beacon can’t hold it on their own forever. I have heard word that even Atlas has come down to help this time. Shade is still trying to get people there as well. If the conflict between Mistral and Haven ends, Haven will be free to send Huntsmen as well.”

“Yes yes, I will even enter into negotiations with Vale. I know you want greater unity between the Huntsmen states.” Cinder was bored by the idea, she had her own wishes.

“For the betterment of everyone. This conflict between the kingdoms and Huntsmen cities is stupid. I have reports of the Grimm evolving and fewer attacking Damstra. Which means more of them are going around and avoiding the city.”

“All the more for the rest of us I know.” Cinder ate with a roll of her eyes.

“If you become queen you will have to take these topics more seriously Cinder. The Grimm will become your problem whether you like it or not. Leonardo does not fight back because he is afraid of the king, but he will have no such fear for you. Furthermore there is a rumour that Marrow, a single trait wolf faunus is gathering support. That he might try to become Headmaster, you have to be prepared to deal with an unknown.”

“Worse comes to worse I will just ash him. Eat please.”

Raven forced herself to eat. Cinder was too casual about this coup, Raven knew how bad it was outside the city. If she didn’t need Cinder’s raw firepower and money. Well Raven would be doing this on her own. Mistral needed leadership that actually cared about the Grimm. Watts had been ignoring the conversation. He was the perfect example, he didn’t care about Grimm. Didn’t care if his slave camps drew Grimm like a magnet. Thus the Huntsmen were forced to protect the city without even financial aid from the kingdom. Raven finished her plate and set her chopsticks down. “I have nothing more to report.” She stood up sharply. “I would like to see my brother now.”

“Yes yes, I’ll have Emerald summon him to a private room. Cat take Miss Branwen to the auburn waiting room.”

A cat faunus slave bowed her head and guided Raven to a waiting room. There was a bookshelf and an open window. Several sitting cushions around a low table. Raven wracked her mind trying to remember details about her ever awkward brother. “Mandarin tea please.” She dipped her head to the slave.

“Yes Miss.”

Raven walked over to the window and looked out to the dark training field. Qrow was a good fighter, he’d be fine. It was Cinder’s madness that worried her. That calm insanity, she knew Cinder to be sadistic, manipulative with an obsession with power that showed a complete failure to understand what power really was. Raven rubbed the corners of her eyes. Cinder was dangerous, she lowered her hand and focused. With a few twitches of her fingers air gathered into her hand in a controlled little wind. Her brother had saved her from the faunus genes but she had gotten the mage power. Still her air wasn’t as useful for straight up destruction as Cinders blue fire. She spread her fingers and cast the air through the room, trying to feel for any disturbance to how the room appeared. After a moment she clenched her fist cutting off the Aura to the magic when a knock sounded on the door frame. “Come.”

The door slid open to reveal Emerald with Qrow in toe. As well as the cat slave who followed the other two in and set the tea on the table.

“I would like to speak with him alone Emerald.” Raven dismissed the two.

Qrow stood painfully straight and was very glad that he had a kilt now. Even as the door shut the two siblings just stood and stared at each other in silence. Pale red eyes flick away to the tea waiting for them on the table. “Did they die well?”

“With as much honor as they were ever capable of.”

“That’s good. I hate them but…”

“They were our parents.” Raven took a hesitant step towards Qrow, who backed away on reflex. She sighed, turned back to the window and closed it. “Qrow, we really aren’t so different.”

“Did you know Summer got worse after you left. That she bore a two trait wolf faunus and wanted to leave it to the elements to die. If you had stayed maybe she would have been better.” Qrow clenched his fists.

“I didn’t. Qrow…” Raven raised her hands and summoned her magic. Drawing the air tighter and tighter till Qrow could see it flowing between her hands. “We aren’t so different, I’m sorry that I wasn’t the best big sister to you but mom and dad are dead. I’ve moved on, we can move on. I had hoped together.”

“No you didn’t. You never even came back to Beacon. Never even tried to find me I bet, I did three years at Mount Glenn it wouldn’t have been hard.” He cast a hand out slicing through the air in anger. “Even from Mistral.” Qrow wasn’t sure to make of the magic, he hadn’t known she had it… he guessed they both had magic in the end. Oh how that would have shamed their parents.

“You were happy. Safe even in Vale. I wasn’t going to complicate your life when you were doing well.” Raven ended the magic. She walked over and sat down to serve the tea. “Besides, I’ve got my eyes set on a prize that I will use to change the world.”

That got Qrow’s attention, his sister always did have ambition enough for both of them. He picked his way over and sat down to the left of his sister. “Somehow I doubt you can do that.”

“I have a plan that will end with me on the throne of Mistral.” Raven offered her brother a cup of steaming tea.

Qrow’s jaw dropped and he blinked a few times. “No way you’d tell me this.” He took the cup and had a sip, his throat was suddenly very dry.

“You’re right, I am not going to tell you the details but I haven’t been idle brother. I have wanted to see you but I took over the tribe, I worked my way up to be a noble of Mistral. I’ve been busy. I understand why you are angry, especially now that you mentioned Summer. But I left my baby behind too, and I’m sure she has become too much like Summer… Taiyang can be a bit spineless at times.” Raven looked down to the red liquid of her own tea. “But I couldn’t bring Yang with me. Not with mom and dad to fight, with a tribe to win the loyalty of. She would have been at too much risk.”

“You could have just let it go, let mom and dad go.” Qrow looked down as well.

“No. Not after what they did to us. You know my feelings on it, I understand that you didn’t want to face them but I remember it. So well. I could not forgive or forget them. It’s almost funny, it’s because of them that I have the power I do now. That I will change things in a way that will make them turn in their graves.”

“So you’re still letting them control you.”

“I will make the world a better place. For all of us. Faunus and mages… I’d love your help. You are many things brother but weak has never been one of them. When Mistral is stable and my power secure, I’ll go back to Tai and visit Yang. I have not forgotten my family, I’ve just put my own goals over my needs.” Raven reached out and tentatively touched Qrow’s knee. “Please believe me brother. I can change Mistral, I can change the whole world and I can do it without a war.”

“And you want my help.” Qrow grumbled, there was no way Raven would be nice without an ulterior motive.

“No. Cinder will be the one to use you. I just want too… gods I just want you to talk to me. I understand why you are angry with me and I want you to understand why I haven’t been in touch. I tried to buy you from Cinder but she has her own plans for you and won’t be parted from you.”

“I can’t leave anyway.”

“Why?”

Qrow could hear the shock in her voice, he finally looked up. Maybe he had misunderstood his sister, maybe they could be better and together again. “Ozpin is here, shapeshifted to female and pregnant. The baby might be mine but she was raped by Hazel and isn’t the most stable. The timber wolf you saw, James he is helping but Ozpin is fighting in her own mind to not hate her own baby. Till we know, she might… just have a bad day and try to end it. She needs me, needs me to love her. I do and I can’t leave her… Cinder and Watts both have an interest in the baby, if it’s mine hopefully they’ll lose interest. But we are coterie, I will not leave them.”

Raven was silent for a long minute her lips pressed into a shallow frown. “I understand. No matter who the father is, that baby can not stay in Mistral.”

“We already have a plan. If we need help closer to time I will find a way to ask you.” Qrow wasn’t going to trust her with everything.

“I’d appreciate that. Avoiding war with the other kingdoms and Huntsmen cities is one of my top priorities and Salem coming to get her heir would be catastrophic. Thank you for telling me Qrow. I understand why you wouldn’t trust me and why you hid her from me when I first entered the hall. But you don’t need to worry, I will tell no one.”

“Just saying it aloud was a risk, but I can’t hear anyone listening to us.” Qrow’s eyes flicked around the room.

“I already checked it for bugs, we are fine. I may work with Cinder but I do not trust her.” Raven sipped her tea. “But, none of this is why I wanted to talk to you alone. How have you been? Where has your life taken you? How are Yang and Tai? What about Summer? You said Ozpin is your coterie, but a coterie is usually more than just two so who else?”

A smile bloomed over Qrow’s lips. These were questions that he never imagined that Raven would ask. Perhaps she did care about those she left behind. “Summer is dead. Killed by Grimm. Yang attends Beacon but might be fighting at Mount Glenn I don’t know. Taiyang is just happy as a teacher and lives in his little corner of Patch same as always… Though he was probably called to Glenn too.”

Raven’s jaw fell slightly. “Dead… well… couldn’t have happened to a nicer Mantle bitch.”

“It’s rude to speak ill of the dead.”

“Yeah well, she probably did a number on Yang so I can be angry with her.”

“Good point. Anyway. Summer and Tai had a daughter Ruby, the red wolf faunus you saw earlier… she’s my coterie too.”

“Wow… bet Summer hated that.”

“Like she had any right to get involved. If she had her way Ruby wouldn’t have lived a day. I ended up looking after Ruby for the summers after her eleventh birthday. Minus a few years for the last Mount Glenn campaign. She got it into her head that we should be coterie. I kept telling her no but then Ozpin entered our lives and threw a wrench into my plan to make Ruby grow up away from me first.”

Raven covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she giggled. “Sorry, but I can just see you being followed around by that little wolf and it’s an adorable picture.”

“I’m sure Salem and Maria have pictures. I took Ruby to Damstra one summer and we met Salem in a marketplace. That ended up with her basically adopting Ruby, I ran into Maria and I ended up their boy toy for years.”

The eldest Branwen burst into laughter, tears welling up in her eyes as she hugged her chest. “Oh, oh oh, SO NOT SURPRISED! HAHAHA! Man I knew you liked your women older brother!”

“You try saying no to Maria or Salem! It was just all boobs and legs and I was totally out of my depth!”

“Teachers pet~!”

“I am not!”

“You totally are! I bet Maria wanted to do you while we were at Beacon! I sure as heck know you did!”

“Gaa! I was a hopeless noob!”

Raven made a jerking off motion with her hand. “So you just wanked to her in the shower instead! Didn’t have the balls to ask her out!”

“Hey my balls are just fine! Besides, I have the cahoonas to be Salem and Maria’s man for years. They are some kinky ladies let me tell you!”

Raven had a big drink of tea. “Oh this I got to hear!” Her big red eyes were glowing with joy and her smile wide. 

* * *

“Do you think Qrow is okay?” Ruby asked Ozpin.

“I don’t know. Emerald did say that it was Raven that wanted to see him so maybe they are just catching up? They are twins after all, there is a bond there.”

James hummed stroking his chin. “I did think they looked oddly alike but I wouldn’t have guessed twins.”

“Raven was the one to protect Qrow at school. But that was a long time ago I have no idea what she could be after now.” Ozpin laid down on her sleeping pallet. She had already undressed what meager garments they had. Their own dinner had not yet arrived but she didn’t want to risk stretching the cloth and her back was tired.

“Well Qrow will tell us about it when he gets back.” Ruby shifted over so she could rub Oz’s back. “Are you okay?”

Ozpin put a hand on her belly. “I just want this to be over. I want to be male again. I can’t do this, I don’t feel bonded to this child. Giving it away to my sister will be the best choice for it.”

James couldn’t tell if Ozpin was just repeating that to try and convince herself. He shifted over and sat by her knees, slowly as not to surprise her, he placed a hand over her belly. The stretched skin was smooth and hot. “That’s okay you know. I am sure it will be an unforgettable experience. I’m also sure Salem will understand and find your child the best wet nurse possible. Just think how long your life will be, we won’t be here for long. What is a couple years to the centuries that we are given to enjoy? You can return to male for as long as you want. But think how happy this will make Salem your sister does love you. She loved you before and she’ll love you after this.” He tightened his grip slightly. “This doesn’t make you any lesser. It’s just one year, one experience when you have many many hundreds more yet to experience. Who knows, maybe one day a century from now you’ll be called back to the female form and decided of your own will to do this again.” James paused trying to paint the picture, Oz’s eyes had already closed to listen to him. “Our coteries could be settled, maybe Damstra or Patch. Our lives quiet and peaceful or as busy as we wish them with hunting Grimm. We could have a home big enough for all of us. Maybe one day you and Ruby could decide to have bairns together so that they can grow up together. Or maybe someday Ruby will give you a child and you can be a father. Think about the future Oz, if we don’t get out beforehand. Mount Glenn won’t be risen forever. What is a year or two here when we have so long? Even this baby, you only have four months left and that is no time at all for us.”

James’ voice was soothing and what he was saying did make sense. This was only a very short chapter of his life. Oz felt his lips twitch, he couldn’t remember the last time he had really referred to himself as a him in his head. Becoming pregnant had frightened him into rebelling against being female but he had already referred to himself as female. Up till this new fear, Ozpin had enjoyed being female. What was he really afraid of? The child or the birth? He knew that he was not afraid of being female.

Ozpin sat up and reached out. James moved to hug her supporting her back. “Thank you James, that actually has helped. I think maybe you are right, up till this slavery and child I liked being female. Maybe I still even do, I think it’s just the fear of giving birth that I’ve been getting confused with something that I have always enjoyed.” She rested her head on James’s chest. “I mean up till well now, I’ve always referred to myself as female. Heck I got offended when Peter called me male a few months ago. I did treat it too casually and irresponsibly but this has been a kick in the teeth to that mind set.” She breathed deeply treasuring his woodsy scent. “You are right though, I need to stop fixating on the now and think to the future.”

James kissed her head. “I’m glad I found the right words to help.”

Ruby just about melted with happiness. She and Qrow hadn’t found a way to help, maybe James just had the touch. He did have more experience with life as a slave and had left it several times already. He knew ways to get out, so saying that they would meant a lot more just on a subconscious level than it did coming from Qrow or herself. She nodded sharply to herself, now they just needed to treat Oz like Oz. Not a fragile pregnant woman but as herself. Bring back the fire that made those golden eyes glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: Thank you too: Baker1762 and GuiltyPleasure403


	12. To Be a Possession

The training yard of Cinder’s estate was busy, clusters of gladiators training together. Some with supervision some not, tables of water and food sat in corners for them to stay hydrated with. The sound of impacts filled the large space in dull thumps. Ruby leapt for Qrow but he dodged to the side with ease. The heat pounded down on them, James came in with a left hook and the red wolf faunus dropped into the sand. Qrow’s foot came for her stomach and she rolled out of the way, she shot up to her feet stumbling backwards… and out of the ring. Ruby looked down at the ring of stones. “GOD DAMN IT!” She yelled to the sky, that was the fifth time today.

James laughed. “I’m sorry I just can’t get over how you squeak when you’re angry.”

“I do not squeak!” Ruby stormed back into the ring and pointed a finger at his chin. Even with how far away it was.

The timber wolf grinned wider. “You squeak, your cheeks go red and you vibrate. It’s very adorable.”

“I am not cute!” Her tail was puffed up and vibrating while her ears were pressed flat to her head.

James reached up and pet her head. “As you wish.”

Ruby couldn’t stop her tail from falling and starting to wag, he did really good head pats. “So shall we go again?”

Ozpin was about to speak up when the sliding doors of the core manor house opened and Cinder walked out. She was very beautiful that afternoon with her hair done up in a bun with her bangs falling down to frame her face. She put a hand on her hip. “Pittful, you’re a mess red wolf.”

Ruby’s tail fell and she looked down at the sand. “I apologize Mistress. I will do better next time.”

“See that you do.” She snapped her fingers and several slaves from inside rushed a chaise lounge out into the field setting it out of the way but where Cinder would be able to see the matches. Another stood ready with reed fans to block the sun while yet more set out a table placing fruit and water on it.

Cinder stretched out on the lounge plucking a grape out of a bowl. “Well? Again. Come here white wolf, you shouldn’t be fighting in your state.”

Ozpin sighed and walked over, she was already hot and sweaty as she had been sparing as well but had taken a break to let Qrow and James have at Ruby without worrying about her. She swung her tail around as she sat down by Cinder’s feet.

The other three moved back to the middle of the ring and Ruby took a deep breath to calm her heart. Being watched made it hammer in her chest, she wondered why Cinder was choosing to watch them. Qrow shifted a foot back and raised his hands, in his false drunken stance. James moved back into a ready stance and they let Ruby center herself.

Cinder however was not going to wait till Ruby was ready. “Begin.” She ordered.

Ruby’s eyes snapped open as Qrow kicked for her head. She batted the strike away backing up as James followed with a round house hook. Ruby didn’t panic but the battle quickly moved into the same place as the last one. She was always on the back foot blocking but never having a chance to parry. The sweat dripped down her back as Qrow picked up the pace. She could see the frustration building in him, that he was just as annoyed with the audience.

The silver eyed woman tossed herself under another of James’ hooks rolling in the sand to leap back to her feet. Only for Qrow’s foot to thump her hard in the back. Ruby ate sand a couple of meters from Cinder, she spat and looked up at their mistress. Her stare was dispassionate, so Ruby shoved herself back up to enter into a frantic dodge and parry battle.

Still in less than a minute Ruby was back outside of the ring. This time by Cinder, the Mistralian tisked and said. “Again, you must be perfect.”

So they went again without a break to drink. Over and over, Ruby did improve but Cinder would only hiss and snap. “You must be perfect, not a hair out of place!”

Another half hour passed and it ended with Ruby on her back panting as a headache pounded away in her head.

Cinder stood sharply. “Not good enough!”

“Please, I’m hot and tired. I’ve a headache too, I think I’ve had too much sun.” Ruby pleaded as James helped her up again. Her skin was starting to feel painful too, like a sunburn was well on the way.

“Pathetic faunus.” Cinder sneered but looked to the sun. “Fine clean up and drink water to aid your headache. I have guests coming today and you and timber wolf will come and provide entertainment.” She regardly Qrow coldly. “Your sister has requested that you be concealed for now. I will indulge her, be sure to mention it when you see her next.”

Qrow bowed his head to her. “Thank you Mistresses.”

Ozpin got up but Cinder held out a hand. “You will stay with me. The rest of you go.”

James and Qrow flanked Ruby as they returned to their small room. The water of the basin had been refreshed as well as a pitcher of fresh water to drink. Ruby went straight to it and poured it liberally into a cup then had three more. James closed the sliding door behind them. “Sorry Ruby, but I thought if I pulled my punches it would only get us into more trouble.”

Ruby sat down and tipped her head back so it was in the basin. Qrow sat down beside her and drew her hair into the water. His claws were perfect for getting the knots out and the cool water helped her head as well. “It’s okay, it’s not like I’m really bruised.”

Qrow was silent for a long moment as James started to wash as well. Getting the sweat and sand off of his skin. “You did really well, I’m more worried about what ‘entertainment’ will involve. It seems that Raven has done something to keep me out of sight.”

“I can’t help but wonder why.” James said.

Qrow shrugged and massaged Ruby’s skull, before cupping water and pouring it carefully over her hairline. The little red faunus purred and relaxed. The crow faunus hummed and said. “Raven mentioned that she and Cinder were planning to take over Mistral. Maybe she doesn’t want people to see me as it would damage her reputation to have a faunus brother.”

“That does sound most likely, you do look like your sister.” James started to brush his tail.

Ruby sat up as Qrow finished and set about washing herself. “Do you want help with your feathers?”

Qrow shook his head. “I’ll be okay, after all I didn’t end up on my back as much as you.”

Ruby rolled her eyes as the two men chuckled and helped herself to more water once she was clean. It went a long way to improve her headache but she ended up resting on one of the bedrolls. Even within the building the summer heat was prevailing. Qrow and James both took the chance to rest as well the heat sapping their strength.

* * *

Ozpin awkwardly followed Cinder around for the next three hours. Dinner was held but after which the party of twelve guests was moved to a side room. It was large and open, a soft breeze passing through the spacious room. The floor of this room was covered with reeds, then blankets and pillows. There were several tables laden with fruit and wine. Ozpin couldn’t help but wonder why they weren’t staying in the dining hall.

Cinder sat down on a long chaise lounge and a tall man with silvery hair sat down beside her on another lounge stretching out with a content sigh. His feet hung off the edge as he settled, while he was not as tall as Oz he wasn’t far off. The rest of the nobles settled up on the elevated level over the rest of the prepared room. “So Cinder is this one providing entertainment?” He reached out and traced a finger over the edge of one of Ozpin’s ears.

Oz fought the urge to flick the lupin ear as she was forced to sit between the two as Cinder stroked her head. As if she was a pet dog.

“No, my father is still cross with me for buying this one off of him. She is my prize and should she bare a crow faunus baby I plan to sell it off, this will give all of you a chance to admire her and decide if you wish for the child.”

Ozpin stomach clenched into a tight knot, if the child ended up being Hazel’s that would be one thing. But if it was Qrow’s then she wanted to keep it, even if she ended up handing it off to Salem. A Damstra heir lost to Mistral’s slave trade would be catastrophic one way or another. She couldn’t help but cup her belly, it wouldn’t be long now.

Vine had settled on another lounge with a glass of wine in hand. “I would be happy to take it once it’s weaned Cinder, after all a baby requires it’s mother for at least a few months.”

“So quickly Vine?” Cinder raised a brow.

“Had you not bought her I would have. Such a fine wolf was wasted in your father’s breeding farms.” Vine sipped his wine.

“Hmm, well we shall have to see who the father ends up being.” Cinder flicked a finger and a slave came up and poured her a cup of mulled wine.

Mercury Blake scoffed and helped himself to a grape. “For her sake I hope it’s not Hazel. Seriously Watts needs to free that one for a year and let him learn some social skills. I’d buy him if I had any faith that he’d be good to my harem.”

“You have a tiger don’t you?” Cinder snapped her fingers trying to remember the name. “Sienna?”

“Yes, lovely tiger. She’d be a good match for Hazel, but he is a giant after all.” Mercury tossed the grape into his mouth. “Still you promised us entertainment.”

“That I did.” Cinder clapped her hands.

A dozen faunus entered the room. Ruby and James among them. They were beautiful and all nude but unlike Ruby and James, they were at ease with their nudity. Some were even painted accenting their faunus features. Making cat eyes even more luminous and large appearing. Or faking fur to accent a tail or the length of female legs.

James and Ruby stood awkwardly to one side as the rest of the faunus settled around on the blankets and pillows. Sweet kisses and soft moans were quick to fill the space. Cinder gestured for them to come. “You two will be center stage.”

James took Ruby’s hand as the petite woman stalled her eyes wide and confused. She let him guide her to sit just a meter from Cinder, Mercury and Vine. She looked at Oz but Cinder snapped. “Focus on the task at hand, red wolf. You’ve a stud too please.”

Ruby started to sneer but James grabbed her by her cheeks and forced her to look at him. She saw the plea in his rich blue eyes. _ Don’t start anything. _ Ruby licked her lips and leaned up to kiss him. James brought her down and set her on her back.

Ozpin forced herself not to react as James stroked up and down Ruby’s sides, how the kisses grew longer. She didn’t look at any of the other pairs, and ignored Mercury tracing a finger through her silver hair. Or when he gathered a lock and brought it to his nose to breath deeply of her scent.

“They are my new favourites, the red wolf has failed to conceive under my father’s care. She’s very fine so I hope that being here with me will aid her. I bought the timber wolf for her and this one.” Cinder pet Oz’s head. “Breeding wolves together will hopefully beget more traits. I’d love a few children with claws, neither of these bitches have then but given that they are both two traits introducing another two trait will bound to result in at least a three traint... I want to breed another Fenrir.”

Mercury laughed. “Ah you’ve always wanted one like him. Too bad Damstra is so good at catching slavers.”

Ruby’s heart was pounding in her chest, how could they fake it when they were being watched? They couldn’t she was sure of it, as much as her mind didn’t want to be aroused James’ gentle touch was stirring it within her. James’ lips found her ear where Cinder couldn’t see them move. “Are you alright? We have too-.”

The silver eyed warrior nodded, hiding the motion by rubbing her cheek against his. She leaned back petting up James’ arms, as she glanced around to see what the other pairs were doing. None seemed to be rushing to copulate instead making every touch a show, every kiss lingered, the moans soft and controlled.

Vine was not surprised by this but he fought to think of ways to inform James of the current situation outside Cinder’s control. Still he had seen this play out many times but having his own team leader be on display left a sour taste in his mouth. Among coteries sex wasn’t so demeaning as being forced to copulate for the entertainment of others. He sipped his wine again, gosh he was tired of the stuff but it was part of the illusion he presented. He couldn’t help but think Clover would be furious if he was here.

“Your new bitches are very fine Cinder, it’s too bad they are faunus. Otherwise I might take one home.” Mercury brushed his tunic down.

Cinder chuckled. “Oh no my friend, I paid too much for them to let you borrow them.”

“Besides Mercury you don’t have any wolf studs, I doubt Cinder wants to risk a none wolf sire.” Vine finally found something to say as he watched James kiss down Ruby’s breasts to stroke his tongue over one of her nipples. He could see her arousal plainly but also the tension. They had been trying to prevent a pregnancy for Ruby since finding the group of three, this shot that in the foot rather spectacularly. He wondered if that was the point. Cinder was forcing the issue without showing her hand directly, instead masking it as _ entertainment _ for her guests. He glanced around the room to the other nobles. They were definitely entertained.

Ruby quivered as James drew his long fingers over her hips. She could feel the coarseness of them, they left hot trails of sensation where they touched making her skin feel all the smoother and softer to her. He was still kissing her, trying to keep her thoughts from playing over her face. She couldn’t help but nip his lip when his fingers traced over her hips to her sex. Ruby parted her legs at the gentle nudge only to squeeze her eyes shut and arc her back as he very gently traced a single finger through her labia.

Cinder smiled while helping herself to a sliced piece of peach. “Daww, how cute and honest in her reactions.”

James glanced around at some of the other pairs, some had moved onto penetration but not all and those that had were taking it very slowly. He kissed down Ruby’s neck to her chest again, he could feel her tailing pressing tight to his thigh as terror and pleasure warred. He had to focus to keep his own tail from betraying his emotions. Anger being first and foremost, if it wasn’t for the soft little pleasured moans she was making he wouldn’t have been able to get erect at all.

Ozpin however could see it in both of them, how the mind resisted the actions of the body. She wove her hands together and cupped her belly just to hide how much she yearned to ball them into fists.

“You are wolves fuck like it already.” Cinder sneered.

Ruby froze like a deer in headlights, this was all she had done before. How was she supposed to control herself when exposed to something new? She didn’t know what to do when James drew back, there was a cold hardness to his eyes she hadn’t seen before. He hated this just as much. “Fl-.”

“No talking.” The amber eyed woman snapped.

Ruby drew her legs up and turned her over, her tail was trying to tuck between her legs. James ran a hand up her butt and grabbed it gently by the base preventing it. The fact that it had tried at all was bad enough but he didn’t want Cinder to get angry with her.

The click of heels drew Cinder attention away from the pair. Seeing them fight to do as they were told was lovely, they would not question her commands after this. She almost wanted one to disobey just so she could punish them. However it was the new arrival that made her smile widened all the more. “Ah Raven, fashionably late as always.”

Raven pursed her lips, she found no enjoyment in the spectacle. Even less at Ozpin on display like a prized mare. Qrow was fortunately nowhere to be seen. “Seems that you decided to continue without me, I doubt my presence was missed.”

“Oh but it was, I let your brother skip this event just because you were coming.” Cinder purred.

“Brother?” Mercury sat up suddenly more interested in the conversation then the sex happening before them.

Raven sneered but walked over and sat down beside Mercury on a short elegant chair. A slave walked up and offered her a cup of mulled wine. She took it without a second thought but did not drink. “Yes I have a twin, Cinder recently acquired him and has refused to acknowledge that my claim to him is greater than hers.”

Mercury laughed. “What would do with him anyway? Set him free and send him back to Vale? To be a slave he must be faunus meaning he’s right where he belongs.”

A soft moan made attention snap back to Ruby and James. He had mounted her very slowly, his brow drawn tight together, his jaw set but the little shake of his tail gave him away. Ruby had balled her hands tight into a blanket and was biting down on her lip. James stroked her tail as he slowly pressed his way inside of her, the trembling flutter of her inner walls making it hard for him to focus. She was very small and Cinder hadn’t allowed him to prepare her as much as he would have liked.

Cinder leaned forward and watched Ruby’s face treasuring the pain it revealed. “Aww tight fit little wolf? Maybe if you had actually been mating more it wouldn’t be so bad.”

Ozpin’s stomach dropped, how had Cinder known? Was this her making a point? That if they didn’t mate on their own she’d make them? That came back to how did she know? Oz looked away to find Raven watching her. Suddenly sharp nails scratched her head as Cinder grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her back to force her to watch James and Ruby. “Just think when that pup is out of you that will be you and you will keep giving me pups till they kill you.” Cinder hissed before letting go of Oz’s hair and helping herself to a drink of wine.

Ozpin started to panic at the idea, she almost shook her head. No, that would not happen. They’d get out, either be bought or rescued before then. Once Mount Glenn was contained again Maria would come for them. She could not panic now, if she made a spectacle she was sure Cinder would punish them. Maybe not her but Ruby, James and Qrow were fair game.

“Harder timber wolf.” Cinder ordered. “You are a wolf act like it.”

James drew Ruby’s tail to one side, his own hanging low as he leaned over her wrapping and arm around her body to grab one of her breasts to hold her steady. While he braced himself with the other. The sound of their hips grew loud and pronounced as he went as hard as he dared. Listening with all his might to Ruby’s whimpers, trying to gage what actions made her feel good.

“Much better.” Cinder returned to resting on her side. “Animals should rut.”

Raven was thinking about all the different ways to murder Cinder. She hadn’t been the best of friends with Summer but that Cinder was putting Ruby through this made her blood boil. That Taiyang’s daughter, that her husband’s child would be used like this. Not by James no, her fury was for him as well. That Cinder would be using both of them for entertainment when they clearly wanted no part of this. Maybe it was good for more than just her sake that Qrow wasn’t here. He’d probably try and kill Cinder.

The other nobles in the room did not attempt to join in on the conversation. They knew their place, instead they ate, drank and joked about the faunus. Making bets on who’d come first, or admiring the fine breeding of them. Cinder was well known for breeding beautiful or powerful faunus. The two wolf faunus before her were the only ones that had how they had sex controlled.

In spite of everything Ruby did feel pleasure as James rutted. The position stroking primal instincts of pleasure, the feel of his hips against her butt. How he struck so deep she was sure there wasn’t anymore room. How pain and pleasure edged together. She kept her eyes shut and tried to pretend that no one was watching them. Tried not to hear the talking around her. It let her orgasm with a quiet keen and she heard James grunt in surprise as her velvet wet walls barred down on him. Only for fear to stab at her as she felt him throb inside of her, that pulsing of his cock that she knew only meant one thing.

James tried to stop it but if he tightened his muscles it would be too obvious and Cinder would probably make them go again just to make sure he filled her with his seed. So he let the pleasure crash through him. He could feel her freeze against him as he finished. The timber wolf faunus so desperately wanted to apologize but didn’t dare speak up.

Cinder’s smile was wide and satisfied. “You may rest, make yourselves comfortable.”

James pulled out and Ruby whimpered flopping down onto her side with her back to Cinder and the rest. James laid down beside her facing the same way on his side but did not spoon around her. They were both hot and the little bit of ventilation was a gift straight from the gods.

Other pairs had finished as well and were helping themselves to the fresh fruit and water. After all, when a pet puts on a good show or does a trick they get rewarded. Several put the juicy fruit on their lover’s chest or stomach before eating it slowly off only with lips, tongue and teeth. Making even it an erotic display.

Ruby was trying not to think about the feeling of the mixed hot fluids of their intercourse slowly dripping from her body. She desperately hoped that she was not pregnant but had no way of knowing. The days had started to blur together and she could not remember exactly when her last menstrual cycle was.

Emerald entered the room with Qrow in tow. He took one look at the room, saw Ruby and James, where they were placed and the rage was let free. “You Bitch.” He snarled and started to prowl towards Cinder.

Cinder’s smile grew wider. “You weren’t doing your job.” She looked over to Raven lazily as if Qrow’s sharp claws were no threat at all to her. “I’ve changed my mind, seeing as we are working together you may have him and I will just borrow him as needed.”

Raven saw the lunge coming and stood up just in time to grab Qrow by the scruff of his neck and hold him back. Which was easy given that she had Aura and he did not. “That is an agreeable arrangement, Cinder.” She inclined her head to the noble. “Excuse me while I discipline my new slave.”

“By all means do it here, he did just threaten me after all. Such insolence can not go unpunished.” She snapped her fingers and Emerald presented a short whip.

Raven coolly glared at it but took it from Emerald. The leather was warm and she tossed Qrow down and he fell on his back. She hated how Qrow looked up to her, like he expected the worst from her. Raven flicked the whip out testing how it felt in her hand. She had never used one before and she worried that her amatureness would give her away. The red eyed woman lifted the whip to analyze the fine craft of the handle. “I think not, the blood would ruin your lovely arrangement here.” She handed it back to Emerald.

Qrow refused to back down as Raven stepped towards him and grabbed him by his long black locks. He met her eyes and glared her down as she angled his head.

THWACK!

Qrow felt his cheek split as Raven punched him directly in the middle of it. Avoiding his nose, teeth and eye with precision. _ If you are going to beat me, I will make you look at me. _ The gaze of the twins never wavered as Raven struck her brother over and over again. Her wedding ring to Taiyang cutting Qrow’s skin.

Ruby covered her ears and kept her eyes shut tight. She felt James spoon around her and hold her tight. Ozpin drew her legs up and hid her face against her knees. For once Cinder let them hide.

Raven finished striking his sternum so hard he crashed back into the ground. She turned her attention back to Cinder. “Are you satisfied?”

“I am, this was supposed to be a social gathering so you may leave if you are so inclined.”

The elder twin reached down and grabbed the younger by his hair. “I think I will, I can’t have this one bleeding all over your room.” Qrow dug his claws into her wrist cutting into her Aura.

Cinder drew a little steel remote from her pocket and pressed a button. Qrow’s slave collar activated with a click. Qrow yanked it from his neck and tossed it to the ground. He called on his Semblance and amped it with all his might, hoping that it would protect Ruby from a pregnancy. “Now you may go, those collars are expensive… And something tells me you don’t need one to control your _ baby brother. _”

Raven didn’t bother responding, just dragged Qrow out. She didn’t let him go till they were out of sight. “Get up.”

Qrow surged to his feet and then wobbled as blood loss made him light headed. Raven steadied him. “I thought you wanted to stay with Oz, as it is you’ve right foiled that up.” She hissed under her breath.

“You can’t say that didn’t make you angry.” Qrow snarled as they started walking together.

“Of course it did but as it is, you just did what she wanted you too! Not to mention there is no way she’d let you go for free so now I’m going to have to find a way to gather the gold to formally buy you.” She grabbed him by a wrist and pulled him through the estate faster.

“Look sorry, I know I messed up. It’s not like I want to be separated from my coterie. Can I heal myself? It’s getting hard to walk straight.” The faunus said as his vision blurred.

“Not yet.” Raven pulled him along faster.

They came to the main gates quickly and Raven rushed him out of sight of the manor and into a side street. “Now you can.”

Qrow called on his Aura and it felt so good. Like a part of him that he had lost was back and ready for action. His injuries healed and his vision cleared. While he healed Raven was frantically trying to figure out what to do. He looked too much like her to just set loose, but having him around would undermine her position. She couldn’t send him back to Vale easily and if he went out on his own he would probably just end up a slave again. At least when he was with Cinder he was distanced from her but then a room full of nobles now knew who he was and that she had him. So if he just disappeared they would wonder where he had gone.

Raven huffed. “Gods above you’ve no idea how difficult you’ve made this.”

“Just set me loose on Haven-’

“I can’t! Those nobles will have all their connections knowing just who you are and who you are to me before the day is out. If I let you go it will put everything I’ve worked so far to achieve into question!” Raven let out a long breath trying to drain her stress into it. “I can’t be seen favouring you, I can’t let you go. Qrow… you _ have _ to stay my slave or I will get publicly thrashed. It took three years to get as close to the king as I have, if he hears that I let a slave go I’m going to be out of the court so fast there’ll be skid marks.”

“So I’m stuck with you. Just great.” Qrow sneered.

“Yes come on.”

As they walked down the long baked streets, Qrow couldn’t help but notice the leers. The occasional wolf whistle. Raven’s estate was not far from Cinders and on the outside looked very similar. Fine gardens maintained by slaves, but there were more outbuildings that Qrow knew were barracks for whatever warriors Raven had managed to hold from the old tribe. 

Raven took him straight through the main building and into the private housing. As she opened the door a short woman with tanned skin, brown hair and blue eyes zipped into the hall. Her features were very round and she wore just a sarong around her hips and another sash over her chest, supported within the sash was a fat, sleeping baby boy. The woman looked taken aback at Qrow.

“Vernal, this is my brother Qrow.” Raven stepped to the side then leaned over and kissed Vernal on the cheek and the baby boy on his head.

“I can see that, but why is he here? He’s a faunus.” Vernals’s eyes flicked from his feathers to claws, barely pausing on the blood.

“Cinder made me take him, he’ll have to stay here till people think of something juicer to gossip about then my twin.” Raven petted the boy's head. “Qrow this is your nephew Garnet.”

“How old is he?” Qrow took a slow step forward.

Vernal shielded the boy as she took a step back. “Two months and you’re covered in blood. Wash up before you even think about touching him.”

“Oh right sorry.” Qrow stepped over to a foot washing well and scrubbed them off while Raven gave her wife a more through hello.

When she was done Raven took her brother deeper into the warm house, the walls were decorated a soft white to reflect light and all the many windows were open. They headed up a flight of stairs.

Qrow followed silently till Raven opened a sliding door. “This will be yours. You’ll have to be our personal household slave, it will keep you out of sight.”

Qrow stepped in. It was a nice room, a proper single bed. The window was open with a wind chime hanging in it. A writing desk with chair as well a dresser and chest. “It’s nice, thank you.”

Raven huffed. “It’s basic you don’t need to be polite.”

“It’s good Raven, I don’t even know when the last time I slept on a real bed was.” He turned to her and ran a hand through his hair. “It would probably be pretty impossible but Ruby and I had scythe weapons with us when we were captured. Could you maybe look into finding them? Harbinger hasn’t changed and Crescent Rose is a little thinner through the head with a spear function and done up in red, steel and black.”

The older Branwen hmmed and tapped a finger against her chin. “Huntsmen weapons usually take a long time to sell. Mostly because they are so specialized and two scythes would move at a snail's pace. I’ve got some ideas and people I can get to look for them.”

“Thanks Raven.”

“Don’t thank me, I will expect you to help me win Mistral's throne so you will be made to kill with it.”

“Understood. Uh washroom? I’d kill for a shower.”

Raven chuckled. “Oh I bet this way.”

They walked back down the hall and Raven opened another door two doors down from Qrow’s room. “Here you go, enjoy. I’ll bring some clothes for you and you’ll join us for supper.”

“Thank you.” Qrow couldn’t help the reverence in his voice. A real bathtub, a shower! The tiles were cool under his feet and he shut the door behind him before stripping out of his kilt and left it in the laundry hamper. He stepped into the little cubical and reached for the tap.

Having nice warm water pour down over his head was a feeling he had forgotten. Qrow rubbed himself down trying to get the blood off, the sweat that never seemed to totally go away. He tried to groom his feathers turning his back to the stream so it could flow under them. Ohh it was heaven. He blinked the tears away as they pricked at his eyes. How sad was he to enjoy something as simple as a warm shower so much?

As he thought about it he was now separated from Ruby and Ozpin. How were they going to survive without him? What about Oz, she was due soon would he miss the birth? Would she be alright or would losing him break her? Qrow shook his head, no Oz was stronger than that. She had James and Ruby, she had been getting better lately too. Qrow turned the water to a luke warm and enjoyed the feeling of heat bleeding off his skin. What was his life going to be like now?

Qrow heard Raven come in but kept his back to her as she set a couple items on the counter and left again. It was so strange to have no one tell him to hurry up. He reached up and adjusted the spray head to point more directly down and grabbed the stool. The faunus sat down, the cool water pouring over him, washing the last flecks of blood away. The tears gathered, Gods he had been so stupid. He could have just kept his mouth shut and he’d still be with them. Who would Cinder punish without her whipping boy? How could he shield Ruby when he wasn’t with them? He dug his claws into his arms, the skin breaking and fresh blood dripped down the drain. Stupid stupid stupid.

He hadn’t been apart from Ruby like this in years, not able to seek her out… wait he was a two trait faunus he could always shape shift and watch over them as crow. They kept all their slaves in collars so they probably forgot that some faunus could shape shift. Collars… Qrow cupped his neck, that band of hot metal was finally gone. He coughed as he cried, finally it was gone. He wasn’t free but he wasn’t helpless anymore.

The raven haired man forced himself to move once his grief was washed away. Mechanically he got up, turned the water off. Got out and dried himself with a towel that Raven had laid out. To his surprise there was even a feather comb. He held it awkwardly, he hadn’t had to do his own feathers in months, maybe even a year now. The thought alone made him miss Ruby. Slowly he tried to brush his feathers but within a few tries let out a frustrated huff. He set the comb aside and shaved instead. Brushed his hair and by the time that was done he felt almost like a person again.

What was really astounding and made him pause was that Raven had left him a pair of black trousers, boxers and socks. He picked up the underwear and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was his size. Qrow got dressed grabbing the socks and comb before leaving. Raven was leaning against the far wall.

“Do you need help with your feathers?” She cocked her head to the side.

“Yes please.” Qrow glanced at her hands and noticed she had washed his blood off her wedding ring. He held out the comb.

Raven took it and he turned around. They stood in awkward silence as Raven groomed his feathers. The action was relaxing for both of them. Raven had missed taking care of the soft black feathers and Qrow thrived having someone else do it. Little strands of forgotten connection slowly found their homes again. Raven stroked through his mantle as she finished. “There are so many more.”

“Seems to happen with age.” Qrow said in his usual rasp.

Raven hesitated but then stepped close and rubbed a cheek against them before as she hugged him loosely. She breathed deeply of his scent and relished in the feeling of holding her baby brother. “Gosh I forgot how much I missed you.”

Qrow was shocked into stillness, this did stroke parts of his hind brain that reminded him that he did indeed have a twin sister. Maybe they didn’t always get along but there had been moments where they had. He reached up and held one of her hands. “Me too.”

Raven pulled away and rubbed at the corner of an eye. “Look at me getting all sappy. I’ve got a shirt for you downstairs it just took a bit longer to find and I wasn’t sure how long you’d be. I know I said you’d have to be my slave but for tonight you can just be my brother. Come on, dinner was just set out.”

Qrow nodded and they headed downstairs. The dining room was nothing like Cinders, it was small with just one square table in the middle, big cushions to sit on. The tablecloth was a red lace depicting birds flying together. Dinner was served, eight modest dishes and a large basin of steaming rice to one side. It was so… homely that it made Qrow’s gut clench. Vernal was already there, Garnet in a baby basket beside her. Home. Family. What strange ideas, he could just imagine Ruby and Ozpin having a meal like this. Maybe James would be with them…

Raven put a hand on his shoulder breaking him from his thoughts, she spoke softly. “Hey, you okay?”

Qrow rubbed at his eyes. “Just thinking about what should have been.”

His sister smiled softly in understanding. “Here.”

He took the plain grey dress shirt and did it up, conveniently it hid all of his feathers. The two siblings sat across from each other and Raven served the rice. “You must be hungry.”

“Yeah, haven’t had much today. Cinder made us train for most of the day and then James, Ruby and Ozpin got called away so no food arrived.” Qrow took the boil she offered, the bed of rice was thick and dense but would leave lots of room for all the other dishes he could want.

Raven handed Vernal a bowl of rice as well. “Have as much as you want Qrow. You’ve always been too skinny.”

“Thanks Raven.” Qrow helped himself to a helping of teriyaki beef stir fry and started to eat as the other two served themselves.

The group of three ate in silence for several minutes. Qrow enjoying every bite, pausing only to sip saki and try a spring roll or crunchy tempura prawn.

Vernal watched him discreetly, thinking that he ate like a starving man but was still polite about it. She had known that Raven had a little brother but never expected to meet him. She thought about asking him questions but nothing came to mind that wouldn’t make him think about his coterie or how they had been taken from Vale. So instead she spoke to Raven. “Tyrian came by today, apparently Leonardo is thinking about sending Huntsmen to Mount Glenn regardless of the lack of support from the king.”

Raven paused her chopsticks resting on the earthenware bowl. “And the Grimm?”  
“He said that Leo and the king are playing a game of chicken. That Leo is considering calling the kings buff, that if the Huntsmen leave the Guard will have to step up to protect the city but then the king has said that Leo should just put students up as city protectors.”

The black haired woman scoffed, shaking her mane. “Students belong in classrooms.”

“At least they are thinking about Mount Glenn, the latest reports aren’t good.”

“Then let us leave it for later, I’d rather be able to eat right now. It’s been a busy day.” Raven put together a little ball of rice and ate it. “Is Tyrian still in the estate?”

“Yes he was staying overnight, something about the free room and board that he was happy about.”

“Vivian.” Raven called out.

A side door opened and a mouse faunus poked her nose in. “Yes Mistress?”

“Would you please fetch Tyrian from the barracks?”

“Yes Mistress.” The slave bowed her head and closed the door behind her.

“Who’s Tyrian?” Qrow asked.

“Tyrian Callows, he is my spymaster. Well sort of, he likes doing the spying himself rather too much to be a good spymaster. He’s a scorpion faunus but can hide it very effectively.” Raven helped herself to more rice.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met an arachnid faunus, the vast majority are some sort of mammal.” Qrow finished his second round and started on his third.

“He is from Vacou, perhaps the local habitat influences which faunus genes show. Or a faunus’s magic chooses how it wishes to manifest based on habitat.” Vernal offered.

“Hmm.” Qrow contented himself to keep eating, having so much was weird and nice.

Within a few minutes the door opened again and a tall man about Qrow’s height and age at first glance strode in. His skin was a pale tan with a long brown braid reaching well past his hips. He was not wearing a shirt and Qrow’s attention was drawn to the brown thick plates that grew from his shoulders down to his wrists. As he bowed to Raven a hand splayed over his chest a long brown scorpion tail uncurled from his waist. “To what do I owe the pleasure of these summons? Surely it is not just to share a meal.”

“No you caught me Tyrian. This is my brother Qrow, he will be working for me now and I thought it wise that you two meet. Please have a seat we have extra.”

Tyrian moved to the free space and ‘sat’ in a fluid crouch, happily taking the bowl of rice Raven offered. “Thank you.” He turned his attention to Qrow as he added what he wished to the rice. “You’re a faunus.”

“Two trait crow. Do your traits count as one or two?”

“Hehehe,” He giggled quietly. “Two. Handy for spying.”

“That is something we can agree on. Still sorry I’ve never seen an arachnid before how does it even work?” Qrow leaned in to inspect the stinger as it drifted over closer.

“Much the same as a mammalian tail. When I was growing up I’d shed the plates individually which allowed for growth without discarding the exoskeleton all at once. Thankfully aside from the added circulation it’s as far as the arachnid traits extend.” Tyrian preened under Qrow’s studying.

“That’s really cool. These plates look sturdy.” Qrow reached up and traced along the edge of one. It twitched under his finger and Tyrian giggled again. “Oh they are.”

Qrow pulled his hand back and blushed. “Sorry, seen and played with lots of fur and feathers.”

“It’s alright, very refreshing from the usual reaction.” Tyrian started to eat.

“I can get that. Just don’t ever sting me eh?”

Laughter bubbled up from Tyrian. “Oh of course not, like I’d waste poison on a fellow faunus. Such a painful death I save only for the worst among humans.”

“So I know you reported to Vernal earlier but anything interesting in Haven?” Raven asked.

“Hmmehhh, not as such. With Mount Glenn dragging on Leo is starting to fear the Grimm more than the king. There is a new Huntsman as well stirring the pot a,” He snapped his fingers. “Marrow Amin, that is gaining popularity. He pressures Leo to send Huntsmen and there is a rumour that if Leo doesn’t do something soon there will be a revolt and he will be replaced as Headmaster. A... errr, vote of no confidence.”

“That could make things interesting.” Raven frowned.

“I know Marrow, he’ll side with you if it comes to it Raven.” Qrow said and finished his food, finally stuffed. “I know his boss too and the rest of the associated chain of command.”

“Oh?” Raven lifted a brow.

“He’s an Atlas spy. Same team as James, who in turn seems to hold loyalty to Maria and Salem. Though they are all Atlas but from what I’ve seen they follow James more than the leadership of the Academy. I could be wrong. Fria has always been pretty on the ball.”

Tyrian dropped his bowl onto the table and clapped his hands together. “Oh I just got this before I was summoned.” He pulled out a Scroll and opened up a news article, he held it up for them all to see. “Atlas is sending aid to the Huntsmen of Mount Glenn.” The image of Atlas warships descending through the clouds was equal parts terrifying and elating to the audience.

* * *

The room was large and lavish, a huge bed pushed up against one wall. It was decorated in gold and red, cushions built up on one corner for the faunus in the room. The floor was covered in large red rugs with gold painstakingly woven into it. A dressing table had make-up and perfumes that were worth more than the lives of some slaves. Cinder stepped out of the bathroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped around her body and her hair down and dripping down her back. “White wolf come brush my hair.”

Ozpin was curled in on herself, Qrow was gone, GONE! And he wasn’t coming back. She pet over her belly, what if this baby killed her? What if she never saw him again? Maybe she should just cut it out now before everything went wrong? But what if it was his baby? Would he be angry that she killed it? Tears dripped down her cheeks, oh what was she going to do?

Ruby tugged on her wrist. “Oz get up, you were asked for.”

Oz looked up at Ruby sharply as if only noticing her now. She cleaned her face. “Right sorry. I just want Qrow back.”

“I know me too, here I’ll help you up.”

Ruby helped Ozpin stand for she was due in a couple months and everything was getting harder. Oz got up and walked over to Cinder where she sat at the dressing table. A gold hair brush was laying out and she picked it up and started to brush the tips of Cinder’s wet locks. The water in them was soothing against the ever present heat.

Cinder was surprised by just how upset Ozpin was. She had known the three were a set but didn’t understand just how deep that bond went. How could she? Even now she understood what she was seeing in the mirror was grief but he was just one man, nothing special about him. She used the mirror to look at the two wolf faunus that had stayed on the little nest she had ordered made for them. Faunus liked nests right? “Do you know why you three are here?”

“Because you bought us?” Ruby snapped.

“Tsk, none of that sass or I will have your tongue cut out.” Cinder was pleased when Ruby snapped her mouth shut. “You’re here because you’ve been here for almost two months and have not conceived. You clearly can not be trusted to mate without supervision.”

“I’m only seventeen! I might not even be fertile yet.”

Cinder looked over her shoulder confused. “All women and fertile by fourteen, I know you have monthly bleeds.”

Ruby pointed at her eyes. “Silver Eyed Warrior, we live just as long as mages and don’t usually have a lot of children.” She hoped her lie was convincing. 

It wasn’t and Cinder smiled. “Nice try, while magic can be used to prevent conception without your Aura you are just a normal bitch. There has been ample time to purge any magic that you were using from your system.” She turned her attention back to the mirror. “You will be staying with me till you conceive.”

The red wolf faunus started to vibrate but James grabbed and hugged her, covering her mouth with a hand. She glared at him but at his steely calm she relaxed. He was right, if she fought this there was no telling what Cinder would do now that she didn’t have Qrow around to punish. They had to be strong for Oz. That meant not giving into emotions, their bodies were not their own and the sooner they accepted that the less pain they would put themselves through.

“Would you like me to dry your hair?” Ozpin asked, hoping to remove the focus from Ruby.

“Yes you may but leave it damp, the coolness helps me sleep.”

Ozpin picked up another towel from the table and started to gently scrunch dry the long black locks. Then she brushed them again till they were smooth and straight. Cinder stood and discarded her towel. “You three may use my bathroom, but I better not find even one thing out of place. Shower, bath, I do not care so long as you are quiet. I will not have stinky animals in my room.”

The three were quick to obey that order and even quicker to find the shower, it was a large space easily for four or five people. James was quick to get the water running and draw Ozpin under it while Ruby found extra cloths and soup.

Ozpin tucked her face to James’s neck as he washed her hair. His fur wasn’t the same as Qrow’s feathers on her cheek. He was tall and broader, solid and Ozpin let herself melt into him. Sighed happily when he held her rather than continuing to wash. Ruby’s hands and the cloth rubbed gentle circles over the stretched skin of her stomach. Before she snuggled up to Oz’s side resting a cheek on one of the bigger woman’s breasts. “It will be okay Oz. Qrow will be safe with Raven, he’ll find a way to help us.”

“And if this baby kills me?”

“We won’t let that happen. Should the worst happen I’ll use my Aura.” James whispered. “We’ll keep you safe, even from the baby. Qrow wouldn’t want you to do anything rash just because he got picked up by his sister. Besides the rest of my team is on the outside, I can think of a lot of uses for a shape shifter with such a discreet form.”

“Maybe he’ll find a way to check on us?” Ozpin spoke to James’s neck.

“Maybe, Qrow can do anything he sets his mind to.” Ruby stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed Oz’s arm. “I know you’re scared but we’ll get through this.”

“And what if you get pregnant?”

“Then I’ll get pregnant and maybe I’ll give it up to Salem. She’s got the resources to look after it while I get my life back on track.” Ruby rubbed up and down Oz’s back.

“I have no idea how any of us will catch back up to our peers.”

James was the one to speak up. “With Mount Glenn being especially horrible everyone’s education will have been paused, Even if they beat down the Grimm tomorrow I doubt you’ll be that far behind when you get back. From what I saw while there, I think even if we were stuck here for another year. It will still be just as bad there. It is worse than the last one after all and it lasted three years, we haven’t even finished one yet.”

Ozpin took a few deep breaths. “I remember it. Even if every kingdom helped it would still be a long campaign.”

“All we can do here is keep on going. One day at a time, when the baby comes we’ll put you before it if we have too. You’re going to make yourself sick if you keep on worrying like this. Now of all times you can’t be doing that.” James hugged her tighter for a moment. “So let's just focus on this right now. Let's get clean, then go back out and get some sleep. I’m sure Cinder will have more work for us tomorrow. We need to put our best foot forward and give her nothing to complain about.”

Oz nodded and drew away rubbing her eyes. “Sorry, just stupid hormones, I can’t wait to be male again.”

“It’s fine Oz, you don’t have to explain.” Ruby gave her a hug. 

James and Ruby focused first on getting Ozpin cleaned up and when the white wolf faunus left Ruby and James turned their attention to themselves. She stood apart from him while furiously scrubbing her skin. James pursed his lips. “Ruby… about earlier-.”

“Don’t you dare apologize James. That was all Cinder, there was nothing we could have done.” Ruby wrung the washcloth between her hands. “If we fought her she would have only punished us, I’ll take having a pup over watching you or Qrow get whipped bloody. Or myself, after all I don’t need to look pretty.”

James stepped over to her and brushed the back of a finger down her back. “You’re right, I just felt… I don’t know... like I should apologize or at least acknowledge it.”

“It’s fine, really. We’ll probably have to start having more sex just to keep Cinder happy. So let's just make it so she doesn’t feel the need to do something like that ever again.” She turned looking up to him. “I’d rather it be on my terms not hers.”

“I can understand that.” The blue eyed man reached up and brushed a thumb over her cheek bone. “I just hate the obligation.”

“Me too.” Ruby looked away.

James dipped his head down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. A simple meeting of lips, nothing more. “You are a very prideful person, I understand that you wish to _ own _ this just so that Cinder does not. But you do not have to, I am not sure trying to is wise. We are not in a position where having our pride will get us anything but into more trouble.”

Ruby clenched her fists but did not move away. “I know but it’s all I have. My pride is what made me want to be better than everyone else. I took pride in being a faunus because it was better than the alternative.”

“_We _ are faunus and take it from someone who’s had a worse hand of life delt than you. You can take pride in _ who _ you are, but taking pride in _ what _ you are will only bring you pain. You are so much more than just a stubborn prideful faunus. Acting like you are will only get you killed in the long run. Maybe not tomorrow or next month but it will be your death. The societies of our world will not let it end any other way.”

“Damstra-.”

“Makes being faunus not a big deal, it’s not something people there take pride in but just something they are. Sure they see faunus as a blessing but you don’t see them preening and preaching faunus superiority do you?”

Ruby huffed her shoulders sagging. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I’ll try to not to be so prideful. I guess it was just a way to protect myself against the many people out there that think less of us.”

“My approach is not to give a shit.”

A soft laugh bubbled up from the red wolf. “It does seem to work well for you.”

“See, doesn’t it already feel better then not being prideful? Laugh at the idiots, they’ll try to hurt you but laughing at them is the best way to get even.” James smirked.

Ruby could already imagine laughing in Yang’s face when her sister tried to be a bitch. “Thanks James, I can already see how it will be more fun.” She stood up on her toes and he met her half way.

This kiss was longer and deeper, James’ hands splayed over her back and hips. Her hands on his shoulders. The water was very cool and it allowed them to enjoy the heat of each other’s bodies. Arousal was quick to stir and James pulled back. “We should get finished up and then clean up and get some sleep.”

Ruby nodded. “ Yeah, let’s go give Oz lots of cuddles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: *preps umbrella* Thank you too: Baker1762, darkvampirekisses and GuiltyPleasure403 for your comments.


	13. A Fight to the Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated, pay heed.

Qrow woke at the crack of dawn. The wind chime gave a soft  _ ting _ as a breeze blew into the room. There was no hot scent of sand or sweat from bodies around him. Instead a soft lavender was on the wind, he sniffed the air again and slowly sat up. The plain white sheet tugged at his chest, gosh it was weird to be in a bed again. He pushed the sheet out of the way and walked over to the window.

In the small private garden below was a shrine to the three gods. The two brothers back to back and the stag faunus god kneeling between them. At the foot of the last god was a holder for incense and Tyrian was kneeling with bowed to him with his head almost touching the grass. Qrow stepped away from the window and got dressed, he wouldn’t have taken Tyrian for the religious type.

He crept softly out and into the hall, shutting the door as quietly behind him as he could. He had heard Garnet crying a few times last night so he figured that Raven and Vernal wanted a bit of a lay in. Qrow found the cool polished floor nice on his feet. He followed his nose and found the kitchen, several slaves were already there breaking their fast. “Good Morning.”

Vivian the mouse from yesterday squeaked upon seeing him and shot to her feet causing the other four to do the same. “Mister Branwen!”

Qrow blinked a couple times stunned by the address. His eyes went to their necks, decorative slave collars, unlike the ones that Cinder and Watts used. These ones were thin and made of gold, a much softer more pliable metal but more importantly they didn’t cut into the skin and could almost pass for jewelry. A hand went to his own throat, Aura had erased that damning red band but he could still feel it. “I’m not free, you don’t have to address me like that. Qrow is fine.” 

The five faunus looked confused, ears flicking and tails pressed tight to legs.

“Raven just hasn’t gotten me a collar yet. I’m a crow faunus…”

“Oh~.” Vivian squeaked again. “Would you like breakfast then? Do you know where you will be working?”

“Yes please and just in the private house, beyond that no.”

Qrow walked in as Vivan guestured that he could sit at the free stool by the island. He helped himself to a cup of water and a heavy brown bread roll. The other five faunus started to talk as he ate. Qrow was fine with it, he wasn’t feeling chatty. After his breakfast he slipped out and into the private garden, Tyrian was still there now meditating but otherwise he hadn’t moved.

Qrow took a deep breath enjoying the scent of lavender as he listened to the soothing click of a water clock. He walked over to a bench and sat down, then closed his eyes and enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere. It was so early that the heat of summer wasn’t horrible yet.

_ _ _ Click...click...click _

_ _ The water clock’s smoothing rythme filled the air. Qrow found himself growing almost sleepy again, it was strange to not have a job first thing in the morning. His internal clock waking him up out of fear of what would happen if he didn’t. To not have that hanging over his head was strange.

The wood of the bench creaked beside him and Qrow opened his eyes. “ACK!” He lurched upright only to trip and fall forward.

Tyrian caught him by the back of his shirt and put him back on the bench. “Sorry, you looked so relaxed I didn’t want to bother you.” The faunus was sitting crouched again. His heels pressed together as his tail swung around back and forth before curling over to one side.

Qrow blushed and rubbed a hand through his hair. “My fault, I don’t know why I was surprised.” He rubbed his eyes, looking the faunus up and down, several large ragged scars were on his chest and he was wearing white trousers again but like Qrow no shoes. “Why do you always sit like that?”

“Oh this?” Tyrian clapped his hands together. “I don’t know, it just feels right to me.” His tail curled the opposite direction away from Qrow.

It did make the crow faunus breath a little bit easier when the stinger wasn’t posed to strike. “So… I saw you praying earlier. Do you follow the Gods?”

Tyrian bounced upright, moving as smooth as serpent to perch on the back of the bench. The dry sound of his tail moving contrasted the water clock as he posed with a hand dramatically splayed over his chest. “Why me? Well, just Herne. He is our patron after all.” He rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “Do you not?”

“Never really put much thought into it. Whenever I needed a God they sure as hell weren’t there.” Qrow shivered just thinking about it.

Tyrian traced over a long wide scar that was crossed over his pectorals. “Well I can’t speak for the Brothers but Herne has favoured me a few times.”

“Save your life?”

“After a fashion, if I was not faunus I am sure these would have killed me. I don’t seem to bleed as ready or for as long as a human. I’ve tested this.”

Qrow opted to let that causal statement go. “Well if it works for you have fun with that. I was just… I don’t know. It’s weird not having something to do first thing in the morning.”

“Hmm, yes. I felt much the same after Raven freed me.” Tyrian giggled. “But I was a lot less important or uhh loud then you have been.”

“How’d that happen? You working for Raven I mean.”

The faunus sighed, his shoulders drooping. “I was brought over from Vacou. Slavers raided my caravan and murdered those they couldn’t slow easily. I was the last one, and I killed many of them before they brought me down.” His giggles were maniacal. “I survived for three years in the gladiatorial pits before Raven bought me.” He swooned on the spot. “She killed the three other men who wanted to buy me. I knew right then and there that she was the one for me.”

“Uhhh, you know she’s got a husband and wife right?”

Tyrian full blown laughed holding his chest and Qrow was amazed he didn’t fall off his perch. “Oh not like that!” He took a deep meditative breath to calm himself. “She is not interested, I know that. I mean, that she is a woman or leader that I can respect. I know she is not human but a mage, so that makes her not worth killing. Though I doubt I even could kill her at least in a fight. Besides, she freed me and gave me a home. Helping her in her endeavours is the least I can do.” His gaze drifted away and he sighed. “It’s not like I have any other home now.”

“I can understand that but why stay in Mistral? Raven freed you, so you must have thought about going to a more faunus friendly kingdom.”

“I can pass for human, without a collar most don’t look twice. Covering my plates is easy.” Tyrian flicked a hand out. “Besides Raven’s offer to help remove the king was too good to pass up. It will be the ultimate revenge for my family.”

“Well it’s your life.” Qrow savoured another deep breath of the garden’s soft scent. “At least you know what you’re doing. I don’t know what Raven has planned for me.”

“Well she is usually up by now, we can ask.”

“Garnet was crying last night, probably too hot.” Qrow got up and stretched.

“What makes you say that? You’re not a father.”

Qrow blushed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah but I’ve always wanted a coterie and a child of one is a child of all. So I’ve done a lot of research… and once Ruby got old enough to spend time away from home I looked after her. She always has had trouble sleeping when it’s hot. A baby would have an even harder time of letting it’s parents know.”

“How do you know he wasn’t just hungry?” Tyrian stepped off the bench his tail swing about.

“Well, first you check it’s nappy, if that’s fine then you feed and burp it. If it’s still not happy then it either wants cuddles or might be sick but right now being too hot is the mostly likely problem.”

They walked back into the house and sure enough Raven was up walking around the dining room with Garnet sleeping against her chest. “Good morning.” She said softly.

“Morning.” Qrow walked over and pet through the brown fluff of the boy's hair. “Good morning little one.” He whispered and kissed the baby’s head.

Raven smiled. “I overheard you two talking, would you like to hold him.” She almost giggled as Qrow lit up and grinned.

“Yes please.”

The elder twin carefully handed her son over to her little brother, who held him like a natural. His smile made her heart melt. Qrow cradled the sleeping boy's head in a hand while the other arm cradled him perfectly. “He’s lovely. Can I ask who the father is?”

“Our cousin Heron.”

“You let him live?” Qrow kept his voice soft but his shock was clear.

Raven shrugged. “There aren’t many Branwens and you weren’t around so I couldn’t ask you to sire. Besides, Heron is not a faunus or a mage. I didn’t want to risk bringing either into the world right now.”

“Yang’s not a mage or faunus, it’s not like it’s inherent to you. Maybe it is just me.”

“We decided not to risk it. Maybe after I take Mistral we’ll have another and I’ll carry it but I’m not sure I would want to risk it till I am sure that no one will try and assassinate it.”

“Aw, like I’d never let anyone do that!” Tyrian bounced on the spot. “I have every intention of shifting from spymaster to bodyguard when you have Mistral.”

“Sure you don’t want to be king?” Raven asked.

“Oh my definitely not.” Tyrian curled his tail around his waist. “I’d go stir crazy and it would be far too much work.”

“Good point, not looking forward to the work but it’s required.” Raven watched Qrow gently rock her son. “Maybe I should keep you as a maid.”

“Well, I’ve actually been thinking. And given that I can shape shift and given my Semblance, I’d like to… watch over Ruby and Ozpin. My hope is that it will keep Ruby from getting pregnant.”

Raven nodded. “Understandable, go ahead.” She pointed at his neck. “I’ll get a collar made for you just so you can maneuver through the city without drawing slavers. Some gloves and means with which to dull your claws would go a long way too.”

“Think I can pass for human?”

“I wouldn’t put money on it, your feathers show through shirts too easily. Maybe in the fall once it gets colder you can layer up and that will help but you need to stay out of sight so people don’t get used to seeing you around and associating with faunus.”

“Make sense, so either here or hiding out over Cinder’s place.”

Raven took her son back and said. “You should probably head out now. You of all people know that slave life starts early.”

* * *

Ruby woke up slowly and was surprised by how cool it was and by how comfy she was. She sat up and rubbed a hand over her face only to have a heavy weight around her middle hold her down. The petite woman yawned with a squeak and looked down. James was sleeping under her, his arm heavy over her back. This was new and very nice, no wonder she had slept so well. Ozpin was using James’ shoulder as a pillow and had trapped his other arm in a hug. She looked over and saw Cinder sleeping on her side, a red sheet hugging her curves.

This presented Ruby with a problem, usually they’d be eating and getting ready to train by now. Did she let them sleep and risk Cinder’s wraith or did she get them up and risk waking Cinder up. “James.” Ruby gently tapped him on the chest.

James blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. “Mornin.”

“Shouldn’t we be doing something? Getting ready to work.”

“No, no need.”

They looked over to find that while Cinder hadn’t moved, her eyes were now open. “Mornings are for resting while it’s still cool. Or procreating.”

There it was, that was why they weren’t being forced to get up and ready to practice. “Can we wait till Oz wakes? She needs all the rest she can get.”

“Oz, such a strange name for a woman.”

Ruby almost jumped and quickly thought of another name. “It’s short for Ozma.”

“Ozma lovely name for a lovely wolf.” Cinder purred and called out louder. “Ozma wake up.”

It took a little prodding but Ozpin woke with and yawned hugging James’ arm closer to her chest. “Time to get up already?”

“No~.” Cinder purred from the bed. “Come and lay with me.”

Ruby got off James and he helped Ozpin to her feet. She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“No, no come here, come rest.” Cinder sat up and patted the bed before her.

Reluctantly Oz moved onto the bed and laid down where Cinder had pat. The amber eyed woman reached out and started to pet through her long ashen hair. It made Oz tense but nothing happened, just the constant contact. “Well you two, she can rest with me out of the way. While you two work at making another faunus.”

Rather than start anything so early in the morning, or waste what might be a good morning if they did as they were told. James and Ruby simply did as she told them too, it being morning James’ morning wood made it easier and she let them pick their own pace. Kiss and embrace as they went.

Ozpin watched trying to ignore Cinder’s touch in her hair, she wondered if it was really a threat that if they disobeyed Cinder would do something to her. By the time they were through a couple slaves through breakfast on legged trays. Ozpin couldn’t help her mouth watering at the eggs, bacon and toast as well as the usual side of fruits. Cinder paused and patted her head. “Well go ahead.”

Oz crossed the space to their nest where the trays had been placed and helped herself as James and Ruby washed up. Cinder got up and dressed in a red and gold trimmed robe before taking her tray over to a sliding door and opening it. Beyond was a balcony with another low table and several cushions. There she sat with her breakfast watching the slaves below tend to the inner courtyard.

A crow flew down and landed on the gutters above and hunkered down for a very hot day in the sun.

* * *

James and Ruby were confused when their day didn’t go as normal. Ruby was less than happy as she was rather sore but the walk down the road out of the estate did help. It was just after lunch when they ended up following Cinder on her palanquin. The streets were packed but a clear wedge was made for the party. Ruby stared up in awe as they came to a large colosseum, the sides were painted in depictions of battles. Huge faunus gladiators in epic poses battling each other to the bitter end.

Rather than go into the main door that was steadily filling with people. They walked around the side and into an even larger hall. Other owners were easy to pick out by the fine garb talking to armoured faunus. Cinder descended from her palanquin and flicked her fingers for them to follow.

The walls of this second hall were just as decorated as the first. Ruby and James stepped around many other people as Cinder guided them to a door. She pulled an iron key out of her sleeve and opened it. “Inside.”

James and Ruby zipped inside and then stopped surprised when none other than Mercury Black was waiting inside. However unlike the last time they saw him. This time he was wearing heavy sturdy black breeches and a leather cuirass with bracers and combat boots. “You’re late.”

Cinder waved him off and sat down in a plush wooden chair. “Traffic.”

Mercury huffed and opened up a large steel case that was laying on a table in the middle of the room. He clicked the clasps opened and Ruby squealed and shot over to it.

Crescent Rose lay within, oiled and shined to a beautiful gloss. “MY BABY!” She snatched it up and hugged it to her chest.

Cinder and Mercury laughed, the former saying. “Well looks like your detective work was worth the gold.”

“Thank you!” Ruby bounced her tail wagging so fast her butt vibrated.

Cinder’s smile was genuinely warm. “You’re welcome, I noticed you never seemed at home with your weapons when you practiced so I had Mercury do some leg work.”

“I couldn’t find anything on you. Clover wasn’t kidding when he said he pulled you out of Vin.” Mercury looked James up and down. “Though I can’t blame him you are uniquely fine.” He closed Crescent Rose’s case and pulled out two more from under the table. “From your training matches you struck me as a short sword kind of guy. A good choice for the arena either way.” He opened another case that revealed two gladius.

James whistled and walked over grabbing both and testing the feel of them in his hands. They were a little longer than average to fit his height. “These are nice, they feel good too.”

“Perfect.” He opened the other case that revealed a set of leather and steel armour set. “This is for you and this.” He grabbed another case and opened it for the little red wolf. “Is for you.”

The armour within the two cases matched both had large thick belts with Cinder’s house crest embedded onto them. Both had identical size aside from the size, leather plated skirts as well as leggings of leather with matching boots. The chest piece had several steel plates joined by chainmail on a leather backing and one side of full plate armour complete with pauldron. 

“Cool, I’ve never worn armour before.” Ruby put Crescent Rose down and peered at the suit.

“Well first time for everything.” Mercury stepped up behind her and pulled her sarong free and set it on the table. “Put the leggings on, I'll help with the rest.”

Ruby blushed but did as she was told, behind her Mecury did up the tie above her tail. He then grabbed the belt that covered her stomach up to her diaphragm and started buckling it tight. Ruby covered her breasts as he worked, he was very tall behind her and while his actions were practiced and perfected. She still didn’t know him and it made her nervous. The cuirass went on over her head and was belted tight around her ribs. The plate armour went on her right arm.

“How’s that? Can you move freely?” Mercury stepped away. “Test it.”

Ruby lifted her arm and rotated her shoulder and did a little mock punch. She turned her torso one way and then the other, the feeling of leather against her skin but nothing pinched. “Seems good.”

“You look very good.” Cinder got up and walked over. She gathered Ruby’s ruby locks into a ponytail high on the back of her head and tied and clipped it in place with a golden hairpin of Cinder’s house coat design. “That will keep it out of trouble.”

James was already dressed and testing how it fit for him. Ruby thought it made him look downright sexy. Clearly Cinder thought something similar. “My you look like you were born to that.”

James shrugged and strapped on the scabbards for the two swords. “It’s well made and fits perfectly.”

Mercury walked around James holding his chin, taking in all the fine details. He reached down and swept James’ tail over his hand. “Yes it does look good. Doesn’t even press on your tail.”

“Very good Mercury. Now my gladiators. This is not the pits, gladiator fights are to the death. If you fight with excellence it’s possible that the audience will call for sparing a life but don't ever expect it.”

“That’s not different from the pits.”

“Tsk, don’t interrupt red wolf.” Cinder glared at her. “If you kill your opponent as I know you are fond of doing within a minute you will be punished. This is a  _ show, _ treat it as such. Bleed them, take your time and show pride.”

Ruby slumped. “Do you know who we will be set against?”

“No, it would be too easy to fix the matches. Or at least I am not privy to that information. Wait here till you are summoned. Come Mercury I know you love to see your arms and armour in use.”

The door slammed shut leaving the two faunus alone. James sat on a bench and hung his arms down between his knees. Ruby walked over and sat down beside him, clipping Crescent Rose on her hip. “Have you been here before?”   
“Yeah, it’s… worse than the pits. At least there you can get it over with quickly but here… if you do that Cinder probably won’t feed us. It’s a common punishment for gladiators that don’t play the game.”

Ruby hugged herself and then whispered. “Qrow did our killing in the pits… mostly. I just try not to think about it.”

“Cinder doesn’t seem the type to let you get away with letting me do all the work.”

“Yeah, though I think I’d be fine with not eating for a day if it means not killing someone.” Ruby wondered if it could be that simple… no Cinder wouldn’t let it go that easily. “Then again Cinder probably has better ideas for punishments.”

“That she will, and we have to think about Ozpin too.” James said with a sigh. “She’ll get creative, it wouldn’t be just us.”

“So we’ll have to kill to keep Oz safe, or at least make it so Cinder doesn’t get creative.”

“Yes. I know you don’t like it but we have to play along. Qrow said that Raven has a plan to take Mistral with Cinder soon, and it seems Cinder has a plan for us as well. We are in a good spot and when Raven takes over that will be the perfect chance to get out.”

“So still waiting, now Cinder is just having us work too.” Ruby put her elbows on her knees and set her chin in her hands. “Still she must have brought us here for a reason, maybe this coup is starting to get moving.”

“The sooner the better, I’m so ready to go home.”

The door opened and a woman with a whip on her hip snapped at them. “You’re next follow me.” She turned and didn’t even bother to wait to see if they were following before heading out.

The two faunus stuck close together as they went up through several layers and through a huge wide room, the walls lined with weapons and other gladiators cleaning their own weapons. The woman stopped and pointed at two massive steel doors. “Go up there.”

Seeing nothing else to do James and Ruby did. The woman walked over to a wall and hit a button. Several meters behind them a hard light Dust wall went up. “Be ready.”

Ruby drew Crescent Rose from her back and shifted into spear form. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

“You and me both.”

The huge doors started to rattled thick slides unlocking and withdrawing into the walls. Beyond that was a huge curtain of blowing white strands and the arena beyond was dark with only one neon blue light that they could see on the upper edge of the arena. As they walked forward through the curtain blue and red light erupted around them a massive depiction of a red and blue wolf turned and twisted together to snarl at the audience.

The roar was much louder than anything Ruby had ever heard before she tilted her head back to see four stories of spectators. Even booths with glass protecting them. The sun was blocked out and the arena cool stone floor decorated around a central clear area. A drone flew down and a hologram of an announcer appeared with huge mutton chops and he spread his hands. “Tonight is the big night! Of the big fight! Brutal beasts about to fight to fight to the death! Gore! GORE GALORE!”

“COMING IN A HOT HOT WINNING STREAK!”

The cheering escalated.

“I GIVE YOU FENRIR AND HECATE!!!” He pointed and the curtains on the opposite side of the arena erupted into light. A huge black wolf and a snake twinned together. As Fenrir in all his lycan glory strode forth with a roar, beside him was a woman with her lower body replaced with the body of snake her face long and distended to make room for the jaw of a viper, a snakes mantle puffed out as she hissed to the sky. The crowd ate it up.

“Oh shit, we can’t-” Ruby felt all the colour drain from her face.

“Do or die Ruby. Gods I’m sorry Clover… I’ll take Fenrir you go for Hecate.” James drew his swords, this was going to be awful.

“AFTER A LONG ABSENCE OUR OWN GREAT CINDER HAS PROVIDED US WITH FRESH MEAT!” The announcer pointed to James and Ruby. “OUR GODDESS OF BLOOD AND FIRE HAS OFFERED FOR YOUR PLEASURE! JORMUNGANDRI AND HELA!”

James raised his blades the blue neon catching on them and Ruby followed suit. Cinder must have had a reputation training fighters because people screamed for them.

“ARE YOU READY!” The drone started to float up and out of the way and the blue neon edging turned red and the announcer vanished.

Hecate shot forward a feral hiss, the massive snake body propelling it across the stone like a bullet. Ruby sprung into motion flanking it as James peeled off his steps thundering towards Fenrir. Hecate swung out with a huge spear and Ruby dropped down swinging Crescent Rose to deflect it. Their weapons stuck each other with a clang. Hecate swung her tail around smacking into Ruby and sending her flying into a wall.

She hit it with a thud, her head hurt as her collar dug into her neck. Ruby looked up just in time to see Hecate’s distended jaw and fangs dripping with poison. She swung wildly out with her spear causing the snake to duck down. As it came for her, she shoved herself off the wall and pressed forward her head still ringing. As her eyes darted around her foe she saw one thing that confirmed these fights were fixed.

There was no Aura collar.

“JAMES NO COLLARS!” She dropped to the ground as the spear came for her again. This time though she offered her neck to it. The sharp blade cut her collar with ease. It fell to the ground with a bang and her Aura surged forth. Strength surged through her limbs as she pulled it up and switched to scythe mode.

Ruby danced. Hecate hissed as the Huntress showed her might. Her shield was cleaved by the superior weapon as she used it to defend herself. The weapons crossed over and over, till Ruby switched to spear again and cut into her Aura drawing an orange line through it. Hecate dropped down and blasted forth slamming into her grabbing her by her shoulders. Her hold was so wide that Ruby couldn’t move her arms. She spun them and hammered her down into the ground like a rag doll over and over.

The Huntress called on her Semblance with the third blow. Shattering into rose petals and blasting up with such force that it knocked Hecate back she flew up into the dark space and reformed, she put her scythe behind her back and wished it had ammo in it. She spun as she came down on Hecate.

The other faunus parried the huge scythe but it’s spear was inferior and was cut in two. She paused and stared in shock only for Ruby to land before her and catch her torso, she heaved with all her might the blade cleaved into her Aura.

Hecate again dropped flat to the ground and Ruby’s swing jerked under the sudden loss of resistance. She hissed and shot forward again but as she did her entire body turned to metal and she grew in size. She struck out swatting Ruby out of the way with a simple back hand as she grew larger and larger.

James was having a hard time just keeping on his toes, he felt it when Cinder turned the Aura restraint of his collar off. He spun dodging to the side as Fenrir hissed. “May the best man win… and take care of Clover.”

As those jaws came for his throat, James called on his Semblance. In an instant he molded the two gladius together into a claymore he swung it up with one hand cutting into Fenrir’s own golden Aura from hip to neck. The huge faunus jumped back and growled as James swung the claymore around and brought both hands to it. He lunged forward stabbing out as if it was a rapier.

Only for both of them to get hit by a huge iron tail. They were crushed into the wall and Hecate raised a fist and slammed it down towards Ruby shouting. “Ssstannd STILL YOU INSSECT!”

Ruby rose petal burst again and flew straight up and and rematerialized, shoving Crescent Rose into the wall and landing on it above Hecate's reach. She looked over to see Cinder watching her with a smile and a clip of ammo. “What do you say Hela?”

“Pretty please with a cherry on top I really hope it’s Ice Dust.”

Cinder burst into laughter and tossed it at her. “Funnily enough it is.”

“RAA!”

Ruby shrieked as a fist almost as large as her whole body swatted her from her perch. She reloaded Crescent Rose as she spun through the air and landed on another wall. Hecate spun around her arm swinging wide as Ruby rose-petal-burst around it. She reformed just up the arm and drove the blade down, it cut the metal shallowly but Ruby fired straight into the hole. Ice burst through the joint.

“AH!” Hecate grabbed at her injury and started to shrink down already guessing Ruby’s strategy.

Ruby landed on the ground only to see Hecate swing her tail around to hit her again. She burst into petals but the use was starting to drain her Aura down.

James and Fenrir crumpled out of the wall where they had been trapped. Not wasting a second James swung his claymore around and trapped Fenrir by the neck against the wall. “I’m sorry.”

“Just get it over with before she kills Ruby.” Fenrir closed his eyes.

James did the same as he heaved forward, the sound of Fenrir’s head hitting the floor made his gut turn. The crowd cheered at the death.

Ruby blocked another blow on the shaft of her scythe again she was sent flying into a wall. Hecate grabbed her and punched over and over, red Aura flaring with each strike. “DIE!”

James raced up and cut into her Aura, jumping up to race up the length of her snake body. Hecate spun flicking him off and tossed Ruby down into him. They crashed over heels together and into a wall. Ruby shook her head as Hecate towered over them eleven meters tall, coiling up posed the strike the sound of metal on metal as she moved. “I don’t know how we are beating that, I’m almost out of Aura.”

“I’ve an idea but we need to break her Aura.” James helped Ruby up and grabbed his sword.

“Okay then.”

They split up and Ruby opened fire. “Arrg.” Hecate swept down punching down at James but missing her fists huge as she pummeled the ground. James cleaved at her wrists whenever they came into range. As that tail came for her again Ruby jumped over it catching the blade of the scythe on it she pulled back with all her might.

Hecate spun as she slammed her tail into Ruby and slapped her with her hand. Ruby’s Aura broke as she crumpled between the opposing forces. James jumped up and drove his sword down Hecate’s back. It cut through her Aura and shattered on her skin. The huge faunus did not care as she grinned raising a fist to reduce Ruby to a bloody smear.

James dropped back to the ground and was a little bit surprised when the loss of Aura didn’t force her to revert. Still it didn’t matter as her fist came down James raised his hands and activated his Semblance. 

And peeled her like a fucking banana.

Hecate screamed and thrashed as James flayed the metal from her flesh. He started at the tip of her tail and ripped his way up to her head in seconds. She spun her face tortured rage as James drew his hands in a half circle before him, the metal flowing together into a smooth flowing liquid. Hecate lunged forward, jaw distended with a howl.

James flatted his hands together and jabbed forward. The metal shot forward taking a sharp edge and impaled Hecate through her mouth. The giant snake died instantly and started to shrink down. The cheers drowned out the boom of her impact with the stone ground. He felt his collar power up again and looked up to see Cinder standing remote in hand and outstretched.

Ruby’s first instinct was to shoot it upon seeing it and she even swung Crescent Rose around prepping to do just that only to remember that she had no Aura and no way of getting out of here alive. So she collapsed her scythe and set it on her hip. James walked over and raised his hands and roared for the audience. Ruby did the same minus the roar. The crowd ate it up and when the doors to their side of the arena opened James and Ruby headed out.

Cinder was already there having left as they let the crowd bask in them. She held up a new collar for Ruby. “Well done, I trust you won’t try anything… Ruby.”

Ruby couldn’t stop her tail from vibrating in fury as she took the new collar from Cinder. It was of a much finer make then the last one. Smooth so it wouldn’t cut into her skin and was even decorated with rubies. She snapped it into place around her neck, it fit perfectly. “Thank you  _ Mistress. _ ” She only just restrained her growl.


	14. Pain and Misery

The day started out normal enough, James hit the hidden switch on his Aura collar enabling his Aura once Cinder wasn’t looking. Cinder forced him to copulate with Ruby and then they cleaned up and trained. Cinder was letting them have an extra meal and even gave them ice cream at lunch as a reward for doing so well in the arena. With summers ever present heat it was very welcome.

However it was around two in the afternoon when it all went horribly wrong. Qrow was hiding out on the rooftop having amped his Semblance through the morning. It had started with Oz looking pale that morning and ended with her screaming in the medical wing. He hid in the corner of a window as he was forced to stand by and watch Ozpin bleed. How James and Ruby held her hands and tried to keep her conscious. Forced to just watch as the doctors fluttered around trying to keep Oz from bleeding out. Forced to watch as the baby almost killed his lover.

It was born dead. So small and frail, the light passed through his ears. A midwife cleaned him up as the doctors got desperate with Cinder glaring at them from a corner. Aura was applied to get Oz’s body to heal, to make that god awful bleeding stop. Qrow turned his attention to the baby as Cinder walked over. They didn’t wrap it in a towel so when the nurse held it up showing Cinder it’s back he could see it too.

There damning him at the nap of its neck. Was a collection of albino white downy feathers, less than a third the width of his pinkies fingernail. His son was dead, he had almost killed Ozpin. Qrow slumped, his eyes hot with tears, this- was his fault? Now that it had happened he couldn’t help but wonder if he had done this. His Semblance, he had been trying to use it to protect Ruby but had  _ he _ almost killed Ozpin? Had he killed his son? Ozpin’s pregnancy had been going smoothly till he had started to use his Semblance.

Cinder took the tiny infant from the nurse as Ozpin was cleaned and moved to a bed for proper rest. The ashen haired woman was pasty pale and despite just being washed had a layer of sweat on her forehead. The amber eyed woman walked over and set the boy on Oz’s chest.

A doctor walked up. “My lady it’s dead it should be-.”

Cinder raised a hand for silence. “I won’t part a mother from her child, she needs to know him. Feel him and connect, to understand before we put him to rest.”

The doctor bowed. “As you wish.”

Cinder shepherded them all out leaving Ozpin, Qrow, Ruby and James alone. Ozpin turned onto her side and curled up around her son. The tears started to flow anew and all Ruby and James could do was comfort her.

Qrow hopped into the room and shifted back to human. Ruby flew across it and collided with him hugging him tight as her own tears gathered. He nuzzled her head as any fleeting hope of words got stuck in his mouth. He had done this, that much he was sure of. “I’m sorry.” Ruby shook his head to his chest and he reached down and scooped her up. The little red wolf faunus clung to him as he walked over and sat down beside Oz. James was on her other side stroking her head as she muttered and wept for her baby.

Ruby got off Qrow and cuddled up to Ozpin. She reached over and pet the tiny boy’s bald head. Her voice was a wet whisper. “I never thought the first baby of our coterie would end like this.”

Qrow shook his head. “This is my fault, since Cinder gave me to Raven I’ve been coming back to try and protect you with my Semblance.”

“Don’t talk like that Qrow. Sometimes these things just happen.” James said softly. “This isn’t the worst thing really. It removes the worry of losing track of the baby in the market. Once she can think clearly I think Ozpin will prefer this. We live long lives, there will be other children on our terms.” His fingers never stop stroking through the white faunus’s hair. “Cinder was right to let Oz keep him for a bit. It will help her recover from this.”

“Howlite.” Oz’s voice was so quiet that the others almost didn’t catch it. Wetting her lips Oz stroked the underdeveloped cheek. “If I must give my son back to the earth then he will go knowing he was loved and with a name.”

No one dared say a word as Oz took all the time she could to paint this picture in her head so she would never forget. When the time came for Howlite to be laid to rest Oz gently held the babe out to be taken away. Her tears held back until the door was shut, lips trembled before hot tears forced themselves out and she cried. The only comfort she would accept was the arms of her mates and the knowledge that her child would know only peace. 

* * *

Days slipped into weeks. Ozpin didn’t recover, physically she healed and Cinder made her train with them. She and Raven came to an arrangement to loan Qrow back to Cinder to be Ozpin’s gladiator partner. There were no smiles though, her eyes looked dead. She curled into a ball every night. Didn't even look over when Cinder forced James and Ruby to have intercourse. Barely spoke, just did as she was told.

Raven got Qrow a collar, it was made of gold and decorated with pale red jewels. It had no ability to stop Aura however. So Ruby stayed stubbornly childless, protected by his Semblance. What relief there was at spending the days together was killed by Oz’s lack of precence. Every night Qrow was returned to Raven. Before long Raven stopped coming to collect him and he was trusted to take himself home.

Summer waned and Raven gave him more clothes as the nights drew colder. This let him be covered up, his feathers concealed and as he stepped into an alley late at night he reached up and removed his collar. He weighed it in his palm, Raven had given leave to explore the city once it could be hidden that he was a faunus and if he went down it was possible that he could visit a bar where people wouldn’t remember him from the pit fights or now as he fought alongside Ozpin the arena. Her dead eyes made his stomach turn, he wanted to forget them. To forget how she almost died because of him. Qrow shoved the collar into a pocket and flipped the collar of his long coat up.

A chilling breeze blew down the main road but he didn’t feel it. He didn’t really pick a direction beyond down, he came to one of the many great bridges and crossed over into the Haven city state. It didn’t take him long after that to find a bar but only then to remember he didn’t have even a copper to his name. He did have Harbinger though, Raven having found it several weeks ago. It was a familiar comforting weight on his hip and he wondered if they had any sort of deal for Huntsmen.

A hand clapped him on his shoulder and a giggle he knew all too well was in his ear. “Rough day?”

“Yeah, what about you Tyrian?”

“Mm, came for a drink. You look like you could use one.”

“Only if you let me get drunk.” Qrow turned as the faunus slid around him and walked further into the bar.

“Sure why not, but you shouldn’t forget you always have work first thing in the morning and if you’re hung over Raven will be very displeased.” Tyrian guided him over to a stool and sat down beside him. “Something strong and bitter.” He pulled out a pair of silver coins.

The bartender took them and poured two large tankards of very dark beer. Qrow sipped his and wished for whiskey. “I wonder if Raven would give me an allowance.”

“Probably not, she’s pretty stingy. That said it makes her very good with money, I get twenty gold pieces a week.” Tyrian sipped his beer with a purr.

“That’s it?” Qrow raised a brow, that was a very small fraction of what he made working as a Huntsmen… that said Tyrian’s work was probably a lot more stable.

“It’s more than enough to get by and I stay often enough at her estate that I rarely need to rent anything.”

“Hmhm.” Qrow set about downing the drink. Oz’s eyes as they trained were burned into his mind, they could get her to fight. So dull even as they focused, or when she curled in on herself to hold her breasts or stomach. It didn’t take much to guess she was missing her baby.

Tyrian watched as Qrow finished the beer and finished out seven more silver coins. “Here enjoy but don’t forget if you get into trouble Raven will find out.” He finished his beer and headed out, he had work to do in the morning after all.

Qrow gathered the silver under his hand. Seven would be enough for a lot of drinks, but he didn’t want to burn through it all in one night. “Whisky as dry as you’ve got.” He pocketed half the coins.

The next drink was nice and high in alcohol content. So was the one after, it was quick to set it in as he hadn’t gone drinking like this in almost two decades. Oz was never far from his thoughts, or that little boy… gods he had a son for a few months. Albino just like his mom, heck his eyes would have probably been red if he ever opened them. He could see it, little pale red eyes from that chubby face light wisps of Oz’s blonde hair on his head. Qrow finished his whisky and ordered another.

The bartender lingered as Qrow drank half of it in one go. “Something happen Huntsman?”

Qrow looked up to the tall lean but broad man, he had a meticulously trimmed black goatee. He sniffed once. “My mate had a stillbirth.”

“Oh. That does explain it.” He topped up Qrow’s drink and didn’t take any of the coppers that were now beside the cup.

The bartender let Qrow drink till closing, then Qrow found his way back to Raven’s estate without getting lost or falling into a ditch. He flew up into his room and swayed on the spot before he managed to strip and tumble into bed. His dreams were blank and dark but even there he couldn’t escape the faint sound of cries that followed him into the blackness.

* * *

Ruby cleaved through flesh and bone, the roar of the crowd filled her ears. The body tumbled apart and hit the ground with a set squelch. Crescent Rose’s blade was drenched in blood, the red wolf faunus lifted the scythe to the crowd and roared her victory. They loved it as the blood dripped down the shaft and onto Ruby. Her heart pounded in glee as the adrenaline poured through her body. She swung Crescent Rose out behind her and bowed.

The cheers and hollering; hoots and praise. Ruby fed on them as she walked out of the arena. It’s cold dark stones caked in blood and gore as her bare feet slapped in wet steps. She set the filthy scythe over her shoulder as she walked to Cinder’s readying room. Mercury was waiting there as always, leaning on the far wall slowly clapping his hands. “You’re the natural at this.”

Ruby scowled and huffed, she set her scythe on the main table.

“You can’t clean it when you’re covered in blood.” Mercury pulled a cloth out of a warm basin of water. He strode over with a cocky sway of hip. The tall man put a finger under her chin and lifted it so she had to look at him. “You’ve blood on your cheek, did you even notice?”

Ruby froze as he cleaned the blood from her face. His touch was gentle but she didn’t like the look in his steel eyes. His free hand moved to the buckles of her armour and one by one freed her skin from the confines of steel and leather. The cloth travelled down her chin to her neck as Mercury bent down and kissed the shell of her ear. “You were fantastic. A goddess of death.” His words were a whisper that sent chills down Ruby’s spine. “Turn around.”

The wolf faunus swallowed thickly but obeyed so she was facing the desk. She watched the blood start to congeal on her beloved Grimm slaying weapon as Mercury cupped her breasts from behind. The harsh cloth whipped the blood away. “Stay like that.”

Ruby closed her eyes tight as Mercury rinsed the cloth and then returned going over her back cleaning the sweat and drops of blood. He pulled the pin out of her hair and set it down on the table. He wove his free hand through it and inhaled deeply of her scent. “Much better, as much as you have a perfect neck I like my women with their hair down.”

“Cinder-.”

“Has plans for you, I know.” He drew down her spine with a few fingers, trailing them all the way down to her tail. “But after all this time I think you’re doing something to keep from catching a baby. So I could have my fun and she’d be none the wiser.” He slid his hand around to the buckle at the front of her skirt and undid it. The leather fell to the floor with a heavy damning sound. He stroked through her hair. “But don’t worry your pretty little head, I’ve got a condom.”

* * *

Ozpin curled up in their nest, she had spent the day training with Qrow who seemed almost hung over. He was cuddled up around her, petting her head. Cinder was thankfully leaving them alone so far. Ruby was sitting out on the balcony. She had been quiet since returning from the arena that day.

James walked in, he had spent the day with Qrow and Ozpin while Mercury had taken Ruby away from a match on her own. Dinner had already passed and they had been allowed to take it privately well; he just escaped from being Cinder’s prized slave that she chose to show off today. He walked out into the balcony and sat down beside Ruby drawing a leg up to lean on his knee. “You’ve been quiet today.”

“I killed three faunus today.”

“We three yesterday.” James wasn’t sure where this was coming from.

“They loved it, you should have heard them. It… it was fun. I’ve been so sad or angry with what happened to Oz and I just put it all into the fight and it felt good. They loved it… loved  _ me _ . For the blood I spilt.” Ruby curled up winding her tail over her feet. “I like it, yet I hate it. It’s becoming easy and I hate that. But it makes me feel good too.”

“It’s just the adrenaline, it’s natural to feel good when you’ve lived through another fight.”

Ruby shook her head. “I feel like a monster when it’s over. That I’ve let  _ them _ make me into one. Is it them that makes it fun? Or was it a part of me I never knew about? My pride to be the best, that I am better than all my opponents.” She sniffed and rubbed at her dry eyes. “Mercury raped me today, I can’t even be angry with it. As much as I know I should be. He praised me, called me a goddess of death and said that it was hot. Even as I had blood sticking to my skin. Part of me hates it, the other part says that I was so magnificent that a  _ human _ wanted me.”

James’s rage boiled. “That is sick, he’s messed up Ruby.”

“But it felt good.”

Whispered words hung in a pregnant pause between them.

“He held me, controlled me, told me how beautiful I was and it felt good. He forced me to stand, put a couple fingers in my mouth as I moaned for him. I couldn’t move, he just did what he wanted and it made me feel good. Even with the condom.” Ruby got up and walked to the corner of the balcony as far away from him as she could get. “He said that he’d give me presents for good fights, that he’d make me feel good whenever I was his ‘goddesses of death’.” Ruby looked at her hands, her face contorted with a mix of confusion and shame. “Where is my rage? Why can’t I be angry? Why do I like it? Why do I like his praise?”

James stepped over to her and drew her into his embrace. She resisted for a moment before she snuggled in against his chest. “I’m so confused.”

“I don’t know how to help.” He pet her head. “I’d be confused too.”

“W-would you… hold me? I want to be held tonight. Please.” 

James’ arms tightened around Ruby’s thin frame. “Anything you need Ruby. I’m here.”

* * *

Ozpin got stronger, faster and lost the fat of pregnancy. Her breasts stopped aching and she tried to put Howlite from her mind. The months moved slowly, yet in a flurrying of training, fighting and sex. Cinder left her alone for a month but once she bled again the order to mate was back with a vengeance. However no baby came, Qrow spent many nights on the rooftop till they were spent, all the while with his Semblance keeping them all safe. James was the one that Cinder forced the issue with.

_ Poor James. _ Ozpin mused as she kicked at Qrow’s head. He bent out of the way with a drunken wobble. Honestly she couldn’t tell if it was real or part of his fighting style anymore. She had been able to smell the alcohol on his breath whenever they got close.

The sun was low in the sky when Cinder called for a halt to the training. They went inside as was routine and cleaned up. Ozpin kept away from Qrow as they showered. Ever since her still birth Oz couldn’t help maintaining a physical distance from her lover. She knew it wasn’t his fault and any life born in slavery was doomed to pain but it didn’t stop the tiny voice in her head, the one that resented her avian lover. She felt Qrow put a hand on her shoulder but shook her head. “I’m fine, I just want to have dinner and go to bed.”

Qrow didn’t push the issue but he felt the coolness in her voice and for the hundredth time did he regret all the actions that led them to this point. 

* * *

James hand his arms up shielding his face as his opponent screamed her defiance. Claws wailed down on his gauntlets, he jabbed out striking her jaw. She stumbled back and he pushed the offensive, their Aura’s had broken long ago. Her jaw broke and James snapped forward grabbing her by the hair, yanking her forward, he spun her around and grabbed her jaw with his free hand and snapped her neck. 

“BOOO!”

He stepped back from the body as the crowd shouted their displeasure. Well fuck them he wanted to do a clean kill for once. He shook his black mane as he walked out, gods he wished for a haircut. The sweat was clinging to his neck and in his hair. The wolf faunus walked out and down the hall into the main waiting room. A couple of men jogged up past him to clean up the bodies. What surprised him was sighting Clover leaning against the sandstone wall. Their eyes met and Clover moved off the wall.

James stepped through the room, thankful that Mercury wasn’t there and followed Clover. They went up into the colosseum. James dodged a couple civilians and then Clover pulled him into a side room. A quick glance over it showed it to be a cleaning closet. James couldn’t help himself as Clover turned to him. He cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

Clover melted into it, ignoring the sweat and blood. How James’ lip was a bit swollen from a bad hit, or the mix of scents. He grabbed the heavy leather belt and pulled James to him. James was reveling in how Clover expressed the want and lust. Something absent from his other relationships. Clover tasted of mint and he kissed him deeply till his lip started to bleed again. He pulled away as the pain lit in his lip. “Crap.” The blue eyed man pulled away and pressed the back of his hand to it.

“Here I can-.”

James held up his hand to stop him. “Aura’s dead, I’d rather not have to explain why my wounds vanished.”

“Right, gods. How are you doing? Since Mount Glenn has been making a mess and…” Clover looked away, blinking swiftly. “Fenrir’s death, I haven’t been given another warrior to trade with. It’s hit our finances hard. Not that it matters.” He clenched his fists.

“I’m sorry about Fenrir but there was no throwing that fight.”

Clover leaned against the wall. “I know that. I don’t blame you for it. Look I don’t want to talk about it, I mourned him already.”

“Fair enough. How’s Marrow doing?”

“Good, Leo is starting to cave. With the king's birthday coming up our intelligence from Vine is suggesting that Cinder and Raven are going to make a move on it. What about Ozpin? We haven’t heard anything about her in ages.”

James sighed deeply. “The child was born early and dead, it’s not a factor anymore. Ozpin and Ruby have managed to avoid getting pregnant again… despite Cinder’s best efforts.”

Clover studied him for a moment. “You alright? Beyond the blood and bruises?”

The blue eyed man growled. “She’s been forcing me to have intercourse with them… I hate it. They hate it. I won’t be surprised if when we get out of here, we’ll just go our separate ways and disband any idea of coterie.”

Clover’s jaw dropped but he quickly shook his head. “I’d say I’m surprised but I’m not. But give them a bit more credit then that, once we get you out I’m sure you’ll all have a chance to breathe. Vine is moving people into place in the palace, once Cinder and Raven get going we’ll get you out.”

“Why do you keep saying that? She is bringing us up there for his birthday?”

“Yeah, why do you think she’s risking you four in such high stakes matches? You’re going to be her presents to the king.” Clover reached up and shoved his bangs back. “Look we have our extraction plan ready, but we can always break in if you want out quicker.”

James frowned. “No. As miserable as we are. Qrow has been in touch with Raven and has told us that Raven is playing to kill Cinder. We should back Raven and it will be easier to do that if we can just walk straight into the palace as Cinder’s presents.”

“Alright, you’re the boss.” Clover looked away, his gaze flicking around.

The timber wolf faunus scanned his lover, he could see the conflict. “Clover, we have this in hand. We will be talking about Fenrir once we are free but for now we focus on the mission.”

Clover snapped to attention. “Yes sir.”

The door was shoved open and James jumped back away from Clover as Mercury stepped in. All it took was the narrowing of the human’s eyes for James to know he was in for a memorable night.

* * *

_ TWACK… TWACK _

Ozpin flinched with each strike, Cinder wasn’t like Watts. Who let others do his dirty work, rivets of red ran down James’ back. His fur had provided some protection for the first few hits but now his back was shredded by the whip. Cinder was patting with a manic grin on her face, blood splattering her cheek.

James sagged against the post, his eyes shut as Cinder began again. It hurt but he was so far past feeling it at this point. The sweat dripping into the cuts was worse than the whip now. Mercury had wasted no time in telling Cinder that he had slipped away. Clover had managed to escape into the crowds but now there was no telling if he would be able to go to the arena again without Cinder keeping an eye out for him.

Ozpin forced herself to look up as Cinder flicked the blood off the leather. “Clean him up.” Cinder reached out and pet over her head. “Don’t worry he’ll be fine but I can’t have my prized slaves fraternizing with my competitors.”

Oz looked down into the bowl of water she held. She had been waiting for this, Cinder made her watch but didn’t force her like the other times as directly. It was just her and Cinder and so Cinder had no way of knowing of Ozpin was actually watching. She waited till she heard Cinder close the door behind her before getting up and walking over to James.

The timber wolf faunus opened his eyes as he felt a cool cloth begin to clean his back. “She made you watch again?”

“She always makes me watch when we are punished.” Oz whispered, she picked up a comb and brushed the fur so it wouldn’t mat in the gashes as she cleaned the blood away.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“I’m sorry you’re here, I’m sorry that she forces us to do things we don’t want. I’m sorry that she makes you watch. I’m sorry that your child died.”

“James you don’t-.”

“I do, just let me ramble Oz. It helps with the pain and staying conscious.” James gave a weak smile.

Oz returned it with one just as feeble. “As you wish.”

“Good. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to help and protect you and the coterie better. I don’t know what we are going to do once we get out of here but I won’t be surprised if you and Ruby don’t ever want to sleep with me again.”

Ozpin shook her head. “As soon as I have this collar off I’m returning to male. That will make things different but I think different is something we will need. Just don’t leave, you’ve been really solid for us. I know that can’t be easy, that you are raped by this just as much as we are. I’m happy it’s you, if you weren’t here maybe I’d still be Hazel’s play thing. You’ve kept us grounded.”

“You have barely been here, that’s the most you’ve said in weeks.”

The albino faunus cleaned her rag before speaking again. “This helps. Doing something, taking care of someone. I used to do it a lot, now everything is wrong and switched around and it doesn’t help.”

James had to grit his teeth as she resumed cleaning. The wounds were slowly oozing rather than openly bleeding now. He cleared his throat. “Clover thinks it wouldn’t be much longer now. That Cinder is going to use us as a gift to the king while the coupe goes down and that he has a plan to get us out during that.”

“Thank the Gods.” Oz uttered, she cleaned a cut gently and pushed the skin back together. “I wonder if Cinder will let me stitch these.”

The blue eyed man gasped and hissed out. “I hope so, these are going to scar as it is. I hope Ruby and Qrow are doing alright for their match. Oww ugh I need to keep talking, help me out here.”

“They are good fighters, they will be fine. I think Ruby is cracking though.”

“Yeah, Mercury is having fun with her and rewarding her for the bloodshed. It definitely seems to be screwing with her mind… He probably knows and is doing it on purpose. I think we’ll all need a long time away from everyone and everything when this is over.”

“Yeah that sounds nice.”

“Maybe Salem will send us to Damstra for a bit. It would be better then Beacon, would let us well you four go back to school. Give your lives some structure of a more…” He tried and bit down on a bicep as the pain spiked. “Normal structure.”

“I haven’t really been thinking beyond the next hour lately.”

“That’s understandable. Thinking ahead helps keep me sane. My hands are so tied lately, it drives me nuts. Thinking about things to do when we’re free helps me stay focused. Like right now. First order of business will be getting shipped to Beacon, reporting to Salem and Maria. Work out if we will stay in a coterie, what Clover wants. If he still wants to try being coterie, if he’ll come with us when we leave Beacon. We should not stay, to much battle and we need to stop fighting.”

“I can’t help but agree and I haven’t even been fighting as much as you three. Killing Grimm and killing people are two very different feelings. Even if Grimm can scare you to the highest points of terror. It’s not the same as having hot blood on your face.” Ozpin let her fingertips linger on his hip where it was unharmed by the flogging. “Or bleeding yourself.”

“It is more personal and I think that is what is shattering Ruby.”

Oz nodded and cleaned her cloth again. “When we were in Beacon she wanted to be the best. Out of pride and defiance. She wanted to be the hero and save people. The first chance she gets to do it and the very people she saved are probably the ones that sold us. Honestly I don’t know how she’s going to take that once she has a chance to really think about it. If she’ll still want to be a hero.”

“We shouldn’t let her make any life choices till she’s had a good long time to heal. See a therapist, heck we all should see one. Ha, here I am bleeding out and that’s what I’m thinking about.” James rolled his eyes at himself.

“Sure beats thinking about the present moment. I’ll be back in a moment, I need to change my water and get a medical pack.”

James listened to the sound of Ozpin’s retreat, bare feet on sand. The sound of the grains of sand against each other, the wind blew and he hissed as the pain in his back spiked. Without Oz to speak to, all his thoughts turned back on himself. Thinking about them helped with the pain, thinking about the future helped him ignore what pain remained. He would help them, that was what he liked to do, help people. However he knew, as much as it hurt. That he needed help too, he was holding it together. He had been a slave on and off for years, this was far from his first time flogged. So that part of it wasn’t hard, he could compartmentalize it all and not feel it. 

It wouldn’t last though, he would usually spend at least a week decompressing after a period as a slave. Longer if it had been a long bloody stint. Now he had lost Fenrir, would Clover be alright with him once the danger had passed? Gods he missed Fenrir, he was the strongest of them. The one who fought, was traded and used. James never spent the same amount of time as a slave, and he had killed him because there was no other option. Murdered a lover…

Ozpin returned and set about cleaning up the blood that had oozed forth while she was gone. “I don’t have any painkillers, sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Oz worked in silence, stitching up James’ lashes one after another. Being careful to keep his fur out of the cuts and by the time she was done James was dozing against the pole. “I’ll get you some water, try not to move or fall asleep.”

“I’ll do my best.”

* * *

Ruby and Qrow walked down the stained hallway, another match finished another collection of dead faunus on their hands. They didn’t look at each other or touch as they walked to the readying room. When they arrived Mercury was there a smile on his lips. “Beautiful my lovelies!”

Qrow scoffed and put Harbinger down on the table and started to undress. Pulling the bloody leather off of his body. Ruby however was slower to progress into the room. Mercury was happy and that made her happy, but Qrow was here and if Mercury was happy would he reward her? What would Qrow do?

Ruby couldn’t help but close her eyes as Mercury pulled her into the room. His hands were gentle on her skin as he removed her armour and started to wash the blood away. Her breath caught as his touches changed to caress and stroke. She opened her eyes as Mercury finished stripping her and saw Qrow. He was staring at her with his jaw on the ground. She had never told him what Mercury was doing. Tears welled up in her eyes as shame burned her.

Mercury looked over her shoulder at Qrow and smirked. He reached up and grabbed the little red wolf faunus but the base of her hair and pulled her head back and kissed her neck his eyes on Qrow. “Come on do something stupid, you have your weapon.”

Qrow’s knuckles went white as he gripped Harbinger’s familiar shaft. His whole body coiled as Mercury touched Ruby. Her squeak when the human mounted her, he quivered as Mercury took hold of her throat. Squeezing till it bruised and moaning into her ear.

“Who’s my beautiful goddess?” Mercury purred and nibbled on the edge of one of Ruby’s ears.

The wolf faunus was frozen, her breath wheezing as he held her by her neck. She shut her eyes tight so she didn’t have to see Qrow. Mercury’s hand relaxed as he purred. “You’re so lovely, so impossible to ignore.” His other hand moved between her legs to play with her clit. “Beg for me. Beg my little goddess and I’ll let you come.” His steel eyes met Qrow’s red. “Your love likes this, look at him get hard.”

Ruby shook her head, she didn’t want to see. Didn’t want to know, she coughed as Mercury tightened his hand around her neck. “Come now don’t be a bad girl. I won’t punish you myself and that won’t be any fun for you at all.”

Qrow knew Mercury was playing them, that he was supposed to react. To get angry, to fight to give Mercury a reason to punish them. He had fallen for it once already with Cinder, if he attacked it would end badly if he did nothing it would just end. Seeing no winning solution Qrow turned his back on his lover and covered his ears. Just to mute Mercury’s laugh and Ruby’s moans and gasps filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you too: Baker1762, Nekomata69 and Sportsfangirl815  
Ardy: Hopefully Kry will polish this chapter later. I'm just out of shits to give and I'm just gonna go crawl in a hole and cuddle my cat.


	15. Finally

The next major change came when the whole city was turned on its head through decoration and celebration. For King Nerifen’s birthday had finally come. For the first time in ages Qrow, Ruby, Ozpin and James were shoved into the bathhouse with orders to clean themselves to a high shine. They ended up together in a large cream coloured bath. Ozpin was still shy to touch but was happy to comb through James’ fur. His back had healed well, Cinder had even applied Aura to remove any scaring. Oz both liked and disliked that, on one hand it was good not have the trauma laid bare forever… or at least till they were free. On the other hand it gave nothing to connect the memories too. She pet through the grey and black pelt, it was softened by the water and she leaned forward to rest her cheek against his back. The fur on her face was comforting as was his woodsy scent.

James stayed relaxed as Oz cuddled him, just happy that she was doing it to begin with. The pressure for sex from Cinder had dwindled and it was doing them all good. Oz had slowly started to cuddle up to him in the night, take comfort in being in the middle of their bed with Ruby as James and Qrow shielded them from the outside. Raven was letting Qrow stay with them as he wished. As was Cinder, maybe she saw how having Qrow around helped Oz recover mentally from the stillbirth.

Qrow and Ruby were watching Oz, Ruby was doing the same for Qrow as Oz was for James. A feather comb in hand as she groomed through his thick black mantle. She noticed as she groomed over his back that there were a few new feathers had grown in. She wondered how far they would grow. She had never met a faunus like Qrow or James but older to see just how far the fur or feathers grew.

The water trickling through the bath was the loudest sound. Ruby like Ozpin found the act of grooming smoothing. Helping Qrow with his feathers was something that made all the stress wane. Made the worry dwindle as she finished with his feathers, Qrow turned around to her. He walked her gaze flick down, how her cheeks darkened but she frowned.  _ Shame. _ Mercury’s abuse made Qrow’s blood boil, he reached up and cupped her cheek caressing a cheek bone. She didn’t look up as Qrow leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Ruby closed her eyes and let him kiss her, she couldn’t get the image of him turning his back on her out of her mind. It burned her but at the same time she was happy that he was okay. That he hadn’t given Mercury an excuse to hurt him. She tentatively reached up and held his shoulders and let him deepen the kiss. Qrow withdrew after a moment. “Can I do your hair and tail?”

“Sure.” Ruby turned, put the feather comb down and grabbed a second fur one. Qrow took it from her as she turned around and pet over her tail once as she stretched out in the deep water. Putting her chin on her crossed arms on the edge of the bathtub. She closed her eyes and Qrow started on her tail and it almost let her forget where they were.

Likewise James and Ozpin had switched. The former having stepped away to scrub the rest of himself down before returning to Oz to do her tail. He adored the long white fur as wet as it was and not as fluffy as usual. He gently combed it free of knots as Ozpin did her hair and ears. None of them were inclined to talk, they knew that today would be the day. Cinder would offer them as gifts to the king and they were expected to help her when she attempted to murder him. Only that Vine was going to be there to get them out. While Raven fought Cinder for the throne. Just thinking about it all gave James a headache, it was going to be a mess no matter who came out on top. Still that wasn’t his concern, he only cared about the three in the bath with him and Clover.

James frowned thinking upon Clover, he felt woefully out of touch with his coterie mate. It was an unpleasant feeling that crawled up his spine. This mission to keep Ozpin safe was the longest one they had ever done together. It was strange not to be able to talk to him. To have no way to touch base and renew his own mental health. Putting Ozpin and Ruby first really hadn’t done him any favours on that front, he was compartmentalizing and setting it aside. He longed for the chance to return to Clover and just let it all out. Still soon. Soon they’d be on a ship and going wherever Salem and Maria wanted them.

The blue eyed man finished with Oz’s tail and grabbed a cloth and soap to start gently rubbing at her back. She had put the muscle mass back on since her pregnancy had ended but it didn’t have that healthy layer of fat back yet. She wasn’t gaunt but if they stayed together once they were free of this place James made a mental note to make sure she ate more. As he cleaned he watched her brush her own hair, it had grown back down to past her collar bone. Ashen white and soft, if frayed at the ends.

It was Ruby who broke the anxious silence. “So can we talk about the plan?”

James shook his head. “Better we don’t, besides we don’t know all the factors. You know who to look out for and go to. I trust in those people to get your collars unlocked.”

“Right.”

They finished washing and were given oils to rub into their skins. James found it weird to be pampered just as much as he pampered Oz. After that came two long ruby red and golden sarongs for Ozpin and Ruby while James and Qrow were given matching kilts. Emerald escorted them out to the front of the manor, they could Cinder already dressed up in a rich red satin dress. She waited sitting upon her palanquin this time without any walls, just a lavish chair, the ox faunus standing ready to pick it up and take them away.

Their Mistress smiled upon seeing them. “Oh good, I was a little worried that the red and gold would wash you all out. Thankfully not, your sister will be taking you home tonight crow.”

Qrow nodded with a. “Yes Mistress.”

Cinder’s amber eyes flowed over them again and hmmed. “I would have had you painted but better to show you off.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked Oz over. “A shame you didn’t put more weight on.”

Ozpin looked at her toes and mumbled. “I’m sorry Mistress.”

Cinder dismissed her and sat down. “Well then, let's get this show on the road.”

* * *

The palace was lavish in the extreme. Ruby’s however didn’t really take in the details before a little bit of humor kept into her thoughts. Mistral was much smaller than Damstra as such the palace was also smaller. That Salem’s grand castle was much grander then this place, it wasn’t a castle but fine wooden sprawling buildings. They walked down a fine paved loop, around them other lords and ladies on palanquins with others loaded up behind them with gifts. Some items other times slaves like Cinder’s own gifts.

They came to the end of the loop and Cinder disembarked from her palanquin and started up the long steps to the palace proper. Her slaves kept close behind her, taking in all the people and decorations. The main doors were huge but not even half the size of Beacon’s main gates. Cinder was like a songbird, flitting about greeting other lords and ladies. In the sea of silk, satin, jewels with gold and silver. Ruby hugged herself, all the people were making her anxious, many eyes came to rest on them and whispers were spoken from behind ornate fans.

They came to the king’s great hall, he was dressed in heavy fine royal purple layered robes with his hair pulled up into a top knot and a long straight beard with beads drawing it together. His queen sat beside him, her face painted white with a single red line drawn through her lips and likewise her hair was done up with gold ornaments. Qrow scanned the room and quickly found Raven in her usual garb complete with armoured gauntlets. She met his eyes and Qrow wondered just how quickly this coupe was going to be set off.

Cinder strode up and bowed to the king. “My king may I present the four finest gladiator slaves in all of Mistral. A gift for your esteemed birthday.”

The four flanked Cinder a step behind her and bowed. The king rose from his throne and walked down the steps to view them. He paused by Ozpin and frowned. He put a finger under her chin and lifted it so he could meet her warm copper eyes. “You remind me of the lost prince of Damstra.”

Ozpin did not speak, he had not given her permission to do so. King Nerifen studied her for a moment longer before removing his finger and stepping to greet Cinder. “Your gifts are most gracious Lady Fall, I have seen them all fight in the colosseum. I look forward to the entertainment they will bring me. With them you are welcomed to my court at long last.”

“Yes far too long.” Cinder stood tall from her bow and snapped a hand out. Fire blazing forth to reduce the king to ash.

Screams erupted as Cinder’s men who had been planted in the kings guard stepped forth to launch into combat with his guards while another slit the throat of the queen. James with his own collar had it’s Aura disabling function disabled used his Semblance to melt it off his throat and turned the metal into a dagger. Cinder’s shock as he stabbed her in the back, the blade slowly going through her Aura was priceless. He knew it would not stop her though and reached into her waistband pocket and pulled the remote for the other collars out and shut them off within a second.

Ozpin ripped the collar free of her throat. Her Aura surged through her body and her blood sang. She couldn’t resist not after so long being powerless. Her skin turned grey as her legs changed to digigate, she got bigger shifting to tower at eight feet tall as her head changed shape. Her wolf features faded away being more lizard-like with horns growing out the sides of her head as a long tail grew from the back of her head planted in bone. Claws and talons of bone and a layer of armour grew in over her chest. She treasured the look of horror on Cinder’s faces as she struck the now smaller woman across the face sending her crashing into the throne.

The pain of the last months, the rape and blood. Ozpin’s blood boiled, she turned on the guards that rushed towards them hissing a reptilian sound as she smashed one to the ground with a fist only to rip his throat out with a single bite.

James saw the guards racing towards them as the screams reached a crescendo. He snapped his hands and melted the metal off their armour and weapons. With a flick of his fingers he summoned it to him and made a long sword which he handed off to Ruby. Qrow had already formed up with his claws extended and ready to fight. Ruby was staring at Oz with her jaw upon the floor as the woman slaughtered the guards in a spray of red viscera.

Cinder shook her head as she sat up, her Aura had taken the brunt of the blow but her skull still rang. She saw her four slaves holding their ground and the glorious brutality of Oz. Still they had attacked her and she would not stand for that. She shoved herself to her feet and summoned up her back with a single punch she blasted a fireball at the four.

Raven however was already there, appearing seemingly out of thin air. Wind bellowed through the hall as she spun her hands in a simple circle dissolving the fire ball into nothing. Rage sparked in Cinder, now she understood. Traitory was always how this was going to end. She screamed in rage and blasted off the throne raining fire as she went.

“Move!” Raven yelled and James grabbed Ozpin by the upper arm. Qrow and Ruby on his heels as the two mages did battle. Guts of wind so powerful as to cleave wood open and fire catching everything it could in a blaze.

A side door opened and Clover rushed to them. “This way!”

Ozpin returned to normal as they ran. The chaos already had extended beyond the great hall. They raced through the long halls and out into a courtyard just as an Atlas bullhead descended from the clouds. As they crossed the courtyard it swung down and it’s bay door opened. Elm reached down to them. “Hurry up!”

She grabbed them as they got close enough tossing them further back into the ship. Clover jumped in last and halloured out. “GET US OUT OF HERE!”

As he spoke the great hall exploded bits of flaming wood soared through the air. Clover hit the close button on the door just in time. Ruby looked out to see both Cinder and Raven in flight, blast of fire and wind destroying everything around them as they fought. Her view was taken away as the ship swung around and blasted up but through the cloud line. Instead her jaw dropped at the sight of the Atlas dreadnaught waiting for them.

“How the heck did you guys hide that?” Qrow asked walking over to Ruby.

“Remind me to get you signed on with the army at some point.” James said.

“Ha no, I’d shoot myself before becoming Atlas military.”

James rolled his eyes as they came up into the awaiting bay of the dreadnaught. “Can’t say I’m surprised about that.” The ship came to a stop and Elm opened the door.

They hoped out and could feel the rumble of the ship beneath them that meant they were ascending up higher into the sky. Clover looked them over and took command. “Alright let's get you four settled. We’re doing a bombing run down on Mount Glenn but Salem and Maria want you all taken to Damstra.”

“Not Beacon?” Ruby asked confused.

“No, Mount Glenn hasn’t shown any signs of slowing down and she thinks that you all should have some time to yourselves before you worry about getting back into the fight. Beacon has always been the major front against Mount Glenn so to Damstra is where you’re going.” Clover lead the way through the white and light blue halls of the ship.

Ozpin felt a chill creep down her back, Atlas was something she was never comfortable with. Crew members occasionally starred as they walked past. Clover opened up a door to a flat complete with a huge bed, sitting area and small kitchenette. In one corner was a nest of rugs, bedding with pillows lining the edge. James purred at the sight. “Oh thank you Clover.”

Clover shrugged with a little smile. “I know you get anxious when you can’t shift for a long period of time. I figured after everything that’s happened you’d want all the comfort I could think off.”

James reached over and pulled Clover to him with a purr. “Thank you.”

Clover stretched up on his toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’ve missed you.”

The timber wolf faunus rested his forehead against Clover’s. “Me too, do you want to stay tonight?”

“If the others are alright, lots has happened since we considered merging coteries.”

Ozpin just shrugged. “I am sorry about Fenrir but I am still fine with merging coteries. But more than anything else I want a shower and some time to myself.”

Qrow and Ruby did finally notice that Ozpin was covered in blood. “Yeah sorry, you want someone to come along and help?”

Ozpin shook his head. “No, get settled.” She strode into the bathroom and almost moaned at the sight of the shower. With bloody fingers she yanked the sarong off and stepped in, turning the water on to hot and letting it pour down her. The pain on her skin was just what she wanted as the blood swirled down the drain. At long last she had her Aura back.

Oz didn’t waste anytime turning her magic on herself. Undoing the magic he had once woven, he grew more broad as breasts vanished as bone, organs and muscles rearranged. Within a moment Ozpin stood returned to his male form in all its glory. He washed his body down and turned off the water. Oz looked into the foggy mirror then reached up and cleared the fog from it. The sharpness of his features greeted him, he had forgotten his eyes were so sharp. He smiled a thin thing but found he was already more relaxed than he had been in a very long time.

Ruby looked up from the edge of the bed when she heard Ozpin step back into the room. Her jaw connected to the floor. He was gorgeous. Muscles of a deity, lean torso broad shoulders, a sharpness of his features that hadn’t been present in his female form. Her eyes went down to his crotch. “Oh my gods.”

Ozpin smirked and it made her clench her thighs together. He mock bowed arms outstretched. “Like what you see love?”

“Ohh yes, you made for a pretty woman but you make for a better man. Like wow…” Ruby hauled her eyes upward.

Oz laughed and tossed his towel over the back of a chair. Then looked over to James, Qrow and Clover trying to gage their reactions. It was Qrow who smiled first. “Looking good Oz, you should have just stuck with that.”

The ashen haired faunus shrugged. “It was time for a change.” He spread his hands over his muscular chest. “This alright, James? Clover?”

Clover was almost as starstruck as Ruby. “Uhh fine good even, just… wow… why give that up?”

“Wanted to try something new, but after all that in Mistral. Back to this for a while I think.”

“I’m fine with it, you’re a lot taller then Salem.” James enjoyed looking Oz up and down.

Oz blushed and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I take more after our father while she’s more like our mother.”

“The only thing that sucks about this is we are down a female.” Clover mused.

Ruby chimed in. “Not so actually. Salem and Maria are kinda part of our coterie. So we’re three to four, not a bad ratio.”

Clover wobbled for a moment and just about fainted as James reached out to steady him as he stumbled. “We are gonna be coterie with  _ Queen _ Salem and the Grimm Reaper?”

James nudged Clover to sit down in one of the chairs. “Seems like, still that’s not a bad thing.”

Qrow walked over and sat down beside Ruby. “How are you doing? I feel… strange?” Like being free hadn’t quite sunk in yet. There was just so much to process.

James sat down with Clover. “Yeah, lots to think through.”

Clover was the one to shake his head. “Yeah but stewing on it isn’t going to accomplish anything. I’ll go get some snacks, you guys just do whatever it is that makes you comfortable.” The door shut behind him with a soft hiss and the four were left alone.

James removed his kilt, he was so through wearing Cinder’s colours. “I don’t know what to say here. Asking if you’re all alright is stupid, I doubt any of us want to talk about it. I don’t see any current injuries.” He took a deep breath and let it out. “Are we really going to become a single coterie? After Cinder forced me to have sex with you two I’m… prepared to go our separate ways.”

Ozpin, Qrow and Ruby all looked to each other and then to James. However to his surprise it was Ruby who spoke up. “No James, we wanted to form a coterie with Clover and Fenrir and then with you after we got to know you. What Cinder did to us shouldn’t define how we move forward. Preferably together, as Qrow said when he first slept with me. We can take as many steps back as we need.”

James let out a relieved breath. “Okay, I don’t really think I can talk about it right now.” He nodded at the blankets and pillows in the corner. “But seeing as we are finally free of those collars. I really miss shapeshifting and I know at least for me spending some time in my other skin will do my mind a lot of good.”

“I’ve never thought about my other shape like that but I’m happy to try it.” Ruby said, she got up and removed her sarong. Like James she was sick of feeling owned and she closed her eyes. It was a little harder to find her wolf but in a second she was a small but full grown red wolf.

James followed suit, he was much larger than Ruby. His grey, black and gold pelt was also fuzzier. He walked over to Ruby and licked behind her ear. The little wolf rubbed her cheek against his as they walked over to the little nest. Ozpin smiled and looked to Qrow. “I think they’ve got the right idea.”

Ozpin shifted and found that he was around the same size as James but his pelt was an albino white. James sat down and Ruby snuggled up to him and Ozpin took up on her other side. Ozpin put his head down on his paws and curled up around James’s head on his neck. The blue eyed wolf in turn set his tail over Oz’s as they made a tight ball of wolves. Qrow turned to his crow form and flew over and landed on Ruby’s back. He hunkered down and found the sound of breathing very soothing and for the first time in a very long time. His Semblance settled down.

They didn’t sleep per say, but rested. Enjoyed how their senses responded differently, how their bodies felt different. When Clover returned snacks in hand, James lifted his head and huffed at him. The teal eyed man grinned and set the snacks down. He undressed and walked over he curled up around James and rested his head on his arm. James licked over his cheek and hair.

Ozpin watched with golden eyes as James groomed the human. It was odd to him but Clover seemed to relish the interaction. That a human picked up on faunus culture and was already so adjusted to it that it felt natural to him to allow a wolf to groom him. He felt Ruby shifted and lick at his neck. Oz turned his attention to her and gave her head a lick. She was quick to settle again, snuggling her head back up against his neck.

When James was satisfied with his rearrangement of Clover’s hair he curled his head back around Oz’s. Clover took the huff and cue and snuggled his face against James’ neck and hugged him. The idly pet over Ruby’s back or Qrows as he enjoyed having James back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardy: This is a little shorter then I usually like but I really needed to decompress and distance myself from the last chapter. Thank you too: Baker1762, darkvampirekisses and Dolsky for your comments.


End file.
